Enséñame a amar
by Pazita Fumihiko
Summary: Simplemente no aceptaba que estaba enamorada de él, su orgullo no le dejaba. Entonces, su propia mascara falsa de felicidad se desmoronó completamente por esa persona. OCxAtsuya y parejas originales.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola~! Vengo a molestar de nuevo ¿les dije que editaría unas de mis historias? Pues esta es otra más. Para quienes conozcan esta historia, toda su trama a sido cambiada desde principio ¡yeah~!**

**Inazuma Eleven/Súper Once no me pertenece, por no tener dinero para un disclaimer digno, por ahora será de Level-5**

* * *

><p>Me divertía, mi vida era así conocer gente reír llorar, pero mi problema era, cambio de casa mis amistades siempre quedaban atrás. Aun así espero encontrarme con aquellas amistades, pero ese sueño es lejano.<p>

Mi traslado se debía a los trabajos de mis padres, mi mamá es una Sicóloga infantil, como es tan famosa la llaman por muchos trabajos. Mientras mi papá era un músico viajaba de gira por todo el mundo, le admiro bastante. El toca el violín, mientras que yo también, mi insistencia de aprender me enseño y le agradezco por ello.

Era un buen día de mañana, despejado perfecto para salir sin ningún problema. Los rayos de sol se infiltraban por una habitación.

La habitación de una chica llamada Pazita Fumihiko 14 años de edad.

-¿Ya es de día? –Mira su reloj- será mejor ya levantarme

Cabello largo hasta el trasero, color café oscuro, ojos de igual color pero dándose cuenta parecen unas dunas.

-Creo que debo de tener ya todo –Revisando su bolso.

Es mi primer día de escuela, ya que siempre por el trabajo de mis padres termino cambiándome de escuela y lugar, esta vez Inazuma Town.

Curso el 3er año de Secundaria, mi pasión y lo que me encanta es tocar el violín.

Llegue a la secundaria Raimond, fui a mi respectivo salón. El profesor salió y hablo conmigo, diciéndome que esperará hasta que me llamara.

––––0––––

-Bueno, como todo año empieza también llegan nuevos estudiantes –Hace ademán con la mano para pasar.

Abrí la puerta y pase al frente, quedando ala mira de todos.

-Me llamo Pazita Fumihiko, espero llevarme bien con ustedes

-Siéntese allí

Con suerte me toco sentarme en la ventana. Me distraía con las nubes, mientras a cada minuto tomaba notas de la clase.

––––0––––

-Es un infierno… -Mencione

_Flash back:_

_Cuando miraba a la ventana (es decir en todas las asignaturas)_

_-Señorita Fumihiko dígame el resultado de ese ejercicio_

_-1567 –Contesté sin darme cuenta ni mirar al pizarrón_

_-Correcto_

_-¿Eh? –Mire al pizarrón y era matemáticas_

_o…._

_-Tradúzcamelo a japones (N/A Español xD!)_

_-Mi sueño esta contigo siempre, nunca lo olvidaré (My __dream__is with you__always__, never forget) (Japones: Yume ni dakeda kimi wo zutto wasurenai kara) _

_-_¡Alright!

_Fin de flash back_

-…

-Disculpa…

-Hm…-Contesté

-Tú eres Pazita Fumihiko ¿Verdad? –Preguntó la voz

-Si –Me volteé a ver, una chica de cabello corto azulado y unas gafas de marco rojo llevaba en la cabeza.

-Soy Haruna Ootonashi del club del diario y… manager del club de soccer

.¿Deseas algo? –Pregunté

-Unas preguntas para el diario –Asentí

_¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?_

_R: El taiyaki y el curry_

_¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer?_

_R: Jugar videojuegos y tocar el violín_

_¿Si renacieras en un animal cual serias?_

_R:Un tigre o un gato_

_¿Tienes novio?_

_R:No_

_¿Color Favorito?_

_R: Azul_

_¿Te gusta alguien?_

_R:Por ahora no_

_¿Cómo te gustan los chicos?_

_R: Secreto_

_¿Qué es lo que te gusta mas?_

_R:La literatura y por igual la música_

-¡Eso es todo muchas gracias! –Dijo la reportera

-De nada…._"Por que tantas preguntas"_ –Pensó

-Si tienes algunas dudas, no dudes en verme al club de soccer

-Lo tendré presente –Contesté

-Sayonara

-Bye-ni

Después de aquello me quede pensando por un rato, ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? Ni modo, llegue a mi casa. Y prepare todo para el día siguiente, sin duda le preguntaría a esa chica por aquellas preguntas.

**Solo es un preview lamento si es muy corto xD, creo que mejore mi escritura (creo muyyy el fondo de mi) hehehe. Bye-ni y nos veremos en otro fic (cual sea el que lean)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece sus creadores son Level-5**

* * *

><p>-¡Onee-chan ya son las 6 levántate!<p>

-¡No quiero, déjame dormir otro rato!

Suspire, es así todas las mañanas (exceptuando el día de ayer) tomo aire de mis pulmones, ya cargada de aire…

-¡LEVANTATE SON LAS 7:20! –Grité con todo el poder de mi voz. (De algo servia gritar en las ventanas en Okinawa, saludaba a la gente que pasaba por allí con mi amiga)

Se escucho el estruendo de alguien a caerse, me reí en bajo amaba hacer esto por las mañanas.

-¡Dime que es mentira! –Salía de la puerta una chica alta, cabello largo hasta los hombros ondulado y de tez blanca, con la edad promedia entre 17-18.

-Es mas que obvio son las 6:20 –Respondí con una sonrisa burlona

Mi hermana cambio su expresión de desesperación a una enojada.

-Pequeña demonio…

-No te despertabas

-Déjame adivinar te iras a dormir. ¿Verdad Pazita? –Pregunto con los ojos cerrados- ¿Pazita?

-Tef estoy escuchando… -Comiendo un pan y mirándola- apúrate son las 6:23 -terminando de comérmelo.

-No me lo digas, ya lo se.

-Pero necesito recordártelo, apúrate Nela.

Me voy a mi habitación, mientras mi hermana mayor corría e un lado para otro, yo aun me caía del sueño pero por lo menos me mantenía activa por el ruido que hace. Cuando mi hermana termino se fue, ya que siempre termina a las 6:59 a esa hora yo ya me preparo para ir a clases.

Me arreglo y desayuno encaminándome ya a la secundaria tranquilamente, observando los lugares atentamente para conocer los lugares, me río sola aun recordado el rostro de mi hermana mayor. Sin darme cuenta choco con alguien, sobo mi cabeza y me pongo nerviosa.

-P-perdone usted –No miro quien era y me voy corriendo a paso rápido llegando a la secundaria. Suspiro hondamente, camino con tranquilidad posesiva de la vida despreocupada.

Veo un montoncito de chicas acorralando a un chico no veo quien es, pero, no le tome importancia, aun que pensándolo mejor estaban en la puerta de mi salón. Desinteresada camino aferrando mas mi bolso a mi torso (Sucedía demasiado en mi secundaria es decir, Okinawa mas de una ocasión casi muere mi bolso)

-Etto… con permiso… -Hacia un espacio con mis manos atravesando el montón de chicas que gritaban afanadas, cuando siento un empujón desde mi espalda y choco con alguien por segunda vez en la mañana.

-¡Aléjate de el! –Protestaban las chicas, aferro mas mi bolso y rápidamente entro al salón a paso rápido hasta llegar a mi adorada ventana. ¡Demonios! Voy a ser crucificada, pues la verdad no exagero por que casi lo hacen.

Bufó encima de mi pupitre con los ojos cerrados, hasta que siento alguien delante mío. Levanto la vista para ver unos ojos color azul cielo.

-¿Hm?

-E-esto…d-disculpa… –Menciono el chico con cierta nerviosidad.

-Calma, respira –Le dije, en cierta parte le entendía muy bien sus nervios hablarle a alguien que ni una pizca le conoces es incomodo.

El chico se calmo un poco.

-¿No te han hecho nada?

Además de casi golpearme esas chicas y perseguirme conteste un "no" pero estoy segura que me harán correr como en una maratón.

-Soy Tachimukai Yuuki, es un gusto en conocerte –Me decía con una sonrisa estrechándome la mano. Yo la acepte, aun que no tuve que presentarme Tachi ya lo sabia, me hablo de los clubs y me enseño parte de la secundaria, dándome cuenta que mientras pasábamos muchas personas le saludaron.

-Y… eso es todo –Finalizo dándose una vuelta para verme

-Tachi –Vi como Tachimukai se tensaba- eh, no te pongas nervioso

-P-perdón…

-Solo quiero preguntarte en que club estas

-E-en el de soccer… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Nada, solo preguntaba…. Simple curiosidad.

-Ahora voy yo –Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios- en que club te unirás

-Quien sabe Tachi, no tengo ni idea

-Que tal, quieres ver el club de soccer

-Claro, después de clases –Contesté

-Ok, será mejor irnos rápido a clases

Nos reímos un rato y caminamos a paso rápido para volver al salón de clases, como siempre sentada al lado de mi ventana. Comenzaba la hastiada hora de matemáticas (realmente odio esta materia) aburrida me puse a dibujar chibis, aun que algunas veces me tocaba escribir ya que el profesor se paseaba.

Tortuosamente las clases avanzaron lentas a mi gusto, finalmente toca la campana anunciando la hora de irse a casa, ordenaba mis cosas con cierta velocidad para apresurarme e irme a ver el club que Tachi me había comentado. Nos vemos y vamos hacia el club doblando por los pasillos hasta llegar a la entrada de la secundaria, caminando hacia la izquierda vemos a un pequeño club con el típico tablero, abro la puerta para entrar pero nuevamente el destino me odia que vuelvo a chocar con alguien ¡Por tercera vez! Me levanto rápidamente y ya van mis disculpas.

-Eres la chica de esta mañana –Escuche decir, levanto mi mirada para cruzarme con unos ojos negros.

-E-el es Shuuya Goenji –Dijo nerviosamente Tachimukai-

-Ya lo sabia, perdona por chocar contigo dos veces.

-Y… ¿Por qué estas aquí?

-Tachi me iba a enseñar el club de soccer

Goenji solo asintió y camino hacia la cancha de soccer.

Entre al club, una chica de cabello verde se volteo a verme animada.

-¡Hola! ¿Te unirás al club de soccer?

-Eh… no…. –Contesté con un poco de duda, la chica me miro con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, no te obligare

-Entiendo…

La chica se llamaba Aki Kino, me hablo de cómo entrenaban los chicos y sus nombres pero aun así no los conocía ya estaban entrenando supongo que Goenji debió hacer otras cosas y llego tarde. Tachi me dijo que debía entrenar yo solo asentí y fui con Aki a verlos a entrenar.

-¿No crees que son muy animados? –Me comento Aki, con su libreta y preparando los biberones para que luego tomaran agua y las toallas.

-Tienes razón y eso es muy bueno. Se nota que Endo los mantiene con animo

Aki me miro por un rato para luego soltar:

-¿A ti te gusta Endo?

-Aki a ti te gusta Endo –Le devolví la pregunta con una sonrisa picarona, haciéndola sonrojar para mi eso es un obvio si aun que lo negara.

La tarde paso volando, hasta que finalizara el entrenamiento y los chicos vallaran a buscar las toallas y los biberones.

-Chicos ella es Pazita Fumihiko

-Es un gusto de conocerlos

-Pazita debes conocer con quien chocaste –Hablo Tachimukai mencionando mi segunda caída que me cayo como un balde frío de agua.

-El es Fubuki Shirou

-Un gusto en conocerte

-Todas las mañanas es lo mismo

-Todas –Contestaron todos.

Pasamos otro rato mas charlando y comentaron sobre los partidos que habían tenido anteriormente después de haber ganado FFI.

-Hasta mañana –Me despedí

-Hasta mañana –Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Claire Beacons: Muchas gracias por tu review, el primero de esta historia ;A se que a las periodistas le dicen "cotilla" pero Haruna no tiene la culpa es parte de su trabajo y debe cumplirlo, muchas gracias por tanta paciencia en esperar este capi aun que sea corto, espero que te haya gustado.<strong>

**Muchas gracias por leer este fic.**

**¡Finally! Pude actualizar al fiiin maldita escuela me quitas el tiempo y el Word me odia! ¿¡Que te hice para que me odiaras! –Melodramatic mode on- Ok no xDD**

**He aqui algunas aclaraciones:**

**Lo de chocar con alguien siempre me pasa en las mañanas y si no conozco a alguien soy sumisa & nerviosa ;A**

**Siempre me toca despertar a mi hermana a las 6:20 le grito o hago el medio vozarron y a dif mi papá se asusta xD**

**Nos veremos en otro cápitulo**

**Bye-ni~**

**Los quiere,**

**Pazita.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece sus creadores son Level-5**

* * *

><p>-¿Estas segura?<p>

-Claro que si ¿Por qué no he de estarlo? –Contesté

-Bueno ya han pasado varios días que vas al club de soccer y ya te consideran parte

-¿Enserio? Vaya no lo sabia

-Pues ahora lo sabes –Contesto sonriente el ojiazul

-No crees que deberías ir a entrenar –Le devolví la sonrisa, para que luego hiciera una pequeña reverencia y fuera a entrar con los demás.

-Después de todo viniste –Dijo la peliazul, me volteé para sonreírle.

-Claro que si Haruna

-Haru-chan porque no has venido

-Gomen pesque un resfriado

-Daijobu, solo importa que te hayas mejorado –Respondió Aki

-Gracias ¿No ha sucedido nada nuevo?

-Si, solo vendrá.. –Se empieza a mover todo el lugar, pensando que era un temblor, todos se quedan quietos y aparece una silueta gigantesca en forma de bus con una neblina.

-Teikoku… -Dijo Haruna

La neblina se disipo dejando ver tres chicos vestidos con el uniforme de dicha secundaria, un chico de cabellera platinada piel morena acompañado de un parche en un ojo izquierdo. Mientras el otro con rayas naranjas y el ultimo… pues ya lo conocía era Fudou.

Haruna sonreía ampliamente yendo hacia los chicos saludándolos, Kido le observaba atentamente. Endo los recibió animosamente quedando en que jugarían un partido amistoso, los chicos aceptaron, -según- Endo hace tiempo que no jugaba con ellos.

-Que bien juega –Dijo la peliazul al aire, automáticamente la interrogo con la mirada, ni cuenta se daba mirada a Genda Koujiro.

-Haruna… -Dije

-…..

-Haruna…

-…..

-¡HAAARUUUNAAA! -Grité

-¿Qué?

-No, nada –Dije en tono burlón

-¿Para eso me llamabas?

-¿Hacías algo importante? –Contra-ataque haciéndola sonrojar.

-N-no por que la pregunta

-Mirabas mucho a Genda –Haruna me interrogo con la mirada- calma… a mi no me gusta pero veo que a alguien le gusta muchísimo –agregué con una sonrisa picara y se sonrojo furiosamente.

-B-bueno si… p-pero no se como decírselo..

-Busca la oportunidad perfecta –Hablo aki

-De seguro podrás hacerlo –Dije yo

-Gracias..

-De nada –Contestamos ambas al mismo tiempo

Empezamos a charlar otro rato más y Haruna nos contaba el porque le gustaba Genda ambas les sonreíamos encantadas, los chicos seguían jugando su partido emocionados, es decir, todo perfecto.

Incluso Aki nos dijo que estaba muy enamorada de Endo pero no se atrevía a decírselo por miedo a perder, se comprende ya que nadie quiere perder a un muy buen amigo y es mas yo ya los hice aquí en Raimond aun que deje demasiados en Okinawa, pero aun se que yo nunca los olvidare y ellos tampoco lo harán. Aun que me pongo un poco melancólica en pensarlo lo disimule (ya que soy muy mala mintiendo referente a otras cosas, pero pude hacerlo) La tarde paso y el partido amistoso termino, Endo estaba muy feliz de ver a todos y jugar con ellos (muy típico de él) tanto que a Aki la hizo feliz realmente el amor es extraño ¿Verdad? Siempre he dicho eso ya que no lo conozco pero se que es un sentimiento muy lindo.

Las chicas se reían de las locas cosas que contaba de mi antigua secundaria dejando el echo que una vez grite Soprole por estar soñando con un yogurt Soprole se que es estúpido pero fue y juro que nunca mas vuelvo a delirar por comer un yogurt. Aun que en parte me gane una observación de una profesora (cosa que mis padres me regañaron y fui 1 mes de burlas de mis amigas. ¿Pero son cosas de la vida no? Me quedo otro rato mas observando el paisaje de la cancha de soccer.

Pensando en como seria si todos mis amigos jugaran aquí, no le di mas vueltas al asunto si seguía así iba a deprimirme mas de haberlos dejado atrás. Con un leve golpeteo de mejillas para sacarme esas ideas me levanto de la banca en la que estaba sentada, para echarle una mirada al basto cielo anaranjado ya que ya estaba cayendo el atardecer para sonreírme sola

Concentro mi mirada en un punto exacto, árboles, y un par de flores que estaban por allí cerca.

No se si es una ilusión mía o es que veo a Fubuki con… ¿Cabello rosa? Si, había un chico sentado por allí mirando algo.. creo yo, empiezo a frotar mis ojos _creo que debe de ser porque he reído tanto estoy viendo visiones. _

-¡Pazita!

Mando un saltito y me giro para ver quien era.

-Haruna.. –Digo, para luego volver a mirar donde estaba "Fubuki" pero ya no estaba y ladeo mi cabeza extrañada.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada.. –me pongo unos minutitos pensativa para luego soltar un suspiro.

-¿Cansada?

-Si…

-Entonces te acompaño a casa

-Claro vamos –Sonrío y sigo mirando hacia atrás la curiosidad me mataba por saber quien era ese chico.

Haruna y yo caminamos hacia a casa y con suerte –según yo- nuestras casas quedan cercas eso significa que podría venirme en la mañana con ella.

Aun me da vueltas el asunto, pero es cosa que quizás; un día se resuelva porque son dudas que se deben disipar creo yo. Y aun quiero saber en que manera se podría confesar Haruna a Genda de seguro hacen linda pareja.

* * *

><p><strong>Kozuue:¡Me uno! Aun que no tengo ni idea de la causa, no exagero lo de "chocar" siempre me pasa en las mañanas cuando voy muuuy apurada a clases, y a veces llego a chocar con compañeros de clases y bueh cositas que me pasan. Es horrible cambiar se de ciudad no conoces a nadie y cuesta demasiado hacer otras amistades lo digo yo por que si 8D pero todo con el tiempo se puede ;A<strong>

**Claire Beacons:Ooh yeah, así despierto a mi hermana mayor todas las mañanas y mi pobre padre se asusta porque grito a todo vozarrón (grito World is mine o Meltdown) Fubuki es muy muy Kawai sin dudas me gustaría chocar con el :B pobre siempre lo siguen pero el no tiene la culpa de que sea tan popular & lindo ;A cabe decir que con lo choques llego a conocer gente que me saluda ¿Raro no?**

**¡Actualización! ¡Yeaaah! Un leve HarunaxGenda una pareja muy muy kawaii~ que espero que sea de su agrado *-* una cosa lo del Soprole es un echo REAL ósea toda tonteria que ponga aquí (siempre le digo mis cosas así) me pasan a mi, ocurrió un día 3 de abril, de tarde clases de ingles me quede dormida en mi pupitre no se que ondas que soñé con un yogurt Soprole me despierto de golpe, levanto mis bracitos y grito Soprole todos se rieron de mi y ya fue todo eso ._. Gane una observación y mis padres me regañaron haciéndome la pregunta: ¿Y… que te paso porque soñaste con un SOPROLE ellos no hacen nada malo? Mi mama se reía de mi ¿Qué mala no?**

**En fin eso es todo**

**Los quiere,**

**Pazita**

**Bye-nya~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece sus creadores son Level-5**

—¿Cómo planeas decírselo? —Pregunte

—¿Decir? ¿Qué?

—Pues la confesión, tú y Genda Happy Couple~

Haruna se sonrojo

—¡Ya quiero ver cuando te enamores! —Grito la peliazul toda sonrojada

—Cof, cof cof si, si cof cof —Dije tosiendo y caminando más rápido Haruna se extraño y se puso al lado mío.

—¿Estas bien?

—Si

—No me asustes… ¿Qué te paso?

—Nada, nada ¡Oye vamos a llegar tarde!

—¡Ah, lo olvidaba! —Nos fuimos corriendo con suerte nos quedaban solo dos cuadras, llegando a tiempo antes que el profesor estuviera dentro suspiramos aliviadas para luego dejar nuestras cosas en nuestros respectivos pupitres, ya llegando el profesor empiezan las clases, unas tortuosas horas para mí. Pasan lentamente, el profesor habla y habla ocasionándome sueño, hasta que me llega un papelito.

—_Te llevare a la enfermería después ¿Si?_ —Miro quien me lo mando y Haruna me saluda, tomo mi bolígrafo y empiezo a escribir, Se lo envío en una bolita, ella lo recibe y lo lee.

—_¡No estoy enferma! ¡Tú estas enferma! ¡Pero de amor! PD: GxH Happy Couple~ (GendaxHaruna o HarunaxGenda)_

—¡Deja de decir eso! —Grito Haruna de pronto, todos la miran, ella enrojece —perdón —Se disculpa y se sienta.

* * *

><p>—¡Por que tenias que escribir eso!<p>

—Tu empezaste con lo de enfermería

—Espera, te hice algo —Pregunto agitada

—No, me gusta molestar

—¿Enserio? —Hablo con una gotita en la cabeza, yo asentí Haruna suspiro aliviada mientras yo seguía comiendo —¿No traes almuerzo?

—Si lo tengo esta aquí —Mostré la cajita de Pocky

—Eso no es un almuerzo —Dijo quitándome la mencionada cajita— si me discul… —Antes que terminara le quite la cajita de las manos.

—¡NO! Prometo que mañana traeré almuerzo, sere una niña buena ¡Pero no lo hagas ni menos me la quites!

—No te los quitare, pero trae tu almuerzo

—Ok….

Después de almorzar, esperamos que terminaran las clases para ir al entrenamiento, como siempre Endo entusiasta y haciendo a los chicos entrenar.

—Am… ¿Qué le pasa a Tsunami? —Pregunte señalándolo

—¿Por qué no le preguntas? —Dijo Aki, me encogí de hombros y me acerque a él

—Tsunami…

—…..

—Tsunaamii

—... —No respondida parecía que estaba en un trance

—¡Tsunami mira una ola!

—Donde estarás mi alma gemela, mi aguamarina —Hablo con sentido poético

—Etto… ¿Quién?

—Mi Kozuue Okawa… —Me aleje de el y me puse al lado de Aki

—El pobre esta enamorado y se llama Kozuue Okawa ¿La conocen?

—¿Kozu-chan? ¡Si! ¡Al fin! —Exclamo Haruna junto con Aki

—El amor esta por todas partes —Dije con picardía haciéndolas sonrojar a ambas

—¡Ya te queremos ver cuando te enamores! —Gritaron ambas

—Otra más que dice lo mismo —Hable con los brazos cruzados

—¿Estas enojada?

—No, solo estoy molestando —Les dije sacándole la lengua, ambas inflaron los mofletes, luego se rieron atacas para luego dejar eso. Los chicos ajenos a lo que hablábamos nosotras los mirábamos como entrenaban.

* * *

><p>—¡Haru te ves bien así! —Comente animándola<p>

—¿De verdad? —Llevaba su cabellera azulina sujetada en dos pequeñas coletas altas, una polera de tirantes color crema, una falda color crema llegando a sus rodillas con un poco de encaje negro, un listón del mismo color, calzas de rayitas (negro y blanco) unos zapatos negros con un poco de tacón.

—¡Si, ahora a la escena!

—E-espera

—¡Nada de espera se hace tarde! —Dije llevándomela del brazo fuera de su casa para caminar hacia su destino como le digo yo —Destino de amor— pero calma, esto tengo que guardármelo para mí solita o si no Haruna se pondrá de nuevo histérica por molestar con su amor de toda la vida, pero que se le hará ella es así. Pasando por la rivera de Inazuma Town (Que con suerte Haruna me mostró toda la ciudad hace 4 días atrás, suerte mucha suerte diría yo) llegando hacia un parque con el nombre de Ureno, ya que siempre allí, bueno, según relatos una pareja puede estar muy feliz por allí o nacer un nuevo amor bajo sus árboles que los cuidan demasiado, además del lindo aspecto que le tienen mucho cuidado, podría llegar a ser un monumento pero en fin son cosas de la vida.

—Lo esperare aquí pero tu te quedas vigilándome desde lejos por si pasa algo ¿Vale?

—Okay… lo entendí estaré… por allí —Señale unos arbustitos que estaban cerca donde estaba mi amiga, una banca y un reloj allí se sentó— voy a estar Forever Alone, pero lo soportare deséame lo mejor..

—N-no te lo tomes tan apecho —Dijo con una gotita

—Solo para liberar las tensiones —Mirando hacia un punto exacto— será mejor esconderme —Corro y me escondo en los arbustos, Haruna me hace una señal de que todo esta bien, hasta que ve a Genda acercándose, se pone tensa y nerviosa empiezo a mover mis manos frenéticamente. Hasta que al fin llega él y se sienta al lado suyo.

—¿Te hice esperar mucho?

—No, solo llegue recién —Hablo con una voz serena, le daría 10 puntos si no estaría escondida hace unos minutos temblaba peor que Tachimukai pero a fin de cuentas ¿Para que lo meto a él en esto? Sigo viendo y observando los gestos de Haru y Genda el futuro cuñado de Kido, aun pensando en eso sonrió un poco.

—¿Qué estas haciendo?

—Algo —Contesté sin mirar quien era, pero era una voz que no conocía

—¿Pero ese algo que es?

—No hagas preguntas

—¿No crees que esta un poco mal espiarlos?

—¿Y eso acaso a ti te interesa? —Ya me estaba hartando, seguía observando a Haruna estaba un poco más calmada y eso me hizo sonreír de nuevo, aun que ya no, no se quien me hablaba pero no me daré la vuelta en cualquier momento podrían irse a algún lugar y podría pederles la pista.

—Aun no me lo dirás, cotilla

Ya me estaba enojando, me levante rápidamente (Estaba hincada) para verle la cara, pero no vi a nadie y me senté enojada para luego pensar; ¿Estaba imaginando? ¿O es que molestar tanto me devuelve el karma? No, no, no, no podría ser eso ¿O si?

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a los lugares que tú quieras?

—¡Gracias Genda! Quería ver el Zoológico de aquí…

Dicho esto ambos se levantaron de la banca y emprendieron su caminata para ir a dicho lugar, yo los seguía desde lejitos para que no me vieran a cierto tiempo Haruna miraba hacia atrás disimuladamente, para ver si los seguía o no. Cuando ya llegaron al Zoológico visitaron a muchos animales (Que algunos eran mis favoritos) como toda cita fueron a todos los lugares que quería ir Haruna.

Pero de pronto Genda se hinco tomándole la mano a Haruna, yo me escondí para escuchar para que luego digiera:

—Princesa mía ¿Le gustaría que este sirviente le sirviera durante su recorrido? —Haruna se sonrojo, todas las personas que pasaban los miraban como si fuera algo extravagante

—N-n-no hagas esto aquí…—Hizo una pausa— pero si haces todo lo que yo quiera lo aceptare —Agregó lo último con una sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar a Genda.

—Tus ordenes, son mis deseos —Dijo lo ultimo besándole la mano se levanto y le tomo la mano sonriéndole —¿Quieres un helado princesa?

—G-genda no hagas eso… —Dijo la peliazul sonrojada

—¿Y porque no, no te gusta? —Pregunto mirándola directo a sus ojos

—N-n-no es eso pero es que es muy vergonzoso

—Pero yo quiero que tú seas feliz —Tomo su mano con mas fuerza pero delicadamente— porque Haruna tu me interesas

—"¿Acaso será que el…" —Pensé mirándolos atentamente, vi que Genda dejaba de tomar su mano, para luego tomarle el mentón a Haruna haciéndola sonrojar.

—Haruna, quiero decirte que te amo tú eres lo más maravilloso e existente que he visto en mi vida, eres mi luz y mi razón primera para la mañana cuando me levanto es pensar en ti, que es lo que tú haces y añorando por saber si tú piensas en mi como yo lo hago en ti, al saber que aceptaste esta cita conmigo me hizo bastante feliz. Si fuera necesario te repetiría mil veces que te amo, no lo pararía de hacer nunca, pero nunca —Haruna cerro sus ojos y sonrío con ternura para luego poner una mano en el rostro de Genda.

—Genda, tu también me gustas y me hace inmensamente feliz que me digieras palabras tan hermosas te amo, desde siempre —Se tomaron de las manos para mirarse nuevamente, pero esta vez con ternura, ambos cerraron con sincronía sus ojos para acercar sus caras, fusionándose en un hermoso y tierno beso, toda la gente los observaba con admiración, nadie, pero nadie se atrevería a confesarse en media callé y en medio de tanta gente.

—Te amo

—Yo también lo hago Genda-kun —Juntaron sus narices en señal de amor, toda la gente empezó a silbar y a gritar cosas románticas. Yo aun los observaba a distancia, Haruna me busco con la mirada para luego sonreírme, yo le devolví la mirada e hice un corazoncito con mis manos haciéndola sonrojar furiosamente. Para luego sonreír ampliamente de nuevo, Genda la tomo de la mano y se encaminaron hacia donde se quisieran ir.

—Bueno, yo ya me voy de aquí —Dije al aire yéndome derecho hacia mi casita, para llegar rápido ya se estaba haciendo tarde, de seguro me regañarían mañana molestare a Haruna (Ya que es mi primera prioridad en mi vida además de estar todo el rato saboteando los dulces del mundo, ósea, comiéndomelos) sonreí por lo que pensé.

* * *

><p>Respuestas a los Reviews<p>

Kaze143: ¡Si la cambie porque no me gusto como me quedo! Además, quería usar mi nueva redacción (cosa que no he mejorado nada, de la nada ¬w¬ *se siente emo* ok no xDD) ¡Muchas gracias por leer mis historias!

Kozuue:¡Morite! Pero con felicidad ya que tienes a tu Tsunami locamente enamorado por ti, y un GendaHaru bwahahaha! ¡Te devuelvo la venganza! Ains, perdón si actualizo mucho! ¡Obviamente Atsuya esta vivo! ¿No lo pondre divagando por allí o no? Hehehe~

¿Sugerencias? ¿Ideas? Son aceptadas owoh

Advertencia: Solo hay un aviso, no hay NatsumixGoenji ni NatsumixEndo ¡Solo NatsumixStrada! Y haré esta pareja posible y popular ¡Yes my sir!

¡Al fin! Actualizo esta idea se me vino a la mente hace 3 días atrás y escribí un capitulo un poquitito mas larguito (a mi parecer) y espero que sea de su grado

Se despide,

Pazita,

Bye-ni~


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece sus respectivos creadores son Level-5

—¡Nya~! —Sentía unas patitas en mi cara, para luego sentir algo suavecito, peludito en mi cara después se me iba el aire.

—¡Nyaa~! —Luego algo pesado en mis pies y unos pequeños saltitos en mí estomago. Despierto de golpe, escucho un estruendo.

—Naa-san… —Miro hacia abajo— ¡Gaspar! ¡Deja de morder mí zapato! ¡Gato malo! ¡Bad, bad boy! —no escuche la voz de Nela usualmente cuando digo "Bad, bad boy" pregunta que hizo su gato. Miro mi despertador de golpe.. ¡Eran las 7:10! Voy a llegar tarde, me visto rápidamente y maldigo que el gato se haya llevado el zapato al living y tener que haberlo correteado por media hora o mas… ¡Dejando de lado eso! ¡Maldigo no haber despertado temprano! Corro lo más rápido que puedo, doblo a ka izquierda tratando de no carme ni tropezarme con una pequeña piedra pero… para mí ,mala suerte el semáforo estaba en rojo iba… iba… ¡Iba a llegar tarde!

—¡Y no vuelvas a llegar tarde!

Esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza como cual martillo que martillea en mi cabeza.

—¿Qué te paso? —Preguntó burlonamente Haruna

—Cosas… —Conteste sentándome y bufando molesta, para luego escribir como maniática lo del pizarrón antes que me regañen de nuevo. Observo como Haruna sonríe ampliamente y yo malvadamente ya se como molestarle.

—"_Qu-que le pasa.."_ —Pensó Tachimukai viéndome a mí tarareando "Trick and Treat" y rayando mi cuaderno felizmente (A saber que hago xD) cuando había entrado en estado de "arrepentimiento" ahora estoy lo más feliz del mundo.

* * *

><p>—Nee, choudai? —Dije en un susurro en el oído de Tachi el mando un saltito yo sonreí traviesamente.<p>

—¿P-pasa algo Pazita? —Preguntó con una voz temblorosa yo sonreí.

—Nada solo… nah, olvidado —Dije restándole importancia, el sonrío confundido

—Es que… metí la pata no traje almuerzo por irme apurada —Dije lo ultimo enfadada y cruzándome de brazos y recargándome en la pared Tachi me observo atentamente para luego decir:

—Si quieres te doy del mío — No, tú solo come puedo aguantar más no te preocupes de nada —Hice una pausa— ¿Has visto a Haruna?

—Debe de estar en el salón de clases

—¡Gracias! —Dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia y me eche a correr, quedando en frente de la puerta la abri de golpe.

—¡Haruu~!

—¿Qué pasa Pazita?

—¿Cómo te fue? —Lance ka pregunta rápidamente haciéndola sonrojar como nunca, empezó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente.

— Fu-fue lo mejor, lo mejor me ha pasado en toda mi vida —Dijo lo último en esos suspiros enamoradizo

—Me alegro por ti —Contesté sonriéndole— ahora tú sueño se hizo realidad

—Aja, ahora solo falta el de Aki

—¿De que hablan? —Abrieron la puerta de golpe y era Fubuki

—Recuerdas que Tsunami esta enamorado —Trate de cambiar el tema, soy muy mala mintiendo.

—Si ¿Por qué?

—Me preguntaba como fue…

—Ah, eso fue

_Flash Back_

_En el verano pasado por decisiones de Endo y Tsunami fuimos a Okinawa a veranear y a ver a Otomura_

_—¡Tsunami! —Hablo una voz_

_—¡Otomura! —Contesto el moreno para luego darse un abrazo de amigos y una chocada de manos._

_—¡Como ha ido en todo hermano! —Exclamo alegre el amante de las olas_

_—Muy bien todo ha estado en onda~_

_—Se-se denota que no han cambiado… —Susurro en bajo Kazemaru con una gotita_

_—Gakuya-san ¿Qué sucede?_

_—Kozu… el es Tsunami, Tsunami ella es Kozue —Presento a la chica de cabello rizado color castaño hasta un poco más abajo de los de ojos de color miel. Que estaban cubiertos por unos lentes de marco negro, tez blanca y de pequeña figura además delgada._

_—Es un gusto de conocerte me llamo Kozue Okawa —Dijo con un leve tono carmín en sus mejillas, Tsunami la observaba con sumo interés, pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención era su pequeño rostro delgado que le gustaría tener entre sus manos._

_—Que hermosa…_

_—¿Eh? ¿Que dijo? —Kozue se sonrojo fuertemente_

_—¡Digo! ¡Digo! Que hermosas las olas —Señalo una ola que se acercaba y luego se disolvía_

_—Ya veo… "Pensé que lo había dicho de verdad… ¡Espera Kozue apenas lo conoces y ya te gusta! ¿Gustarme? ¡Que cosas digo! —La chica tenia una pelea mentalmente para luego darse unos leves golpecitos en la cabeza._

_—¿Pasa algo Ekko-chan? —Hablo el moreno tomándole el hombro_

_—"Me dijo Ekko-chan… y ni siquiera lo sabia es muy… lindo" —Pensó la chica sonrojándose más— S-si claro que lo estoy Tsunami-kun_

_Fin de Flash back_

—Aw… —Dije— Espera, Fubuki como lo sabes

—Pues… le preguntamos ya que andaba un poco desconcentrado y nos dijo todo eso

—Ya veo…

—Lo único que me cabe de duda es que… Como no se atreve no decirle sus sentimientos

—Uno nunca lo puede saber —Aconsejo Haruna— uno siempre teme el ser rechazado

—Solo queda restar que Kozue venga este fin de semana…

—Tenlo por seguro —Hable— que le dirá sus sentimientos y…y..y..y… —Me trabe— serán una pareja feliz

Los dos se rieron

—¡Porque te trabaste! —Estallo a carcajadas Fubuki casi saltándole una lágrima

—¡Ay! ¡Déjame ser! —Conteste furiosa, ay, déjenme ser quiero trabarme lo que quiera… no tengo la culpa que cuando trato de ser seria no me sale.

—Vale, vale —Paro de reír el peliplata— después de todo ya esta faltando poco para que venga Kozue

—Solo esperemos que Tsunami no haga una estupidez

—No lo creo —Dije y ellos dos me miraron— tiene un cuaderno lleno de frases románticas

—¡Pero que lindo es! —Exclamo Haruna— preparando todo antes de tiempo

—Hablando de amores… Fubuki… ¿A ti te gusta alguien?

Fubuki se sonrojo y desvío su mirada

—¡Si, si la hay! —Exclame emocionada

—Oh, oh ahora te molestara a ti también Fubuki —Agrego Haruna pegándole codacitos, el solo se sonrojaba más —Entonces quien es

—¡Y así me dices molestosa! —Reclame— pero la curiosidad no puede parar

—Ejem…. Es…una chica que conocí hace mucho..

—¿¡Y como se llama! —Hablo Haruna

—Se llama… —No alcanzo a terminar ya que se escucho un estruendo en el pasillo, nos levantamos y fuimos hacia allá ni nada menos encontrándonos con Endo, con un balde en la cabeza.

—Endo ¿Que te paso?

—Ah, ¡Hola chicos! —Saludo con la cubeta en la cabeza, Fubuki fue hacia el y se la quito

—Capitán, tenga mas cuidado a la próxima…

—Disculpa —Dijo sobandose la cabeza— es que cayo de arriba..

—¿De arriba? —Me separe de ellos apoyándome en el barandal de las escaleras para ver de quien fue pero… solo vi una silueta

—¿Viste algo? —Pregunto Fubuki

—Nop, nada, no vi nada..

—Que extraño

—Endo dime que no hiciste otra estupidez de nuevo —Comente

—¡No! ¡No hice nada! ¡Lo juro!

—Entonces quien podría haberlo echo

—Eso se tiene que investigar

—Fantasma tira baldes eh… revisare en la azotea —Dije subiendo rápidamente por las escaleras haciendo ningún caso de lo que había echo Haruna.

—¿Por qué nunca escucha lo que yo digo? —Bufo Haruna cruzándose de brazos

—Que se puede hacer ella es así —Comento divertido Fubuki, Endo y Haruna se sonrieron, yéndose a echar un vistazo por los otros lugares.

—Si vi que subió por aquí… ¡Porque no veo a nadie! —Exclame a los cuatro vientos para luego irme rápidamente al barandal de la azotea. Miro hacia abajo y veo a Fubuki revisando los lugares, para luego ver a Kido vigilando a Haruna pero que coincidencias ¿No? Suspiro y me apoyo en el barandal mirando hacia la puerta de la azotea, cerrada tal como la deje.

—¿Quién podría ser..? —Cierro mis ojos, tratando de concentrarme pero no fue asi me estaban entrando ganas de dormir, ya que si no como algo me da mucho, mucho sueño y para variar tenia que echar la media carrera para llegar a clases, la emoción de molestar a alguien, pero dejando de lado estos pensamientos me estoy quedando dormida.

—O…y…e

—¡Despierta! —Siento un vozarrón en mi oreja para luego abrir los ojos de golpe, para enforcar mi mirada en Aki, quien me miraba atenta

—Qu-que pasa Aki

—¿Estabas aquí en la azotea?

—Si ¿Por qué?

—No te vi en el salón de clases

—¡Nooo! Perdí clases quedándome dormida

—No te preocupes, Haruna dijo que estabas en la enfermería —Me levanto de golpe asustando a Aki.

—Mira que me deja aquí sin despertarme ¡Pero que mala es!

—¡Y mira quien se queda dormida en la azotea cuando debería de estar buscando! —Sentí esa voz girando mi mirada rápidamente hacia la puerta y la veo allí en el umbral de la puerta.

—Uish… pero… es que tenia hambre… mis fuerzas se flaquean…

—¡Mujer resiste!

—¡Perooo es que tengo hambree! ¡Aliméntenme! —Dije en un mini berrinche, se estallaron a reír y yo seguía haciendo mi berrinche-hambriento.

—Okay, okay vayamos al puesto de ramen de Hibiki-san

—¡Yaaay! ¡Ramen espérame allí! ¡Voy por mis cosas! —Voy corriendo felizmente hacia la puerta.

—¡Espera las tengo aquí!

—¿Ah? ¿Enserio?

—Tú nunca me escuchas

—Pero es que la alegría me invade

—Bueno… ya lo se

—Pero eso es algo bueno —Hablo Aki— así no te flaqueas por cosas

—Es que… la comida es mi mayor amor

—_"Amante de la comida como Midorikawa y Angelo"_ —Pensaron ambas con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza.

—¡Vamos que se hace tarde!

—Hai, hai…

Luego de eso salimos de la secundaria para ir al dichoso puesto de ramen, las chicas comentaban lo que habían echo desde los minutos que no había estado por estar en la azotea "durmiendo" pero va, no era mí culpa de que el sueño me invadiera es muy inevitable eso.

Entre tantos pensamientos no me había percatado que las chicas iban mas adelante que yo. Y por cosas de la vida choco contra alguien.

—Perdón no me fijaba por donde iba… —Dije rápidamente tomando mi bolsón, las chicas aun no se daban cuenta que iba más atrás que ellas.

—No pasa nada… —Esa…esa voz la había escuchado en la.. ¡En la cita de Haruna! Levanto mi mirada rápidamente, pero de nuevo no veo nada.

—¿Eh? Pazita pasa algo… —Haruna vio algo y su expresión cambio a una pálida arquee la ceja ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—Pasa algo Haruna

—No, nada solo recorde algo..

—¿Algo? —Interrogue con la mirada Haruna se puso nerviosa.

—¿No creen que deberíamos ir rápido?

—¡Cierto lo olvidaba! —Sujeto más fuerte mi bolsón y me pongo al lado de Aki

—"Menos mal que lo olvido rápidamente… pero…." —Pensó Haruna ladeo su cabeza sacando esos pensamientos— "De nada me sirve pensar en eso si no sospechara"

* * *

><p>Respuesta a los review:<p>

Claire Beacons: no pasa nada nwn suele pasar yo en toda mi vida al yogurt le digo Soprole o… "Come, y aliméntate" bueno, literalmente le digo asi xD yeah~ HarunaxGenda Forever, y me gustaría que por lo menos fuera así, así que siempre estarán juntitos *w* el AkixEndo ya ira marchando es que… no me gustaría emparejarlos tan rápido quiero un poco mas de "espera" Demonio Strada digámosle gemelito hermanito perdidito de Kido :3 pero me gusta más Strada su.. su imagen están tan tan tan ¡Romántica! Por eso prefiero más el NatsumixStrada nwn yo también antes me consideraba mala fan de IN11 ya que por la canción de Just be Friends me anime de ver Inazuma, en ese tiempo por el video yo solo conocia a Fubuki y a Atsuya (bueno, tuve que buscar de Internet xDDD el nombre de Atsuya y bueno hay supe :3) espero que sigas subiendo tus hermosos fics, por que me encanta tu escritura Bye-ni~ cuidate

Kozuue: ¡Ay niña! Me haces tan feliz que digas eso, que te haya echo la mujer mas feliz in the world~ aja, quiero hacerte desmayar con tan solo pensar que Tsunami te ama a vos, y de bonus poniendo a Haruna con genda ¿Qué cucada no? Además habrá StradaxNatsumi… igualmente me considero Matryoshka, pero yo soy una loca natural ya que me caí del catre ¿Qué ilógico no? ¿O debe de ser el delirio azucarero que corre por mis venas? Y si Atsuya sale tan misterioso.. es que no quiero ponerlo tan rápido mas, mas después que a Fubuki le de un infarto nwn bueno, nos veremos en otro cápitulo.

Actualización~ y deben de estar preguntándose: ¿Por qué actualiza solo dos fics y los demás no? Ay….. es que tengo bloqueo mental *se siente emo* y además… tengo graves problemas de imaginación ya que solo me vienen ideas sádicas para TYAM* (*Tu y yo es un amor imposible no es asi?" pero me gusta ponerle mas TYAM es cortito :3) ¡Nada, nada para romance! Solo insinuaciones y un poco… ú.ú sin mas nos veremos en otro capitulo o cualquier otro fic que lean.

Se despide Pazita Bye-ni~


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: el día que tenga un pingüino en mi casa será por que Level-5 me entrego sus derechos y que Sakuma me regalo sus derechos de autor para cada vez hacer una loquera con él.

~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ "Enseñame a amar chapter 6"~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

—¡No!

—¡Como que no!

—¡Pero es que no quiero! — Dije— tengo mis principios…

—¿Cómo comer pocky? — Dijo Haruna cruzada de brazos — no estaras todo el tiempo comiendo eso ¿Verdad?

—Y que pasa si te digo que si — Vi como se acercaba y me revisaba los bolsillos sacando todas las cajitas que tenia mostrándomelas.

—Confiscado —Sentencio arrojándolas al basurero. Sentí como mi alma se iba de mi cuerpo, había gastado todo mi dinero en ellas..

—¡Noo! ¡Mis pockys, mi única comida del día se fueron al...! —Dije tirando golpecitos al aire, llorando con lagrimitas y por accidente termine tropezándome además de bonus termine chocando contra el mueble que estaba detrás mío. Sintiendo un dolor agudo en mi espalda.

~Craaack~

—P-Pazita... — Dijo Haruna asustada— ¿E-estas bien?

—Du...duele... — Hable sobándome la espalda y abriendo mis ojos viendo un jarrón echo trizas.

—P-Pazi... estas en problemas — Contesto con voz temblorosa. Rápidamente tomando el escobillón y la pala, abrieron la puerta de golpe dejando ver...

—¡Que le hicieron al jarrón! — Dijo Natsumi molesta y mirándome con una mirada de reproche.

—Nat-Natsu... no te enojes fue un accidente...

—¡Nada de "Natsu"! ¡Paga lo que debes!

—¿Pero porque tanta importancia con ese jarrón? —Intervino Haruna con un asambleante nervioso. Recibiendo otra mirada de reproche por parte de Natsumi quien me miraba como si me fuera a comer.

—Me lo regalaron es muy, muy importante para mí — Suspiro largamente— Consigue un empleo..

—Si quieres yo te ayudo — Hablo Haruna— ¡También es culpa mía!

—No, es mí culpa pero.. ¿Donde conseguiré uno? Mí orgullo para pedirle dinero a mí familia no me deja.. no me gusta involucrarlos en cosas que son mías y solo mías...

—Dicen que en los Café Maid pagan bien podría servirte de algo

—Pregúntale a Megane sobre eso —Hablo Natsumi cruzada de brazos

—Okay… lo tendré en cuenta

—¡Entonces! ¡Vamos a preguntarle! —Me arrastro del brazo hacia la puerta

—¡E-espera! Tengo que pensarlo aun —Invalidas mis protestas llegamos a la cancha donde estaban los chicos.

—Megane, tengo que hacerte una pregunta muy preguntosa

—¿Que?

—El Café Maid.. ese el que tú conoces

—Ah, si que pasa

—Llévanos hacia allá si no es mucha molestia

Mí vida cambiaria desde aquí... ahora que tendré que trabajar en ese "Café" veía como Megane solo asentía frenéticamente mientras Haruna me sonreía...

* * *

><p>—¡Bienvenido Amo! — Saludaron unas chicas haciendo una reverencia para luego quedarnos mirando. Megane solo camino tranquilamente hacia una mesa y se sentó.<p>

—El es de nuestros clientes mas frecuentes, viene todos los días — Al escuchar esto último fui hacia la mesa en la que estaba Megane.

—Asi que por eso no nos ayudabas — Haruna se acerco molesta

—¡Y nos dejas todo el trabajo a nosotras! ¡Maldito! — Hablamos las dos a la vez

—¡Kakeru Megane! — Pare en seco haciéndolo asustar más de lo que esta— ¡Te has metido con la persona equivocada! — Dije lo último con un aura negra y con voz molesta.

—¿Pero porque tanto alboroto? — Hablo una chica acercándose, de cabello café claro y ojos como el platino

—Caramell.. — Hablaron al unísono las Maids

—Así que Caramell eh.. — Dije para mí misma— Tengo que pedirte una cosa... ¡Quiero trabajar aquí! — Las Maids se miraron por un rato y se sonrieron para llevarme del brazo hacia una sala grande. Las personas miraban confundidas y Haruna me miraba atentamente con una sonrisa.

—¡Esperábamos que digieras eso!

—¿Que? ¿Como lo sabían?

—Intuición Femenina

—¡No mas charlas! ¡Hora de vestirte! — Todas me miraban con una sonrisa, con muchos trajes en mano, alisadores y una sonrisa que se les agrandaba más.

—Mira Megane lo vuelves hacer y te irá muy mal. Además tengo de parte a Pazi ¿Lo entendiste?

—S-si Haruna...

—_"Y me tiene que tocar justamente atender a esa persona que esta allí" _— Pensé molesta y regañándome por dentro. Me acerque lentamente hacía un chico para pedir su orden, la Maid que estaba al lado mío me explico todas las reglas: _nunca digas tú verdadero nombre, no recibas números telefónicos de cualquiera, no reveles información, se amable con él, cumple su peticiones y lo mas importante ¡Sonríe siempre!_ no se si seré capaz de hacer todo eso, como sonreír todo el tiempo.

—Disculpe Amo —Dije con una sonrisa y con la libreta en mano— ¿Qué desea pedir?

—Esto… —Dijo revisando el menú nerviosamente, mini suspire debe de ser su primera vez en este lugar— Quiero… Neko Neko Omelette

—_"Ok… debo decir la frase cuando ya elegían su pedido"_—Pensé mirando fijamente la libreta para luego mirarlo a él, nervioso— Muchas gracias por pedir este pedido que su estancia sea la mejor Amo, ya se servirá su pedido inmediatamente — Finalice con un tono suave y dándome la vuelta las demás Maids me mostraron el pulgar en señalación de que estaba bien, sonreí para mí misma.

—Bueno, al menos lo hace bien — Hablo Haruna sonriendo— Tenemos que irnos Megane debes ayudarme a guardar las pelotas de soccer, Aki esta enferma y tú no ayudas en nada…

—H-hai…

—¡Vamos muévete!

—_"¡No! Haruna no me dejes solaaa!" _—Pensé en mis adentros mirando como se iba, hasta que Cream me pasó el pedido para dejarlo en la respectiva mesa, tuve que ir aun que no tenía ni ganitas, pero tuve que ir.

—Su pedido Amo, que desea que le escriba —Pregunté sosteniendo la ketchup—

—Bueno… pues… —Titubeo un rato mirando el suelo— ¿Qué tal un… "Te quiero?"

—_"Yo te daré un te quiero cuando aprendas a NO meterte con una chica que trabaja por primera vez en un Café Maid. Y además que tenga un son vengativo"_ Claro.. —Escribí con lentitud con el ketchup en su Omelette hasta terminar— ¿Así esta bien? —El asintió y suspiré aliviada.

Después de atender a ese tipo, tuve que seguir con los cuatro restantes que faltaban. Suspiré pesadamente para luego proseguir en pedirle sus ordenes de comida y todo eso.

_6 minutos más tarde..._

—_"Odio mí vida... gracias... muchísimas gracias por mandarme a trabajar tantas horas"_ — Pensé limpiando la última mesa del lugar para volver a suspirar y sentir una mano en mi hombro.

—No te preocupes la primera vez siempre es pesada — Me sonrío Caramell

—¿Como te llamas? — Pregunté viéndola a los ojos

—Izumi Yukiko pero me dicen solo Yuki

—Ya veo... — Dije pensando un poco— ¿Y porque trabajas aqui?

—Queria trabajar por mí misma... ¿Y tú?

—Rompi algo... y debo pagarlo — Dije con una gotita

—Que cosas ¿No? Más o menos cuanto piensas que debes trabajar aquí

—Quien sabe… cuanto costaba ese jarrón

—¡Oigan hermanas! ¿No creen que se hace tarde para que sigan aquí? — Hablo una voz infantil nosotras volteamos para ver a una chica de cabello corto, ojos grandes de color granate, su cabello era de un color azul.

—¡Yumiko! ¡Tú deberías de irte temprano!

—¡Hermana! Recuerda que me dijiste que me acompañarías — Dijo inflando sus mofletes— Ah, tu debes de ser la nueva un gusto de conocerte me llamo Yumiko Aoki pero trabajando aquí me dicen Macaron

—Tú eras la chica que me explico las reglas — Ella asintió— Es un gusto de conocerte también

—Hermanas, será mejor irnos se esta haciendo demasiado tarde

—Cierto ya son las 7:20 — Hablo Yuki— Será mejor irnos rápido..

—Vale yo ya me voy —Hable— Nos veremos mañana

—¡Adiós! — Dijeron ambas despidiéndose con la mano yo hice lo mismo, me fui a la sala de los vestidores y me cambie la ropa por mí uniforme para tomar mi bolsón e irme hacia afuera.

Ahora tendría que aprender a ahorrar ya no podría comprar las mismas cosas que antes, ya no podría comer Pockys como antes, tendría que soportar a no gastar y ahorrar con mucho esfuerzo. Bufe un poco deprimida, ahora tendré que actuar con mas seriedad, sinceramente me dicen que me comporto como una niña de diez años.

—¿Pazita?

—Eh, Aki hola. ¿Que haces aquí? — Pregunté separando mi vista en la vitrina que había enfrente de mí. Ella me sonrió con alegría.

—Me alegro de que te encuentro — Me dijo— Necesito preguntarte algo — Finalizó

—Si, que cosa me alegro muchísimo de que te hayas mejorado — Dije abrazándola.

—Gracias — Me sonrió— Bueno ummm... ¿Que hay de Endo? ¿H-ha-ha pre-preguntado por mí? — Tartamudeó lo último. Muy roja y ocultando su rostro con sus manos.

—¡Ah! Si, si ha preguntado por ti — Se puso más roja que antes— Y dijo de que te recuperaras rápido. Después de todo le gustas y eso es...

—¡No, no! ¡No sigas! —Dijo muy roja

—¡Déjame terminar!

—¡Pazita! —Escuche la voz de mí hermana detrás de mí.

—A casa rápido — Sentencio arrastrándome para llevarme a casa. Aki me miraba con una gotita estilo anime.

—Aki, nos vemos mañana chau — Me despedí con la mano, ella también lo hizo.

—_"Así que tiene una hermana mayor"_ — Pensó Aki.

—_"Amo mí vida…"_ — Pensé con los ojos cerrados, mientras mí hermana me regañaba.

—¿Y? ¿Dónde anduviste? — Me pregunto cruzada de brazos

—Estuve trabajando — Arqueó la ceja — Rompí un jarrón y debo pagarlo —Entrecerré los ojos.

—Ah… tú nunca cambiaras

—Bueno… ¡Así me ama el mundo! — Hice el signo de la victoria.

—Si… claro hay curry por si quieres llevar

—Por eso mismo digo que el mundo me ama…

—¿Qué no era la vida?

—Lo cambie

_Al día siguiente…_

—¡Mira al fin traje almuerzo! —Le mostré la mencionada cajita a Haruna y a Aki.

—¡Aleluya! — Dijo Haruna— Menos mal que ya traes algo comestible

—¡Hey! ¡Los pockys lo son!

—Hai…. Hai

—Bueno tomen asiento que debo informar algo importante —Habló el profesor haciendo su aparición en el salón. Todos obedecieron y se sentaron para escuchar atentamente a lo que iba a hablar.

—Mañana habrá una excursión, deben prepararse y si llegan tarde se quedarán fuera ¿Entendieron?

—¿Profesor, habrá soccer? —Dijo Endo entusiasmado

—No Endo, no habrá soccer — Termino con un tono molesto, todos se rieron.

—Profesor, y cuál era lo otro que tenia que decir —Pregunto Fubuki

—Bueno eso es- — Pasó al lado mío cambiando drásticamente su color de cara más pálido estaba asustado.

—¿Qué pasa profe? —Pregunté mirándolo, él no respondía— Profe, que le sucede —Señalo mi cuaderno— Ya veo…

—Si-siga con lo que hace

—Okay

—Ejem, con lo que iba a decir ahora era que tendremos a alguien nuevo. Pasa por favor

—¡Mira al fin traje almuerzo! — Le mostré la mencionada cajita a Haruna y a Aki.

—¡Aleluya! — Dijo Haruna— Menos mal que ya traes algo comestible

—¡Hey! ¡Los pockys lo son!

—Hai…. Hai

—Bueno tomen asiento que debo informar algo importante — Habló el profesor haciendo su aparición en el salón. Todos obedecieron y se sentaron para escuchar atentamente a lo que iba a hablar.

—Mañana habrá una excursión, deben prepararse y si llegan tarde se quedarán fuera ¿Entendieron?

—¿Profesor, habrá soccer? — Dijo Endo entusiasmado

—No Endo, no habrá soccer — Termino con un tono molesto, todos se rieron.

—Profesor, y cuál era lo otro que tenia que decir — Pregunto Fubuki

—Bueno eso es- — Pasó al lado mío cambiando drásticamente su color de cara más pálido estaba asustado.

—¿Qué pasa profe? — Pregunté mirándolo, él no respondía— Profe, que le sucede —Señalo mi cuaderno— Ya veo…

—Si-siga con lo que hace

—Okay

—Ejem, con lo que iba a decir ahora era que tendremos a alguien nuevo. Pasa por favor

—Por favor pellízquenme… — Dijo Haruna al aire. Yo me estire un poco para hacerlo y le hice un pellizco haciéndola ahogar un gritito para luego mirarme con molestia —Era literal

—Pero tú lo dijiste… — Contesté— A todo esto… ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

—Pues veras…

—Soy Fubuki Atsuya es un gusto de conocerlos…

—¡Hermano! —Fubuki se levanto de golpe del banco a abrazar a su hermano mientras todos miraban— No sabes cuanto te extrañe

—Shirou no me abrases que no soy felpa o cosa para desquitar ¡Pero suéltame!

—Okay, okay….

—Bueno, eso es todo clase… — Finalizó acomodando sus libros y yéndose por la puerta.

—¿Ves? Es por eso

—¿Quién es el?

—Ah, si lo olvidaba tú no lo conoces — Me habló profundizando su vista en los demás— supongo que querrás conocerlo ¿No? Pazita… ¿Pazi?

—_"Yo me voy a comer después hablo y conozco primero mi estomago"_ —Pensé echándome a correr hacia la azotea.

—Parece que… tenía hambre —Dijo Aki con una gotita— Pero quizás le hable…

—Mira que eres suertudo —Hablo Fubuki— Mañana hay una excursión

—¿Enserio? Que bueno…

**Review Answers:**

Kozuue: ¡Oh Fuuuuuuu! Puse algo de error iba a escribir "NatsumixStrada" me pasa por apurada ¬w¬ jaja seh Tsunami salio re romántico ;A pero tú sueño se hace realidad y te hago fanservice xD yeah amamos la comida y como demasiado y amo eso xD pues… yo toy re viciada con Ai Kotoba… saludotes y cuidatee

Claire Beacons: ¿Enserio? Me alegro frases locas mías e.e ummm si re amo la pareja GendaxHaru la re amo por alguien y a ella la vicie con el NatsumixStrada xD y me alegra tus review largos ;A ¡Arriba Suzuno y su fabrica de helados de multi-sabores! Cuídate besos y a viciar por allí~

Actualicé, no hay excusas taba corta de imaginación pero escuchando Ai Kotoba pude pero actualizo ¡Al fin!

Se cuidan~


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es de Level-5

* * *

><p>Día viernes perfecto último día de clases. Hoy en esta ocasión excursión saldríamos a quien sabe donde pero será divertido.<p>

—¡Excursión! ¡Excursión!

—Estas muy emocionada — Me dijo Aki— Pero ten cuidado con lo que hagas

—Pero aquí también — Hablo Haruna. Señalo a los hermanos Fubuki hablando animados.

—Tú, ayer, llegaste y te fuiste sin más. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Primero alimento mí estomago — Dije cruzada de brazos, Ellas se miraron por unos segundos.

—_"Tiene miedo de hablarle a los chicos"_ — Pensaron ambas.

—¿Tienes miedo de hablarle a Atsuya? — Pregunto Aki

—No —Apoye mi codo en el respaldo del asiento del autobús— Solo que nunca hablo con personas que no conozco — Ambas arquearon la ceja— Es decir, que si no me hablan no les hablare. Pero, si lo hacen les hablaría y nunca pararía de hacerlo.

—Por eso mismo tienes miedo de hablarle a los chicos

—Es lo mismo que decir, si Haruna no me hubiese hablado nunca lo habría echo.

—¡Mira! ¡Ya llegamos! — Hablo Haruna emocionada

—¡Waa! ¡Llegamos! ¡Llegamos!

—_"Que ánimos tiene"_

—¿Pasa algo Atsuya?

—No me pasa nada. ¿Por qué? —Arqueo la ceja

—Pues… te vi un rato cerrar los ojos

—Deben de ser imaginación tuya

Cuando al fin paro el autobús todos bajamos con nuestras respectivas mochilas.

—Aire libre~

—Me dio un calambre — Comento Haruna

—Después se te pasará — Dijo Aki

—A partir de aquí, nos dividiremos en grupos. Anunciaré sus respectivos grupos ahora mismo, así que escuchen con atención — Hablo el profesor con un megáfono en boca— Primero el grupo uno… Endo, Aki, Pazita y Atsuya

Dicho esto, formamos los grupos miro a todos de reojo pero nadie habla suspiro bajamente pero quizás… esta seria la oportunidad perfecta para juntar a Aki y a Endo la operación _cupido_ ya se me prendió el foco pero necesitaría cooperación.

—Oye, nunca he hablado contigo pero necesito tú ayuda — Susurre para que no escuchara Aki ni Endo.

—¿Ah? ¿Si? ¿Para que? — Arqueo la ceja y elevo un poco el tono

—¡Shh! Solo ayúdame y no digas nada. Ayúdame a juntarlos que Endo es muy despistado para darse cuenta.

—Y andas de cupido…

—Solo calla y escúchame, cualquier oportunidad que se nos ponga por delante es dejarlos solos y que Endo de el paso para que se declare.

—¿Y porque tendría que ayudarte? — Volvió a arquear la ceja

—No arquees tanto la ceja o te pondrás viejo más rápido — Me crucé de brazos

—Y te haces la chulita con los demás

—Perdón, pero tu me provocas primero hazte saber que te lo pido de la mejor manera hmp. Ay… volví a meter la pata…

—Esto… ¿Eres bipolar o que?

—Me cuesta dialogar con las personas que no conozco y siempre meto la pata. Pero vale, hago lo mejor que puedo — Pare en seco— ¿Cooperas? — Le extendí la mano y la acepto— Bien… tenemos que calcular bien

El silenció se hizo presente de nuevo por unos minutos. Era realmente incomodo pero, con suerte Endo lo rompió hablando con Aki pero no era del tema tan especificado… _soccer_ ¿Acaso eso era lo único que tenia en la cabeza? Soccer, soccer, soccer por un momento compadecí a la pobre Aki pero ni modo.

—Oye… creo que esta es la oportunidad — Susurro por lo bajo Atsuya

—Ya me fije — Lo alé de la mano hacia unos arbustos cercanos del lugar, no hicimos ni el mínimo ruido y nos instalamos allí para vigilarlos.

—Esto ummm Aki…

—¿Si?

—¿Crees que se lo diga...? — Hablo Atsuya moviéndose

—Shh, no te muevas — Le pegue un mini codazo y me lo devolvió y así seguimos sucesivamente.

_El arbusto se movió un poco…_

—¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso? — Endo se acerco a los arbustos, automáticamente le tape la boca a Atsuya que ya iba a hacer otra queja y esperamos hasta que se fuera y así lo hizo.

—A la próxima se mas cuidadoso —Lo regañe bajamente y el, ni caso.

—Bueno yo Aki… — Hablo Endo alejándose más de los arbustos y poniéndose en frente suyo. Aki estaba nerviosa por lo que iba a decir.

—Oye ¿Por que quieres juntarlos? — Pregunto Atsuya

—A Aki le gusta Endo y Endo le gusta Aki. Pero el muy idiota cabeza de balón no sabe decirselo

—Vaya... pero que expresiva

—¿Que? Es la verdad...

—Y a ti te gusta alguien

—Esta claro que-

—¿Eh? ¡Aki! — Vimos como Aki se iba corriendo hacia delante lejos de Endo mientras él ponía una expresión triste.

—…Esto va para mal… — Jaloneo a Atsuya del brazo y salimos de los arbustos, quedando a escasos milímetros cerca de Endo y él se voltea mirándonos con esa expresión de tristeza.

—¿Ustedes donde estaban? Y porque están tomados de la mano…

—Estábamos en el ricachuelo lo vi y fuimos hacia allá. Pero eso no importa escuchamos que llamaste a Aki ¿Qué sucedió? — Solté la mano de Atsuya para luego colocarla detrás de mí formando un puño.

—Le dije algo, no se que sucedió pero ella al escucharlo se fue corriendo

—Donde se fue, tonto, ¡Cerebro de soccer que no sabes que hacer! ¡Ni de ni siquiera saber como decir algo!

— Le dije lo último molesta, desvío la mirada un poco confundido y me calmé un poco— ¿Y? ¿A dónde fue? ¡Vamos dime!

—Se fue hacia allá… — Señalo con su dedo un pequeño camino en subida, asentí y fui hacia allá dejando a Endo con Atsuya.

—Estoy un poco confundido… — Hablo Endo luego de unos largos minutos de silencio.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Bueno, cuando veo a Aki me inunda un sentimiento extraño y yo no lo entiendo

—Estas enamorado, eso se llama amor idiota

—Ya veo — Esbozo una sonrisa— Nos veremos debo arreglar unas cosas — Dicho esto se fue corriendo hacia la subida del lugar para ir a buscar a Aki, dejando naturalmente, a Atsuya solo.

—Y yo me quedo aquí solo — Va por el mismo camino que Endo.

—...

—...

—...

—¡Aki!

—Pazi… —Veía como las lágrimas se le escurrían desde sus ojos y caían de su rostro progresivamente. Volví a apretar mi puño conteniendo la furia y decidí hablar:

—¡Venga no llores más! De seguro todo se arreglara

—C…c… ¿Como puedes estar segura de eso?

—No preguntes… ¡Arriba esos ánimos! No puedes estar así siempre

—Tienes razón… — Dijo secándose un par de lágrimas— Pero…

—No… nada de "peros" — Luego de eso los minutos pasaban y Aki ya se iba calmando pero aun así… La duda aun estaba por allí ¿Qué era lo que le había dicho Endo? — Nee, Aki… ¿Ya estas un poco calmada?

—Si… muchas gracias — Me dijo abrazándome, yo también lo hice. Alcé mí vista y _allí_ estaba el provocador de las lágrimas de mí amiga, bajo la vista en señal de perdón, yo sonreí para luego deshacer el abrazo y mirar a Aki.

—Mira, ya todo estará bien — Me aleje de Aki para irme hacia donde estaba Endo, le dedique una sonrisa y un golpecito de hombro para irme y dejarlos solos.

Aki me observo por unos momentos para luego quitar su mirada en mí y clavarla en el suelo, estaba tensa. Endo solo la observo por unos minutos y se acerco a ella lentamente.

—¿Estas segura de dejarlos solos?

—Aja, mejor dejarlos solos que verlos — Entrecerré los ojos yéndome al lado contrario de Aki y Endo, apartándome de ellos completamente, pero aun así podía ver lo que hacían.

—Eso no es alejarse… — Me dijo Atsuya con una gotita yo me encogí de hombros para luego decir:

—Bueno, ellos pensaran que me fui pero me preocupa aun… y muchísimo

—¡Shh! Mira ya va a empezar

—Pero que copión me robaste el "shh"

—Tú empezaste primero — Se cruzo de brazos y puso una sonrisa de medio lado, gruñí un poquito para luego sonreír. Miro atentamente los movimientos de Endo, desapareciendo esa sonrisa poco a poco.

—Aki yo… — Hablo nerviosamente— Necesito decirte algo…

_Pero Aki esta vez no le dirigió la mirada…_

Endo se acerco más a ella, tomando su mentón y haciéndola mirar hacia sus ojos. Se puso muy tensa (según como podía verlo yo) entonces… Endo le dirigió una última mirada para luego cerrar sus ojos, acercando lentamente su rostro hacia el de Aki, quien, miraba sorprendida lo que hacia él capitán. En ese momento Endo dejo su nerviosismo para besar tiernamente a Aki, después de todo las palabras ya no valían si no la acción. Los minutos se hicieron eternos desde que la beso, separó su rostro lentamente de mí amiga para luego sonreír y mover sus labios para decir:

—Aki… Te quiero mucho, no, te amo demasiado…

—Yo también Endo… yo también lo hago — Nuevamente las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y deslizándose por sus mejillas, pero aun así sonreía con una sonrisa cálida. Endo la abrazo cariñosamente apoyando su mentón en el hombro de Aki y ella se acurruco en su pecho.

—¿O-oye porque lloras? — Me pregunto Atsuya un poco… _asustado_

—Soy empática… es normal que llore

—Cálmate ¿Quieres?

—Ay pero que ortivo

—No empieces…

—¡Demonios! ¡Déjame llorar un poco!

—Cálmate, cálmate…

—Okay… — Trato de calmarme pero me da un hipo— Yo y mi ultra-mega-lindo ¡HIPO!

—Amm… Haré en cuenta que te entendí ¿Ok?

—Muchas gracias por entenderme — Dije con un notable sarcasmo para luego darme la media vueltita y mirar hacia atrás Aki y Endo se acercaban tomados de la mano.

—Pazita ¿Por qué estas llorando?

—¡Buaaa! ¡Aki me caí y me raspe el codo! — Mostré el codo con un par de rasguñotes, sin duda esta vez si me resulto _haber actuado_ y eso que soy muy mala, se lo creyó fácilmente.

—_"Como demonios y cuando a que hora se hizo ese raspón.."_ — Pensó el pobre Atsuya con una gotita imaginándose en que momento podría haberlo echo o quizás SI lo hizo cuando por un momento casi se caía. Pero quien sabía cuando fue el momento… Aki sonrío con amabilidad para luego escuchar una voz grave:

—¡Vaya! ¡Parece que han escalado la montaña muy rápidamente! ¡Felicidades!

—Muchas gracias **profe** — El aludido cambio su cara de felicidad a una pálida, esboces una sonrisa maligna; si aun tiene miedo lo que vio, lo que yo dibuje y me siento muy orgullosa de ello.

—Aun así debemos comer — Todos ya habían llegado suspirando de felicidad, de al fin haber llegado a lo alto de la montaña quien lo diría una confesión, otra pareja y una escalada rápida de montaña y lo mejor… ¡Comida! Sonreí de ello.

Y lo mejor de todo... era curry, sin duda la excursión fue lo mejor...

* * *

><p><strong>Review Answer:<strong>

Claire Beacons: Bueh lo inserte y eso :3 si, maldito suertudo (¡No mal entiendas todo suertudo/a le digo maldito/a!) llega y tiene excursión yo con suerte uhmm… cada tres años ¬w¬ ufff café bueno, a una chica le gustaría trabajar allí si sobraran pasteles y golosinas (Como yo *¬*) yo que tú aun que no lo aparente si sufrió mucho con lo de los pockys y de echo cuando lo escribi casi iba a tener un ataque de berrincheo si me los quitan soy capaz de llorar por horas hasta que me los den. Si ¡GendaHaru poooooooooweeeer! Nah, tús reviews no aburren me gusta que sean largos *-* bueno y esu :3 cuídate besos y piensa en dulces!

Kozuue: Ñeh! Tú dices te matas yendo al cole y estudiando… ¡Díselo a alguien que debe estudiar, ir al cole, quedarse algunas veces hasta las 6 PM! (¡Si tengo talleres!) y debo quemarme el coco escribiendo, no, no los fics que escribo aquí al taller que voy debo escribir A MANO y hacer cosas interesantes *se pega con una piña ficticia* me bastaría ir al cole y a un Maid pero bueeeh….. quien sabe de quien era el jarrón :3 Ai Kotoba es de Hatsune Miku… aun que no escucho mucho música de ella, no me gusta mucho su voz… pero bueh :3 bueno mi má me regaña diciendo :¡Ya andas comiendo tus porquerías NO comestibles! Y le digo: ¡Mamá alimentan QwQ! _Aun que poquito…._

¡Actualizaciooooooon! *Se pone a canturrear* ¿Quién diría que escribiendo esto, surgió escuchando "Sweet Devil de Hatsune Miku?" jaja pero que re loco fue. Me debatía si "Pongo esto o no en la confesión de Endo" quería que suspiraran y si no… ._. Échenle la culpa a la canción X3 estaba apunto de poner:

**_¿Estas soñando? Nunca diré que tú eres el único para mí_**

Ohh yeah, parte traducción NO 100% fiable lo hice solo escuchándola ya que dice:

"Yume miteru no? Kimi dake ni suki nante iwanai yo" no me he atrevido a buscar las lyricas en ingles *le da ataque de lala* para que entiendan ¡ESCUCHENLA! Envicia su ritmo :3

Bueeeh… me voy

Besos~ kissus abachitos y dulces sueños :3 o bueno, días y tardes xD


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Dulce amor

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece sus creadores son de Level-5 pero la historia y trama son mías<p>

* * *

><p><em>Domingo 11:00 hrs. Día 19 de Junio<em>

—¡Ya me voy!

—Vuelve pronto y no llegues tarde

—Ya, ya si volveré rápido — Dije ya cerca de la puerta— Regresaré rápido, no demoraré

Con eso, gire el pomo de la puerta de mí casa para luego cerrar la puerta y suspirar para empezar a caminar hacia el parque que quedaba cerca de casa —Según Tsunami, nos juntaríamos allí, para ir a la Estación de Shibuya— Había quedado con él para ayudarle con su confesión. Kozu, llegaría las 12:00 ah, si todos ahora andan emparejados, dos parejas, con estas serian tres.

—¡Por aquí! — Escuche a Tsunami decir con su voz, divisé que estaba cerca de una banca, acercándome a él a paso rápido y tratando de no toparme con ninguna persona, si, pasaban demasiado rápido y podrían tirarte al piso— Con esto ya faltan seis cuadras para llegar hacia la estación.

—Con esto ya me debes una grande — Dije

—Lo-lo tendré en cuenta

—No te lo tomes tan apecho, era una bromita. ¡Esto tiene que salir bien!

—Espero que Zue-chan ya llegue…

—Vaya, vaya vas por buen camino dándoles sobrenombres cariñositos

—Cof, cof, cof le dicen así…

—Sii… Le dicen asi… — Hable picadamente poniendo más nervioso a Tsunami— ¡Hombre cálmate!

—¡No sigas con eso! Me pones nervioso

—Hey, debemos movernos creo que ya dará la hora

—Cierto…

—…

—…

—…

—¡No seas flojo!

—Pero Shirou… Es domingo… hay que dormir hasta tarde — Se quejo el pelirosa bostezando un poco mientras el peliblanco le observaba reprochante.

—Nada de peros, me sigues, me acompañas todo el santo el día, te quejas y te pego

—Okay… tendré en cuenta que durante toda mí ausencia mí hermano se volvió un sicópata suelto y ehm… — El pobre Atsuya sentía la mirada asesina de su hermano mayor encima de él terminando en una forma chibi— ok, ok, ok entendí, ya entendí

—A si me gusta — Dijo el albino agarrando a Atsuya del brazo.

—Shirou no me agarres del brazo ¡Que no soy un niño!

—Si no te tomo del brazo te me escaparas… y hey mira… — Señalo un punto exacto con su dedo índice.

—¿Ellos están saliendo? — Pregunto el casi ahorcado Atsuya por su hermano con la anterior peleita y por casi escaparse de la sujetada de brazo

—No lo se… tendríamos que preguntar…

—...

—...

—...

—¡Tsunami apresúrate!

—Ya voy, ya voy

—Mira, apura, apura

—Oye no crees que…

Y un montón de personas fueron pasando rápidamente, casi arrastrándome con ellos y separándome de Tsunami quien este otro estaba con una cara de sorprendido. ¿Cómo podría ejercer tanta fuerza, si me arrastraban 10 personas más o menos contra ellos? Quien sabe como lo hicieron para alejarme de él. Hasta que finalmente no lo veo ni nada suspiro un poco, para sacar mi mp3 de mí bolsillo para empezar a escuchar música y buscarlo entre tanta gente —Sin duda Inazuma era muy grande un billón de personas pasaban y venían una y otra, otra, otra, otra, otra vez…

**_kaze ni yurai de hirari mai chiru_**

Palabras que escuchaba de mí reproductor de música, ciertamente le tenia afición a la música de Vocaloid, más a los gemelos Kagamine y a Megurine junto con Kaai y Megpoid.

Aun buscando con la mirada a Tsunami, ya que era casi imposible ver entre tanta gente dando vueltas en el lugar.

—Hey… ¿Qué haces por acá?

Me di la vuelta y vi a los hermanos Fubuki mirándome con curiosidad casi automáticamente sacándome un audífono para escucharlos.

—¿No estabas con Tsunami?

Gruñí un poco, da un poco de rabia recordar el dolor de cabeza de que debo de buscarlo pero luego de eso les dije:

—Lo perdí entre la multitud, tenia que ayudarlo con su confesión hacia Kozu. Pero me atropello tanta gente que ahora no me lo encuentro ¿Me ayudan?

—Te ayudamos — Dijo Fubuki cruzándose de brazos

—¡Oye! ¿¡Por que me incluyes a mí también Shirou! ¡Eres mí hermano como puedes hacerme esto, acaso me odias tanto que me haces buscar también! Quería dormir…

—11:40… Esta faltando pocos minutos para que llegue Kozu, oigan… ustedes buscan por allá — Señale con mí dedo— Mientras yo busco por aquí si ven a Tsunami, díganle que lo espero en la Estación Shibuya y si no, también estaré allá ¿Entienden?

Fubuki levanto el pulgar en señalación de un afirmativo si, mientras Atsuya hacia un pucherito de niño chiquito por no dormir hasta tarde, dejándolos solos y buscar nuevamente a Tsunami.

_**kimi no kata goshini akahitoha**_

—Shirou — Parando de hacer su berrinche— ¿A ti te gusta alguien?

—¡Q-que! ¡No, como crees! — Contestó todo rojo como un tomate, cosa que a Atsuya le dio gracia para luego seguir molestando el albino y decirle:

—Eso no me convence, venga ya, suéltalo no seas mesquino

—Pero yo…

—¡Vamos no seas aguafiestas! Mister Simpatía…

—¡Ok, ok! Si, me gusta alguien pero ella…

—¿Uhm?

—Esta en el hospital… me pregunto como estará

—Ay hermanito, para eso vas al hospital a verla

—No, que mejor descanse será mejor que la deje tranquila

—Ya veo, oye mejor busquemos a Tuna-san

—Es… Tsunami…

—Si, ese mismito

—Aun asi se escucha la canción de Megurine Luka "Akahitoha" es muy linda y triste no lo crees ¿Atsuya?

_**tada yori soe ba wakariaeruto**_

—Es la misma la que estaba escuchando…

—¿Escuchaste la canción del mp3 de Pazita?

—Aja…

—Tenemos que movernos rápido, debemos encontrar a Tsunami

**_kanashimi wa sora ni kieru dake_**

Aun escuchando la música de Luka —Que aun se escuchaba por aquí cerca, no tenia la necesidad de ponerme los audífonos— Seguía buscando a Tsunami, para luego parar en seco e ignorar lo que pasaba enfrente mío

_No quería volver a verte… pero te vi…_

Caminando apresuradamente, para no verte, pero sabia que te habías dado ya cuenta, sabia que tenias tú mirada puesta en mí y sabia que pensarías "¿Por qué no me saludaste?" pero no, no, no yo no podía hacerlo ¡La vergüenza no me dejaba!

Por que yo… no quería recordar aquello, no quería hacerlo.

Sin darme cuenta había llegado ya a la estación Shibuya, allí estaba Tsunami y Kozu sentados en un par de bancas que habían allí, me acerque a ellos para saludar

—¡Tsunami! — Dije— Hola tú debes de ser Kozue Okawa ¿No?

—La misma — Me sonrió y extendiéndome la mano— Y tú eres…

—Pazita Fumihiko un gusto de conocerte

—Y ahora que estamos todos juntos… ¿Qué tal a ir a un café?

—¡Claro! — Dijimos ambas—

—El que quede más cerca estará bien — Hablo Kozue sonriendole. Dicho esto, fuimos hacia un café que estaba cerca, como si fuera arte de magia la música se sintió en nuestros oídos un Jazz con sonidos muy suaves, hacían a la par con la decoración del lugar, en realidad el lugar no era nada fuera de lo común, no era un lugar muy amplio pero si tenia lo necesario para que hubieran mesas ni tan estrecho. Lo suficiente para que cayeran personas pero no muchas, nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba cerca del ventanal —A petición de Tsunami— el camarero se acerco a nosotros con una libreta en mano, con una sonrisa de simpatía más o menos debe de tener unos dieciocho años.

—Un latte sin azúcar, por favor — Dije mirando atentamente la libreta de pedidos y ojeando con los ojos brillosos _aun que… debía cuidar mí sueldo, no dejaría que Tsunami pagará mis cosas ni mucho menos Kozu…_ —Y un Muffin...

—Un cappuccino — Dijo Kozu, Tsunami también pidió lo mismo con eso, el camarero se alejó de nosotros.

—Kozu, ¿Como te ha ido en Okinawa?

—Bastante bien, en realidad me va muy bien

—Ya veo… ¿Y te gusta alguien? — Lanzando rápidamente esa pregunta, haciéndola sonrojar fuertemente y clavar la mirada en la mesa.

—Disculpen, aquí están sus ordenes — El camarero había interrumpido rápidamente haciendo a Kozu tomar el capuchino como si su vida dependiera de ello, y Tsunami la observaba curioso de seguro quería saber quien era el que le gustaba.

Luego de eso seguimos hablando los temas cotidianos de la vida, sabiendo un poco más de entre nosotros pudimos coincidir en algunas cosas.

Después que pasaran unos minutos, pagamos la cuenta —A medias— y salimos por la puerta de dicho café solidario además de ofrecer galletas deliciosas, pero no tanto como las del Maid Café que me la dieron de sobra, además que había lloriqueado a la gerente para que me las diera.

Caminando y escuchando música de los lugares, esa sinfonía que hacia relajarte Kozu escuchaba atentamente a alguien tocar el piano ella lo tocaba y le gustaba, pero su sueño oculto era tocar la batería. Ambos conversaban animadamente yo pensaba en la manera cuando podría dejarles solos, pero pareciera que la vida me odia ¡Tenia que encontrarme de nuevo con él!

—Etto… Kozu, Tsunami… ocurrió algo y debo… irme

—No te preocupes, esta todo bien — Me dijo Kozu sonriéndome mientras que Tsunami hacia lo mismo, yo asentí para luego decir:

—Gracias Kozu — Dije sonriéndole, para luego marcharme rápidamente y dejarlos solos.

¿Por qué justamente ahora? ¿Por qué tenias que estar ahora aquí?

Tsunami creía que era parte del plan, pero no era así, era una urgencia. Y a un así la duda me recorría toda, porque yo sabia que escapaba pero, no… ya no me importaba nada.

Paré de correr, y quede nuevamente como en él principió de todo, en donde me encontré con los hermanos Fubuki, estaba Atsuya sentado en la banca, no se si es intuición mía, necesidad o quizás mis pies caminaron solos pero me senté al lado suyo. Ninguno de los dos dijimos nada seguimos en silenció por un buen rato.

—¿Qué sucedió que volviste? — Rompió el silenció para ya empezar una conversación

—Decidí dejarlos solos ya vez, que mejor se confiese sin que nadie lo miré

—¿Pero no era que "observabas" y "cuidabas"?

—No seas pesado…

—Hmp…

—Ayúdame en algo…

—¿Cómo a espiarlos? — Ironizo rápidamente estaba por casi pegarle y darle un zape como lo hacia con… Killua si, mí amigo que tomaba mí estuche y lo elevaba para… ¡QUE NO PUDIERA TOMARLO! ¡Dios! ¡Con tan solo recordarlo me daba coraje! Pero… extrañaba eso…

—No, ayúdame a descargarme ¿Si? — Sin que digiera un "si" o un "no" lo tomé del brazo y lo jalo automáticamente hacia un lugar

—¡Espera, espera! — Paré en seco para escuchar a lo que iba a decir, tomo un poco de aire— Shirou fue por unos helados… me dijo que esperará en la banca y me llevas ahora el se quedará solo… — Chequeo con su mirada— Mira, ya me llevaste lejos pero igual se lo merecía.

—No habrá ningún problema si lo vamos a buscar ¿No?

—¡No, no, no, no! Déjalo botado, no me dejo dormir hasta tarde así que, que se quede por allí solo.

—Okay… vamos

* * *

><p>El pelirosa de googles estaba nervioso, no sabía si era parte del plan que los dejará solos o quizás solo se fue por un problema de verdad ¿Ahora que iba hacer él? ¿Qué haría sin su apoyo? Además… torpemente había olvidado esas frases románticas…<p>

—Tsunami-san… ¿Sucede algo? — Pregunto Kozue un poco cohibida, estaban por unos minutos o quizás más en el mismo lugar y aun no se movían.

—No, no pasa nada Zue-chan — Automáticamente la chica se sonrojo hasta por las orejas tan solo por escuchar el "Zue-chan" sabía que solo Otomura o como le decía ella Gackuya le llamaba así junto con sus amigos. Y como Tsunami era lejano —Y no sabia de ello— Lo supo como si fuera todo un adivino. Tsunami sin entender porque la chica se sonrojo le sonrió para luego decir:

—¿A dónde quieres ir?

—No importa, cualquier lugar estará bien — Sonrió Kozue. Dicho esto, ambos chicos se fueron juntos hacia un lugar, pero quien sabe donde, ya eran las 1:30 el tiempo había pasado muy lentamente, cosa que para Tsunami le favoreció. Los minutos pasaban y aun Tsunami no le decía lo que sentía por ella, no sabia por donde empezar y lo peor de todo… ¿Cómo se lo diría? ¿Qué es lo que podría hacer? Esa duda le daba vueltas por la cabeza, hasta que por deje de conciencia queda enfrente de Kozue, y ella delante de él. Se miraban a los ojos como imanes, como si la mirada de Kozue —Zue-chan— le invitará a seguir viéndole los ojos.

—Cari enserió no puedo llevar más cosas…

—¡Vamos, no seas malo!

—Pero… — El chico, por error paso a empujar a Tsunami (quien llevaba un montón de bolsas, cajas de zapatos y entre otras cosas no podía ver bien su camino y paro en Tsunami, que por suerte no tiro sus cosas) Tsunami iba cayéndose ni cuenta se daba hasta que paso a…

_Besar a Kozue._

El chico daba las disculpas, pero Tsunami ni Kozue respondían estaban sumidos en su propio mundo y seguían besándose, los minutos se le hacían segundos pero por nada de eso se separarían, no querían e incluso se dejarían morir por sin quedarse con el preciado oxigeno, pero nada es eterno; tuvieron que separase y tomar aire para luego volverse a ver. Se sonrojaron pero nada de eso iba a impedir a Tsunami de al fin confesarse.

—Kozue… — La tomo de las manos desprevenida la chica lo miró con sus mejillas prendidas al fulgor con el color rojo vivo de que estaba sonrojada— Yo te amo, desde siempre pero luego del beso, esto no lo tenia planeado pero quería decírtelo de todos modos — Soltó su mano y se marchaba dispuesto a no escuchar el "Lo siento, pero tú no me gustas"

—Esp…¡Espera Tsunami, tu también me gustas!

Al escuchar estas palabras Tsunami paro en seco, dándose la vuelta y procesando la información… como si fuera todo un sueño porque ¡No, no, no! ¡No lo era! ¡Esto era tan real! Que se acerco de nuevo a la chica, la tomo del mentón y nuevamente la volvió a besar con ternura. La miró con ternura, y felicidad, incluso Kozue sus ojos brillaban más que lo normal, con una sonrisa en sus labios, Tsunami la abrazo y estuvieron así unos momentos más.

—Te amo Kozue

—Yo también Tsunami — Y entrelazaron sus manos, yéndose a caminar hacia un lugar para pasar el rato.

—...

—...

—...

—¿No crees que deberíamos de ir a ver como va Tsunami y Kozue? — Preguntó Atsuya

—¿Uhm? Para que, ya de seguro son pareja — Dije ignorando las preguntas que me hacia el azar, de cómo podía dejarlos solos, y si hacia algo mal. Salimos de la tienda de juegos (que me llevo horas para salir de allí, habían muchos juegos que quería comprar) y entonces vimos como Tsunami y Kozue pasaban tomados de la mano, aun no se daban cuenta de que les mirábamos.

—Ves… te lo dije, me compras un pocky, ahora.

—Tsk… nunca debí haber echo esa apuesta

—El amor esta a favor pelos de algodón de azúcar

—… — Se mantuvo en silenció para luego suspirar largamente.

* * *

><p>Respuesta a los review:<p>

Claire Beacons: Ohhh si, al fin se confesa el cabello de búho ewe~ aun faltan muchas parejas pero eso saldrá con el tiempo, no las apresuraré jejeje, sobre el dibujo hay que decir que quizás lo haya traumado con algo raro/extraño y al pobre le quedo un re trauma con el dibujitow~ estamos iguales estoy muy vaga y me he demorado una eternidad en actualizar y debo actualizar otros fics tsk…

Bueno, con eso me despido te cuidas muchos besos, sueña con dulces y el mundo de paletas xD

¡Al fiiiin! Luego de andar sicopateando a alguien y tontear al fin actualizo ewe~ ¿Les gusto? ¿Merece algo? Que así sea xD con eso nos veremos en otro capítulo


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: ¡Sorpresa!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es de Level-5 solo la trama e historia son mías. Pero algún día cuando tenga el dominio "Alfa pockys vence todo" será porque Level-5 me entrego sus derechos y porque yo soy su dominante.<p>

* * *

><p>—Wawawawawa — Dije moviendo mis manos, Haruna me miro con una cara "¿Qué demonios?" y sonreí ampliamente — Es la frase de la semana<p>

—¿De donde sacas todo eso?

—¿De mí mente? No se…

—Jajajajaja, que graciosa — Dijo con un sarcasmo muy notable yo volví a sonreír— ¿Por qué tan feliz?

—Ahh… mí querida Haruna estoy muy feliz porque tengo pockys ¿A que no es milagroso?

—Quien te los dio…

—Ammm… Apuesta, no miento fue por una apuesta

—Chicas el profesor aun no llega — Hablo Aki

—Tsk, que llegue tarde nomás así vagueó más — Ambas me miraron con una gotita estilo anime, sonriendo nerviosamente.

—Tan vaga saliste

—Lo se, siempre me lo han dicho. Me siento muy orgullosa de ello

—¿Como le fue a Tsunami en la cita? — Preguntó Haruna curiosa, yo sonreí ampliamente para luego decir:

—Bastante bien ya están juntitos ¿Es lindo verdad?

—¡Kyaaaa! ¡Lo sabíamos, lo sabíamos!

—Además… Kozu estará por aquí, se quedara en Inazuma por siempre

—¡Eso es genial!

—Aja, ya esta dando la hora de almuerzo ¡Vayamos a la azotea!

—¡Oye! ¡Tú siempre te la pasas pensando en comida! ¿No puedes pensar en otra cosa? — Me dijo Haruna de golpe, yo medite unos segundos

—Es que… tengo hambre…

—Tú siempre tienes hambre

—¡Ya vamos, no me regañes tanto!

Y ambas se rieron, la campana había sonado para la hora del almuerzo entonces íbamos directo hacia la azotea pero por ordenes de Haruna debíamos pasar hacia otra parte acepté a forzadas (por parte de Aki) por lo tanto debíamos pasar cerca del club de futbol.

Los chicos estaban allí cerca almorzando debajo de un arbol que daba toda su sombra y los alejaba del calor, Aki fue hacia Endo para hablar un poco. Haruna me observo con una sonrisa.

—¡Imoto! — Escuche decir detrás de mis espaldas me gire un poco para luego sentir un abrazo y escuchar: "Me alegro de verte, como has estado, que te cuentas"

—¿I-imoto? — Haruna dijo un poco sorprendida para luego decir— ¿Tienes otra hermana?

—No, no, nos tratamos de hermanas pero no somos. Somos amigas

—Ho…Hono… ¿E-eres tu? — Dijo Fubuki sorprendido, Honoka lo miro un rato para luego correr y abrazarlo.

—¡Shirou-chan! ¡te extrañe, tanto, tanto! Me alegro de que estés bien…

—¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo esta tú pierna?

—¡Bien, bien no tienes porque preocuparte! — Y lo volvió a abrazar, mientras todos soltaban un sonoro "Aww"

—Mocosa, te dije que no te fueras tan rápido — Hablo una chica de igual apariencia que Honoka pero a diferencia tenia el cabello más corto, le pego un zape en la cabeza a ala chica.

—¡Auch! — Dijo Honoka sobándose la parte afectada— ¿¡Por que hiciste eso!

—En primera, tuve que estar toda la noche cuidándote visitándote al hospital y no me esperas ¿Cómo crees que no debo de pegarte un zape en la cabeza? — Ironizo la chica cruzándose de brazos, además de poniendo una mirada furiosa.

—Pri-prima estas bien… — Intervino Endo con una gotita estilo anime y mirando nerviosamente a las dos chicas.

—Si primo estoy bien

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? — Pregunto Aki confundida, las dos chicas le miraron para luego mirarse entre ellas para que luego la mencionada que Endo le dijo "Prima" hablara.

—¡Ah, si perdón! Mi nombre es Honoka Hatsumomo, prima de Endo, amante de los dulces y de las mariposas, ella es…

—Sayuri Koetsuji — Dijo simplemente, el peliazulino del equipo se acercaba a los demás para presentarse. Quedando enfrente de Sayuri y mirarla de arriba y hacia abajo para luego decir:

—Un gusto de conocerte soy Kazemaru Ichirouta — Le extendió la mano a Sayuri y a ella se le chapotearon las mejillas con ese color carmín. Aceptando tímidamente la mano de Kazemaru, mientras este le sonreía amablemente.

—Onee-chan… es raro de que actúes de esa manera ¿A caso a ti…?

—Calla mocosa o te hago queso con hoyitos, capiche

—Etto… ¿Qué tal si almorzamos? Ne, ne — Hable por primera vez todos asintieron.

—Imoto aquí tienes tú almuerzo como se que siempre se te olvida te hice uno — Me mostró la mencionada cajita de almuerzo, poniéndomelo en las manos.

—Gracias, le iba a ir a robar la comida a Atsuya pero parece que se salvo de esta

—¡Que! — Dijo el mencionado tapando su almuerzo— No te daré es mío, mío

—En fin… ¡Almorcemos!

—¡Espera, espera! — Hablo Fubuki— ¿A que escuela irán?

—Por supuesto que a esta Shi-chan

—¿Y… que hay de Kozu?

—Déjalos, déjalos — Dije— Deben de andar por allí romantizando con Tsunami

—¿Mañana trabajas? — Preguntó Haruna

—No, pero mañana si

—¿En que trabajas? — Esta vez me pregunto Honoka, me acerque a ella susurrándoselo en el oído— ¡Enserio! Yo también trabajo allí.

—¿Ehh? ¿También?

—Sip...

—Entonces nos veremos allí más tarde ¿Vale?

—¡Okay!

Después de eso toco la campana para entrar a la última hora me despedí de Hono y Sayuri para entrar a clases. La hora paso tortuosamente lenta y eso que era historia, cosa que no se dificultaba. Hasta que finalmente toco la ansiada campana, todos salimos disparados mientras me iba tranquilamente hacia el trabajo, aun pensando en algunas cosas que todavía debía pensar bien.

Llegando ya hacia el lugar del trabajo entró y todas me saludan con un sonoro: "¡Hola ve y cámbiate rápido!" luego de que me digieran eso me fui rápidamente a los vestidores para vestirme y volver a trabajar rápido.

—Al fin llegas — Me susurro Honoka en bajo— Recuerda… aquí me llamo Berry ¿Vale? Pero tú como te llamas Chocolat mas te queda Sweetle

—Vale, vale — Dije para luego ir a entregar los pedidos y cruzar de lados con Honoka— una pregunta…

—Yes? — Me dijo—

—¿A ti te gusta Fubuki?

—Qu-que ¡Como se te ocurre! Tengo corazón débil…

—Okay, okay…

—¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Te gusta alguien? ¿Es cercano?

—Jajajaja, no, no me gusta nadie

—¿Y si te gustara quien seria?

—Umm… No lo se, seria muy difícil pero me gustaría que fuera alguien quien conociera

—Ya veo…

—Cambiando de tema, a Sayuri creo, creo que le gusta Kazemaru

—Tienes razón je, me gustaría juntarlos pero…

—Apenas se conocen — Dije— Quizás mejor esperemos más tiempo y las cosas mejoraran más entre ellos ¿No?

—Exactamente…

—¡Onee-chans! ¡Dejen de hablar tanto! — Nos hablo Macaron casi regañándonos— Concéntrense en su trabajo ¡Nada de cuchichear!

—Haaaai… — Respondimos ambas.

_35 minutos después…_

—¡Amo, entienda que el café ya debe de cerrar! — Rogó Caramell al cliente quien estaba en la silla devorando un Sundae totalmente feliz mientra ignoraba los rozamientos de la pobre Yukiko.

—Caramell… ¿Qué sucede?

—Es que el Amo no quiere macharse…

Termine de limpiar la mesa para luego observar las últimas mesitas que estaban detrás y ver a una cabellera verde, piel trigueña devorando el Sundae con mucho entusiasmo abrí los ojos, acercándome rápidamente.

—¡Midori-chan! — Dije— ¡Sigues tan comilón como siempre!

—Y tú sigues tan chillona como siempre — Contradijo para luego sonreír— Nah, es broma

—¿U-ustedes se conocen?

—¡Claro! — Habló esta vez Honoka entusiasmada para luego ir a abrazar a Midorikawa— Nada más ni menos que nuestro querido amigo Midorikawa

—Yukiko tú lo conoces ¿Verdad?

—Si… — Hablo un poco insegura— Pero no me gusta que este aquí…

—¿Ehhh? ¿Por qué?

—Se come todo…

—¡Nada de eso Yukiko! — Dijo él de cabellera verdosa para pararse abruptamente de su asiento y tomarla de la mano— ¡Siempre he querido decirte que…! — Pero la gerente interrumpió con un gritito de felicidad, haciendo dándose cuenta lo que había echo nuestro querido amigo de cabellera verdosa, mientras Yukiko se sonrojaba fuertemente.

—¡No hagas eso idiota! — La ojiplata lo dijo muy nerviosa y con sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas a todo poder, mientras la gerente ni cuenta se daba ya que estaba canturreando "Your Highness My Princess de Vocaloid"

—¿Eh que sucede? ¿El cliente aun no se va? — Pero divisó mejor con su mirada y sonrió ampliamente— ¡Mido-chan! ¡Me alegra tanto de verte aquí!

—Por eso dije… que mejor debía irse… — Dijo Yukiko sobándose las sienes, mientras que yo y Honoka reíamos nerviosamente mientras la gerente empezaba a decir: "Te daré lo que sobra de pasteles" "Siempre serás bienvenido aquí" "Y te quiero tanto como si fueras mí hijo, el que siempre quise"

—Gerente ¿Qué era lo que nos quiso decir? — Interrumpió Yukiko rápidamente, haciendo que la gerente terminara sus "mimos" hacia Midorikawa y sonreír ampliamente.

—Estaba pensando en algo que quizás nos favorezca en el café — Su sonrisa se ampliaba más y cada vez más cosa que a Yukiko se le hizo mucho, mucho, mucho más extraño.

—¿Qu-que cosa? — Dijo más nerviosa.

—Pensaba que a los Amos les gustaría una actuación

—¿Y eso seria? — Dijimos las cuatros al unísono (Estábamos yo, Honoka, Yukiko y Yumiko)

—Vengan, vengan — Dijo haciéndonos un ademán de que nos acercáramos, no quería que Midorikawa escuchara el plan. El de cabellera nerviosa nos observo confundido cosa que luego se esfumo ya que por cortesía de la gerente le dimos un Omelette de arroz y que comiera feliz — Eso consentirla en…

—¿E-eso? — Hablamos todas nerviosas

—¡Si eso!

—Pero nos haría falta un chico…

—¡No se preocupen! — Dije yo confiada— Yo se a cual chico le quedaría perfecto el papel jejeje — Sonreí ampliamente (claro, ocultando parte mí sonrisa maliciosa) esto seria perfecto y cosa que me encantaría tanto de verlo.

—¡Bien! Practicamos los otros días ¿Vale? Ya saben mañana es día libre podrán descansar pero luego de eso practicamos ¿Entienden!

—¡Hai! — Respondimos todas decididas. Esto debe salir bien, debemos esforzarnos lo mejor, de seguro esto le gustara a las demás personas por esa razón no debemos de fallar.

—¡Waa! ¡Será tan divertido! — Dijo Honoka con los ojitos brillosos mientras empezaba a dar vueltitas.

—Kurururun~ vueltitas, vueltitas ¡Esto será fascinante!

—Pero… ¿No creen que será vergonzoso?

—Claro que quieras impresionar a Midori-chan hehehe — Dije por molestar, Yukiko se sonrojo fuertemente y empezando a negar efusivamente.

—¡C-c-c-como s-s-s-se te ocurre decir eso! — Dijo muy, pero muy pero cuando digo muy es porque era la totalidad estaba muy roja— ¡No, no, no podría!

—Yuki-chan ¿Eres Tsundere? — Preguntó Yumiko

—S-si porque…

—Se nota, se que te gusta Midorikawa ¡Siempre lo he sabido! ¡Ja! Onee-chan a mí no me haces tonta.

—¡Por que todas insisten en eso!

—Harían pareja muy bonita — Dijo Honoka— Además se nota… que él gusta de ti y tú de él ¿No serian la cosita más linda?

—"Nunca, digas nunca" puede ocurrir jejeje

—Moo… Me voy a casa ¡No las soporto!

—¡Bye-bye! — Dijimos todas al unísono para que luego Yukiko se girara y se despidiera con la mano sonriendo. Continuó su camino para irse a casa, seguimos con Yumiko poco después también se fue quedando solo yo y Honoka.

—¿Cómo van las parejas?

—¡Bien! Ya van etto… — Conté con mis dedos— tres, solo tres parejas

—Y… ¿Cuántas faltan?

—No se nada de Natsumi… pero… serian tres más

—¿Ehh? ¿Por qué tres? ¿No seria solo una?

—Jah… porque esas serian: Tú y Fubuki, Yukiko y Midorikawa, Kazemaru y Sayuri

—¡Por que siempre me metes a mí! — Me dijo bastante sonrojada y tirando golpecitos al aire totalmente roja— ¡Ya te veré enamorada!

—¡Claro! Eso seria cuando eh…

—¿Se te acabaron las frases verdad? — Dijo con una gotita enorme al estilo anime

—¡Si!

—Ah… Pazi, pazi tú siempre tan loca

—Gracias es mi mayor virtud

—Bueno, aquí nos separamos te cuidas, no comas muchos pockys, amor, paz marínelas ¡Y muchas amapolas!

—¡Igualmente!

Y con eso yo y Honoka nos separamos del camino, ella hacia la izquierda yo hacia la derecha, caminando tranquilamente ya veo la entrada de mí casa, abriendo tranquilamente la puerta.

—¡Ya llegue!

—¡Bienvenida! — Dijo mí madre saludándome y dejando rápidamente mí mochila en mí habitación y tirarme en esa suave, cómoda y mullida cama, empezando a patalear y toda clases de movimientos que haría una niña emocionada.

_¿Qué es lo que haré a partir de mañana?_

* * *

><p>Review Answer:<p>

Claire Beacons: yo también pensé lo mismo cuando había escrito el capítulo dije: "Cuando lo publique me haré fan de este chiquillo pero será como una personita X y aparecerá solo una vez en la vida por ahora te llamaré niño cari, cari" si, si, si mucha, mucha pareja pero yo no tengo ewe mejor solita por ahora (?) ya sabes quien es la chica del hospital aun que no revelé mucha información siempre se me olvidan cosillas… ¡Pero espero de que sea de tú agrado el capítulo! Además las parejas aparecerán lentamente aun debo planear cuando, donde como será, que tipo de confesión, si se conocían y cosas así.

Kozuue: ¿Qué? ¿Enserio? Wow… vaya creo que soy una espía (?) por eso se de tú vida ¡Ten cuidado puedo paparizearte cuando tes con tú Tsunami a solas! Jajaja, ok no sonó muy psicópata xDDD es que yo oculto muchas cosas porque soy secreta (?) yeah, Kozue Okawa andará por allá leseando con Mido-chan!

A ver respuestas:

1-Tú con Gakuya son solos amigos, nada más se trataran así con apodos y todo pero serian como hermanos, quienes se podrían apoyar incondicionalmente.

2- Si, el capuccino es delicioso ¡Y lo amo! Junto con el latte claro :3

3-Desahogarse wawawa seria como mandar a cualquier persona a acompañarte hacia un lugar como… juegos y cosas así, así la hago con mi hermana jaja

4- Siempre estarás en Inazuma claro, cuando en algún festivo debas ir con Tsunami a Okinawa a celebrar con tú familia y todo.

5- el NatsumiStrada será mas adelante, ya que, por motivos no quiero poner todo tan rápido que las relaciones fluyan lentamente y cosas así no seria de todo para la mañana ¡PUM! Pareja.. no, no, no

6- Mido-chan ya hizo su aparición estaba todo planificado ewe~

7-Nahh… no eres para nada me gusta que pregunten porque así me rió un poco ewe~

8-¡Viiiiva esos vocaloids! ¡Los amo!

Con eso, he actualizado, esperen la sorpresita el café porque… ¡NO DARÉ SPOILERS! ¡Será sorpresita ewe! Y más adelante se revelaran un par de cosas ¿Les gusto?

Con eso, nos veremos en otro capítulo

Bye-ni~

PD: Lean kokoro no uta de hono-chan busquenlo se que les gustara... es un songfic pero amenlo ¡Como yo lo hago! O los psicopateo e.e


	10. Chapter 10

_Capítulo 10: ¡Te equivocas! ¡No es asi..!_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece sus creadores son Level-5.<p>

* * *

><p>Una chica alta cabello castaño muy brilloso y suave, ojos cafés grandes, piel mas o menos trigueña estaba insistiéndole a otra chica de pelo rizado color castaño hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, ojos color miel cuales estaban cubiertos por unos lentes de marcos negros. Estas por sus características, la primera era Honoka y la segunda era Kozue, mientras Sayuri (de iguales características de Honoka pero cabello más corto ya que, Honoka lo tiene mas largo en este caso Sayuri hasta los hombros) les observaba callada.<p>

—¡Vamos, Kozue suéltalo! — Replico Honoka en tono infantil, haciéndole pucheritos a la mencionada mientras brincoteaba como niña de diez años. Mientras que Kozue la observaba con una gotita estilo anime.

—¿A que te refieres Honoka?

—Ps… lo que hicieron tú y Tsunami ayer

—¿Qu-que?

—¡Si, si lo que escuchaste! — Acompaño Haruna junto con Honoka mientras Kozue las miraba con una gotita anime más grande.

—Etto… — Dijo Kozue un poco confundida— ¿Pero como que? — Agrego.

—Kozue, Kozue… ¡No te hagas! — Chilló Haruna— Sabes a lo que nos referimos, a lo que hicieron o mejor que HICIERON ayer — Termino la última palabra cruzándose de brazos y disimuladamente riéndose pues, sabia que Kozue ya entendería y armaría un escándalo innecesario (por parte de Haruna)

—¡No hicimos nada! — Habló rápidamente Kozue ya captando el "doble sentido" de las palabras, mientras Haruna se reía sentía que las mejillas se le coloraban de un dos, por tres.

—Chicas…

—¡Kozue! Eso ni lo explica estas muy rojita

—¡Que no Haruna!

—Chicas…

—Ay… ¡Vamos, no lo niegues!

—¡Oigan, pésquenme de una vez! — Dije elevando la voz y estas se giraron molestas para luego decir:

—¿¡Que pasa! — Dijeron ambas casi echándose encima mío

—No me griten, llegue recién ni me saludan

—Ohayou — Todas dijeron en coro

—Es raro… el profe aun no llega eso significa que tendremos hora libre, ¿Saben que le paso?

—Hahahaha — Dijeron todas nerviosas con una gotita estilo anime.

—¿Qué harán esa tarde? — Pregunté de repente poniéndolas un poco tensas

—Etto… — Dijieron las con novio, es decir: Haruna, Kozue y Aki — Tenemos algo que hacer…

—Salir con sus novios… — Sentenciamos Honoka, Sayuri y yo.

—Ehmmm…. Si

—¡Que aburrido!

—Bien, entonces… ¿Qué podríamos hacer?

—¿Molestar a alguien? — Dijo Honoka

—¿A Goenji? — Dijo ahora Sayuri

—¡Hecho! — Dijimos todas, para luego buscar a nuestra victima, quien, perfectamente hablaba con el niño soccer freak (Endo) Cubito de hielo (Fubuki, quien se lo dio Honoka) y algodón de azúcar (Atsuya, sobrenombre puesto por Sayuri)

—¡Goenji! — Dijo Honoka

—¿Qué?

—Queríamos preguntarte algo.. —Habló ahora Kozue

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tienes una hermana pequeña, ¿No?

—Si…

—Que sucedería si… —Intervino Haruna— Tuviera novio y este se la lleva lejos, lejos…

—…

—¿Goenji? — Dijo Kozue

—…

—Goenji…

—…

—¡GOENJI! — Grité junto con Kozue y Sayuri

—¿Qué dijeron? — Menciono el recién gritado

—Okay… que pasaría si tú hermana tuviera novio y esta se fuera con él lejos, lejos de tus brazos… — Le repitió Kozue

—…

—Se nos murió — Dije yo, ocasionando una gotita estilo anime en todos.

—¡Pero es divertido dejarlo así! ¿No, Aki? — Dijo Haruna y allí estaba Aki acaramelada junto con Endo.

—Ah…

—¡Esto ya es el colmo! — Dije

—¿Eh?

—Tengo envidia…

—¿De que? — Esta vez lo dijeron las tres chicas mirándome

—Todos tienen a alguien quien querer y eso da celos…

—Ya llegará tú turno — Hablo la manager peliazul con una sonrisa nerviosa

—¿Alguien tiene agua? — Preguntó Honoka

—¿Para? — Dijo Fubuki

—Pues para que más, para tirarsela al baboso de Shuyi

—¡Waa! ¡Honoka, Sayuri! ¡Quien sea! Hagan algo con Goenji esta emitiendo ruidos raros… — Vimos como Haruna se asustaba y trataba de alejar a Goenji con el escobillón de la clase… mientras este decía: "No, mí Yuuka no puedes, por favor no me hagas esto"

—Vamos, ya levanta — Dijo Sayuri pateándole las costillas al desmayado Goenji, mientras este pataleaba como un niño chico.

—Chicas tengo que hacer una cosita, vuelvo al ratito ¿Vale? — Todas las chicas asintieron al mismo tiempo, mientras Fubuki y Atsuya reían a la par por ver a Goenji agonizando. Camine hacia la puerta del salón y la abrí saliendo del salón para ir a la izquierda, caminando lentamente. Con la trayectoria que hice estaba cerca de los jardines de la Secundaria.

Divisé una cabellera blanquecina, ya sabia quien era, sonreí ampliamente.

—¡Me alegro de que estés aqui! ¡Mi niño lindo! — Abrasé al chico rápidamente, frotando mí cara en su espalda.

—¡Eh! ¡Suéltalo, que es mío!

—Nee-chan… — Dijo el de cabellos blanquecinos— Déjala si no la veíamos hace mucho tiempo…

—¡Toma esa Hana-chan! Heart-chan me quiere más a mi, que a ti.

—Te dejo abrazarlo nada más porque eres mí amiga, y si no lo fuera ya te estaría separando de él, agregando que también te haría la vida imposible… — Infló los mofletes infantilmente la chica que me lo dijo, cabello largo hasta la espalda de color café oscuro, orbes de igual color y una tez blanca ni tan pálida ni tan oscura era.

—Hanako eres tan buena, que me dejas abrazar a Heat. No puedo evitarlo… ¡Es tan lindo!

—¡Eh! ¡Cuidadito! Que si haces algo que le haga mal no te perdonaré. ¿Entiendes?

—¡Vale, vale!

—¿Qué tal si vamos al salón? — Sugirió Heat. Ambas asentimos caminando hacia mí salón, quedando ya al frente de la puerta la abrí.

—¡Ya llegue! — Dije dejando entrar a Hana-chan y a Heart-chan. Todos miraron un confundidos— Son los nuevos, ¿Ven?

—¡Que chico tan lindo y tierno! — Dijo Honoka yendo a abrazar a Heart-chan. Je, a este niño si que lo aman — ¿Cómo se llama?

—Se llama Atsuishi Yasashine — Dijo Hana-chan— Yo soy Hanako Yasashine, la hermana mayor de Atsuishi. Un gusto de conocerles

—Me gusta decirle más Heart-chan… suena muy moe

—Jaja si — La pelicafé sonrió, para luego ir a abrazar a Heart-chan, es decir su hermano.

—¿Y Goenji? — Pregunté

—Sigue hay.. — Señalo Honoka a Goenji dando vueltas en el piso

—¡Mira! Yuuka vino a la escuela

—¿Dónde?

—Ya ven… salió como todo un hermano psicópata, búscate una novia

—Va para Kido también

—Hmp — Contestaron ambos mencionados

—Aww ¡Que chico tan mono!

Y con eso, yo, Hono y Hana abrazamos nuevamente a Heart-chan.

—A Atsuishi si que le dan amor.. — Dijieron todos los chicos al mismo tiempo.

—El profe no vino asi que… vamos todos al jardin

—¡Espera, espera!

—¿Eh?

—Ellos no son parte del curso

—Claro que si — Respondió Heart-chan— Ya quedamos aquí con mí Nee-chan

—¡Waa! ¡Si es tan, tan, tan tierno! — Todas las chicas explotamos de amor para ir a abrazar nuevamente a Heat.

—Ya…ya lo sabemos… — Dijeron todos los chicos con una gotita estilo anime.

—¡Entonces vamos al jardín! — Honoka y Kozue lo dijeron para luego elevar el puño, mientras Sayuri se masajeaba las sienes

—Mocosa cálmate — Habló Sayuri

—¡Shirou-chan, Shirou-chan! ¡Vamos, vamos!

—Vale, vale vamos — Dijo el peliplata con una gotita en su cabeza, Honoka lo tomo del brazo sonriente y se fue caminando con él.

Honoka había quedado en el mismo salón al igual que Kozu, Sayu, Hana-chan y Heart-chan. La diferencia es que Hana-chan y Heart-cgan llegaron tan solo hoy. Quizás podría ser una coincidencia, o tal vez no.

—¿No irás? — Le pregunte a Atsuya, ya todos estaban afuera. Y eso que tuvieron que llevarse a arrastras al desmayado Goenji.

—No — Respondió a secas

—Que aburrido…

—No soy tan infantil como tú

—Todos cuando somos pequeños hacemos tonterías ¿No?

—Pero tú no has cambiado en nada

—Podría ser, me gusta ser así tú conoces todo Inazuma ¿Verdad?

—Si…

—Quiero ir al parque de diversiones… así que llévame este fin de semana

—¿Qué? ¿Y porque yo? Por que no vas con las chicas…

—No quiero causarles problemas y además de lo otro era para molestarte ni en bromas iría contigo.

—¿Y que pasa si te digo que si?

—De igual forma no iría contigo, no te conozco lo suficiente. ¿Qué tal si vamos hacia fuera?

—Ok, vamos se me quitaron las ganas de estar acá

—Después de todo… no fue tan mala idea decirte eso

—…

—Hey, vamos, no te quedes hay deben de estar esperándonos afuera

Cabeza de algodón de azúcar, digo Atsuya solo asintió caminando adelante mío y mucho, más adelante que yo. Después de la pequeña conversa que tuvimos no hablamos más, no sabía lo que estaba pensando o lo que querría hacer es más, no quisiera preguntarle.

—De seguro, Kisubasa te tiene miedo — Arqueé un poco la ceja ¿Kisubasa? Ah, era el nombre del profe.

—Que mal, quería mostrarle mis dibujos, pero bueno…

—Pues allí estará la cosa lo traumaste demasiado

—Bueno…

Después de eso, no volvimos a hablar, no articulamos ninguna palabra en ningún minuto. Hasta que al fin paramos en el jardín

—_"Todos están acaramelados, incluso Sayuri con Kazemaru"_ — Pensé para mis adentros sonriendo un poco, esto si que sacaría provecho quizás… podría juntarlos pero igual… apenas ni se conocen de la nada y… ¡Yo ya quiero que sean pareja! Dejando de lado mis pensamientos, respiro hondamente para no cometer una estupidez como siempre lo hago jeje, los demás conversaban como Aki con Endo y las chicas, bueno entre ellas.

La ocurrencia de los sobrenombres de los chicos, vienen de muchas formas y de ellas un millón que tanto me da una gracia recordarlo, pero es muy divertido poner sobrenombres, ver esa cara de confusión que ponen.

—¿Qué haces allí parada? No quieres caminar

—Solo pensaba, tan solo es eso.

Luego de que las chicas que me hicieran una señal de que fuera hacia ellas, le pegué un pequeño codacito a Atsuya en forma de burla, porque esa costumbre ya se me pego desde hace mucho tiempo realmente él me la había pegado, aun que me causa tristeza. Las chicas volvieron a hacer una señal de que fuera hacia ellas, le pegué un pequeño codacito a Atsuya en forma de burla, porque esa costumbre ya se me pego desde hace mucho tiempo realmente _él_ me la había pegado, aun que me causa tristeza. Caminé para ir hacia las chicas mientras ellas aun seguían hablando de que sabe que cosa, pero ya lo sabré. El aroma, que había sentido quilas algunas veces, ese calor sintiéndolo en mis hombros lo había sentido ahora, nuevamente exaltándome de nuevo, esos brazos que me habían abrazado hace mucho tiempo atrás ahora lo siento, nuevamente, añorándolo como siempre quise. A lo mejor estaba soñando, claro que tampoco no podría ser así porque… ese calor nunca se siente en los sueños ni tampoco se siente ese aliento o el viento y también las miradas curiosas de los demás.

—Quería volverte haber, ya te encontré…

—¿Yu…Yu-kun? — Susurré para mí misma, mientras sentía una leve risita, no era ninguna confusión era él, ni nada menos que _Yu-kun_.

—¡Eh, vamos estamos en confianza! Solo dime Yuuto ¿No? Pazita

—V-v-vale Yuuto, ¿Podrías soltarme? — Pedí nerviosa y me soltó rápidamente para luego verlo frente a frente. No podría ni ilusionarme era él en carne y hueso. Cabello café oscuro, un poco rebelde con algunas puntas que le llegaban hasta el cuello, sus orbes de color café. De piel blanca pero no era tan pálido, de estatura mas alta que yo (Lastimosamente, le llegaba hasta el pecho) y su inconfundible sonrisa energética que siempre llevaba.

—Perdón, perdón, la emoción me sobre paso. Pero… al menos estas bien, ¿Sabes? ¡Me alegra de verte bien como siempre estas! — Como siempre mencionaba esa frase, me daba esas pequeñas palmadas en los hombros y me sonreía como siempre. Automáticamente se dibujo una sonrisa en mí cara _o eso me pareció… _sentía que las mejillas me ardían, si, por mí mala suerte todos miraban y eso me ponía muy, muy, pero MUY nerviosa ¡Odio eso!

—Bueno… ya debo irme — Yuuto se froto la cabeza un poco avergonzado para luego sonreír— Nos veremos otro día… — Y con eso se fue, mientras todos aun miraban pasaron unos segundos, y como si fuera arte de magia todas las chicas me rodeaban (En parte, creo que lo hacen de venganza por las cosas que hice..)

—Te tenias esa guardadita eh… — Me dijo Haruna sonriéndome para luego preguntarme— ¿Y como se llama? ¿De donde lo conoces?

—Se llama Yu Yuuto, es mí compañero, bueno, antiguamente de banco en Okinawa y nos llevábamos bien

—Estas toda roja… — Dijo Sayuri señalándome las mejillas— Parece que te gusto el abrazo…

—¡No, te equivocas! Me da nervios que los chicos me abrasen…

—Pero… si tú siempre abrazas a mí Atsuishi… — Contestó Hana-chan cruzándose de brazos— Eso no debería de ocurrir… Yu, siempre te abrazaba cuando celebraban algo…

—Hahaha… — Reí nerviosa mientras gotitas de sudor pasaban en mí cabeza, tratando de esquivar a cada pregunta que me hacían _no quería revelar nada ni hablar de nada_.

—¡Dinos! ¿¡Te gusta si o no! — Exclamó Honoka de repente casi dándome un infarto

—¡Ie! ¡Te digo que no! ¡Y no insistan no les diré nada! — Dije sacándoles la lengua para darme la media vuelta y cruzarme de brazos, mientras las chicas emitían un leve "Aww" ¡Díos! Ahora se que se siente cuando alguien te molesta…

—Si lo ves de nuevo avísanos — Dijo Kozue sonriéndome, yo solo asentí mientras todas las chicas se sonreían.

_Creo que… desde aquí todo, todo cambiará…_

* * *

><p>Review Answer:<p>

Claire Beacons: Sip, Honoka es la chica del hospital si tienes dudas aun de su apariencia por favor visita DevianTARTA, digo deviantart o DA por: honokahatsumomo y verás las apariencias de Honoka y Sayuri. "Nanai de la china" xDD en realidad lo de "Celestina" me mato xDD no lo sé depende~ ewe pero quizas acá le eche ojito a alguien (ya sabrás porque más adelante :3) me agradan Tzu comentarios, se entiende que andes en vacaciones ¡Aprovéchalas al máximo!

Kozuue: ¡Prefiero más los Pockys de chocolate! Hehehe flojeritis eh… tomate una aspirina xDD y asi se te pasa ;A sehh reencuentro Honoka y de Fubuki, ¡NO, NO, NO! ¡Sayuri no es bipolar! Es Tsundere entiende! Flechazo por Kazemaru uhmm.. ese bebe con alas andaba dando vueltas por allí xD bueno, Midori-chan se declarará al tiempo :3 no tan apresurado pero caaasi le sale… lo de la función ya saldrá estoy decidiendo el tipo de acto (aun lo hago xDD) ¿A que te refieres con 6 días? Eso, si que no entendí pero si te refieres a que pasaría si tú y Midorikawa estuvieran juntos pues… habría una gran destrucción colosal, escasees de alimento xDD y ya no habrían Goenjis de nacimiento xDD Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

_No tengo excusas, me he demorado por que he tenido algunos bloqueos de esos que abres el Word y escribes puras tonterías, antes, tenia el capítulo listo pero no me gusto como quedo y pues… ¡Lo borre! Y escribí este nuevo~ disculpen la demora además la escuela me ha estado chupando la imaginación y he tenido unas estúpidas pruebas de matemáticas que me van como las avsdvavsd* (CENSURADO) bueno y esu :3 espero que les haya gustado el capítulo *w*_

_Besos, Pazita._


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Ayúdame

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece sus creadores son Level-5. De lo contrarío ya dominaria el mundo con un marínela gigante<p>

* * *

><p>Me encontraba con los ojos fijos en unos de los coloridos árboles de afuera, de la secundaria. Por defecto, tengo esa manía de mirar siempre por la ventana, no es que fuera por mera diversión. Es solo que necesito hacer algo, si algo poco ejemplar, necesito obligar a alguien hacer algo. Quizás, si a alguien le diga sobre lo que pienso me estaría quedando mirando raro, pero por algo es sorpresa.<p>

Suspiró un poco, esperando que esa persona se acerque, quizás, debería noquearlo con un balón o por algo del estilo pero no me conviene. Debería encontrar algo para solucionar mi problema, una carencia que le debía al café. A lo mejor, por un momento debería asesinar a la gerente pero no puedo. Después de todo no se podía evitar lo que tengo que hacer o mejor dicho lo que todas deberíamos hacer ya.

—Allí viene… — Murmuré para mí misma— Necesito hacer algo en este preciso momento Al momento que lo había dicho, ya me estaba alejando de la ventana podría haberme demorado unos quince minutos en pasar por las escaleras. ¿Por qué tanto? He tenido algunos problemas por esta mañana, sobre todo en mí pierna me ha dolido un montón desde… el día de ayer por pasármela corriendo por diversión me la pasé corriendo. Ahora mismo tengo una punzada desde la parte de atrás de mí pierna pero eso no detendrá lo que debo de hacer ahora mismo.

Ya pasando por cerca de las puertas que conectan al pequeño gimnasio del lugar (Que lo usaban para acrobacias e incluso algunas lecciones de danza, por que los chicos usaban la cancha para basketball, tennis y soccer) también por la puerta que daba para la cafetería ¡Nunca iría allí! Cobran por la comida… ¡¿Es que para comer se necesita dinero! ¡Argh! Por lo que prefiero más almorzar cerca de un árbol de pétalos de Sakura, pero ya no los tiene… pero es un bonito lugar para almorzar allí.

Retomando lo que tenia que hacer en este momento, ya estaba pasando por la puerta de salida y embestir a esa persona ¡Lo necesito para algo! Me importaba un bledo si me veían de algo raro o que piensen mal pero es mí única salvación y solución para esto. Al momento de ya encontrarlo por casi cerca de la puerta corrí con lo que pude, no dejaría que el dolor de mí pierna me ganara ni aun que me de el calambre que me da a veces. Aproveche el momento que se había distraído en mirar hacia otra parte y lo jalé del codo (Si ya sabían, el codo es la parte más débil del cuerpo por no tener casi nada de huesos.)

—¿Qué sucede? — Escuché decir detrás de mí, oh Díos ya conocía esa voz. Aun sosteniéndolo desde el codo miré atrás mío para ver quien era pero sentí un balde de agua fría cayendo imaginariamente desde mí cabeza, junto con ollas. Lastima que era mí imaginación pero era _Yuuto_

—Etto… — Solo alcancé a decir, era lo único que se me ocurría para decir en este momento. Mientras aun me seguía mirando y sentía miles de gotitas recorriendo desde mí cabeza.

—Si necesitas algo de Atsuya yo podría ayudarte — En ese momento sentí que debía lanzarme encima suyo y abrazarlo pero… ¡NO! Yo no soy así, por lo que solo negué con la cabeza sonriendo un poco también. Mientras trataba de contener mí sonrojo es que solo al pensarlo me estaba empezando a enrojecer, pero trataba de evitarlo.

—No, Yu… Yuuto, Atsuya me prometió hacerlo así que con nosotros dos estará bien ¿Si?

—Bueno… pero si necesitan ayuda no duden en llamarme — Y con eso yo asentí, despidiéndome de él también llevándome a Atsuya del codo pero casi iba a decir una palabra que con suerte pude callarlo.

Después de alejarnos un poco (De sobre todo de Yuuto) lo solté para luego tomar aire profundamente.

—Desde… ¿Desde cuando te prometí algo? ¡Nunca recuerdo haberlo echo! — Mencionó un poco molesto yo solo me había quedado un poco callada para luego decir:

—Calma, espera… — Dije sentándome de rodillas para aliviar un poco el dolor de pierna que tenia.

—¿Por qué te sientas? — Preguntó— Ni que el pasto fuera tan… cómodo.

—Me duele la pierna, dejando de lado eso. Necesitó tú ayuda para algo…

—Tienes un poco la pierna hinchada — Dijo tratando de evitar el tema sobre la "ayuda"

—¡Hey! No me cambies el tema, ¡Yo soy la única que puede hacerlo!

—Bueno, bueno ¿De que trata?

—Eso te lo diré después no ahora… solo estate paciente sobre lo que debes de hacer pero solo voy a decir que debes seguir mis pasos.

—¿A que te refieres…?

—Nada, después lo sabrás solo espera. Además… ya empezará el segundo periodo será mejor que nos movamos rápido

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—¿Hmm?

—Porque… no estas con las demás

—Ah, eso pues les dije que haría algo — Me levanté para luego mover mí pierna de adelante y hacia atrás ya no me dolía tanto como antes. Para luego levantarme y caminar tranquila hacia el interior de la Secundaria.

—¡Espera, aun debe de dolerte la pierna!

—Ehhh… ¿Desde cuando tienes tanto interés en mí?

—¡Idiota! Después no te quejes que te duele la pierna ¿Entendiste? — Me dijo un poco molesto para luego seguir caminando hacia la Secundaria, pues ya empezaría el segundo período.

Al llegar a mí salón (Que estoy en el C, se divide en A, B y C, pero Yuuto esta en el A) las chicas me esperaban sentadas en sus asientos mientras conversaban, reían o molestaban.

—¡Al fin llegas! — Dijo Kozue con su típico aire de: "Cuéntanos o te obligamos"

—Nee, nee ¿Y que hiciste? — Esta vez pregunto Honoka, mientras me miraban curiosas Hana-chan, Sayuri, Haruna y finalmente Aki (Claro, junto con Kozue)

—Pues… fui a comprarme una bebida, me dio sed ¿A caso hay algo malo en hacer eso? — Mentí torpemente, a nadie le revelaría lo que tenia que hacer. ¡A nadie! Pero quizás ya se habrían dado cuenta de que soy muy mala para mentir un mayor defecto para mí. No es que siempre quiera mentir, pero es solo para cubrir cosas.

—Aww… no mientas te vimos muy bien hablando con Yu… te veías muy feliz

—¿Eh? ¿Enserio? Pues no me había dado cuenta…

—¡Espera, espera! Además vino a decirnos que si necesitabas ayuda en algo siempre te ayudaría ¿A que no es lindo? — Dijeron lo último en coro todo.

—_"Nunca cambiarás Yuuto, sigues siendo el mismo chico que conocí desde que estaba en primaria" _— Sonreí mientras pensaba en eso, mientras todas sonreían más.

—¡Ves, se te nota que te gusta mucho!

—¡Incluso sonríes como una enamorada!

—Estas denominada a… Pazinamorada ¡Uwuh! — Lo último lo dijo Kozue sonriendo ampliamente, mientras todas le seguían el juego. Sentía que iba a enrojecer, sentía que debía correr y gritar como loca o lo último… tartamudear como siempre lo hago.

—N-n-n-no s-s-sigan con eso… — Tartamudeé como lo esperaba ¡Argh! Odio tartamudear y sonrojarme como tonta— ¡Ya basta! ¡No sigan! — Chillé con toda la cara colorada (Lo debía suponer, ya que me ardía demasiado) mientras las chicas callaron un poco, para luego sentir un leve toqueteo en mí hombro. Abrí los ojos lentamente, recibiendo la mirada reproche del profesor, es decir, Kisubasa Miyasa, el profesor que había faltado.

—¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó con voz áspera y severa. Para luego cruzarse de brazos siguiendo con su sermón —¿Por qué gritas a estas horas?

—Lo siento profe… — Arqueó la ceja— Digo, profesor Kisubasa, no volverá a ocurrir — Sentencié avergonzada.

—Bien, la perdono pero que no vuelva a ocurrir de nuevo ¿Ok?

—Hai… — Y con eso me senté en mi asiento.

—Bueno, y con eso empezaremos las clases del día de hoy como sabrán… — Empezó a hablar sobre lo que haríamos hoy, lo que se debe hacer, lo importante que es la economía de Japón. Ah… un montón de cosas que no se me quedan en la cabeza por andar pensando en otras cosas. Y eso que decir, que el profe ha cambiado demasiado, antes me tenia miedo y ahora no. ¡Wow! Primer profesor que me lleva la contraria sobre lo que digo, hago. Pero eso me alegra, no es que sea una borde solo me gusta molestar a todo el mundo, pero si molestan, bueno, eso ya es algo diferente. Las horas pasaban lentamente, y el reloj de la sala estaba marcando las horas lentamente, mientras yo, observaba como marcaba los minutos para buscar algo entretenido que hacer. Con los ejercicios ya copiados, para que no me vuelva a regañar el profe, pero lo unido malo… ¡Es que mí lápiz pasta ya estaba por dar sus últimos signos de vida! Estaba sin tinta, bueno si tenía pero se le estaba cayendo de una sobremanera.

Eso significa que debo comprarme otro, y era de color negro… el color que más uso para escribir. Luego de quizás, cuantas horas al fin la campana toco con eso dando la finalizada hora del segundo período de clases, con eso estiro un poco mí brazo y emito un sonido para luego levantarme de mí asiento y quedar al lado de las chicas.

—Que buen regañón te dieron — Comentó Sayuri— Yo que tú le hubiese contradicho….

—Hahaha… ¿En verdad eso tú crees? Sa-chan

—Aja, nunca dejaría que me reprendieran de esa manera. Después de todo soy una caza recompensas

—Mejor vayamos a almorzar ¡Me esta entrando un hambre! — Dijo Kozue haciendo un puchero de niña chiquita para que luego todas rieran, para luego irnos caminando hacia mi lugar preferido donde el árbol de Sakura, realmente amo ese lugar ¡Es muy lindo! Y da una sombra tan refrescante, además tienes una vista linda del lugar. Como siempre, Aki almorzaba con Endo los chicos entre ellos, Heat con los chicos y no con Hana-chan pues, Hana había dicho que su hermano debía estar con los chicos no siempre con nosotras —Pero sabiendo que una chica se le acerca a Heat, la fusila— por un momento pensé que yo también quería un hermanito o una hermanita menor para cuidarla, ya que mí hermana es mayor que yo y ni me pesca, no me consienten, según mis padres es muy malo… Pero me da igual, soy feliz así.

—Pazi… ¿Cuando le dirás lo que sientes a Yuu? — Me preguntó Hana-chan sonriéndome, yo dude un poco si en contestar o no, nunca lo había pensado. Mientras ella se acomodaba su boina azul, siempre la había llevado desde que la conozco.

—Hum… — Dudaba con lo que iba a decir— No lo sé… quizás podría ser algún día

—¡Debes decírselo! O te arrepentirás después

—Ya lo sé, pero aun no lo decido… además, por el momento estoy bien así. Ni que siempre lo estuviera siguiendo a todas partes, no quiero ser fastidiosa.

—¡Pero aun así…!

—¡Shh! ¡Ya no sigan! Yo puedo decidirlo… lo haré cuando yo quiera ¿Vale?

—Si…

—No se aflijan, no me he molestado solo… no sigan, por favor.

En ese momento, quería que la tierra me tragará quizás, si no hubiese dicho esto no estaríamos en silenció comiendo, estaríamos hablando, diciendo tonterías como siempre lo hacemos. En ese momento, pensé que a lo mejor nunca hubiese dicho eso, pero como siempre yo, meto la pata pero… ya no importa, se que se arreglara. Las chicas al terminar de comer, yo aun no terminaba de comer por estar pensando en lo que había dicho, me sonrieron y me animaron, si no las hubiese conocido quizás que peso habré de estar cargando siempre, si tan solo no fuera tan desconfiada. Después de eso les di las gracias para luego volver el salón, luego de encontrarme con Yuuto en el camino, saludarlo, y actuar como casi siempre lo había echo ayer, hoy en este momento como una enamorada. Pero las chicas no dijeron nada solo se manteneros calladas, volviendo a eso, llegamos al salón y nos sentamos para que empezaran las clases. Las horas pasaban tortuosamente lentas, como en el primer período pero no me podía quejar, después de todo así era la vida.

Cuando al fin ya había tocado la campana:

—¡Aleluya! — Celebró Honoka estirándose de brazos. Mientras todas también celebraban y saltaban junto conmigo mientras cantábamos canciones de antaño como Digimon, Sailor Moon y haciendo la pose de Usagui/Serena "Por el poder del prisma lunar, te castigaré en el nombre… ¡De la luna!" Díos, cuantos recuerdos tenia cuando hacia eso cuando era una niña de tan solo seis años. La gente de la Secundaria nos miraba de raras, pero nos daba igual. ¿A caso hay algo malo de hacer loqueras con amigas?

—Bueno, chicas nos vemos mañana — Se despidió Honoka marchándose para ir al café mientras yo iba a ir a buscar a Atsuya para que me ayudará.

Estuve buscando por todo el lugar de la Secundaria, donde podría estar. Pues yo no sé mucho de él, ni hablo mucho, en realidad nunca me he podido llevar muy bien con los hombres, soy demasiado agresiva con ellos.

Pero… Yuuto es la excepción, siempre me ayudo en todo y me apoyo, quizás por eso lo considero como mí "amigo" y terminé enamorándome de él.

¿Quién no se lo hubiese imaginado? Estando buscando horas, horas y por horas le encuentro sentado en una rama del árbol que amo, que me encanta en fin, lo encontré allí el muy bien acomodado con los ojos cerrados. Un poco molesta le grite:

—¡FUBUKI ATSUYA, ME DIJISTE QUE ME IBAS A AYUDAR Y TÚ MUY BIEN COMODO ALLÍ! — Grite muy molesta, pues con la experiencia que gané gritando por las ventanas de mí antigua Secundaría salio un gritito muy chillón, característica de mí voz chillona.

Atsuya, despertando de golpe por suerte de no caerse de la rama y sufrir fracturas, una cosa es asustar, ocasionar un accidente y otra es hacerse responsable de las cosas que suceden, había rogado que no le pasará nada malo o si no estaría muy, muy arrepentida.

—¡Pero que te sucede! Casi… ¡Casi me matas, mujer!

—¡Nada de eso! — Contraataque molesta y casi echándome encima suyo para golpearlo o algo así, se quedo un rato callado y yo seguí: —¡Me dijiste que me ayudarías! ¿Y que? Tú muy bien dormido en esa ramita de árbol ¡Aww! Eres… malvado…

—Nunca me dijiste que era lo que tenia que hacer — Le dí una mirada asesina y automáticamente me lo lleve casi a arrastras hacia el café, ignorando las advertencias que me daba. Cuando finalmente habíamos llegado al Café Maid, lo solté y me miro un poco confundido.

—¿Querías que te acompañara a un Café… Maid? — Me miró un poco confundido; yo no dije nada, solo lo volví a arrastrar hacia adentro del café que con suerte, en la entrada estaba la gerente esperándome, no me dijo nada solo asintió y sonrió. Me llevé a Atsuya a la sala donde… bueno, la gerente hacia las cosas jeje, no sabría explicarlo.

—¡Así que esto eras lo que necesitabas! Ya verás, Pazita Fumiko…

—¡Idiota, es Fumihiko! ¡No insultes mí nombre seudónimo de UKE!

—¿Cómo que Uke? ¡Si no tengo nada de eso!

—¡Ash, quédate callado! — Y con eso, con un alisador de cabello comencé a alisarle las puntas de su cabello para hacerlo cabello de "chica" mientras recibía quejas, insultos (Ni tanto fueron) y la gerente reía como si fuera una comedia, mientras Yuki, Honoka, Yumiko y todo el staff del café observaban curiosas, mientras pasaban de aquí y allá preparándose. La gerente puso los últimos toques y lo obligamos a ponerse el vestuario mientras ya todas estábamos listas, para dar comienzo a la función que debíamos interpretar.

—Me siento… tan ridícularizado — Dijo molesto mientras tenía un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas y se sostenía de la mesita del tocador que teníamos en el lugar.

—Aww… que tierno te ves Atsu-pu yo sabia que te quedaría bien el traje, no lo puedes negar, te vez tan lindo y tierno quedan ganas de abrazarte.

—¿Qu-que?

—¡Oh, nada! — Lo jaloneé de la ropa para llevarlo hacia el lugar de la función, por lo menos ahora no decía nada se mantenía callado hasta ahora.

—Oye… que es lo que debo hacer… — Habló por primera vez.

—Ah, solo sigue mis pasos, ni tan difícil es la coreografía ¿Sabes? Si fueras más dócil te trataría bien.

—¡Hey! Ni que fuera tú sirviente

—De todos modos, eres perfecto Atsu-pu~ — Mencioné con un tono de burla para volver ver ese sonrojó; en cierto modo me causaba gracia y se veía tierno — Mira, estando aquí por ahora serás Atsuka, no quejas o te golpearé luego.

—Así que… — Dijo Honoka— Era eso lo que fuiste en el segundo período de recreo lo que ibas a buscar

—¡Correcto! Te dije que seria perfecto para la actuación.

—Aja, esto será divertido.

—¡Bien chicas! Ya comenzará la función así que pónganse en acción ¿Vale?

—¡Haaai! — Respondimos todas colocándonos en nuestra posición para esperar a los clientes.

_Luego de abrir el local, el lugar se había llenado como nunca. La gerente mencionó la actuación y toda la gente aplaudió y la música ya empezaba a sonar mientras todas estábamos con la bandeja puesta en la mano._

**_Vamos a comer algunas fresas…_**

Al comenzar la canción todas, todas, empezamos a caminar/ patinar cerca de nuestros clientes mientras hacíamos un par de movimientos para atraer su atención. Como todas, Maids Mews Mews, fue asi: Honoka era Zakuro, Yuki de Ichigo, Yumiko de Mint (Aun que fuese animada, tenia parte de personalidad de Mint) yo y Atsuya de Pudding, y por último una chica llamada Akari Aka (En el café llamada Parfait) era Lettuce.

Los Amos, sonreían con satisfacción mientras eran recibidos:

**_(Con tortas de parfait, pasteles y pastel de arroz)_**

Para no hacerlos esperar les dábamos fresas, pasteles de arroz, tortas de parfait mientras hacíamos algunos pases de bailes o darnos vueltas con la bandeja.

**_(¡Todos se sienten felices al comerlo!)_**

Como decirlo, al momento que le atendíamos al compás de la canción los Amos sonreían más y comían felices.

**_O un montón de frutas…_**

Esta vez Akari se acerco a una mesa, donde estaba un chico joven de quizás de nuestra misma edad estaba un poco nervioso.

**_(Kiwis, caramelos y melocotón)_**

El chico, sonrió ampliamente recibiendo unos pasteles uno de sabor de melocotón y para saberlo, le encanto el kiwi mientras saboreaba otro pastel con una salsa de caramelo. La gerente sonrió muy feliz, mientras algunos Amos cantaban los coros de la canción.

**_(¡Realmente amo la fruta!)_**

Akari, al escuchar aquel gritito de felicidad del Amo, le sonrió para despedirse con la mano.

**_O quizás un frío helado_**

Yumiko, atendió a dos chicos que estaban discutiendo que tenían muchísima calor y les ofreció un frío helado.

_**(Ponlo en el refrigerador para endurecerlo)**_

Los chicos habían preguntado si a lo mejor estaban duros, pues Yumiko asintió y esos se miraron.

**_(Ponle salsa después)_**

Escuchó decir, asintió para luego dirigirse a otra mesa.

**_Me gusta todo esto…_**

Al escuchar esto, yo me fui hacia una mesa de unas parejas, la chica discutía con su novio lo que quería elegir.

**_(Soy un poco indecisa)_**

Atsuya también se dirigió a la mesa junto conmigo para luego decir al mismo tiempo:

**_(¡Pero todo esta bien, por que yo soy muy tierna!)_**

La chica rió, para luego decir:

**_Solo se que es muy dulce dejaría algo… que desear~_**

Canturreo esto por parte de la canción. Al cabo de unos minutos con un par de vueltas con la bandeja, le decidimos algo especial para que comiera.

**_(Pon tú relleno favorito)_**

Aun indecisa, al encontrar su relleno, pregunto si teníamos o como podría conseguirlo.

**_(Si no lo tienes, entonces ve de compras)_**

Cantamos ese trozo de canción, la pareja volvió a reír y estuvimos hablando.

**_(¡Oh, muchas gracias!)_**

Escuchamos decir, yo y Atsuya asentimos para luego ponerlos en frente de todos

**_Quiero comer algo realmente crujiente, algo dulce y amargo, ¡Estaría también bastante bien!_**

Con tal solo escuchar esta petición, Ichigo (Yuki) se ha acercado a una mesa que era grupal, atendiéndoles simpáticamente con la típica frase y algunas pequeñas vueltas. Después de estar al pendiente de ellos como igual a la anterior pareja, eran indecisos pero para eso estaba haciendo recomendaciones estaban ya satisfechos y ya se disponía a marcharse.

**_Siempre tengo hambre para el postre_**

¿Quién se lo iba a imaginar? ¡Estaban pidiendo postre! Y no era nada menos que: Midorikawa Ryuuji, además de ser bastante obvio le gustaba Yuki. Una excusa perfecta para pedirle un delicioso postre.

**_¡Vayamos a comer todo lo que queramos!_**

Se puede decir, que Yuki seria la madura pero también le encanta la comida tanto como a Midorikawa, pero siempre esconde lo que realmente quiere o es que quizás le da vergüenza que él lo sepa.

**_Me siento muy nerviosa…_**

Algunas veces los Amos tienen la ocurrencia de ofrecerte su comida en forma de "agradecimiento" y Midorikawa no fue la excepción, también le dio a Yuki, a lo mejor para las demás no se dieron cuenta, pero con tal de ver la expresión de Yuki todo se sabe.

**_(Algunas veces)_**

Se veía decidida, dispuesta a aceptar lo que Midorikawa le ofrecía, ¡No iba a mostrase débil! Muy decidida acepto lo de la cucharita que tenia un helado de Sundae (Que por cierto tenia sabor a fresa)

**_¡Mi corazón late!_**

Los nervios o era por que su corazón estaba palpitando fuertemente como cualquier chica enamorada.

**_¡Yo quiero probar de todo!_**

Por ordenes de la gerente de un golpe nos quitamos los patines (Claro, Yuki también haciéndolo) era la hora de que… comenzáramos a cantar y a bailar.

**_Quiero comer algo realmente crujiente_**

Por ser así la gerente se ha esforzado demasiado en hacer los trajes y la preparación del escenario. ¡Cuánto dinero habrá gastado! ¡Y lo otro! El piso estaba resbaladizo hasta tal punto que casi me caigo, pero llegué a tiempo al escenario.

**_Algo dulce y amargo, ¡Estaría también bastante bien!_**

Como si fuera arte de magia, aparecieron figuritas enormes de pasteles… (Pudding, torta de chocolate, fresa y mora/zarzamora también algunos pie de ciruela, manzana.)

**_Siempre tengo hambre para el postre_**

Movimientos de brazos y manos (Hacíamos formas de corazón, movíamos las manos hacia arriba y abajo, las sacudíamos.) Y desplazamiento a través del escenario para entretener a los Amos.

**_¡Vayamos a comer todo lo que queramos!_**

Empezamos a aplaudir y dar un par de vueltas, mientras algunas también durante el trayecto de vueltas paraban en las mesitas de loa Amos, para ofrecerles más pasteles, dulces, caramelos y entre otras cosas más. ¿Por qué he de perder la oportunidad? ¡Deben de comer más! Por que se… que a ellos les encantan los dulces como a toda persona ¿No?

**_Me siento muy nerviosa…_**

Al momento de que ya no se sentían las voces originales, nos toco cantar realmente se siente mucha… mucha nerviosidad cantar en frente de muchas pero aun así…

**_(Algunas veces)_**

Puede que algunas veces nos sentamos nerviosos, pero aun así debemos luchar (Sobre todo yo, tengo mucho pánico en cantar, bailar en frente de muchas personas pero aun así no me iba a rendir) las chicas trataban de no sonar nerviosas, pero la que más sonaba decidida era Honoka.

**_¡Quiero experimentar, todo tipo de amor!_**

Finalmente acabamos encima de nuestros respectivos postres ¡Y para sorpresa es como si nos fundiéramos! Como si todo fuera magia, como si fueras parte del postre, ya nada se veía. Solo se escuchaban los aplausos mientras reclamaban... Más comida. Y como teníamos practicado debíamos hacer las típicas poses de las Mews Mews.

_Horas después…_

—¡Wow, Atsuya! No sabíamos que te sabias la letra de la canción — Hablamos todas sonriendo.

—¡Cállense! Que mamá siempre veía ese anime… — Contestó avergonzado.

—Da igual, al menos siguió bien los pasos ¡Bien hecho niño suke!

—¡Demonios! Deja de decir eso… ¡Que soy normal!

—Pero… — Dijo Honoka— Fue divertido travestirte

—¡Argh! No sigan con eso

—Nosotras ya nos vamos — Interrumpió Yumiko con Yuki— Nos vemos mañana.

—Adiós — Nos despedimos, ellas ya se estaban marchando.

—Yo también, adiós — Se despidió Honoka

—Me dejaron… me dejaron forever alone…

—Si, si lo que digas…

—Oye… — Dije— ¿Qué es lo que le paso a tú mano? — Señalé su mano.

—Ah, eso pues me corte

—¿Ehh? ¿Cuándo? ¡Si nunca vi que te la cortaste!

—Ocurrió en el café…

—Hm… pásame tú mano

—¿Qué?

—Aff… que no entiendes — Revisé mi bolso para ver si tenia bendaje cuando ya las habia encontrado le vende la mano— Es lo menos que puedo hacer, tú ya veras lo que harás después…

—¿Desde cuando te preocupas por mí? — Dijo revisandose su mano.

—¡Yo no me preocupo por ti, desde… desde…! ¡Nunca! ¡Porque…! ¡Porque…! ¡Atsuya, eres realmente penoso! ¡Muy penoso!

—¡Que! ¡Oye! No seas grosera

—De todos modos… adiós, nos vemos mañana.

—¡Oye!

—¡Adiós! — Me marché rápidamente para no escuchar su sermón, realmente… ¡No dejaría que me regañaran dos veces al día! Con solo una estoy bien. Pero tan solo escuche:

—Nunca me escucha…

* * *

><p>Respuesta a los review:<p>

Kozuue: A ver veamos, si Hanako conociera a Max creo que compartirían su ambición por los gorritos ewe, amó, amó los pockys de chocococolate *w* bueno, si tú eres la Yandere ps… no tienes ni una pizca sinceramente -.-" Pazinamorada que loco xD y sobre lo del 8 de Julio ia saaaeez y gracias por eso :3

PD: Algo con Tsunami pues que habria de pasar ewe

HanakoYasashine: De nada, ya te habia prometido que saldrías en el fic y saliste xDD sinceramente no me acordaba del apellido de Heat/Atsuishi. Me alegró que te gustara el capi

Claire Beacons: ¡Gracias por desearme feliz cumpleaños! Muchisímas gracias :3 y nahh no cantas desafinada no te conozco la voz así que no se podría saber. Además yo desafino más que tú xD quien sabe Claire, quien sabe *mirada mystery* *se le olvida como se escribe* bueno, si hay un millón de hermanitos sobre protectores pero yo no tengo B8 sip, Heat es una cucada! Que dan de apapacharlo y robármelo xD

Heat: -Le da un abrazo a Claire- Gracias por apoyarme.

Ya vez hay tienes un abracito del tiernesín Heat :3 Díos, estas de igual que viciada que yo sobre los Simpsons amó esa serie xD ¿¡Como que tú amiga se ha ido! NOOOOOOOO! Yo puedo acompañarte pero estas lejos .

kristinagm18: Gracias por comentar, me alegra que otras personas más comenten esa historia. ¡Muchas gracias! Me has deseado un cumpleaños feliz, que tengas un buen día y espero verte por aquí.

PD: Yo también me sentí re feliz cuando cabeza de valón soccer se confeso a Aki ewe~

aika-chan20: ¡Gracias por tú review! Y desearme un feliz cumple ewe~ ¿Enserio la leías de antes? Wow thanks, pero la había borrado porque… ¡No me gusto como quedo! Pero esta si puedo incluir más parejitas~

_Muchas gracias a todos los que me han leído hasta ahora, los que se leen de mis idioteces que escribo (No se si reirán xD) pero me alegra mucho que me hayan deseado un feliz cumple :3 que por cierto la pasé re genial lo único malo es que comí demasiado dulce y me dio fiebre. ¡Pero! La pase re genial y quede despierta hasta las 2:30 AM de la mañana dando bote. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo *w* disculpen si no fue muy bueno, tienen derecho de matarme ¡Pero no lo hagan tan dolorosamente! ¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! ¡Y si no…! Me esforzaré más a la próxima._

_Con amor, _**Pazita.**

**PD: Para quienes no lo sepan la canción que puse es de Tokyo Mew Mew se llama "Koi wa A la Mode" ¡Amo ese Ending! O algunos lo conocen como Mew Mew Power.  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Lluvia

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es de Level-5<p>

* * *

><p>Pequeñas gotitas de lluvia caían por la ventana de la cual yo estaba observando. Hacia frío, el viento golpeaba fuerte ocasionando el ruido de los árboles cuando se mueven. Mientras, las gotas golpeaban abruptamente por la ventana, todo estaba negro e incluso las nubes.<p>

¡Ah! Que coincidencia justo el día de hoy hacia un bonito día, ¿Por qué ahora tendría que estar lloviendo?

—Ah… Porque tiene que estar lloviendo ahora…

—¡A mi me encanta la lluvia! — Dijo Honoka— ¿A ti no te gusta?

—Si me gusta… pero… no podré salir a sentarme en el árbol de siempre

—No te preocupes, ¡De seguro ya va a solear! — Me animó Hanako acomodando su boina de color azul para que le cayera más debajo de las orejas— Hace demasiado frío…

—Lo sé y por eso me arrepiento por no traer algo calientito para ponérmelo.

—Nee-chan — Susurró suavemente Heat— ¿Que tal si vamos a comprar chocolate caliente?

—¡Vale! Vamos — Hana-chan se giro sobre sus talones para seguir a Heat, quien ya iba desapareciendo por el umbral de la puerta mientras que ella también.

—Que aburrido… ¡Y hace frío! Eso me colma demasiado… — Me quejé frotándome las manos para atrapar calor.

—Aun no entiendo porque siempre estas quejándote cada vez que te veo — Hablo Atsuya ajustándose su bufanda que era de polar… se veía… ¡Tan acogedora esa bufanda!

—Fubuki ¿Qué no habías desechado esa bufanda en el partido contra el Instituto Alien? — Consultó Endo un poco confundido mientras señalaba la susodicha bufanda quien portaba el gemelo de cabello rosa.

—Si… pero no me explico como es que la tiene Atsuya, me suena bastante extraño que la tenga ¡Y lo peor de todo, es que aun no me dice como la consiguió!

—Tsk, Shirou no importa como la obtuve. Lo que interesa es que la vuelvo a tener en mí cuello ¿Sabias que me moría de frío sin tenerla? ¡Eres un mal hermano! Me dejaste sin la bufanda por mucho tiempo así que, tengo todo el derecho de tenerla ahora, no te quejes.

—Atsu, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? — Pregunté.

—¿Qué?

—¿Me prestas tú bufanda?

—No, ¿Por qué tendría que prestártela? Es más, es solo mía. A ver, dame motivos del porque tendría que hacerlo

—¿Enserió quieres saberlo?

—Por eso pregunté ¿No?

—Mira… — Le hice una señal de que se acercará, cosa que lo hizo muy rápido mientras sacaba algo de mí mochila, cuando ya lo encontré le señale una foto— Ves lo que esta aquí, ¿Verdad? Si alguien supiera de esto ¿Qué pensarían de Atsuya Fubuki? — Murmuré bajamente mientras le dejaba ver la foto— Hay tienes tú razón.

—¿De donde la sacaste? — Susurró— Que yo lo recuerde nadie, nadie saco fotos en ese momento.

—Claro que no lo hicieron, pero la gerente lo hizo y me la paso de recuerdo ¿Qué chulo, verdad?

—Tsk, te la presto solo por esta ocasión — Me dijo quitándose la bufanda para luego pasármela. Me la puse para después guardar la foto, no dejaría que nadie la viera.

—Ahora si me parece esto extraño… como pudo pasarle la bufanda tan rápido... — Susurró Fubuki

—Eso ya es fácil — Dije— La razón es porque yo soy el Seme de Atsuya y el es mí Uke.

—¡¿Que? ¡Pero si no tengo pinta de Uke! Tú deberías de ser el Uke como todas las chicas…

—¿Me ves pinta de Uke? — Negó con la cabeza— Ya ves, no soy sumisa contigo ¡Así que yo soy el Seme!

—Cien puntos — Dijo Honoka anotando en una libreta—

—¡Oigan! Ya trajimos algo para tomar — Escuché decir de Kozue quien venia con Hanako y Heat con los chocolates calientes— Todos pusieron dinero para comprarlo así que no se preocupen como conseguimos.

Todos aceptamos el chocolate caliente mientras hablábamos, ya estaba quedando pocos minutos para que el recreo terminara y avanzáramos a la hora de química. Ya era casi costumbre de que todos andábamos juntos, aun que había que hacer la excepción con los "Enamorados" que algunas veces tenían que separarse de los demás para estar a ratos solos. La campana sonó para que iniciara la hora de química, el profesor hizo su aparición para iniciar las clases y todos nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares para hacer el respectivo saludo. Para dejar después hablar al profesor y finalmente sentarnos.

—Hoy en día iremos a la sala de química para hacer un trabajo — Dijo el profesor— Esto se evaluará con nota así que nada de estar haciendo de vagos, ¿Entendido?

—Hai… — Respondimos todos para luego irnos hacia la sala de química mientras charlábamos en el caminó. Algunos hacían bromas, otros corrían y algunos iban tranquilos hasta que finalmente llegamos al lugar.

—¡Odio química! — Reclamé mientras las chicas se reían como siempre.

—Odias todo lo que contenga números, formulas — Informó Kozue riendo junto con las demás.

—Exacto, les recomiendo que no me pasen nada o explotaré el lugar.

—Miren… deben de hacerlo así — Dijo Sayuri señalando—

—¡Que genial! — Dijo Hanako celebrando— ¿Cómo puedes manejar todo esto?

—Es fácil — Explico Honoka— Siempre hace esto en casa así que ya es como un manual para ella hacer este tipo de cosas.

—Sayuri… — Dijo nerviosamente un peliazul acercándose a nosotras— ¿Me… podrías ayudar?

—Cla-claro…

—Doscientos puntos para Sayuri… — Susurré, sabía perfectamente que lo había escuchado y más nerviosa se puso—

La hora transcurrió normalmente como siempre, Sayuri hablaba con Kazemaru, Fubuki con Honoka, Kozue escuchaba música. Hana-chan estaba con Heat y yo mirando la ventana de nuevo para entretenerme un rato mientras el profesor trataba de hacer callar a los demás, cosa que se le dificulto demasiado. Finalmente, tuvo que evaluar los trabajos y, como las chicas no querían que no hiciera nada también me mandaron a hacer algo que con suerte no hice explotar nada, de la nada.

La campana había tocado finalmente para salir de clases, todos salieron disparados como si fuera la gran salvación, pero para ser sincera yo también haría eso en la hora de matemáticas pero para mí mala suerte Tachibana era muy estricta y no podía hacerlo.

—Vamos a estar abajo te esperamos — Dijo Honoka

—Vale — Respondí para luego escuchar "Devuelve esa bufanda" para mandarles el grito de "Si"

En el momento de que las chicas ya se estaban yendo, empecé a buscar en mí mochila lo típico que siempre saco: mí reproductor de música, el celular por si algo pasaba. Por accidente, se me paso a caer un pequeño llavero que me había regalado mí primo lejano, Daisuke. Estuve media hora o más buscándolo por defecto el llavero, era muy pequeño e importante para mí.

—_"Después de todo los duendes existen y quizás ya se habrán llevado el llavero…"_ — Pensé para mis adentros mientras suspiraba largamente.

—Toma — Una pequeña figurita, negra con forma de gato… ¡Era mi llavero! Por un momento pensé que iba a llorar— ¿Por qué vas a llorar?

—¡Por nada! — Tome mi llavero y lo volví a poner en su lugar— Supongo que debo devolverte la bufanda…

—No… quédatela por… — Movió sus ojos— solo por unos segundos más

—Eso significa que debo devolvértela ahora ¿Verdad?

—No, quédatela por un rato más

—Por eso mismo, tengo que devolvértela ahora

—Insisto, tenla por un rato más

—Pero… mejor que te la pasé ahora ¿No? — Insistí

—¡Argh! ¡Sabes que más, mejor pásamela!

—Sabía que dirías eso — Sonreí— Me encanta fastidiarte ¿Sabes?

—Ahh… — Suspiró cansino— Discutir contigo cansa, mejor me voy. Nos vemos más tarde

Después que me dijo eso, se alejo de mí y yo que le iba a pasar ya su bufanda. Pero… no podía abrir la puerta ¿Estaba haciéndome una broma verdad?

—Que demonios… ¡No se abre! — Mencionó fastidiado Atsuya jaloneando más la puerta

—¿¡Ehh! ¿¡Me estas bromeando verdad! ¿Verdad? Sabía que no debía quitarte la bufanda, lo sabia perfectamente. ¡El karma se devuelve! ¡No!

—¿Podrías callarte por un momento? — Me dijo molesto por mí acto. Es normal que se sienta uno así ¿Verdad? Que te quedes encerrada en un lugar… lo odio — Cálmate, esto no es el fin del mundo con tan solo quedarte encerrado con un chico lindo.

—¿Oh? ¿Enserio? ¿Dónde habrá alguno? Quiero conocerlo… para quererlo, adularlo… ¡Y lo más importante, psicopatearlo!— Imité un gesto de andar buscando con la mirada mientras lo decía un con tono burlón para molestarlo un rato. Obviamente funcionó, ocasionándome reír como loca. Cosa, que lo molestó más que antes.

—¡De que te ríes!

—Pues de lo que dijiste, me ocasiona gracia… ¡Gracias por hacerme reír! — Dije riéndome más agarrándome la tripa. ¡Ay! Si que sabía hacer reír, pero al momento la lluvia se escuchó más fuerte que mí risa para luego abrir los ojos y ver todo oscuro.

—Por la lluvia… se corto la luz — Escuché decir de Atsuya— ¿Qué lindo no? Nos quedamos aquí encerrados, para que luego se corte la luz… — Agregó lo último con un notable sarcasmo.

—Ah… si… tienes razón — Susurré en bajo— _"¡No! Odio la oscuridad ¡Es…!" _— Pensé para luego volver a cerrar mis ojos.

—Oye que te pasa, ¿Acaso le tienes temor a la oscuridad? — Sentí un pequeño golpe en mí frente— Tonta, ni que te fuera a comer

—¡No le tengo miedo! — Inflé infantilmente mis mofletes— No soporto la oscuridad

—¿Enserio? Entonces porque tienes los ojos cerrados — Me alumbró con la luz de su celular mientras abría mis ojos.

—Vale, vale le tengo miedo… ¿Y que? — Desvíe mi mirada para mirar a un punto vacío.

—Miedosa — Dijo cruzándose de brazos— Después de todo, las mujeres son débiles

—¿Perdón? ¿Me estas insultando, A MI, A MI? ¡Te metes con las mujeres, eso significa que te metes conmigo! Prepárate seudónimo de uke, ¡Sufrirás lo que es meterse conmigo!

—Calma, calma

—Tsk… — Me senté sujetando más la bufanda— Realmente, odio estar a oscuras

—¿Por qué? La oscuridad no es tan mala — Imito lo mismo que yo había echo anteriormente quedando al lado mío.

—Porque… me hace sentir tan solitaria y eso me incomoda demasiado

—Eres una idiota, además, no hay cobertura…

—Ni yo tengo… — Suspiré para seguir revisando mi celular.

—¿Tienes un gato? — Señaló mi celular

—¡Si! ¿A que no es lindo? Se llama Naa-san es mí orgullo de gato — Dije mostrándole a mí gato con el celular.

—Si, si lo que sea

—Pero… — Bostecé— Ah… ya no lo soporto más… buenas noches — Volví a bostezar para ladear mí cabeza a su hombro y cerrar mis ojos.

—Idiota… — Fue lo último que escuche decir por quedarme dormida en el hombro del pequeño baka, se sentía tan cálido…

.

.

.

.

—Hnnn… que bien dormí… — Dije

—¡Al fin despiertas!

—Hola… — Susurré dándome la vuelta. Abrí mis ojos rápidamente para ver a Hanako mirándome para luego inspeccionar con mi mirada estaba en la enfermería.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Te trajeron aquí con toda la cara roja…

—Ro…roja pero si hace unos momentos... Estaba en la sala de química

—Exacto, pero parece que te desmayaste por falta de sueño y Atsuya te trajo aquí

—¿Qué hora es? — Pregunté. Hanako saco su celular para luego señalarme la hora— ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

—¡Frénate, frénate! Ni que fuera adivina, no sabía que estabas aquí ahora apresúrate o llegarás tarde

—Gracias — Susurré para echarme a correr sin que me tropezará soy bastante torpe si despierto de golpe, ya no estaba lloviendo y estaba despejado pero aun así habían nubes negras, nuevamente podría llover. Hasta que al fin llego al café abriendo la puerta lentamente para que no me regañarán por mala suerte me encontré con la gerente en la puerta y me regaño, me marché rápidamente a los vestidores para empezar a trabajar.

_Hoy el café estaba lleno muy lleno de Amos y eso sería mucho trabajo._

Las chicas marchaban de aquí y por allá con ordenes, mientras las demás se encargaban de la cajera (Habían turnos para usar la cajera) había demasiado trabajo, las demás andaban agitadas sin duda nos estaba faltando personal y eso que éramos demasiadas, el café se ha vuelto demasiado popular desde la actuación que habíamos echo el día de ayer.

—Que pesado esta el trabajo hoy… — Susurró Yuki pasando con unas ordenes hacía una mesa del fondo mientras volvía hacía la cocina rápidamente. Kimiko estaba hoy enferma, las cosas marchaban demasiado rápidas con ella.

—Además… ese idiota esta comiendo demasiado… — Volteé mi mirada para ver la mesa del fondo, era Midorikawa quien comía demasiado mientras una gotita resbalaba desde mi cabeza, para seguir trabajando de nuevo mientras, disimuladamente Yuki peleaba con Midorikawa para sacarlo del café. La gerente siempre tenía que darle ayuda a Yuki para que se fuera pero a lo contrarío lo hacía quedarse otro rato más.

_Horas después…_

—¡Al fin, salvación! — Celebró Honoka sentándose en una silla para luego estirarse un poco.

—¡Ya te dije, que nunca pidas mucha comida!

—Pero… Yuki… — Trataba de defenderse el peli verde el fondo, es decir, Midorikawa.

—Mido… que voy a hacer contigo… se muy bien que te encanta tanto la comida como a mí pero eso no es pasar un poco el limite ¿No crees?

—Quizás… — Intervine— Tan solo quiere pasar más tiempo contigo ¿No? Midorikawa ¿Eso querías verdad? — El aludido asintió mientras Yuki suspiraba largamente.

—Ah… se largó a llover de nuevo — Dijo la gerente, Mido se paró abruptamente de la silla para tomar a Yuki de la mano sorprendiéndola, para tomar el paraguas que tenía al lado suyo de color verde y decir:

—Te vienes conmigo ¿No querrás mojarte?

—Va…vale… — Dijo sonrojada al máximo, mientras el peli verde le regalaba una sonrisa y se la llevaba a la salida para seguir tomando su mano, ambos estrechándolas, caminando bajo la lluvia.

—¿Cuándo crees que se confesarán? — Soltó de repente la gerente mientras sonreía

—Algún día… — Contesté mientras seguía mirando— Y no traje un paraguas, deséenme suerte que no me voy a mojar, háganlo, háganlo.

—S-si…

—Bueno, ya me voy adiós…

—Adiós — Se despidieron con la mano, mientras me iba corriendo nuevamente por segunda vez en el día para no mojarme.

—¡Eh, espera!

—¿Eh? Oh, eres tú abandona chicas

—No te abandone, solo te dejé en la enfermería y apúrate que me estoy mojando

—Vale… — Dije para acercarme a Atsuya y poniéndole rápidamente la bufanda— Te la devuelvo, no la usaré más

—Ya veo…

—¿Por qué me viniste a buscar?

—Será porque no trajiste un paraguas ¿No?

—Ya entendí, ya entendí. Oye, ya me voy por aquí hasta mañana — Me despedí agitando mi mano y alejándome de Atsuya rápidamente para no mojarme—

* * *

><p>Respuestas a los review:<p>

Kristinagm18: De nada *w* me alegra mucho que te guste el EndoxAki ¡Realmente amo, amoesa pareja! No te preocupes, ya habrá algunas escenas

Kozuue: Hahaha así que era eso, no esta se llama Hanako Yasashine no se si Sumomo querrá que su personaje aparezca debo preguntárselo. ¿Te gustaría ser Yandere? Hmm genial ¡Y gracias por el apodo! Ó.ó que…. Sus orebs ay, no gracias, no quiero sus ojos, no, no, no. ¡Tienes que ver Tokyo Mew Mew! ¡Esa serie es genial! Y si, si, si vi ese video de Inazuma Tokyo Mew Mew (Nombre inventado ;D) ¡Awww! Ese es mí sueño realidad ver a Atsuya travestido pues, ya lo tenía planeado desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Ya te dije, si me lo sueño de Pocky me lo voy a comer xDDD, ¿Oh? Enserio actúa extraño, díos, mi escritura es rara entonces… Saludines~

aika-chan20: ¡Tienes todo el derecho de imaginártelo así, enserió que da mucha risa! Es que se ve muy tierno, gracioso y muchas cosas más. ¿Googles? Oh, ya entendí ;D ¡Gracias por leerme! Me haces feliz ;D ¡Saludos!

Claire Beacons: ¡Tienes que verlo, te lo imploró debes ver esa serie! Hehehe si ¡Me ha encantado travestirlo! Gracias por decirme loca es un gran honor Claire-san~ hahaha vaya, vio esa imagen, a mí ya no me gusta no sé en ese tiempo dibujaba muy mal ú.ú aun sigo asiéndolo, pero quizás veas otra imagen, cuando me digne de dibujarla si. ¡Yo lo se, decir DevianTARTA envicia! Bueno, ya te hice fanservice esperó que te haya gustado, enserió tenia mas adelante poner más escenas pero veo que ni me salen ¡ESTAN ASQUEROSAS! *dies* *Choca de manos imaginario* me encanta hacer eso! Bueno, si Hana-chan supiera que te llevaste a Heat te va seguir ó.ó pero no te preocupes no le diré ;D saludos.

HikariHoshinoAsakura: ¡OOOH! Nuevo review, gracias por leerme, oh si, yo también amé eso lo que le hice a Goenji ¡MUAJAJAJAJA! ¡Gracias por leer!

_Perdonen la demora, he tenido problemas de concentración ¡Pero he traído el capítulo! Que por cierto tiene calidad de escenas ¡MUGROSAS! *llora* ¡Oh, si! Capítulo dedicado a la lluvia, aquí en Chile ha estado lloviendo todos los días. Nos leemos en otro capítulo, _**atentamente Pazita.**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Atami

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, si no, a Level-5.<p>

* * *

><p>El sol daba de lleno, hoy era un día muy soleado y hacia demasiado calor. Era tan sofocante estar dentro del autobús, que casi me estaba tostando como pan. Seria el segundo paseo escolar, que haríamos en el año. Esta vez, iremos a Atami, con todos los cursos desde el A hasta el C. Aun recuerdo como fue, como hicieron aquella propuesta.<p>

**Flash back**

_Era un día nublado, luego de que las lluvias pararan ya que llovía colosalmente hasta el día que quede encerrada en la sala de química. Y el profesor hablaba sin parar. Cuando, finalmente capté algo interesante y deje de hacer lo que hacía, es decir, dejar de andar dibujando monitos chiquitos en mi cuaderno._

_—Chicos, esto será de suma importancia. Es mejor, que me pongan atención antes que les asesté esta linda regla que tengo en la mano — Todos asentimos, mientras algunos se aburrían, jugaban con sus lapiceros entre un millón etc. — Veo, veo que no me entendieron, bueno. Problemas suyos no se quejen después — Hizo una pequeña pausa para luego dejar la regla que tenía en su escritorio y empezar a dar un par de vueltas alrededor del aula._

_—Esta fue una propuesta que hizo el consejo, es decir ayer. Lo que decidieron en parte la directiva del curso, también los del B y A. Hemos decidido, que además de hacer la antigua excursión a la montaña, tendremos otra. Iremos a la playa esta vez — Algunos empezaron a murmurar que iríamos a Okinawa, todo lo que siempre iban o hacían en vacaciones de verano con sus padres— Oh, se equivocan de que iremos a Okinawa esta vez será en Atami. Nos hospedaremos en un hotel, así que compórtense como niños maduros, o les dejaré deberes, claro, si me entero de que han hecho algunos escándalos por allá ¿Entendieron? — Nuevamente todos asintieron._

_—¡Profesor! ¡Por favor dígame que esta vez si haremos soccer!_

_—Señor Mamoru, eso depende de cada uno, de cada actividad que hagan. Usted vea lo que hará, pero prometa que no cometerá una estupidez, como en los años anteriores — Dijo sabiamente el profesor, ocasionando una leve risita entre los demás._

_—¡Si! Entonces si podré hacer soccer… — Hablo casi hipnotizado el portero aficionado del soccer._

**Fin de flash back**

Entonces, ahora nos encontramos aquí aun en el autobús, esperando que ya lleguemos al hotel en el cual nos vamos a hospedar. Mientras todos estaban cantando un millón de canciones, con un micrófono que teníamos a nuestra disponibilidad. Cada uno, cantaba una canción por diversión para entretener a los demás, algunos leían, otros conversaban. Bueno, después de todo éramos tres cursos en uno era más que normal.

—Entonces… Si vamos a ir a la playa… — Dijo Hanako — ¡Hay que echarse mucho bloqueador!

—¡Exacto! — Esta vez fue Haruna quien hablo— A menos, que quieras quemarte o hacerte un lindo bronceado.

—Y yo con esto golpearé a los chicos que se te acerquen, Haruna — Concluyo amenazante Kido quien cargaba un bate entre sus manos mientras todos reían nerviosos, y que Haruna lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

—En la vida… siempre existen hermanos sobreprotectores, ¡Haruna, júrame que Kido no es tú hermano por favor! Arruina tú perfecta relación con Genda — Dramatizó Kozue, quien ya le dio un colapso a Kido para pasar a golpearse con la manilla de su asiento e impactando a Goenji quien estaba sentado al lado suyo.

—Espero… nunca ser así — Menciono el pelicrema— No quiero hacer sufrir a Yuuka

—¡Oh! Vamos Goenji, sabes perfectamente que también haces lo mismo le privas las salidas a Yuuka con… ¡Toramaru! — Dije en forma de burla, Goenji rápidamente se le prendió un aura negra, empezando a golpearse con el vidrio de la ventana. Para luego parar y mirarme para decir:

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

—Ah… eso pues…

**Flash back**

_—¡Waa! ¡Tú debes de ser la hermanita de Goenji! ¿Eres Yuuka verdad?_

_—¿Conoces a mi onii-chan? — Dijo la mencionada_

_—¡Pues, claro! Vamos en la misma clase y dime Yuuka… ¿Tienes novio?_

_—Onii-chan no me dejaría — Respondió inocentemente— Pero no se porque odia a Tora-chan_

_—¿Tora-chan?_

_—Es Toramaru, pero le digo de cariño "Tora-chan" es mí mejor amigo… pero no se porque onii-chan lo odia._

_—Ya veo… ¿Y como es? —Yuuka me mostró su celular, era de un rosa pastel con algunos llaveros y pegatinas en forma de corazón, mostrándome la foto de Toramaru, quien estaba al lado de una baranda y ella estaba al lado suyo. _

_—Ehh… dime cuando quieran conocerse, jeje, convenceré a tu hermano para que los deje_

_—Gracias…_

**Fin de flash back**

—Eso paso… — Finalicé sonriendo maliciosamente, mientras Goenji aun seguía golpeándose contra el vidrio, todos, todos lo observaban con una gotita estilo anime.

—¡Ya falta poco para llegar! — Mencionó el profesor con el micrófono— Recuerden, que deben de quedarse quietos. Dejarán sus cosas en el hotel Micuras(*) ¡Repito! No se alejen tanto, máximo tienen hasta las 6 PM para andar merodeando por los centros comerciales de Higashikaigan.

—Hai… — Respondimos todos a coro

—Además… — Dijo al aire Endo— Podré ver a mi Aki-chan en traje de baño ¡Que feliz seré!

_Silencio incomodo… todo eso se podría describir._

—E-endo, ¿Qué dijiste? — Menciono un chiquillo, no lo conozco pero creo que debe de ser del A.

—¡Que veré a mi Aki en traje de baño! ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

—Endo… eres un pervertido… — Dijo otro.

—¿Ehh? ¡Pero si somos una pareja!

_Lo que faltaba…_

—¿¡QUEEE! — Se oyeron gritos por todo el autobús, el profesor se molestó bastante haciéndolos callar al instante, pidieron disculpas y se calmaron. Entonces, todo el tiempo lo pasamos entre charla, risitas.

—Disculpa… ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

—¡C-claro! — Dije un poco nerviosa.

—¿Cómo va todo? Nada mal ¿Verdad?

—No, no va todo bien. No tienes de que preocuparte Yuuto — Sonreí un poquito, mientras las chicas mencionaban un bajito "Realmente es torpe cuando esta enamorada" cosa que escuché perfectamente.

—Es que… como hace tres días había escuchado que te habías desmayado. No quiero que te ocurra de nuevo, como en el año pasado, ¿Segura que estas bien?

—Ya veo… es por eso… — Susurré bajamente, recordándolo el año pasado sufrí una hemorragia, sumando un desmayo también pasé a empujar a alguien. Lo otro, manche mi chaqueta de polar e igualmente la ropa de aquella persona, pedí disculpas efusivamente… ¡Sin duda ese año, Yuuto la había pasado mal! Mas que una vez manchaba su uniforme con cualquier cosa.

vez manchaba su uniforme con cualquier cosa.

—¿Cómo esta Airi-san? — Pregunté interesada, mientas Yuuto sonreía como siempre lo hacia.

—Ah… mamá esta bien, como siempre además me anduvo preguntando por ti.

—Mándale saludos de mí parte

—¡Mira, ya llegamos! — Dijo Yuuto emocionado, con eso el autobús paró, todos salimos con nuestras mochilas llevábamos lo necesario. Caminábamos tranquilamente a órdenes del profesor jefe, hasta que llegamos al hotel. Micuras, ese era el nombre del hotel en el que nos vamos a hospedar todos. Era un hotel grande, se veía que era tropical por las palmeras que hay afuera. Además, que quedaba cerca de la playa. Tenia un millón de ventanales, ¡De seguro tenía una vista sorpréndete del mar! Cuando ya ingresamos, era sorprendentemente grande, nos pasaron un folleto que explicaba las funciones que tenía el hotel.

Servicios:

-Bar o salón/lounge

-Aparcamiento sin asistencia

-Servicio completo de Spa y centro de salud

-Recepción de horario ilimitado

-Artículos de higiene personal gratuitos, además de pantuflas/zapatillas.

-Baño privado con vista a las montañas. Sumando una vista al mar.

-Limpieza de habitaciones diarias.

-Sauna

-Total de habitaciones a la disposición: 62.

Horario de comida:

-Micuras Dinning: En este restaurante servimos el desayuno y la cena.

-Micuras Café: Esta cafetería sirve el desayuno, almuerzo y la merienda.

-Micuras Bar: Este restaurante además de servir comida tiene un bar. El servicio no esta disponible los días: lunes, martes, miércoles, jueves y viernes. Solo servimos los días sábados y domingos. No se aceptan menores de edad, sean precavidos con el consumo.

—_"Vaya… de seguro cuanto dinero habríamos de juntado para pagar todo esto"_ — Pensé nerviosa mientras leía y leía el folleto mas de una vez, Natsumi me miraba como si fuera bicho raro.

—Nunca… nunca… has estado en un hotel ¿Verdad? — Me preguntó extrañada mientras me miraba con sus ojos cafés rojizos.

—N…no nunca he estado en uno ¡Es mi primera vez! — Dije muy emocionada, mientras Natsu me miraba nerviosa.

—Ya veo… espero que te acostumbres, olvidaba decirte tú estarás con: Kozu, Hana, y Haruna ¿Entiendes? Mientras yo me quedaré con las demás (Es decir, ella, Aki, Hono y Sayu)

—Okay, lo entiendo — Dije tranquilamente mientras iba caminando hacia la habitación que nos habían dado la 302, iba con Kozu, Hana y Haruna para dejar nuestras mochilas para acomodar nuestras cosas. Abrimos la puerta, la habitación era sorprendentemente grande, rustica, con algunos cuadros de paisaje. Hanako los observaba detalladamente mientras sonreía, había cuatro camas de un cobertor blanco, unos pequeños muebles para dejar parte de nuestras cosas. Además, de una agradable vista al mar como lo decía en el folleto, un sillón de color crema con un par de cojines de su mismo color y dos de diferente color. Estaba apegado al ventanal sin tapar esa hermosa vista. Unas pequeñas lámparas apegadas a la pared para dar iluminación en la noche, y una pequeña mesita color negra. ¡Era genial! Hana observaba curiosa el ventanal.

—Quizás… esto me sirva para dibujar… no me decido, si dibujar esta vista o los retratos que estan aquí.

—Elige el que tú quieras — Le hablo Kozu sonriéndole— ¡De seguro te quedan geniales!

—Gracias — Dijo un poco ruborizada— Ni que fuese la gran cosa, pero cuando lo terminé te lo enseñare — La castaña de rizos sonrió también, mientras Haruna organizaba lo que haría.

—Haru — Dije— ¿Qué es lo que harás? — Pregunte curiosa, mientras la nombrada me devolvía una sonrisa.

—Iré al spa que hay en el servició ¡Será tan emocionante! Que te den masajes, sentir esa agüita calentita…

—Pero… ¿Por qué no vas después de ir a la playa? — Revisé mi celular, que hace unos minutos lo había sacado para cargar la batería y de paso para ver la hora— Son apenas las 1 PM tenemos todo el tiempo para ver esa playa — Haruna se lo pensó por unos minutos para luego decir:

—¿Pero que pasa si onii-chan se pone histérico?

—¡Histérico mi peluche de felpa! — Dije— Pues, se espera tienes todo el derecho de ir a la playa ¡Y yo quiero ir a nadar!

—¡Así se dice! — Apoyo Kozu— Nunca dejaría que alguien me deje abandonar lo que yo quiero hacer ¡Y punto!

La peliazul río divertida.

—Entonces vamos, nos veremos después ¿Si?

—¡Haaai!

Después de la charla, las chicas abandonaron la habitación. Me había quedado un rato sola arreglando un par de cosas que aun me faltaban, hasta que finalmente terminé. Me fui caminando despacio sin ninguna complicación por el lugar, sabía que las chicas aun observaban un par de cosas, hasta que me topé con Honoka y Sayuri en el camino.

—¿Van a ir a la playa? — Pregunté

—¡Si! — Respondió animada Honoka mientras agitaba su mano— Después iré al centro comercial, veré todo lo que venden.

—¿Y tú Sayu?

—Jugaré voleibol, estaré bien con ello.

—¡Entonces, vamos, vamos! — Dije animada, para luego salir con las chicas del hotel, los demás ya estaban afuera, ya que la playa quedaba al frente del hotel, fácil de ubicar. Haruna, Aki, Natsu, Hana y Kozu nos esperaban en la orilla ya con sus trajes de baños.

Natsumi: Usaba un bikini, sujetando su cabello en una coleta alta, el bikini consistía en un color rojo, no exponía demasiado, andaba un poco avergonzada.

Haruna: Usaba un traje de baño holanes, era de un color azul. En vez de andar con sus lentes rojos, andaba con unos para bucear.

Aki: Llevaba el top de un bikini, de un color verde-limón, junto con un short. Endo le observaba sonriente, haciéndola sonrojar.

Honoka: Un top de bikini con pequeños holanes, de tono morado oscuro con unas pequeñas mariposas de color blanco junto con una falda también con holanes.

Sayuri: Un top de bikini con rayas negro con un short tipo mezclilla además llevaba unos tirantes colgantes y un par de sandalias de color plateado.

Kozue: Llevaba el top de un bikini, junto con una falda consistía en los colores: calipso-turquesa. El top del bikini, llevaba un poco de recogido junto en el lado izquierdo de su hombro un listón. La falda llevaba listones en la cadera, también la falda era con recogida.

Hanako: Usaba un traje de una sola llevaba tres colores en el dorso completo con diferentes colores. Que terminaba en un short dejando ver sus piernas. Unos aretes en forma de flor y un sombrero de paja con flores. Unas sandalias de cuero, y un bolsito con una flor.

Yo llevaba también uno de una sola pieza, solo exponía la espalda, era de color negro con un par de puntitos azules.

—Hana, porque llevas tantas cosas en tú bolso — Pregunté

—Ah, es que llevo mi bloc de dibujo, crayones y… — De su bolso mostró un vestido blanco con tirantes la falda en la orilla, tenia un color pastel con flores. Para luego decir— Eso me pondré en la tarde.

—¡Waaa! ¡Que lindo! — Dijeron todas emocionadas.

—Amo el paisaje de aquí — Dijo Hana— Estaría bastante bien dibujarlo…

—¿Qué tal si entramos al agua? — Propuso Haruna— Se hará tarde si seguimos aquí paradas y hace demasiado calor… — Vimos como Kido se acercaba con un bate en la mano para reír nerviosamente— ¡Onii-chan! ¡Sácate esos googles!

—No, Haruna no lo haré — Dijo calmadamente para después sentarse en la arena.

—Kido-san — Dije— ¿Por qué no se saca los googles? ¿No cree que se les va a perder, cuando vaya a nadar?

—No necesito para que sacármelos — Concluyo cruzándose de brazos mientras que a Haruna se le parecía una venita—

—Te lo sacas o yo te los quito a la fuerza — Vi como Haruna se acercaba a Kido y este solo se ponía quieto— ¿No querrás hacerme enojar, verdad? — Este negó con la cabeza lentamente—¡PUES QUITATELOS! — De inmediato Kido se los quito, y la peliazul los guardo en su bolso— Asi no los sacarás te quedaras por el resto del día sin los googles — Finalizó dándose la vuelta para meterse al agua.

—Bueno, ya se los quito — Dijo sonriente mientras ya estaba metida en el agua.

—Ya…ya lo vimos — Dijimos todas nerviosas, Haruna si que tiene carácter mientras sentimos que de un bolso se escuchaba música y era en el de Haruna.

—¡Haru! — Gritó Kozu— ¡Te están llamando! — La aludida salió del agua rápidamente, aun no se había mojado del todo, tomo el celular y contestó.

—_Hola Haruna _— La voz era de Genda, la estaba llamando y se sentía un poco de ruido.

—Hola Koujirou — Contestó ella emocionada mientras las demás observaban curiosas.

—_¿Cómo va todo? _— Preguntó animado

—Pues bien, la playa de Atami es muy calurosa, además de tropical — Se escuchó una pequeña risita— ¿Pasa algo Koujirou?

—_Ah…_ — Titubeó un poco— _Mira a tu izquierda, princesa._

Haruna miró hacía la izquierda sonriendo ampliamente para luego correr rápidamente junto con el celular en la mano, todas miramos hacia allá dándonos cuenta que Genda estaba allí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Haruna lo abrazo, casi abalanzándose mientras él le correspondía el abrazo.

—Koujirou — Dijo la peliazul— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Se separó un poco de Genda para luego mirarlo a los ojos.

—Verás, Kido nos dio el permiso de vacacionar aquí nos pusimos de acuerdo. Tú hermano quería que pasáramos más tiempo juntos como hoy.

—Así que… onii-chan hizo eso… — Sonrió la chica— ¿Los demás también vinieron?

—¡Genda! — Se escuchó una voz suave, proveniente de un chico de cabello platinado, piel morena. Ojos rojizos con un parche metálico y en sus brazos sujetando un peluche de pingüino — ¡Haruna-chan! — Dijo este sonriendo, la chica lo saludo también sonriente, dándole un pequeño abrazo.

—Sakuma, así que tú también has venido — El chico asintió sonriente.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que nos veíamos…

—Así es…ah, ven…. — Haruna se acercó a nosotras junto con el chico de piel morena quien nos observaba con una sonrisa— El es Sakuma Jirou un amigo de mi hermano, también mío y de Genda también — El chico hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Un placer de conocerles — Hanako lo observo detenidamente y se acerco a él con una sonrisa, extendiéndole la mano.

—El placer es mío, me llamó Hanako Yasashine — Dijo un poco nerviosa, Sakuma le aceptó la mano y la agito suavemente para luego retirarla y observarla por un par de segundos— ¿Te encantan los pingüinos? — Preguntó curiosa.

—¡Me encantan! — Dijo el de orbes rojos sonriente— Supongo que a ti también ¿No?

—Siempre he querido conocerlos, pero con tan solo verlos en peluche se que son monos, espero que nos llevemos bien Sakuma.

—Claro que nos llevaremos bien — Con eso empezaron a entablar una conversación incluso ya se habían llegado a conocer más, mientras los demás seguían en sus cosas, Haruna con Genda, Endo diciéndole piropos a Aki, quien ya estaba roja como tomate— Hana-chan…

—¿Si?

—¿Te gustaría ir a visitar el hotel Wafukan? ¡Allí también hay otros paisajes que te gustaría ver! — Dijo animado Sakuma, Hanako asintió para luego decir:

—¡Claro! — Contestó sonriente para luego seguir hablando con Sakuma.

—Aki te ves muy linda… ¡No! Te vez hermosa como un balón de soccer — Dijo Endo abrazandola muy animado.

—Gra-gracias Mamoru — Respondió sonrojada mientras los otros decían un claro "Awww"

—¿Desde cuando se conocen tú y Yuuto? — Pregunto Honoka echándose bloqueador.

—Desde la primaría llego en el segundo año escolar y le hablé cuando ya casi terminábamos el año del segundo. Nada más, fue porque le pase a golpear con un balón de soccer en toda la cara. En ese tiempo, ni contacto tenía con los chicos… además, solo te hablaban para molestarte o tirarte el cabello — Reí un poco

—Ya veo… — Miró como Sayuri jugaba voleibol felizmente— Espero que controle su fuerza…

—Brr… El agua esta fría — Dije tocando un poco de agua con mi pie— Creo que debería de meterme después… o ahora… quizás mañana…

—¡Métete de una vez! — Sentí un leve empujón cayéndome en todo del agua, sentir esa helada en todo el cuerpo y una leve carcajeada.

—¡Hey! ¡Eso no es gracioso Atsuya! — Le tiré agua— Esta demasiada fría…

—Mejor todavía, hace demasiado calor…

—¡Lo que tu digas! — Le di una chapoteada de agua mojándolo todo para luego tironearlo al agua y seguir mojándole.

—¡Para, para! De verdad esta fría…

—Ya vez… hablando de todo esto tú hermano esta tomando la delantera…

—¿La delantera, de que? — Le señalé a Fubuki hablándole a Honoka mientras reían— Mas que obvio…

—Bueno, hay te ves — Dije alejándome nadando hacia más adentro

—No te alejes tanto… — Dijo con una gotita.

—"No te alejes tanto" ¡Mis polainas! ¡Voy a encontrar una estrella de mar! Y le voy a poner Sofí…

—… — No dijo nada y me siguió.

.

.

.

.

—¡Sayuri! — Dijo Kazemaru

—¿Qu-que pasa Kazemaru? — Dijo un poco nerviosa y sujetando la pelota de voleibol.

—¿Te gustaría ir a comprar algo conmigo? Traeré algunos zumos para beber… — Preguntó masajeando un poco su cabeza para disimular su nerviosidad.

—Cla-claro…

Y con eso ambos salieron juntos a comprar zumos un poco avergonzados mientras los que estaban allí observaban atentamente. Ninguno hablaba, no decían ni una sola palabra solo estaban caminando nerviosos por los lugares hasta que finalmente Kazemaru atinó a hablar.

—Esto… Sayuri a ti te gusta mucho el voleibol ¿No? — Preguntó nervioso, es más, no sabía de que hablar.

—Si… me gusta demasiado jugar — Contestó sin dirigirle una mirada, para ser sinceros, el lugar estaba lleno de gente y sin duda se podrían separar. Tomó la mano de la chica, no quería separarla de él. Aun que sonará estúpido y que tan solo se conocieran desde hace poco, estaba sintiendo algo por ella. Pero por ahora, lo mantendría callado, hasta que el momento pueda decírselo. Sintió un pequeño apretón, Sayuri le había devuelto la acción un poco avergonzada y sin decir ninguna palabra siguieron caminando hacia un pequeño local para comprar los zumos. Eligieron sus sabores, sin comentar ninguna palabra sabían que el hablar ahora no convendría y era para Sayuri Koetsuji. Una chica fuerte además, de poseer una fuerte fuerza. Una gran afición a los conejos, por alguna vez la había visto acariciando uno. No era el típico de chicas femeninas, pero era linda a su manera. Un poco nerviosa, pero eso lo descartaba él mismo, porque para él, era perfecta.

Volvieron hacia los demás, descartando el ambiente que habían tenido antes. Mientras Sayuri, lo repasaba por su cabeza una y otra vez. Sonrojándose pero disimulándolo. Para volver a jugar voleibol, dejando a Kazemaru pensando.

_"De seguro se ha molestado conmigo" _era la frase que quizás, rondaba por su cabeza. Pero, fue feliz por un momento. Por tomar la mano de la chica que había conocido y, sentía algo por ella.

_Horas después…_

—Mira, Atsuya te ves tan… — Reventó a reír Fubuki, mientras Atsuya tan solo estaba sentando.

—No te rías, no es tan grato recibir un par de pequeñas estrellas de mar en la cabeza… ¡Y que mas encima no se quieren despegar de ti!

—Atsu, no seas tan malo con Maka, María, Alberto. Son los hijitos de Sofí…

—¿Sofí? — Preguntó Fubuki calmándose.

—Sofí, el nombre de la estrella de mar, madre de las pequeñas estrellitas que habitan en el cabello de Atsuya. Encontré a Sofi casi lejos de aquí. Mira esta es Sofí — Le mostré una estrella de mar grande y se la puse en la mano— No hace nada es inofensiva.

—Vaya… — Dijo Fubuki mirándola— Vas a tener que devolverla después.

—Ya lo sé, se esta haciendo tarde.

—Ayuda… no puedo quitarme los hijos de Sofí — Comentó Atsuya.

—Ah, eso es fácil — Le hice una señal de que me siguiera para luego tirarle agua en la cabeza, por lo menos cinco veces— Mira, ya salieron.

—Y hace frío…

—No alcancé a ir al centro comercial… — Dijo Honoka— ¡Bueno! Iré mañana…

—Será mejor entrar, Hanako estará junto con Haruna… entremos además, creo que Kozu ya habrá entrado al spa

—Tienes razón, iremos al spa primero. Nos veremos después — Nos despedimos de los chicos, Aki dijo que se quedaría un rato más con Endo. La tarde se nos fue volando y ya estaba anocheciendo. Después de todo aun nos faltan dos días para volver a casa, así que por ahora los vamos a aprovechar.

—Dime que devolviste la estrella de mar…

—¡Claro que lo hice! Luego, no podré después ver más los demás hijos de Sofí. De más que la devolví.

—Menos mal… ¿Cuánto rato estuviste buceando en el agua?

—Desde que Hana-chan se fue con Sakuma estuve todo el rato mirando pececitos y cosas bien chulas.

—Es decir, toda la tarde…

—¡Exacto!

—Que voy hacer contigo… — Susurró, para luego irse a la habitación y juntarnos al rato después con Sayuri, Aki, Kozue, yo y Honoka en el spa contando lo que habían echo en la tarde.

* * *

><p>Aclaraciones:<p>

El hotel Micuras, SI EXISTE ni que me lo inventará. Se encuentra en Atami, si tienen dudas busquen imágenes en todo Google resuelve dudas xD. También existe el hotel Wakufan. Pero lo abrevie, se llama: Otsuki hotel Wakufan. Búsquenlo por las dos formas.

Review Answer:

HanakoYasashine: Lo sé, le tengo mucho miedo no se siento que me va a comer en cualquier momento. ¡Gracias por ayudarme en el capítulo y comentar! *La huggea* tehehe a quien no le gustaría tener a Heat de novio, pero confórmate es tu hermanito. Tehehe si conocieras a Sayuri te caería mejor~ pero bueno. A mi me da nervio exponer ;D me da nervios.

Kozuue: Aquí por lo menos llueven cinco días seguidos pero a full, y me encanta mojarme pero cuando estoy en la escuela. Cuando estoy en casa ni me dejan *lloriquea* en ese momento que escribí "Chocolate caliente" estaba tomando uno xD calentado por la microondas. ¡Yeah! Mido-rapta-Yuki-rulea-mucho-mucho-con-helado xD bueno, ya será cuando ya veas que se confiese ¡YEAH! ¿Qué? ¿Escenas? ¿De esas? Ya veo… creo que te afecto demasiado mis cosas que escribo (?) pero bueno, será. ¡Odio la oscuridad! Me da miedito, es un trauma que tengo de hace mucho tiempo… pero bueh, son cosas. Ah… el karma se devuelve ¡Y es enserio, no te bromeo! Lo sé Heart-chan estan lindo, tierno, hermoso, apachable, me lo quiero secuestrar pero luego llaman la FBI rapta niños xD pero bueno… tú duda de la nota, bueno será mucho decir… la nota máxima que tienen en tú escuela, aquí es un 7.0 así que sería de la que evalúan allí ¿Vale? Sehh lo que tú dices 1313 en ellos dos. ¡YO LE DIGO ASI A MI GATOOOO! Soy la única que le dice eso *hace puchero* pero te dejó nomás xD ¡Ah! No me mates, no tengo ni idea que traje de baño usa tú OC así que lo hice como me convendría xDD

Claire Beacons: ¿Quieres saber? Que foto fue… pues cual más la del café, de niño travestido xD eso fue muy malo (?) pero era algo que quería hacer por mero gusto. ¿Te gustaron? ¡Nyaa~! Soy feliz *Lloriquea nuevamente* ya verás cuando se declaré Mido-chan ya lo verás. ¡Invítame a la boda de tú y la lluvia! Y me das pastel (?) ok, no xD ¿Quién no quisiera la bufanda de Atsuya? Awww… polar, calentita ¡Ideal para mi cuello! Quiero una bufanda así… Yo aun no veo IE GO por mucha flojera, esperaré que saquen mas capítulos y después lo veo. Arigatou, me haces feliz que diga que le gustan mis dibujos *w* ok, te guardó de secreto no se lo diré. Es muy mono como para no secuestrárselo. Saludos~

aka-chan20: ¡Yo también amo la lluvia! Pero algunas veces me echan a perder los planes, amodoro mojarme los zapatos cuando salgo de clases y gritar desesperadamente "LIBERTAD~!" amo hacer eso ;D nahh, no eres rara hay gente que ama lo frío y luego dice que quiere calor, eso pasa sucesivamente. Nehh, no pasa nada si no te acuerdas~ no te obligo a comentar mucho. Bueno, yo veré cuando a Kido le arrebató sus googles ¡BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Enserió amo, amo sus ojitos rojos. Prefiero más ver sus ojos sin los googles se ve más… tierno. Saludos~

_¡YEAHHH! Capítulo nuevo, más larguito. Con escenas chafitas a lo muy yo :B pero esperó que les haya gustado. Quiero darle las gracias a Hanako que me ayudó con la playa, hotel. ¡Muchas gracias! Y aquí voy con mis cosas locas, como los hijitos de la estrellita y eso paso realmente. La diferencia es que se las puse en la cabeza a mi hermana y dio el grito del cielo tehehehe. Nos veremos en otro capítulo, _**atentamente Pazita.**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es de Level-5

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 14: Isi, Kaito y Hakoru. La primera cita.<em>

—¡Waa, que delicioso! — Dijo Hanako. Llego ayer, en la noche acompañada de Genda, Haruna y Sakuma. Las chicas la bombardearon de preguntas y las respondió sin ningún problema. Si fuera cierto, con Sakuma se llevo bastante bien. Le enseño todo el lugar e incluso unos lugares cerca de aquí.

—Lo sé, lo sé — Contestó Kozue— Y más, el capuchino que dan — Lo dijo al momento después de darle un sorbo a su capuchino y suspirar encantada.

—Kozu — Dije— ¿Qué hay de Tsunami? — Esperé que Kozue terminara de tomar su capuchino para decirme:

—Él no pudo venir, pero no puedo impedir nada. Estaba enfermo, y me impidió que le hiciera una visita — Estampó su mano contra la mesa— ¡Idiota! Pero ya verá cuando regresé, ya sabrá que es hacer enojar a Kozue Okawa, idiota, estúpido, tonto— Bufó molesta por un rato hasta tranquilizarse— Lo bueno, es que me ha llamado.

—Pero… ¿Cómo se enfermó? — Preguntó Honoka.

—Simple, se quedo hasta tarde jugando videojuegos y pescó un resfriado pero empeoró más.

—Ya veo… — Dijo sin más la pelicastaña para seguir comiendo su daifuku tranquila.

Luego de esa charla, nadie siguió hablando por estar concentrados en comer comida en especial: yo, Kozu, Hanako, Sayuri (Quien comía feliz sus Onigiris) comimos en silenció, pero en cierto tiempo se escuchaban risitas de los otros cursos (Es decir, A y B) terminamos de comer, luego de estar reclamando por algunos minutos de más comida, hasta que terminamos.

—¿A dónde vamos hoy? — Lanzó la pregunta al aire Haruna. Quien se unió a nuestro grupo luego de ir a buscar un par de cosas de quien sabe que cosa tendría que ser, es más, no preguntamos.

—¡Quiero ir al centro comercial! Me lo deben, ayer no pude ir. ¡Así que si o si vamos! — Dijo Honoka decidida mientras llamitas en sus ojos aparecían. Las demás, rieron nerviosamente para luego asentir y seguirle el paso para ir al mencionado lugar. Pasamos por lugares, hacía más calor que el día anterior, ¡Ya parecía verano! Sin duda, Atami es más caluroso que Okinawa. Pasaron unos minutos, las chicas decidieron ir a una pequeña tienda para comprar zumos, en efecto hacía tanto calor que ni yo misma podía soportarlo. Todas eligieron sus respectivos zumos para irnos tomándolo en el camino. Aunque pareciera, Sayuri estaba un poco ida y estaba muy roja.

—Sayuri,¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Tienes mucho calor? — Disparé medió discurso de preguntas, no respondía hasta que Honoka la toco con su punta del dedo en su cara. Hay recientemente reaccionó.

—¿Eh? Que pasa… — Contestó un poco ida mientras aun sujetaba el zumo entre sus manos.

—Estas demasiado roja… ¿Paso algo ayer con Kazemaru? — Honoka cuestionó lo último con malicia, ya esperaba lo que obviamente iba a contestar.

—¡¿Qué! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? — Respondió rápidamente más roja y Honoka sonrió con triunfo, con tal que le contestará asi ya sabía lo que había ocurrido.

—¡Paren, paren! Que no me enteró de nada, ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo sabes que Sayuri estuvo con Kazemaru? — Dijo la peliazul un poco confundida. Mientras, yo y Hanako asentíamos. No sabíamos nada, como sé, que Haruna se fue con Genda, Hanako con Sakuma y yo andaba nadando. No me enteró de nada realmente.

—Ayer vi como Sayuri y Kazemaru se separaban de los demás. Es más que obvio, tuvieron una cita a escondidas. No quiere decir como fue.

—Que no fue una cita — Estaba mas roja que un tomate, tomo una bocanada de aire— Tan solo lo acompañe a comprar un zumo…

—Si… lo que digas — Dijeron todas en coro. Nuevamente el silenció se apoderó por un rato, pero luego lo disipamos rápidamente porque las chicas comenzaron a hablar sobre moda, maquillaje y cosas así. Natsumi hablaba interesada de eso con Haruna y Honoka. Mientras yo, Hanako y Kozue hablábamos de otras cosas. Exactamente, no sabía hacia donde nos dirigíamos, cuanto tiempo habríamos de a ver caminado. Natsumi paro de repente para luego decir:

—¿Qué sucede allí? Hay demasiada gente… — Dijo en un casi susurró para luego ponerse un rato pensativa, se giro hacia nosotras— Creo que esta ocurriendo algo de suma importancia…

—¡Investiguemos! — Haruna lo dijo con entusiasmo, algo muy caracterizado en ella.

Dicho esto, nos abrimos paso por la gente que había allí. Chicas gritaban como histéricas cosas como: "¡Kyaaa!" "¡Que guapo es!" un millón de cosas. El lugar era espacioso, tenía un cartel. Supongo, que hacían tomas de autógrafos ¿Pero de quien? Debería ser de un cantante supongo ¡O quien sabe! Pero estas chicas gritan como enajenadas y una ya me grito en el oído. Las chicas aun no veían nada. Cuando al fin pude ver, porque una chica me paso empujar pude ver algo.

Cabello rojo con un peinado un poco rebelde. Piel morena, como la de Tsunami. Ojos verdes. Portaba una cicatriz en forma de X en su mejilla, le daba un aspecto varonil, además de la forma de su cara.

—¡Hakoru!

El nombrado, quito su vista de lo que estaba autografiando, ya que, había terminado y la chica se retiró felizmente con su foto firmada. Las chicas ya habían conseguido pasar algunas chicas para quedar a mi lado, quedaron un poco intrigadas de cómo podía saber su nombre pero, de pronto Sayuri chilló de emoción, para sacar una foto de la última sesión de fotos que hizo Hakoru y pedirle que se la firmara. Se la firmó tranquilamente y se la entrego las chicas se acercaron a ver la foto, sonriendo embobadas.

—Así que… se llama Eizuke Hakoru… — Kozue quedo pensativa por sus palabras— ¡Ah! Ya sé, es el famoso modelo Eizuke Hakoru el apodado: "Modelo salvaje" por su última foto que había sacado.

—¡Exacto! — Chilló Natsumi emocionada— ¡Es un gran honor verlo aquí!

—Por eso le veía la cara tan conocida… — Dijo de pronto Honoka, mientras Sayuri seguía mirando la foto.

—Isi… — Susurró Hakoru un poco molesto.

—¿Si? — Se acercó la chica quien, estaba apoyada en una pared observando sonriente.

—¿Cuánto falta? — Preguntó aun susurrando.

—Pues, ya termino la firma de tus fotos. Sin duda, te has hecho muy famoso.

—En contra de mi voluntad…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nada, nada…

—¡Chicas! Ya termino la firma de fotos — Dijo un chico con un megáfono, de piel blanca como la de Fubuki. Ojos de color plata, cabello verde alborotado, portando una pañoleta de color rojo en su cuello. Algunas chicas, se fueron molestas por no conseguir su foto firmada. Algunas felices, como Sayuri.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué te hiciste tan famoso? ¿Cuándo me vas a devolver la caja de pockys que me debes? — Le hice un millón de preguntas divertida. Conociéndole, me respondería molesto. Igual, como lo hago con Atsuya. Realmente, amo, amo molestarle es perfecto. Tenía un temperamento que yo conocía muy bien.

—Hmp… — Dijo— En primera, no te los tengo que devolver… porque… — Se excusó nervioso. No sabía que decir, pues, yo ya conocía su situación. Si no hacía sesiones fotográficas cuando Isi lo pedía. No le daría pockys, me reí un poco.

—¿Por qué estas aquí? — Preguntó amablemente Kaito quien se acercaba con una sonrisa.

—De vacaciones… bueno, una excursión que hicimos con el curso. ¿Cómo te va con Kitsu? — Le hice otra pregunta rápidamente haciéndolo sonrojar de una sobremanera— Je, no te preocupes. Ya sé como van… son una pareja perfecta.

—Gra-gracias — Dijo sonrojado—

Solo conocía a Kitsu por fotos. No en persona. Pero, era una chica de cabello corto de color celesta, tez blanca. Y sus ojos, de color violeta/morado que brillan con alegría. Quizás no la conozca, pero de seguro debe de ser amable. Después de molestar a un rato a los dos, es decir a Kaito y a Hakoru, se los presente a las chicas.

—¡Es un gusto de conocerles! — Dijeron todas las chicas emocionadas.

—Me gustaría presentarme por mí mismo — Dijo Kaito sonriente— Soy Hayato Kaito. Pero pueden decirme simplemente Kaito — Hizo una leve reverencia para luego sonreír.

—Eizuke Hakoru — Dijo el moreno desviando su mirada.

—¡Preséntate bien Hakoru! Se amable con tus fans — Le regaño Isi con una sonrisa burlona, mientras este tan solo emitía un "Tsk"

—Esta bien, esta bien… maldita… — Susurro en bajo— Eizuke Hakoru… es un gusto de conocerles — Y hizo una reverencia.

—Una pregunta… — Dije con duda— ¿Vinieron con todos los demás?

—Espera… ¿¡Son más! — Todas las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas… Si por ahora solo había tres, eso significaba que hay más personas…

—Desgraciadamente no todos pudieron venir, ni Toshiro, ni Ren. Es por el pequeño Koru — Habló Kaito sujetándose un poco la pañoleta roja— Y bien… ¿Qué buscan?

—Íbamos para el centro comercial — Contestó Honoka cruzándose de brazos— Pero, nos desviamos por la inmensidad de _chicas_ que estaban planteadas aquí.

—Ya veo… — Tomó la palabra Isi— ¿Qué tal si vamos todos juntos?

—Yo paso… — Dijo Hakoru dándose la vuelta, pero si no fuera por Kaito y Isi ya se habría ido marchando.

—¡Espera! Tú eres un hombre, así que nos ayudarás con la compra — Sonrió con malicia la chica mientras que Kaito tan solo reía nerviosamente. Hakoru suspiró derrotado para luego solo asentir.

Todas se rieron.

Caminamos junto con Isi, Kaito y Hakoru. Ellos iban adelante, nosotras atrás. Ya que, aun no conocíamos todo el lugar, mientras Kaito hablaba un poco para entretener durante el camino. Sayuri aun seguía en su trance mirando la foto firmada. Mientras, el chico modelo solo iba callado. Pasamos alrededor de algunas piletas del lugar. Pero, lo que más se destacaba eran las palmeras que había en el lugar y también las flores que estaban junto a esos árboles, de diferentes colores. Las que más destacaban, eran los hibiscos. Y alguna que otra flor. Unos cuantos pasos más y paramos en una tienda muy grande (A mi parecer) la tienda daba perfectamente el aspecto; _tienda para chicas._ De colores pasteles, una que otra decoración. No dijimos nada y tan solo entramos silenciosamente. Habían chicas de por aquí y por allá corriendo como locas en busca de ropa. Tironeandola, movi mi cabeza hacia mí izquierda y ya veía a Honoka peleando con una chica, por una prenda de ropa.

_Un vestido…_ Color negro, con algunos lazos de su mismo color, pero tenía a sus lados color blanco. Era un poco recogido, y por detrás tenia un lazo también de color negro.

—¡Suéltalo! Yo lo vi primero — Halo con fuerza una chica de cabello corto, ondulado en puntas de color verde, al igual que sus ojos.

—¡Te equivocas! Yo lo vi primero — Jaloneo Honoka con más fuerza, siguieron jaloneando la ropa por lo menos algunas veinte veces.

Seguían jaloneando la prenda de ropa, mientras los demás miraban con nerviosidad.

—¡Mira! — Dijo Honoka animada— ¡Hay una rebaja de bucaneras! — Señaló un punto no muy exacto, la chica se distrajo mirando hacia el lugar apuntado— _Cabeza de alga…_ — Susurró Honoka para luego irse rápidamente con el vestido. La chica ni cuenta se dio, maldiciendo por lo bajo siguió ella buscando otras prendas de ropa.

—No me extraña que haga eso la mocosa — Dijo Sayuri normalmente, mientras Honoka seguía arrasando con la ropa de la tienda y comprando masivamente con el dinero que había horrado con el tiempo. No me extraña, que Haruna, Aki y Natsumi siguiera la corriente de buscar ropa para comprar y tener más. Mientras Kozu, observaba todo detalladamente. Hana-chan veía calmadamente algunos vestidos de color crema/blanco con algunos bordados de flores o con listones. Caminé dos pasos y vi como Isi observaba detenidamente algunas ropas lindas (Listones, con encaje, recogida, accesorios. Cosas así)

—¿Qué miras? — Pregunté quedando al lado suyo.

—Nada… — Respondió— Tan solo pensaba, quizás debería ir a comprar algunos lápices para dibujar y algunas carpetas, ya no me quedan más y dicen que los de aquí son de buena calidad.

—No me mientas, se lo que veías — Le persuadí, se dio la vuelta para observarme un rato— Querías que _él_ se sintiera feliz, ¿Verdad?

Se sonrojo mucho y por reflejo se oculto a través de sus manos.

—¡Hey! Por que tanta vergüenza, quieres verte linda ¿No? Cualquier chica haría eso, para impresionar al chico que quiere…

—Pero… — Silbé un poco llamando a las chicas, se acercaron curiosas.

—Shh… las chicas pueden ayudarte con los vestidos y faldas. Puedes pedirle ayuda a Honoka y a Haruna, ellas saben más que yo. Sinceramente, odio las faldas y los vestidos.

—Vale… — Sonrió un poco.

Las chicas se sonrieron y se llevaron a Isi hacia la sección de ropa. Le mostraron cualquier prenda de ropa pero la que más destacaba era: faldas. Varios diseños de vestidos, algunos abiertos en la espalda, unos con tirantes, con encaje, recogidos. Con algunos falsos, bordados o con listones. Faldas de cuatro dedos más arriba de la rodilla, le causaron un poco de vergüenza a Isi, pero la forma que no pase nada es usar unos shorts. De color negro, azul, crema, etc. Con un par de tiritas, en puntas, rectas, con accesorios. Pasaron algunos minutos más y ya habían comprado un montón, Kaito y Hakoru estaban nerviosos (Por la acumulación de cajas, sumando más las de Honoka e Isi)

Finalmente salimos de la tienda, para ir a una heladería para comer helado. Cada uno eligió de su sabor favorito para seguir caminando otras horas más.

—Al fin pude ir al centro comercial me siento tan feliz de conseguir todo lo que quería…

—Si y dejando toda la tienda vacía, mocosa. Aprende a ahorrar — Los demás se rieron. Estuvimos caminando todo el rato de aquí y allá. Entramos en muchas tiendas del lugar, ropa, accesorios, maquillaje y lo más importante… ¡Comida! Para ser exactos, tuve que juntar dinero con Hakoru para comprar una caja de pockys. Desgraciadamente costaban: 1,990… pero ya que, me los compré y soy feliz.

—¿Les gustaría venir al hotel? — Preguntó Aki con una sonrisa.

—¿Seguras? — Cuestionó Hakoru no muy seguro.

—¡Claro! — Respondí— No te preocupes no tienes fans allí, no leen revistas de moda ni conocen de tú existencia.

—Bueno… si lo dice así… — Dijo Isi— ¡Entonces, vamos!

—_"Tan fácil de convencer" _— Pensaron todas con una sonrisa.

Después de aquello nos encaminamos al hotel, supongo que aun sigue siendo temprano si salimos a las 9:30. Seguíamos hablando y tirando bromas por el camino, para entretener a los demás. Cuando llegamos al fin a nuestro destino, abrimos las puertas.

—¡Al fin llegas prima! — Dijo Endo, para luego posar su mirada en los tres nuevos— ¿Quiénes son?

—Ella es Isi — Señalo Honoka a la chica— él Kaito y el moreno de allí Hakoru — Hizo lo mismo con los dos restantes.

Inmediatamente, todas las chicas le miraron con curiosidad, Hakoru gruño un poco. Cuando, de repente vi a un castaño caminando tranquilamente y en un instante me abalancé a él para darle un abrazo.

—¡Tachi! Te extrañe — Lo seguí abrazando, las chicas también se acercaron, ignorando completamente a Hakoru, quien una multitud de chicas lo rodeaban.

—¿Qué te paso? — Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Sayuri y Honoka. Y en eso, comenzó a explicar el motivo de su ausencia, todas lo abrazamos por un rato, mientras Isi se presentaba un poco avergonzada.

—¡Hey! — Dije— ¿Has visto a Handa?

—¡Si! — Contestó Tachi— ¿Para que lo quieres? Nunca hablan…

—Quería presentarle a Isi, además para que hablen también. ¡Podrían llevarse muy bien!

—Ya veo… pues, esta en la habitación.

—¡Gracias!

Lleve a Isi casi arrastrando hacia las habitaciones, corrimos por pasillos ignorando las advertencias del profesor. Hasta que finalmente llegamos a la 102. Toqué la puerta, mientras la abrían lentamente, dejando ver a Handa.

—Etto… ¡Hola! — Saludó alegremente mientras hacia una leve reverencia— Nunca… nunca me has hablado, por lo que no sé que decirte — Dijo nervioso mientras que con su brazo se sobaba la cabeza.

—No pasa nada… — Susurré— Pero… basta de vergüenzas, ella es Isi, Isi él es Handa.

—Un gusto de conocerte — Dijo Handa estrechándole la mano. Isi la acepto gustosamente, aunque un poco avergonzada.

—E-e-el gusto es mío…

—¡Lo olvidaba! — Fingí haber olvidado algo— Se me olvido que tenía que acompañar a Haruna hacia algún lado. Si me disculpan… — Dije despidiéndome con la mano y alejarme rápidamente.

—Ah… siempre se le olvida algo… — Mencionó Isi.

—Bueno, ¿Qué tal si nos conocemos más? — Handa le dedicó una sonrisa, mientras nuevamente ella se sonrojaba.

Estuvieron hablándose por largos momentos, Isi se reía mientras que Handa también. Una chica pasó corriendo rápidamente, cabello café oscuro hasta el cuello, fleco, ojos de igual color que sus ojos, tez blanca. Pasando a empujar a Isi y caer en sus brazos, mientras Handa la sujetaba nervioso y sonrojado.

—¡Ups! ¡Mis disculpas, perdonen! — Dijo la chica sin mirar hacia atrás, mientras la "Pareja" se miraba mutuamente. Se separaron, no mencionaron ninguna palabra durante todo ese silenció.

—Esto… perdón… — Isi se sonrojo, plantando su vista hacia el suelo, mientras Handa solo sonreía.

—No te preocupes… fue solo un accidente. ¿Quieres pasear? — Preguntó dándole la mano para levantarla, la chica la acepto sonriendo.

—Prima… lo has hecho muy bien — Dije felicitándola—

—¡Para eso estoy! Me alegró mucho de estar aquí para ayudarte.

—Lo sé, por eso eres mi fea.

—Tú igual eres fea y lo sabes, pero igual te quiero mucho — Y nos empezamos a molestar diciéndonos: fea, enferma, tonta. Y un millón de cosas que se dicen primas.

—Y entonces… haremos esto y esto… — Dijeron las fans de Hakoru tironeándolo del brazo mientras este suspiraba pesadamente, Kaito hablaba con Fubuki, las chicas seguían conversando con Tachimukai. Y Hanako estaba consintiendo a su hermanito Heat.

—¿Qué se cuentan? — Pregunté desde la nada—

—Viendo como acosan a Hakoru — Contestó Kozue calmadamente.

—Adivinen que~

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Adivinen!

—Dilo ya…

—Bueno… — Señalé con el dedo a mi prima— Ella es Hinary mi prima.

—¿Tienes prima?

—Yeah… es mi compinche, mi compadre. La que me emborracha en las noches…

—¡Hey, hey! Te estas pasando un poco, yo no hago eso.

—Era para poner emoción…

—Pues… no se parecen en nada… — Dijo Aki con una gotita estilo al anime.

—Puede que…

—No, nos parezcamos…

—Pero…

—¡Tenemos la misma fuente de loquera! — Completamos la frase haciendo una pose rara.

Todos se rieron.

—Si, se nota.

—¡Hey! ¿¡Podrían ayudarme! — Pregunto un hastiado Hakoru, mientras una chica se aferraba a su brazo.

—Ah.., cierto, nos olvidamos de él — Dijo Honoka con una gotita—

—¡Oigan! — Dijo Kaito con su megáfono, las chicas lo mirarón— Esto…

Honoka le quitó el megáfono.

—Si lo dejan, le daremos algo súper especial — Mostró una foto de Hakoru, la última de su sesión de fotos— Una foto firmada por Eizuke Hakoru

—¡Oye! Esa era mía — Dijo Sayuri irritada.

—¡Vayan por ella! — Y lanzó la foto al aire, las chicas se fueron corriendo a la dirección de la foto. Hakoru suspiró aliviado y Kaito reía nerviosamente.

—No… mi foto…

—No te preocupes, aquí tienes — Hanako se la paso en las manos mientras sonreía.

—Pero… si la mocosa la tiró al aire… ¿Cómo…?

—Tehehehehe, magia, magia.

.

.

.

—¿Eh? ¿A dónde me lleva? ¿Handa-san? — Preguntó Isi con duda. Mientras el castaño la sujetaba de la mano, él sonreía y ella estaba sonrojada.

—Solo acompáñame, ¿Querías conocerme más, no es asi?

—Claro… pero…

—Entonces, solo sígueme.

Y se mantuvo en silenció. No se quejó, no hizo nada. Es más bien, se dejó llevar por la calida mano del castaño, sonrío vagamente, para luego agitar su cabeza dramáticamente.

—Esto… Handa-san…

—¿Hm?

—¿A dónde me lleva? — Insistió aun dejándose llevar por la mano.

—Jejeje, eso no se pregunta. Solo espera.

—Esto… Handa…

—¿Qué sucede? Dije que no te diría nada…

—No es eso… solo que, yo te conocía desde antes

—¿Como? Si nunca hemos hablado, bueno, si he hablado con Kaito, eso es lo único que marca la diferencia.

—Obviamente nunca hemos hablado — Le interrumpió— Solo te he visto por fotos.

—Pensándolo bien… Kaito siempre me había insistido que me quería presentar a alguien, ¿Acaso eras tú?

—Si, era yo. Pero, no podía el tiempo no me dejaba.

—_"Ya veo porque tanta insistencia respecto a conocerla. Si no me equivoco, ese chico me dijo que ella era muy tímida… quizás…"_ — Pensó unos momentos para luego quitar esos aires de duda, le sonrió nuevamente— Creo que mucho mejor es habernos conocido ahora, ¿No crees?

—¡Si! — Respondió alegremente— Vamos, dime a donde vamos…

—Se paciente

No dijeron ninguna palabra, tan solo siguieron caminando. Handa solo respondía una sonrisa con todo lo que le preguntaba la chica de donde irían. Fueron aun mirador, que estaba al otro lado de la playa. Pidieron un jugo natural y empezaron a conversar.

—¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer? — Pregunto Handa mirándole a los ojos, cosa que a Isi la hizo ponerse nerviosa.

—Pues… lo que más hago es dibujar, me encanta hacerlo. ¿Y a ti?

—Muchas cosas, pero entre ellas; jugar soccer.

—Me lo suponía eres igual que Toshiro...

—¿Toshiro? — Trató de calmar su tono de celos, al darse cuenta que se sentía celoso se avergonzó un poco. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Celoso? ¿Él? Pero si tan solo la conocía hoy…

—¡Ah! — Se sonrojo nuevamente para mover sus manos frenéticamente mientras que negaba con la cabeza— No ceras que es mi novio o algo así… tan solo somos amigos. Si, tan solo eso.

—No te preocupes, no pensé en eso. _"Bueno, en realidad si, para ser sincero. No se que me pasa o es que me esta gustando ya Isi. No, no puede ser eso, debo guardar mi dignidad de chico y no ser enamoradizo, tan solo debe ser los nervios, si eso."_

—¿Paso algo Handa-san? — La chica lo miró con duda, mientras Handa negaba con la cabeza lentamente.

—No nada, tan solo pensaba lo hermosa que es la playa. Tiene unos aires de querer estar aquí por siempre.

—Lo sé, lo malo es que hace mucho calor, pero es lo de menos, ¿No es así?

—Exactamente… — Contestó Handa mientras disimuladamente tomaba nuevamente la mano de Isi.

—_"Handa-san…" _— Pensó la chica sonrojándose mientras lo veía nuevamente y él miraba el mar con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sin pensarlo le devolvió la apretada de mano sonriendo también. Handa la observo por unos ratos analizando su apariencia: Cabello café, ondulado hasta los hombros, tez blanca. Ojos grandes de color café pardo. Se sonrojó un poco por quedar mirándola por mucho rato, separó su vista de ella y siguió mirando el mar.

.

.

.

—¡Yeah! Isi se pondrá feliz cuando le pase el dinero — Sonreí ampliamente al ver que Hakoru le toco posar nuevamente para fotos, mientras las chicas gritaban como locas.

—Recuerda, también el 50% — Dijo Honoka sacando fotos moviendo sus dedos rápidamente.

—Si, aun lo recuerdo Hono. Ni aun no lo olvido.

—Esto… Sa-chan… — Dijo el peliazul un poco alejados de los demás, mientras Sayuri lo observaba calmadamente.

—¿Si? ¿Pasa algo? — Preguntó aun conservando su tranquilidad.

—Estas… ¿Estas enojada conmigo?

—¿A que viene eso? No, ¿Por qué?

—No, por nada. Quería preguntarte algo…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Quería invitarte al Paintball… ¿Quieres venir? (1)

—Claro… me gusta jugar a eso…

—¡Bien! — Sonrió— Entonces, será mañana ¿Vale?

—Ok… — Trató de sonar calmada y serenamente. Aunque en verdad estaba muy feliz por ello.

—Nos vemos después, Sa-chan — Dijo por último para luego ir a donde Endo, quien lo llamaba para que cosa. Sayuri lo observo por algunos minutos más. Estuvo un rato callada, para luego seguir observando que las demás estaban estafando a Hakoru para conseguir dinero. Suspiró un poco y se alejo de allí para buscar algo interesante que hacer.

Caminó tranquilamente por los pasillos para ver a una pequeña con un conejo en sus manos. Sonrió un poco al recordar que también tenía dos conejos _Oli y Corri. _Inconscientemente se acerco a la niña para ponerse a su altura y le sonrió.

—Nee-san — Dijo la niña con su tono de voz infantil— ¿Quiere acariciar a Sugar?

—_"Se llama Sugar el conejo…" _— Sonrió mientras pensaba en eso— Claro, pequeña. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Miyu, pero todos me dicen Nyu. Nee-san, ¿Cómo se llama usted?

—Sayuri. Puedes llamarme de cualquier forma ¿Ok?

—Ok, Bunny-neechan — Dijo sonriendo mientras le tendía el conejo. Sayuri lo recibió gustosa mientras acariciaba su suave pelaje blanco y a la par movia sus orejas de forma graciosa.

—De alguna forma le agradas, Bunny-neechan.

—Si…

.

.

.

—¿¡Eh! — Dije un poco avergonzada para luego seguir pellizcándome disimuladamente.

—¿Te molesta? — Preguntó Yuuto con duda— Si no puedes no hay problema.

—¡No, no! — Respondí— Todo bien, todo bien. Esto… ¿A que hora?

—¿Te aparece ahora? — Asentí lentamente— Un favor más…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Si te molesta… — Se avergonzó un poco mientras esperaba que lo digiera— ¿Puedes esperar en la habitación? No te preocupes… puedes encontrarte con alguien y podrás entretenerte. Espérame allí, no tardaré ¿Ok? — Volví asentir para luego despedirme con la mano.

—Uy… ¡Le llego el amor! ¡Ay, que paso! — Molestó Hinary-chan con su tono de travesía mientras me reía.

—No… prima, no te sale.

—Tsk… me arruinas la diversión.

—Bueno, nos vemos mas tarde. Chau.

—Chao, pesada.

Me reí.

.

.

.

—¡Handa-san! Eres un malvado — Reclamó Isi cubriéndose.

—Nada de malvado… ¡Hago justicia!

—¿Justicia! ¡Pues, justicia esto! — Y le tiró agua con las manos mojándole la cara.

—¡Que mala! — Chillo fingidamente Handa para luego carcajearse y tirarle más agua a Isi mojándola completamente— ¡Ups! Perdón, no era mi intención…

—No pasa nada, no te preocupes Handa-san — Sonrió con dulzura haciendo sonrojar al castaño. Y en su distracción chapoteo tirándole más agua y mojándolo también completamente mientras reía.

—¡Eso es jugar sucio! ¡Isi mala!

—¿Ehh? ¿Cómo que mala? ¡Si tú empezaste primero! — Exclamó divertida mientras seguía riéndose y mojándolo.

—¡Mentira! ¡Yo soy un Handa inocente! (2)

—Ah, si claro. Cuéntate una nueva…

Siguieron mojándose por un rato más mientras se carcajeaban. En una mala pisada Isi casi se cae, además que ya andaban en aguas profundas que con suerte, Handa pudo sujetarla.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—S-s-si…

Y la soltó.

—Muchísimas gracias Handa-san… me lo pasé muy bien.

—Un favorcito…

—¿Si?

—No me digas "Handa-san" solo dime Handa ¿Si?

—¡Vale!

—Ahora volvamos, quizás ya te hayas quemado.

—¡Que malo! Si me eche bloqueador…

—Ok, ok — Rió divertido mientras Isi se reía también— ¿Vamos? — Dijo ofreciéndole el brazo, la chica lo acepto tímidamente mientras sonreía.

.

.

.

—¿Por qué TÚ estas aquí? — Pregunto un irritado peli rosa.

—Yuuto me dijo que lo esperara aquí… — Dije calmadamente— Además, tenia razón ¡Iba a encontrar algo interesante que hacer!

—¡Si claro! — Me reprendió molesto— Me jodiste la siesta, te odio.

—Awww… ¡Que lindo! Me odia, pero enserió, no te sirve.

—No, enserió. ¿A ti te falta un tornillo o algo? — Negué lentamente. Me dio una mirada de odio por lo que yo sonreí— ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

—Que me preguntes eso y que duermas hasta tarde… ¡Hace demasiado calor! ¡Gato!

—Gracias por el apodo — Ironizó— ¿Cuánto rato vas a estar molestando?

—No sé… hasta que Yuuto aparezca… por mientras, ¡Entretenme!

—¡Un momento! ¡Yo no entretengo a nadie!

—¿Ehh? _Why not? _

—Porque no…

—Además de aburrido eres infantil…

—La que lo dice más lo es

—¡Claro! Lo soy y lo admito.

—Hasta que al fin te das cuenta

—¿Nah? ¿Enserio?

—¡Oye! ¡Yo soy el único que puede hacerlo! — Reclamo sentándose a lo indio mientras yo soltaba una risita— Que te causa tanta gracia…

—Ya te lo dije…

—Bueno… — Se levanto para luego tomarme del brazo para "llevarme" a la puerta. Mejor dicho, me estaba obligando irme por la puerta.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Monstruo rosado!

—¡No soy un "Monstruo rosado"! Me llamo Atsuya, A-t-s-u-ya, ¡Entiéndelo!

—¡Si lo eres!

—¡Que no!

—¡Que si!

—¡No!

—¡Si!

—¡No!

—¡Te digo que si…! — Pisé mal y termine cayéndome, pero por lo menos me caí junto con el pequeño baka uno al lado de otro. De cierta manera, me recordó mucho a algo.

—Esto… perdón si… — Era Yuuto quien había abierto la puerta para luego hacer una leve reverencia— Ah… perdón si interrumpí algo —Y Con eso cerro la puerta nuevamente.

—¿Por qué se fue? — Me pregunte a mi misma para luego mirar al lado mío y fijarme— Ah… ya sé… ¡Metí la pata, no, no! — Chillé un poco. Mientras me levantaba rápidamente.

—¿¡Porque chillas!

—¡Y preguntas! Pensó mal, él pensó mal…

—Espera un minuto… — Dijo bajamente— ¿A ti te gusta o algo por el estilo?

—¿Tan obvia soy? — Bajé la mirada avergonzada— ¡Si! ¡El me gusta! — Dije bajamente—

—No, si se nota. Mejor ve.

—¡Ok! ¡Luego me las vas a pagar, pequeño monstruo rosa!

—Grr… _"Y a esta que le pasa que le dio la manía de decirme monstruo rosa…" _— Salí por la puerta rápidamente y la cerré casi dando un portazo— ¡Al fin! Tranquilidad…

Busque a Yuuto con la mirada, lo vi conversando con mi prima. ¡De seguro algo planeaba! Siendo mi prima… la conozco muy bien.

—¡Hey! — Dije acercándome rápidamente.

—Bueeno… ¡Los dejo solos! — Dijo mi prima yéndose rápidamente.

—¿Vamos? — Dijo Yuuto sonriendo.

—Etto… — Dije— No mal entiendas por lo que paso antes... ¿Si?

—¿Eh? — Dijo un poco confundido— ¡No! Claro que no lo hice... ¿Estabas haciéndole una broma, verdad?

—¡Yay! ¡Tú si sabes, niño!

Y rió divertido.

—Sígueme — Asentí para luego seguirlo. Ya no me comportaba tan tímida como antes, o eso creía yo. Aunque… para ser sincera, aun sentía muchos nervios. ¿Seria mucho tiempo no haber hablado con él? ¿Tal vez? ¡Quien sabe!

—Oye… — Me dijo un poco nervioso.

—¿Hm?

—Recuerdas cuando siempre me insistías, que te llevará al acuario…

—¡Claro! ¡Y tú el muy buen señorito promete cosas nunca lo hizo! — Dije un poco enojada para que él luego se echará a reir— ¡Ah! ¡Y te ríes, malvado!

—Lo siento mucho, pero Sophia siempre me causaba problemas para cuando quedábamos.

—Solo porque es una niña y muy mona… se lo dejó pasar, ala… tú sabes ¡Me encantan los niños!

—Jejeje… claro, que lo sé.

—Entonces… ¿A dónde vamos? — Dijo simulando duda, para luego sonreír.

—No me digas que… — Me brillaron los ojos por un momento.

—Exacto…

—¡Yeeeessss! — Dije emocionada— ¡Al fin iré, al fin, al fin, al fin! ¡TE AMO NIÑO, TE AMO! (3)

—Calma, calma. Y gracias por amarme, nunca pensé que te emocionarías tanto.

—¡Bromeas! Siempre quise ir… ¡Y ya llegamos! — Dije feliz para luego arrastrarlo dentro del acuario. Lo primero que iría ver definitivamente serian los… **¡Pingüinos!**

.

.

.

—¡Waa! — Dijo Hanako feliz— ¡Que pingüinos tan monos!

—¿Cierto? — Correspondió la sonrisa Sakuma mientras acariciaba uno— El acuario de aquí es muy bueno…

—¡Gracias Saku-chan! — Dijo la peli café feliz mientras le daba un mini abrazo.

—De nada…

—¡Lo recordaré por siempre! ¡Gracias, gracias, muchísimas gracias!

—Hey, hey, cálmate un poco.

—¡Es que, es que! ¡Estoy muy feliz!

—Me alegró mucho — Sonrío ampliamente el de orbes rojos— Y también que hayas aceptado la invitación.

—¡Claro que nunca la rechazaría! Sakuma, tu me caes demasiado bien. Y para ser sincera, nunca, nunca rechazaría algo de mis amigos.

Y rió un poco para seguir acariciando los pingüinos.

—_"Realmente, Hana-chan es muy agradable, animada. Y eso me cae muy bien de ella" _— Pensó el peli plateado mientras miraba a Hanako jugando con los pingüinos.

—¡Yuuto! ¡Mira, mira! Mira esos pececitos de colores ¿¡A que no son monos!

—De algún modo… no has cambiado nada… sigues siendo igual que antes, pero ya no tan tímida.

—¡Hey! Me insulta…

—Perdón, perdón.

—Te perdonaré si…

—¿Si…?

—¡Si me compras un dulce! (4)

—Ok, ok.

.

.

.

—¡Shirou-chan! ¡Mira, mira! ¡Allí van! — Señaló Honoka con su dedo.

—¿Ya los viste? ¿Tan rápido?

—¡Obvio! Mi celular tiene GPS ¿Genial, verdad?

—Oigan… porque DEBO acompañarlos…

—Para que no te quedarás en cama — Respondió Fubuki.

—Mal hermano…

—Y además… — Dijo Sayuri.

—Porque hay cita doble — Término de decir Kozue.

—¿C-c-como doble? — Dijo Tachimukai.

—Lo que digo es que… tanto como Hanako, Sakuma, Pazita y Yuuto vinieron aquí.

—¡Ya veo! ¿No estará mal que dejemos a Hakoru-san solo?

—¡No te preocupes! — Respondió Isi.

—Mi primo podrá cuidarlo bien — Explico Honoka mientras seguía revisando.

—¡Oigan! ¡Miren, pingüinos!

—¡Y los dos blancos están cerca!

—¡Hana-chan! — Dije. La aludida me miró sonriendo.

—¡Vaya! Ustedes dos también han venido a ver los pingüinos — Dijo Sakuma sonriendo.

—¡Es la primera vez que los veo! — Acaricié uno mientras otros miraban.

—Realmente… se la debía hace mucho…

—¡Y mucho yo diría!

—Ya te lo dije… perdón…

—No pasa nada, tan solo lo dije por joda.

Seguimos acariciando los pingüinos mientras les dábamos pescado, también nos sacamos fotos con ellos mientras algunos salían de colados o hacíamos caras raras.

—¡Cuidado! Un pulpo se escapo… ¡Y no es cualquier pulpo! ¡Es un pulpo mutante! — Escuchamos de alguien quien gritaba.

—¡Oiga! ¡Un poco más de respeto! — Salimos de la zona de pingüinos y vimos a un pulpo… ¿Caminando?

—¡Y habla! — Exclamó una señora mientras protegía a su hijo. "El pulpo mutante" se acercó a la señora, pero, ella le dio carterazos — ¡Aléjate!

—Un…

—Pulpo…

—¿Caminante? — Terminamos de decir todos.

—Oh, oh… metimos la pata — Escuché decir de un Fubuki un poco asustado, mientras Honoka observaba con un poco de risa y los demás tan solo limitaban a decir: "Oh, oh"

—Hono ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunté sorprendiéndola un poco ella tan solo señaló con el dedo mientras aguantaba la risa.

—Descúbrelo por ti misma…

—_"¿Pero que…?" _— Después de un rato observar supe. Me acerque un poco al "Pulpo mutante" mientras seguía moviéndose frenéticamente, retire el pulpo, y no era nada menos que Atsuya cubierto de tinta de pulpo, me dio un poco de risa.

—¡No es gracioso! — Reclamó molesto— ¡Pensé que me comería!

—Hey… ¿Qué paso? — Pregunte echándome a reír.

—¡Pues que crees! ESE pulpo salió de su acuario y me atacó poniéndose en MI cabeza

—¡Aww! El pulpo se enamoró de ti…

—…gracias por tu apoyo…

—De nada, jeje.

—¡Listo! Todo grabado — Anunció Sayuri, en eso todos se acercaron a observar su teléfono mientras todos reían.

—¡Atsuya! — Dijo Fubuki y Honoka al mismo tiempo— ¡Debiste a ver visto tu cara! — Agregaron.

—¡LES DIJE QUE NO ERA GRACIOSO!

—¡Si lo es! — Dijeron todos.

—¡Que no!

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p>Aclaraciones:<p>

(1): Le dicen aquí Paintball o Gotcha. Es un juego al estilo militar donde disparas, pero a diferencia son con bolitas de colores :D!

(2): Lo sé, esa no es la personalidad de Handa. Fue muy OOC, mis perdones.

(3): ¡Siempre, siempre lo digo! Es que es enserió una expresión que no puedo evitar decir.

(4): Digo eso de joda. Pero al final lo hacen :B!

Respuesta a los reviews:

HanakoYasashine: ¡A tú gusto madam! Quería hacerte feliz y te puse una escena chafita Sakuma e_e ¿Te gustará? ¡Cari! Hice lo más rápido posible el capi antes que te fueras ú.ú tehehe trate de meterme en la mente de Endo ¡Y creo que me resulto! ¡Fuck yeah! ¡Y si! Los hijitos de Sofí aman, aman a Atsuya~ ¡Espero que te guste el capi!

¡Te quiero mucho!

HikariHoshinoAsakura: ¡Niña te quiero mucho! Gracias por tú idea del mirados ¡Muchísimas gracias! AWWW ¡Ichigo-baka! Ya verá por hacerle eso a su Nee-san ¡JUM! Lo sé, las Sofís son muy, muy lindas ya verás, ya verás. Ya tendrán pareja esos dos *w*

Saludos~

Kozuue: Creo que en el fic se aclaró tu duda. Respecto a Mido-chan él no va a Raimond, él va en otra Secu~ myauu~ quería ver a Goenji asi xD lo sé. A mi me enojó bastante que Endo se quedará con Natsu pero bueh, estúpidos Level-5. Pero ya que, yo seguiré amando el EndoxAki *w* niña, YO ya soy sicopata tehehe bueno, solo con los niños. Pero lo decia en bromita. Nyaa~ me alegró que te gustará el traje de baño~ ¡Gracias! Yeah! La emoción de ver a Genda y a Sakuma en acción xD myauuu~ vivan mis estrellas Sofi! ¡OH YEAH! ¡OH YEAH! Saludos~

Jessie Creamy: ¡Gerente-san! ¡Muchísimas gracias por dejar su review! ¡Y claro! Berry me contó sobre Raspberry-san y el chico ese. Cuando me lo contó quede sorprendida. Se agradece que lea mi historia que no es muy interesante ¡Me hace feliz! ¡Y claro! Le haré saber a Sofí sobre sus saludos~ si Salt, Pepper, Sugar y Lemmon hicieran eso… ¡No sabría que hacer! SI le hicieran eso a un Taeyang seria inhumano. ¡Es que! Los Taeyang están hechos de un material caro… (Porcelana, el mecanismo, y para que decir desde el 2006 y 2008 son de plástico y se rompen fácilmente) pero bueno. Dejemos mi discurso allí. Hace mi nombre un honor~ ¡Gracias, gracias! Cuídese Creamy-san.

Saludos~

_Lo sé… me he demorado mucho… pido perdón por ello, tuve algunos bloqueos. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir solo… ¡Gore! No se que me pasaba, lo Yandere influenció mucho en mi. ¿Raro, no? Pero les traje capi largo e incoherente. Pero esperó que les haya gustado y si no… ¡Pues trataré de hacerlo lo mejor posible! Gracias por esperarme y leerme. _

_Atentamente, _**Pazita.**

PD: Si tienen dudas sobre la aparencia de Kaito y Hakoru, favor de revisar el siguiente DevianTARTA: HaruYuzuki. ¡Les encantara sus dibujos, lo júro!**  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es de Level-5

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 15: La cita de Kazemaru y Sayuri. <em>_Let´s dance!_

-¡Oigan! – Reclamó el peli rosa molesto- ¡No sigan con eso!

-¿Por qué no? – Preguntó Fubuki riéndose- Es tu obra de arte, ¿No?

-¡Shirou-chan malo! – Le regañó Honoka- Fue solo un rato de diversión...

-Ahora la pregunta del millón… ¿Qué tiene Atsuya para que los animales acuáticos lo amen?

-¡No es tan solo eso! También le aman las ardillas…

-Raro… - Dijeron todos.

-Permíteme – Dije para acercarme a Atsuya y oler su pelo- Hueles… a goma de mascar… ¡Aman tú pelo! Por que huele a fresa…

-¿Pero que...? – Dijo intranquilo- No huelas mi cabello…

-¡Era eso! Aman la goma de mascar

-¡Niña! – Dijo mi prima- ¡Deja de oler el pelo de gente ajena!

-¡Hey! Solo quería confirmar cosas…

-Pero no lo hagas…

-Oye… - Señalé el bolsillo de su pantalón- te están llamando.

-¿Eh? – Revisó su bolsillo para luego sacar su celular y chillar de emoción. Lo tomó y contestó- ¡Koutaro!

-Yo me voy… no quiero molestar…

-Te apoyamos – Contestaron los demás.

-¿Dónde esta Sayuri?

-Esta en la habitación – Me contestó Honoka.

-Tampoco Kazemaru no ha aparecido…

-Tehehehe… ¿Ya saben que significa?

-¡Cita! – Dijeron las chicas.

-¡Así es! ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver como les va?

-¡Vamos!

-Esto… - Dijo Kozue- ¿Puedo ir al Paintball también?

-¡Yeah!

.

.

.

-¡Sa-chan! ¡Por aquí! – Dijo Kazemaru haciéndole un ademán con la mano para que se acercará.

-Disculpa… ¿Demoré mucho? – Dijo un poco avergonzada, mientras acomodaba un poco su cabello. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero estilo cazador, botas militar punta de acero, pantalones negros con una cadena plateada.

-No… - Negó con la cabeza- Llegué recién. _"Aunque para hacer exacto… vine 20 minutos antes tan solo por los nervios y ella vino a la hora acordada"_ – Pensó con una gotita estilo anime.

-Ya veo… - Contestó mientras meditaba sus palabras- Esto…

-¿Vamos? – Pregunto Kazemaru tendiéndole la mano a Sayuri quien la acepto gustosamente- Ven… sígueme.

Se tomaron de las manos, para caminar juntos. Había un montón de parejas quienes daban paseos por cerca del comercial, ya qué el Paintball quedaba muy cerca de allí. Por el camino miraron un par de tiendas, que especialmente eran de conejos.

-Sayuri, ¿Te gustan los conejos?

-¡Si! Son muy adorables, me hacen extrañar a Oli y a Corri…

-No te preocupes, ya lo verás pronto.

-Gra-gracias… - Susurro.

-¿Eh?

-No nada.

Dejaron de lado la conversación, siguiendo su recorrido. Pasaron por muchas partes: La plaza, el pequeño jardín que había y un circo que estaba en los alrededores.

-¿Cuándo creen que lleguen? – Preguntó Tachimukai curioso.

-Creo que pronto, ya sabes, le gustan hacer recorridos – Le contestó Honoka caminando tranquilamente.

-¡Hey! Miren ya llegaron… – Señalo Heat con su dedo, mientras seguíamos escondidos en uno de los arbustos del lugar.

-Prima… - Dije- ¿Cuándo soltarás el celular?

-Cuando termine de hablar con mi Ai Koutaro.

-Ambiciosa, ¡Te gastarás el sueldo!

-No me importa…

-Ah… - Suspiré.

.

.

.

-¡Que genial! El lugar es más espacioso que el qué esta cerca del lugar donde vivo…

-¿Enserio? – Preguntó Kazemaru intrigado- Entonces debe de ser una suerte…

-¡Vamos! – Y lo jaloneo del brazo para entrar al lugar y pagar lo debido.

Ajustaron sus cascos, cargaron sus "armas" con bolitas de pintura de diferentes colores. Se escondieron, haciendo la típica pose de guerra y esperaron el momento justo para atacar. Sayuri tomó su posición y espero una señal para atacar a Kazemaru, quien miró rápidamente por la fortaleza que tenía, apretó rápidamente el gatillo, pero como atletista que es pudo esconderse rápidamente. El peliazul se movió rápidamente pasando por un inflable que había allí haciendo una voltereta y disparar su munición, Sayuri lo esquivó moviéndose también.

Estuvieron unos minutos más, de esa misma forma hasta que al fin pudieron asestarse un golpe. Kazemaru se movió a la izquierda, mientras Sayuri a la derecha, asestándose más golpes.

-Eres bueno, eh…

-Gracias, eso creo.

-¡Estaté atento! – Dijo la peliroja para luego acestarle otra bolita de color, pero esta vez en el casco.

-¡Sayuri! Tienes buena puntería.

-Gracias

-No te distraigas – Dijo para luego darle en el abdomen mientras sonreía. Sayuri sonrió también y estuvieron en un buen rato de persecución para ver quien estaba más manchado. Siguieron con eso, hasta que se le acabaron las municiones y se observaron mutuamente.

-Esto es…

-Un…

-Empate… - Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo para luego echarse a reír.

-Al menos… la pasamos bien, ¿No?

-Si… ¿Quieres un helado?

-¡Claro! Hace muchísimo calor.

-Entonces, debemos devolver esto antes de irnos.

-Claro que lo sé, no seas tontito.

Después de que se quitaran los cascos y devolver las cosas, se encaminaron a una pequeña heladería que vieron mientras iban hacia el Paintball. La tienda no era ni pequeña ni grande, era perfecta. Habían mesas para sentarse afuera, la tienda era rustica, tenía algunos decorados que la hacían llamativa. Se sentaron, para luego pedir su orden.

-Disculpen, ¿Qué van a pedir? – Preguntó amablemente una chica mientras tomaba su lápiz lista para escribir la orden. Abrió sus ojos ligeramente para luego sonreír- No se preocupen, les daremos lo especial de la casa, solo espérenlo y sean pacientes. – Dicho esto se marcho caminando rápidamente, aun conservaba esa sonrisa y Kazemaru miraba confundido para fijar después su mirada en Sayuri.

-¿Qué crees que será?

-Quien sabe, pero quizás debe ser delicioso – Le sonrió mientras fijaba su vista en el menú, no se dio cuenta de que Kazemaru se había sonrojado y desvió su mirada.

-_"Sayuri…"_ – Pensó mientras seguía viéndola, para luego seguir mirándola por un rato más, como hipnotizado.

-Aquí esta el especial de la casa – Dijo la camarera interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kazemaru. Dejo el pedido al medio de la mesa, una copa grande con diferentes sobres. Pero, de los más usados, junto con una cobertura.

-Esto… Saldrá caro…

-Eso ya lo veo, pero… ¡A comer! – Sayuri comenzó a comerse el helado mientras que el peli azulino la observaba para luego él seguirle la corriente.

-Ah, Sayuri, te manchaste la mejilla – Dijo mientras tomaba una servilleta y le limpiaba la mejilla, obviamente acercándose.

-Gr-gracias – Dijo avergonzada.

-No es nada

.

.

.

-¡Qué genial esta el paintball! – Dijo Kozu mientras disparaba bolitas de colores.

-¡Que difícil es! – Dijo Honoka mientras trataba de esquivar los proyectiles de Kozu, pero no sirvió de nada, los recibió todos.

-Recuerda que tú no puedes correr mucho – Le dijo Fubuki con una gotita estilo anime.

-¿Dónde estarán ahora? – Dijo al aire Hanako.

-El GPS, dice que en una heladería – Contestó Honoka.

-Fue divertido jugar… será a la próxima

-Vamos entonces…

.

.

.

-Fue de buena suerte que la copa de helado fuera gratis… ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-A donde quieras…

-Entonces vamos al parque, ¿Te parece?

-¡Vale!

-¡Bunny-neechan! – Se escucho desde lejos, se estaba acercando una niña con un conejo entre manos.

-Nyu, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Waa! – Ignoró la pregunta mientras le brillaban los ojos- ¡Tienes un novio! – Dijo señalando a Kazemaru- ¡Tienes muy buen gusto!

-¿N-no-no-novios? – Dijeron ambos sonrojados y nerviosos.

-¡Si! ¿Lo son, verdad?

-Claro que…

-¡Si lo son! – Interrumpió mientras celebraba.

-D-de todos modos, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine de compras

-¿Sola?

-Sip, mamá me dejo, tengo que hacerme responsable de Sugar – Dijo lo último mostrando el conejo que traía en brazos.- Es muy comilón, le debo dar un cuidado especial, es como mi hijo.

-Te acompañamos – Sonrió Kazemaru mientras se lo decía.

-¡Vale! Gracias, novio de Bunny-neechan – Se volvieron a sonrojar.

.

.

.

-Los confundieron por novios, ¡Que ternura! – Exclamo Haruna con corazones a su alrededor.

-¿Lo siguiente podrá ser…? – Dijo indecisa Hanako

-¿De seguro eso! Tiene muy buena suerte para que lo pasen por el otro nivel, ¿No crees? – Haruna se quedo observando de reojo a Honoka y a Fubuki, quienes jugaban a cartas.

-¡Miren, ya entraron! – Avisó Kozue señalando, todos miraron.

.

.

.

-Ese, y ese, y ese, son muy lindos, ¿Verdad? – Señalo unos conejos, mientras Sayuri asentía una y otra vez.

-Ah, vaya, pero si es Nyu-chan –Dijo un empleado para luego mirar a la "Pareja"- Veo que esta vez viniste con tus padres, y hacen una muy bonita pareja.

-¿¡Qu-que! – Exclamo Sayuri sonrojada.

-¿Eh? ¿No lo son? – El empleado los vio un tanto extrañado.

-¡Claro que si lo son! Es que a mamá le da mucha vergüenza admitirlo, ama mucho a papi

-Es-espera un poco Nyu-chan, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Dijo Kazemaru rojo más que un tomate.

-Ya veo… bueno, nos vemos después, ¡Adiós! – Se despidió, para proseguir con su trabajo.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso? – Preguntó la peli roja aun roja.

-Era para darles mas emotividad – Contestó sacando la lengua- Bueno, ya compré lo que necesitaba.

-O-ok… - Contestaron ambos aun sonrojados.

-Ya me voy, tengan buen día. Cuando los vuelva a ver… ¡Preséntenme su niño o niña! – Y salió corriendo con el conejo en brazos.

-…

-¡NYU!

-Ya veo… entonces cuando la vea la acompañaré.

-No te preocupes – Rió levemente el hombre- Ella sabrá lo que hace, sus padres se preocupan mucho por ella y están todo el tiempo llamando para saber de ella, naturalmente, creé que están más centrados en sus trabajos, pero ya lo entenderá. Después de todo, es una niña, todos los niños creen eso.

-Muchas gracias – Hizo una leve reverencia- Entonces, será hasta otro día cuando nos veremos de nuevo, la veré a ella.

-Mucha suerte, joven pareja.

Se sonrojaron nuevamente, salieron de la tienda para irse al hotel. Inconscientemente se tomaron de las manos, yéndose así.

.

.

.

-¡Tachan! ¿Qué les parece? ¡Cierto que le queda bien! – Dijo animadamente Honoka mientras aplaudía.

-Porque me hacen esto… ¿Qué hice para merecerme esto? – Atsuya vestía un traje de camarón mientras los demás aun observaban a punto de estallar de la risa.

-¡Hey! Te encaja bien… atrae animales acuáticos… eres muy popular en ellos.

-Grr…

-Espera… falta algo… - Le puso un pequeño gorro de medusa- Creo que debería ponértelo sin el traje, pero te lo quedas igual.

-¿Por qué me tienen que poner esto EN MEDIO de la playa? ¡Pero que hice!

-No es nuestra culpa que atraigas animales acuáticos – Todos asintieron- Y además te queda bien – Todos volvieron a asentir.

-¡Me lo voy a quitar!

-¡NO! Te quedas así – Le ordeno Honoka.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Te acusaré a tu hermano.

-¡Ja! ¿Y como?

-Pues con esto… - Empezó a llorar falsamente mientras actuaba, la gente de la playa comenzó a mirar feo a camarón andante.

-Ok, ok…

-¡Genial! Una medusa…

-Y es del mismo color del pequeño gorro… - Honoka le quito el gorro para guardarlo.

Y la medusa, extrañamente saltó del agua para pegarse a la cabeza de Atsuya.

-¡Lo sabía! Te aman demasiado… y parece que es una medusa hembra… se llamará… Kikyo…

-Pero que…

-Te quiere mucho… – De repente se acercó Endo con un balón, supongo que regresaba de luego jugar soccer.

-¡Primo! Mira, la medusa Kikyo quiere mucho a Atsuya, ¿Qué piensas de eso?

-Yo pienso que… - Contesto mientras se acercaba a Atsuya con el balón en manos para luego elevarlo y ponerlo encima de la cabeza del peli rosado- ¡Con el poder del balón del soccer! ¡Los confiero camarón y medusa! Que tengan una buena vida, muchas medusitascamarón, que vivan por siempre juntos y lo más importante, tengan un buen casamiento. ¡Amen el soccer! – Sentenció para luego elevar el puño.

-…

-¡Súper mega genial! Pero si son los hijitos de Sofí… - Los tomé con la mano para luego acercárselos a Mrs. Camarón y a la señora medusa, inmediatamente se pegaron al cuerpo de Atsuya- Ves, te quieren demasiado.

-¿Pero que esta pasando aquí..? – Pregunto de la nada Sayuri, quien llegaba con Kazemaru.

-Veíamos como Kikyo y los hijitos de Sofí estaban con Atsuya, ¿Y ustedes? Están juntos..

-Pues… nada…

-_"Si claro…"_ – Pensamos todos mientras teníamos una sonrisita en el rostro.

-Oigan… cuando me quitan esto…

-Más tarde – Contestamos todos.

-Gracias por su apoyo…

-¡Oigan! – Se acercó Sakuma hacia nosotros juntos con Genda.

-¡Hola! – Saludamos todos.

-Les queremos invitar a esta noche a un evento que haremos en nuestro hotel – Dijo Sakuma abrazando su peluche de pingüino- Recuerden venir con sus yukatas, se divertirán.

-¿Y eso sería…? – Pregunto Hanako.

-En la noche, no se preocupen nosotros podremos, además, ustedes se irán después.

-Ok…

-Entonces, no creen que deberíamos prepararnos, ya se esta poniendo tarde…

-Cierto…

_Horas más tarde…_

-¡El lugar es enorme!

-¿Verdad que si? – Dijo Hanako feliz- El lugar es bastante acogedor, es bastante enorme, por dentro y por fuera.

-Ya lo veo… - Mencione. Tenía el estilo chino, era enorme. Mientras tenía un jardín por el lugar y un puente con algunas lámparas para iluminar cuando anocheciera. Entramos a dentro, enorme como yo lo había pensado. La decoración era extravagante, habían floreros, algunos símbolos con dragones.

-Vamos, pasen. - Dijo Sakuma sonriente mientras nos guiaba- Pueden comer aquí de la comida que sirven.

-¡Comida! - Exclamamos. A Kozue y Hanako, además de a mí nos brillaban los ojos de tanta alegría.

Los demás rieron.

Entramos al comedor, la comida ya estaba servida. Nos sentamos y empezamos a charlar, para destacar, estábamos devorando toda la comida, ya ni quedaba sashimi, arroz, entre otras cosas más, que comimos durante el progreso.

-¡Delicioso~!

-Yo sabía que les gustaría la comida de aquí, simplemente deliciosa.

-Creo que ya esta dando la hora, Sakuma. – Dijo calmadamente Genda, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con la mano de Haruna, quien sonreía ampliamente. – Ya es hora, debemos salir afuera. Esténse preparados, ¿Ok? – Agregó para luego levantarse, junto con Haruna y caminar hacia fuera.

-¡Tachi-chan, vamos! – Dijo Kozue para llevárselo y seguir a los enamorados en el camino. Llevaba un yukata que estaba teñido desigualdad de azul y celeste, llevando unas flores de Azisai.

-Hana-chan, sigámosle antes que se nos pierdan – El amante de los pingüinos se llevo a Hanako de la mano mientras charleaban por el camino. Hanako vestía un yukata de color blanco, con unas flores de Botan.

-¡Shirou-chan! ¡Te echo una carrera! – Honoka se movía animadamente moviendo su yukata de color rojo bermellón, con suaves dibujos de mariposas. Y su cabello con un adorno de una mariposa de color plateado.

-Cuidado… te vas a caer, ¡Pero acepto!

-¡Entonces vamos!

Y se alejaron corriendo mientras sonreían.

-Bueno… yo me voy también – Dije para irme caminando tranquilamente. Mientras llevaba mi yukata de color negro con algunas flores de Nadeshiko.

-Supongo… que yo también… - Dijo Atsuya para irse, en final de cuentas todos abandonaron la sala, quedando solo Kazemaru y Sayuri.

-Esto… - menciono nerviosamente- ¿Vamos?

-Hai… - Dijo Sayuri, para tomar la mano de Kazemaru- ¿Puedo?

-S-si… - La miró por unos momentos Sayuri vestía un yukata con dibujo Azisai de color rojo y negro. Llevaba su cabello suelto.

Caminaron hacia fuera tranquilamente, aun agarrados de las manos. Ambos estaban nerviosos, hasta que llegaron hacia fuera.

-¡Ya vamos a empezar! ¡Préndalos! – Ordeno Genda mientras tenia un par de fuegos artificiales.

Se prendieron, se veían de diferentes colores. Se expandían por los cielos, verde, rojo, azul, algunos se mezclaron y hasta incluso hicieron figuras.

-Que hermosos… - Kazemaru tomo mas fuertemente la mano de Sayuri quien lo miró luego de pronunciar su frase, se miraron mutuamente.

-Que hermoso día, ¿No?

-Asi es… - Apartaron su vista, aun mirando los múltiples fuegos artificiales.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias a todos los del café por sus ideas!<p>

Respuesta a los reviews:

SefiEK14: jajaja me alegró tanto que hayas leído todo el fic. ¡Muchisimas gracias! ¿Enserio quieres un hermano sobre protector? Raro… tehehe yeah mucho, mucho HanaxSakuma ¿Lindos, no? Bueno, espero leer la conti de tu fic me la debes! ¬w¬

Saludotes~

HanakoYasashine: ¡TE EXTRAÑOOO! Pero se que volverás, lo sé TT-TT, esperaré. Siii, conociste los pinguinos, me alegro que te haya gustado lo del pulpo tehehe. De nada, te la debía me demoré mucho en actualizar. Espero leernos.

Claire Beacons: ¡Niña! No pasa nada, yo lo comprendo tehehehe, si, veces pasa con las vacaciones. Pero bueno… me alegro mucho que te haya causado risa lo de las estrellas (Ya podrás tocarlas algún día *w*) Ohh… well no se que decir, si Atsuya usa colonia o no. Pero supongo que debe de ser su encanto natural atrae animales acuáticos o su cabello rosa a olor de goma de mascar de sabor fresa xD? Quien sabe… lo del pingüino… yo también… ya vez, cada vez hay mucho love en ese fic ó.ó ¡Yeah! Yo igual lo he visto, y me causa un trauma xDD ajaja claro que conozco esos memes, luego que me lo mencionaste me reí como una loca y no me había dado cuenta, ajaja me reí demasiado. Jajaja, DevianTARTA es adictivo decirle así. Supongo que quizás ya lo habrás conocido.

Kozuue: Niña, Mido debe de estar con Yuki allí haciéndole compañía tehehe. ¡Yay! Todos adoran mis estrellitas, ¡OH YEAH! ¡OH YEAH! Si, si reta a Tsunami nomás. ¡AWW! Gomen, es enserió algunas veces no puedo conocer los gustos de tu OC y me enredo o llego a pensar "De seguro Kozu es más femenina que yo" Y es enserió, a mi tampoco me interesan esas cosas jajajaja. Ó.o te cayó mal Hakoru, waa mala a mí me ché bien (Si hablas con él por MSN si xD) No te preocupes, actúa Haci. Es un terco, enojon, pero simpático, pero si supieras… para que te doy spoilers tehehe. Ah, si Kaito canta (XD) él canta. Pero no es famoso, solo es un futbolista :B mi prima, yaeah, es igual de loca que yo, y no, tiene novio. Se llama Koutaro, y paa serte sincera a mi prima le gusta Tsunami ;D yeah, Sayuri tiene lado tiernito. Asvdvasd ¡Osbio! Que lo admito, pero declararlo no tehehehe. Ya sabes, todo lo que escribo de humor le digo "Express" por qué se me ocurren a última hora.

PD: Espero que te guste el yukata e_e o si no, matame xD

Saludotes~

PD: Ya tendras tu peluche de pingüino =w=

Jess Cream: No, si ya me imaginó la carita que tenía de risitas. Aww, Rasp se escondió de Migue, pero bueno.

Rasp: Si, cuando me lo contaron quede "Wtf" bueno, dicelo cuando puedas, nadie te apura, pero cuando lo hagas *w* tu ia saeez! *A lo más flaite fail* woo ama los pulpos ¡Genial! Yeah, ríete de él *w* que me salieron geniales esas partes ( O eso creó) pero, visita mi DevianTARTA cuando puedas. Cuídate y serte!

Lemon: Gracis por decirme loca me dices un halago y a ti te digo limón exprimido (Ok, mal chiste ú.ú)WWOWOWOWO ESPERA, ESPERA! "Querida Berry" Te vas para os carros muy rápido, hombre! Pero bueno, síguele acosando tehehehe *w* ¡TE DOY EL PERMISO DEL MUNDO PARA QUE LO HAGAS! Muajajaja~ se libre y hazlo. Por que me has dado unas ideas, así que gracias también! Saludos~

Sugar: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Me alegra que lea mis tonterías que escribo por acá y que le gusten. Cuídate.

Salt y Pepper: ¡Muchas gracias! Claro que seguiré con el fic… hata cuando ehmmm… no se… depende de cuantos capis le haga. Le daré sus saluds a Sofí y a pulpo anónimo. ¡Gracias!

Chocolat, Banana y Caramel: ¡Saludos para ustedes también! Hacen honor a mi nombre nuevo! (*Suena Pony Salvaje*) ¡SALUDOTES! Y cuídense.

¡Muchos saludos! Y gracias por leer el fic.

Lemmon, otra vez: ¡Oiga! No empuje (Aunque sea ficticio que duele) xD, menos mal que no lo hacen sufrirían la furia de mis otras primas ó.ó

¡Muchos saludos!

_Bueno~ ya les traigo la actualización del fic. Aunque creó que no me demoré tanto, como en el anterior :B así qué, tendrían que esperar la otra actualización, ya qué aun planeo unas cuantas cosas (Aun no me organizó bien) pero bueno, muchos saludos._

PD: Ideas del traje de camarón, son del café, lo del sombrero de Honoka (hono-chan) y lo de la medusa que saliera del agua mía. ¡Muchisímas gracias por las ideas!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es de Level-5.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 16: Midorikawa y Yuki.<em>

-Que sueño… - Bostezo Fubuki mientras miraba hacia el frente- Nunca más me quedo bailando hasta tarde…

-¡Fue divertido! – Le contradijo Honoka- Pude estar danzando todo el rato, además Sakuma nos mostró unos lugares preciosísimos…

-¿Cuándo creen que Hanako y Sakuma tienen otra cita? – Esta vez habló Haruna.

-O-o-oigan… no se adelanten – Menciono la aludida mientras se sonrojaba y ajustaba su gorra azul de pigmentos.

-Nee-chan – Dijo Heat- Pero si es la verdad, se nota a leguas que te gusta Sakuma. Siempre aceptas las invitaciones que te da – Sonrió el peli blanco, haciendo sonrojar mas a la peli café.

-¡He-Heat! No digas esas cosas, ¡Es solo mi amigo! – Dijo avergonzada.

Todos se rieron, sonriendo.

-Será para otra entonces, no tienes porque apresurarte – Haruna le dio una sonrisa, Hanako la correspondió.

El timbre sonó, anunciando que la hora de entrar a clases había llegado. Extrañamente para todos nosotros se nos hizo una costumbre llegar temprano. De esa manera tendríamos más tiempo para conservar. El profesor entró, dejo sus pertenencias en su escritorio. Apoyo sus manos en el escritorio.

-Buenos días a todos. – Saludó tranquilamente. Todos les devolvimos el saludo, para empezar la clase. – Este año se lo han tenido regalado, salieron muchas veces de excursiones, han tenido un gran privilegio.

Todos quedamos mirando atentamente para escuchar lo otro que diría.

-Digamos que las notas tampoco no van muy bien, algunos bajan, o suben, empeoran más. Y eso, se debe reparar desde hoy mismo.

-Si, sensei. – Respondieron.

El profesor siguió hablando, empezando así la clase del día de hoy. Para algunos les gustaría seguir en Atami divirtiéndose. La clase, para mi sorpresa había pasado demasiado rápido, o ese era mi parecer. O es que aun seguía dormida, pero extrañamente todo marchaba bien.

Volvió a sonar el timbre, arregle mis cosas tranquilamente. Las chicas hicieron una pequeña señal para que me acercará, dimos unas cuantas vueltas por los pasillos. A lo normal de rutina, conversar lo mismo, o molestar. Para ser sincera, apreciamos una pelea , aunque parecía pelea entre Kozu y Tsunami.

-¡Baka! – Le regaño mientras hacia mini-puñitos- ¡Por qué no me dejaste cuidarte!

-Calma, calma. No quería que te perdieras la playa.

-¡Eso no importa! Me sentía muy solita, cuando no estabas conmigo – Se cruzó de brazos mientras se enojaba.

-No te molestes. – Dijo acercándose mientras Kozue se cruzaba de brazos. – No quería que te enfermeras.

-Aww… te preocupaste por mi – Dijo en un casi susurró abrazándola.

Se abrazaron por un tiempo, Kozue seguía regañándolo. Tsunami se reía, se separaron, rápidamente nuestro amigo tomo su mano y se la llevo lejos.

-E-etto… chicas… - Tachi se puso nervioso. - ¿Podrían moverse? Obstruyen el paso…

-Ci…cierto… - Reímos.

-¡Hey, Tachi! – Se puso un poco tenso- No te pongas así, no te diré nada malo – Dije riéndome.

-¿Qué cosa quieres decirme? – Preguntó.

-¿No tienes pretendiente? – Negó con la cabeza sonrojándose.- Y yo, que pensé que tenías… será.

-¿Por qué creías eso? – Se puso nervioso.- Ni que fuera el más lindo o algo así…

-Para todo hay tiempo – Le dijo Honoka tomándole del hombro.- Tan solo tienes que ser paciente.

-Como tu con Fubuki – Dijo Sayuri en joda.-

-O como tú con Kazemaru – Se la devolvió riéndose, mientras Sayuri se sonrojaba.

Ambos mencionados se sonrojaron. Todos se rieron, por lo que no pasaron en cuenta.

Seguimos otro rato más dando vueltas por la secundaria. Cosa que se volvió ya normal para todos.

El receso pasó sorpresivamente largo, cuando ya sonó la campana quisimos chillar.

A los cinco segundos, apareció el profesor de la siguiente asignatura. Todo pasó tan lento como el recesó.

.

.

.

Suspiró por unos segundos la chica, la idea de tener que soportar a Midorikawa, tanto en el café como en su secundaria no le gustaba tanto.

Lo peor de todo, no dejaba que se concentrase en clases, y eso que era él, en peligro de notas.

Volteó a ver a la derecha, viendo a Midorikawa sonreía como siempre lo hacia. Gruñó por lo bajo, maldiciendo su suerte.

Quería irse ya al café, terminar su turno e irse a casa. Aunque por suerte, podía descansar en su casa. Y, no tendría que estar soportando al peli verde.

Pero… no todo era tan mal estar cerca de Midorikawa, después de todo por las cosas que decía se le alegraba el día.

Se sonrojo, ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en eso? ¿Significaba ahora que le gustaba...?

Toco su mejilla, ardía. Si, se había sonrojado por ello, tan solo por eso.

-Señorita Izumi... – Escuchó.

Dejo de mirar su cuaderno. Miró hacia arriba, mirando a su profesor.

La mirada que le daba no era normal, si no de reprobatoria.

-¿Puede repetirme lo último que dije...?

-Puede repetirme lo último que dije. – Repitió distraída.

-No es gracioso.

-No es gracioso – Volvió a repetir.

-Váyase afuera. – Dijo el profesor molesto.

-Váyase afuera... – Repitió.

El profesor se quitó los lentes, acariciando la curva de su nariz, mientras cerraba sus ojos, suspiró.

-Midorikawa... – Dijo. – Llévese a la señorita Izumi a la enfermería. Esta demasiado distraída.

El nombrado asintió un poco confuso. Era la primera vez que Yuki actuaba así.

Yuki se levanto de su asiento, clavando la vista en el pisó. Midorikawa la observó, y abandonaron la sala, silenciosamente.

No mencionaron ninguna palabra, cruzaron algunos pasillos. Llegando a la enfermería.

La señorita de la enfermería, les recibió sonriente. De veinticinco años, ojos verdes, cabellera rubia, tapados por unos lentes de marco negros.

-¿Qué se les ofrece? – Preguntó amablemente, mientras sonreía.

-Solo vengo a dejar a Izumi. – Respondió Midorikawa tranquilamente.

Disimuladamente, Yuki apretó su mano. Era... ¡Era la primera vez que le decía así! Extrañamente, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Extrañamente, le dolía que la llamara por su apellido, y no, como siempre por su nombre.

-Esta bien. Puedes retirarte a tu salón, ella estará bien aquí.

El peli verde asintió. Se retiró sin mencionar ninguna palabra.

Eso más le dolió a la chica. No era como siempre, le preguntaba siempre que era lo que pasaba.

La mujer, le sonrió amablemente.

-Todo estará bien. Solo descansa.

Yuki asintió, abrió la cortina y se sentó en la cama. Se quedo pensando por unos segundos.

Se acomodo, y cerró sus ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Con eso damos finalizada la hora. Nos vemos mañana. – Se despidió el profesor, mientras tomaba sus cosas y se iba.

Acomode mis cosas, para irme rápido al café.

-¡Hasta mañana! – Se despidieron los demás.

Hono y yo, caminábamos a paso lento. Estábamos a tiempo para llegar al trabajo, porque nos fuimos demasiado rápido.

.

.

.

Yuki corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, aun estaba somnolienta. Estaba enfada consigo misma, ¿Cómo pudo ponerse triste por tan solo, que ese baka no le llamará por su nombre?

-_"Maldito idiota, te odio, te odio, te odio." _– Pensó molesta mientras quedaba mirando el café con su mirada.

El café no era tan exagerado. Tenía un pequeño letrero decorado con el nombre: "Cutie café" al lado de la puerta, que tenía una campanita, para anunciar la llegada de un cliente. Yuki entró al lugar agitada.

-Yuki-chan – Se acercó la gerente un poco preocupada. Clavando sus orbes moradas en la chica, y su singular cabellera a los hombros de color negra. Yuki la miró arrepentida. Era la primera vez que llegaba tarde. - ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto preocupada.

-Esto… - Dijo nerviosa.

-Mejor, arréglate luego. – Le dijo la gerente amable. La peli café asintió y camino rápidamente hacia los vestidores.

Entró al vestidor, para tomar el uniforme. Abrochó los botones, para sujetar el delantal que llevaba en su cintura, para ajustarlo bien. Se puso el cintillo que tenia un par de lazos negros a sus costados, dando un aspecto formal. Se puso sus muñequeras, que debe llevar en sus dos muñecas. La falda negra y un par de medias blancas, que tenía unos listones negros y sus zapatos.

Arreglo su flequillo. Para confirmar que todo estaba bien.

Cruzo por unos pasillos, estaba cerca de la cocina, en donde la gerente se ponía a cocinar para los pedidos y algunos ayudantes le ayudaban. Bajo su vista un poco arrepentida, por ver a Midorikawa allí mirándola atentamente, no le sonrió, nada. No sabia que era lo que le pasaba, ¿Por qué se ponía tan triste por ello?

-¡Yuki-chan! – La llamé, ella se acerco a paso lento. - ¿Paso algo?

-Es que... es que… me quede dormida en la enfermería, entonces se me paso la hora. – Dijo un poco avergonzada.

-Así que eso era… - Soltó Yumiko mientras sonreía. – Eso es raro de ti, Nee-san.

-Menos de palabrería. – Nos dijo Honoka. – Debemos atender rápido.

-¡Hai! – Respondimos.

Nos pusimos a trabajar, todas caminaban de por aquí y por allá.

Mientras Yuki, estaba como distraída. Porque a cada minuto miraba a Midorikawa.

El peli verde no decía nada, tan solo estaba callado. Eso no era normal.

Él siempre animaba a Yuki, la molestaba en el trabajo o la llamaba. Pero eso, ya no lo hacía.

-¡Mido-chan! – Dije acercandome a él.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó. - ¿Vas a darme más comida? – Dijo ilusionado. Si, no había cambiado en nada.

-No, no, no. – Negué. Para buscar algo en el uniforme que había guardado. – Mira, boletos para el nuevo parque de diversión que abrieron ahora, supongo que querrías ir allí.

-Pero… ¿Por qué no vas tú? – Dijo extrañado.

-No tengo tiempo… - Se las deje en la mesa. – Son dos, puedes invitar a alguien más. Supongo que invitarás a Yuki, ¿No?

No dijo nada. Se quedó callado.

-No lo creo… - Contestó. – Quiero darle su espació.

-¡Mido-chan! Tú no actúas de esa manera.

-Lo sé... pero parece molesta conmigo.. – Dijo un poco triste.

-Ash… ¡Solo hazlo! Ahora, me voy a trabajar de nuevo, adiós. – Con eso me marche rápidamente para atender otra mesa.

-¡Espera! – Escuché, pero ignore.- _"¿Ahora que hago? ¿Debería invitarla?"_ – Pensó mirando los boletos y a Yuki quien estaba atendiendo a alguien.

La chica dejo de atender al chico, y vio a Midorikawa conversando alegremente con algunas chicas de su secundaria. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y un enojo se estaba apoderando de ella. No era normal que Midorikawa hablara con otras chicas además que solo hablaba con ella. Movió su cabeza. ¿Por qué se molestaba de nuevo? Eso no era normal en ella, ¿Acaso estaba celosa de esas chicas? Se movió para atender a otro cliente.

El ambiente estaba incomodo, sobre todo en Yuki y Midorikawa.

La gerente estaba preocupada. Se estaba temiendo lo peor.

Al final de todo, las horas de trabajo pasaron rápidamente. Los clientes se marcharon con una sonrisa.

Las chicas suspiraron cansadas. Fueron a los vestidores para dejar el uniforme y para luego marcharse a sus casas.

El peli verde se quedo otro rato más en una silla, del fondo. En donde siempre se sentaba, para ver de todos los ángulos a Yuki. Lo sabía, porque una vez le pregunte y eso me dijo.

Yuki salió de los vestidores. Midorikawa se paró de la silla, haciendo un leve ruido y atrayendo la atención de ella.

Se acercó a Yuki, tomo su mano. Y dejo los boletos que yo le pasé.

-Vamos al parque de diversiones ahora, no están tarde, pero podremos divertirnos un rato. – Le dijo con una sonrisa. Yuki asintió un poco extrañada.

Todas se retiraron si hacer ningún comentario. Todas vieron la escena, pero se fueron con una sonrisa.

La gerente observaba detenidamente a los dos, con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

Lo esperaba apoyada en un farol, cerca del nuevo parque de diversiones. Llevando lo mejor que podía, pero se preguntaba, ¿Por qué se arreglaba para él? No lo sabía exactamente. Se observó. Llevaba una polera negra, sin mangas. Traía un par de listones negros en el torso. Una falda negra, con un par de dibujitos en color blanco. Unas medias negras, junto con unos zapatos de igual color. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto, como siempre. Aunque fuese sincera, nunca llevaba falda, solo llevaba la de la escuela. Movió su cabeza lentamente, quizás tan solo quería verse bien.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, haciéndola voltearse abruptamente.

Era Midorikawa, quien la miraba sonriente.

-¡Wow, Yuki te ves linda! – Le dijo sonriéndole.

La chica se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

-Lo que digas... ahora vamos... – Empezó a caminar mientras ignoraba a Midorikawa.

Estuvieron un rato en silenció. Cuando al fin llegaron al parque de diversiones.

El peli verde sonrió, llevándola rápidamente a la montaña rusa. Que sin duda, se subieron sin dudarlo.

En total, se subieron cinco veces. Pasaron cerca de un lugar en donde vendían dulces, no dudaron en pedir un algodón de azúcar.

El lugar estaba lleno, por lo común que tendrían que estar bien juntos, como para no perderse.

Una chica con una gorra pasó a empujar a Yuki. Que con suerte cayó apoyada en el pecho de Midorikawa, haciéndola sonrojar.

-¡Ah! Mis perdones... - Menciono con su voz chillona. Se alejó rápidamente.

-Vaya... no alcancé a decirle que no importaba... - Dijo Midorikawa calmado. Yuki se separó rápidamente de él.

-¡¿Como que no importa! - Dijo muy roja, mientras lo miraba avergonzada.

-Calma, calma. - Le dijo mientras sonreía. - Enserio a mi no me importo.

Yuki siguió regañándolo, aun con sus mejillas sonrosadas. Midorikawa tan solo reía.

-Aww... ¡Fallé! Y yo, ya quería que tuvieran contacto... - Dije quitándome el gorro.

-Deja de entrometerte en estas cosas... - Me dijo Atsuya aun mirando su celular. - ¡Y como preñas conseguiste mi número celular!

-¿Como crees? Salía marcadito, cuando me lo pasaste.

-Mejor dicho... lo buscaste para joderme el día, ¿Verdad? - Asenti. Y él suspiró.

-¡Oi! ¡Mira una montaña rusa! - Con eso me lo lleve de la manga arrastrándolo hacia allá.

Nos subíamos una y otra, y otra, y otra vez. Estaba un poco mareado, mientras yo aun seguía llevándolo de un lugar a otro.

Aproveche el minuto, para ver como Mido y Yuki entraban a la casa embrujada. Sonreí, para llevarme a Atsuya hacía allá también.

Con suerte, no nos vieron. Formamos una fila, mientras el lugar parpadeaba más de una vez.

-Repito, si quieren marcharse de aquí, tan solo díganmelo. - Menciono el chico de capa negra, mientras hablaba con su voz grave. Nadie dijo que quería irse. - Bien... diviértanse.

Se abrió una puerta, grande haciendo un sonido. Lo peor, se escuchaban sonidos de puertas, tratando de abrirse. Unos gemidos y unos susurros.

Yuki, estaba aferrada a Midorikawa, mientras este, tan solo sonreía.

Todos estábamos juntos, caminando como en una fila. En un segundo, las luces se apagaron pero aun así no nos deteníamos.

Las luces se prendieron de un tirón, revelando aun hombre con un hacha. Lo clásico, sangre por su cabeza, y su vestimenta manchada por esto.

Este mando un grito, gritando en el oido de una persona.

Todos corrimos, pero aun no nos separamos. El primer chico de la fila, trataba de guiarnos. Por reglas del juego, todos debíamos seguirle, buscando la salida.

Las luces nuevamente se cortaron. Esta vez, no hicimos nada. Algunos cerraron sus ojos, otros trataban de no asustarse.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, estaba fría. Las luces se volvieron aprender.

Era una chica, cabello largo, blanca. Sus ojos, mejor dicho, la parte de sus ojos estaba negra al igual se sus labios. Por un momento, me traía el recuerdo de la niña del aro o "The ring" como le llamarán. La quede viendo por unos minutos.

Escuche un grito. Nos estaban acorralando.

Unos se separaron del grupo. Tomaron a una señora de los brazos, llevándosela a otro lugar.

Algunos estaban llorando. Otros petrificados. Y Yuki, aun seguía aferrada a Midorikawa.

Sentí un leve empujón, tuve que quitarme a la chica de encima. Con suerte, no la hice golpearse.

El primero de la fila se movió rápidamente, tratando de esquivar a los "Monstruos" que le seguían.

Encontramos la puerta de salida, pero el problema era que había un hombre allí encadenado.

Nos quería impedir el paso, estaba queriendo bajar y dejar que nos atraparan.

El chico trató de abrirla pero no podía. Entonces, Yuki se alejó de Midorikawa y de una patada abrió la puerta dejándonos salir.

Todo el mundo nos miraba sorprendidos. Unas chicas salieron llorando. Mientras Midorikawa salía tranquilamente con una sonrisa.

Abrazó a Yuki por la espalda. Mientras la gente seguía observándoles.

Se sonrojó un poco, separándose del abrazo que le dio el peli verde.

-¿No te dió miedo? - Le hablo en la oreja, haciéndola estremecer.

-No, son unas idioteces, lo sabes bien.

-¿Quieres subirte a la rueda de la fortuna? - Preguntó señalando la famosa rueda.

-Ok... - Le dijo tranquilamente.

Se fueron a la mencionada rueda de la fortuna. Midorikawa la tomó de la mano. Se volvió a sonrojar.

Justamente la rueda paró, dándole el acceso libre para entrar.

-Las hermosas primero - Le dijo ayudándole a subir a la rueda. Yuki tan solo lo ignoró con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Se sentó, quedando frente a frente. Cosa que se le extraño a Yuki. Hace unos ratos estaba muy cariñoso, ahora no.

Se quedó observando la ventana. Mirando el atardecer, que ya estaba poniendo oscuro. Las atracciones brillaban con un montón de luces, iluminando sus ojos plateados.

-Yuki...

.

.

.

-¡Mira ya esta anocheciendo! - Dije feliz, mientras Atsuya suspiraba. - ¡No seas agua fiesta, rosita!

-¿¡Como puedes alegrarte por eso!

-Simple, se ve genial de aquí...

-Otra cosa, ¿No pasaste miedo?

-Nop...

-Y yo que pensé que si

-Que gracioso - Me miró molesto. - Para mí ya es normal ver esas cosas. Experiencia propia.

-Ósea que... te daría igual si ves _viseras_, ¿Cosas así?

-Jajaja, claro que me daría asco. Pero a lo que me refiero, cosas asi como... la chica esa, sangre y hachas ya es normal. Si ya entré tres veces a una casa embrujada.

-Ah...

.

.

.

-¡Te equivocas! - Dijo la chica levantando la voz, mientras apretaba sus puños. - ¡Mentiroso!

-¿Como puedes estar engañándote a ti misma? Sabes perfectamente que...

-¡No! Yo sé que me estas mintiendo. - Tembló un poco, dudando si lo diría. - Yo sé que estas jugando conmigo. ¡Midorikawa, no soy una tonta! Estoy consiente que estas enamorado de otra mujer... - Ahora, si sentía que sus ojos se estaban aguando, trataba de ser fuerte.

El peli verde se levantó de su asiento, acercándose a Yuki para luego ponerse cuclillas frente a ella.

-Me arrancaría el corazón si me enamorará de otra mujer. Por qué no hay nadie igual que tú Yuki, por favor, no lo niegues.

Un par de lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de la chica. No eran de tristeza, si no de felicidad.

Midorikawa la tomó del mentón. Acarició su suave mejilla con su dedo. Al rozar su dedo contra la mejilla de ella, tomó una coloración sonrosada.

Yuki cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar.

Dejó de acariciar la mejilla, para luego tocar los cálidos labios, finos, delgados.

Entreabrió sus labios, para posar sus labios fríos contra los cálidos de Yuki.

La chica se aferró en la chaqueta que llevaba Midorikawa, profundizando más el beso.

Se separaron, para luego mirarse mutuamente.

¿Cuantos "_Te amo"_ se murmuraron en aquella rueda de la fortuna? Solo aquella atracción lo sabía. Porque aquellos _"Te amo"_ estaban llenos de puro y sincero amor.

La atracción paró. Finalizando el recorrido, se tomaron de la mano. Salieron de la rueda de la fortuna, sonriéndose.

-Ne, Yuki - Dijo Midorikawa aun sujetando su mano.

-¿Eh?

-¿Me llevas a tu casa?

-Cla-claro - Se sonrojo.

-Entonces será mañana - Y besó la frente de Yuki.

-Mi...Midorikawa no hagas eso - Chilló mientras aun estaba sonrojada.

-Pero si somos novios es normal, ¿No? - Sonrió.

-Pero... no lo hagas - Y tomó su mano tímidamente. Caminarón un par de pasos, quedando bien apegados.

-¡Suelta eso! ¿¡Que no ves que nos meteremos en problemas!

-¡Hey! Pero si es tan solo una pequeña ardilla, no pasará nada malo. ¡Además! Es la primera vez que las tomó

-¿Atsu-nii? - Dijo Yuki un poco extrañada soltando la mano del peli verde. - ¿Que haces aquí?

-¡Cuidando a esta mete problemas!

-¡Oye! ¡Para tú información tú eras el que mirabas la ardilla todo el rato! - Reclamé.

-Nunca imagine que ustedes dos estuviesen juntos... - Mencionó Midorikawa masajeando su barbilla, asemejando como si tuviera una barba.

-¡Me insultas! Yo quería venir al parque de diversiones. Todo porque Hakoru me dio otras entradas tarde - Infle las mejillas mientras tomaba la ardilla.

-Después de todo no están tan mal... - Dijo Yuki casi riéndose. - Tienen casi la misma personalidad. Son los dos molestos e infantiles.

-¡Y lo dice la que estaba enamorada de cabeza de helado de pistacho verde! - Le contradije. Ambos se sonrojaron. - Y yo, que te lo iba a quitar tarde o temprano...

-¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Que Midorikawa es solo mío! - Se puso roja, al instante de darse cuenta por lo que había dicho.

-Yuki... nunca pensé que pensarias de esa forma de mí... - Dijo suavemente el peli verde tomando sus hombros. - Bueno, después de todo, soy todo _tuyo._

La peli café se volvió a sonrojar ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

_-_Pregunta estúpida... - Dije atrayendo la atención de Yuki. - El rosita y tú, junto con Fubuki, ¿Son hermanos?

_-_¡Si! - Me contestó sonriente. - Puede que no llevemos el mismo apellido, pero somos casi, casi hermanos. Por eso, lo conozco bien y digo que quedan bien juntos.

-¡No me jodas! ¡Yo quiero ser soltera! Ya sabes... es genial andar por allá molestando gente sin que nadie te ponga correa.

-Se esta haciendo tarde... - Dijo Midorikawa, mientras tomaba la mano de Yuki. - Bueno, nos vemos. Me la tengo que llevar, antes que me regañen por dejarla tarde.

-Okay... suerte y jejeje... - Me reí.

-¿De que te ríes?

-¡De nada! Solo recordé algo gracioso.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana. Atsu-nii, mándale saludos a Fubu-nii... y suerte con su cita - Puso una sonrisa burlona mientras se iba casi corriendo con Midorikawa.

-Me jode realmente el día... también me recuerda que me debes algo...

-Lo sé, pero no me estés pidiendo eso ahora. Otro día.

-¡Te odio! Te gane en el juego de tiros, asíque me pagas.

Refunfuño, sacando un par de dólares de su bolsillo.

Me despedí de él. Se estaba haciendo tarde.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p>Respuesta a los reviews:<p>

SefiEK14: ¡Niña al fin me actualizas! Y claro que lo leí xD yeahh esa Nyu salió re amorosa e_é y claro, Endo siempre pensando en el futbol, lo otro, los animales aman a Atsuya, los acuáticos. Eww~ moment subido de Kazemaru y Sayuri COMPLETE! Saludos para ti también, espero la conti de tu fic~

Claire Beacons: ¡Claro, claro! Una gran atracción por el chicle de fresa ;D Wow, ya le diré a la esposa de Atsu para que no se quede viudo e_é jajaja no creas, aunque Kaze sea un atleta... Sayu es una caza recompensas (Creas o no) lo de cura Endo, lo puse sin querer, pero creo que les gusto. La idea de traje de camarón no fue mía me la dió una chica que se llama Rasp e_é (Raspberry) phew, las cosas pasan. Todos tienen 14 e_é algunas veces hay gente que piensa mal *w* ni yo misma me lo explico (?) eww ¡No me digas eso! Que me borraran el fic y me dará una depre, porque enserio, le tome demasiado cariño. (Además de todas las tonterías que se me ocurre y cosas que han pasado. También conocí demasiada gente e_é) ¡Asi que no quiero eso! ¡Yeah! Claro que podrás ir al plo sur y conocerlos. Muchos saludos~

paris cream cafe: ¡Cuando puedas hazlo! Nadie te incita a hacerlo ahora mismo. Nahh, gracias a ti por darme la idea e_é

paris: ¡Ya me lo imagino! Ahora la compadezco, se siente horrible si alguien te ACOSA tanto ¬¬ pero bueno, será. Y yo, que dudaba de mi calidad de humor (Porqué enserio, dudo de ello) pero gracias.

chocolat, banana y honey: Bueno, si ustedes quieren se llama: "Shampoo extra poderoso, te dejará el cabello a olor y sabor a fresa (?)" enserio, es nombre express. Saludotes para ustedes y aprovechen su cabello a olor a fresa (?)

lemmon: *se acaricia la cabeza, claro imaginariamente* ¿No te cansas? Eww, aun asi, descansa un poco luego de acosar. Saludos~

berry: ¡De nada! Me alegra que estes re happy (?) y a ti igual te quiero, viola fubukis express. (Claro, que hablamos en mentira. Ocurrió desde que le dije lo anterior que escribi y me dice viola atsuyas, claramente no podría hacerlo pero seria genial (?) dudoso ello, claro.)

pepper: ¡Aww! Gracias, you make me happy e_é, muchos saludos para ti igual. Cuidate~

Kozuue: jajaa, enserio a ella le gusta Tsunami, pero no de esa manera. También ama, ama a Hiroto (Le dice peli rojo sexy xD) pero, será. Tehehe~ asi, se llama el novio de ella. ¿Enserio no sabias que era un Yukata? ¡Es raro! Se lleva antes del kimono... lo sé, todos ahora aman a Nyu (?) hasta yo. Eww si, después me entere de que su cabello era medio "peli rojo" ajaja yo nunca he jugado "Call of Duty" solo Counter, y cosas asi. jaja tonces comete su cabeza (?) yeah, exceso KazexSayuri... Phew, no pasa nada todos tardamos por la escuela. Pero suerte con tus trabajitos~

Saludotes~

PD: Ya se lo dije ^w^

_¡Hola! He vuelto, con otro capi chafoso, con procedencia chafosa de romance. Enserio, no podia escribir bien, tantas emociones juntas me hacen sentir mal e_é pero bueno será. Pero, para ser sincera la unica parte que me gusto, fue la de la casita del terror y tenía unas ganas de chuntarle muerte, pero buehh... pero bueno, tenia una maña de escribir~ será, nos veremos en otro capi. _**Atentamente Pazita.**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es de Level-5

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 17: Un campamento extraño.<em>

Paso una semana, luego desde la cita de Yuki y Midorikawa. La noticia fue expandida rápidamente, por parte de nuestro simpático peli verde.

Todos se alegraron, pero más la gerente, que les celebro un día, llamado: "La primera mirada" lo más divertido fue que lo celebramos entre todos por lo que tuvimos el café lleno y ganamos más dinero que de costumbre.

Lo otro, hemos organizado una pequeña campada. Tsunami vería su amada Okinawa, fue sugerido por parte de él y de Endo.

Ahora estamos de camino hacia allá, lo bueno es que Yuki y Mido han venido, tómenlo como una "Luna de miel"

-¡Oigan! ¡Miren hacia la cámara! – Les dije a Yuki y a Mido, estos no me hicieron caso. - ¡Novios de miel! ¡Mido, Yuki! – Ambos miraron rápidamente sonrojados, a lo aprovechado saque la foto.

-¡No digas eso! – Me dijo Yuki sonrojada. - ¡No estamos casados, baka!

-Pero tarde o temprano lo harán, ¿No? Ya me imagino a sus hijitos.

-¡No digas esas cosas! – Se puso más roja. Midorikawa solamente se reía.- ¡¿Y tu de que te ríes, baka!

-De tu cara, Yuki. – Dijo tranquilamente. – Más que obvio tendremos unos hijos hermosos al igual que su madre.

-Bu-bu-bu-bu-bueno si tu lo dices Mido…

-Si lo dice Mido tu se lo aceptas… buu…

-¡Ba-baka! No me sigas con eso…

-¿Podrían sentarse? – Nos dijo Furukabu. – Estamos cerca de una curva.

-Hai… - Respondimos.

-Entonces... ¿Donde vamos a campar, primo? - Pregunto Honoka, sentada al lado de Fubuki, Endo estaba en el asiento delantero con Aki.

-Pues... será secreto. Debes esperar, prima.

-Ok... ¿Y, Sayuri? - Volvió a preguntar.

-Esta sentada con Kazemaru. - Le respondió Fubuki, haciendo que la castaña esbozará una sonrisa.

-¡Aww, están expandiendo su amor, que románticos!

-¡Mocosa! - Exclamo una Sayuri sonrojada. - Vuelves a decir eso o...

-¡Cuidado, una curva! - Interrumpió Furukabu.

Al movimiento, el autobús se movió muy fuerte. Haciendo que algunos se sujetaran en el respaldo de los asientos o algunos que casi se cayeran.

Sayuri, cerró sus ojos fuertemente, pero no alcanzo a sujetarse. Kazemaru, la tomo por los hombros para no dejar que no se cayerá, casi automáticamente abrazándola.

Cuando ya había pasado el movimiento, todos volvimos a la normalidad.

-¿Estas bien? - Pregunto el peli azul soltando suavemente los hombros de Sayuri.

-S-si...

-Aww... que tiernos... - Susurramos todas las chicas, mientras sonreíamos.

Ambos, se sonrojaron separando su vista, avergonzados.

-¡YA NO LE SIGAN!

.

.

.

-Pregunta estúpida... - Dije dirigiéndome a Atsuya. - Si pasamos cerca de un rió o mar, ¿No crees que se te pegaran los animalitos acuáticos en el cabello?

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. - Fingió una sonrisa con una mueca "feliz" - Pero que graciosa... - Dijo molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Pregunta estúpida numero dos - Dije mostrándole dos dedos. - ¿Te has lavado el cabello con tu súper shampoo fresa? De seguro vendrán los hijitos de Sofí...

-Mi cabello no huele a fresa...

-Lo tomaré por un si. Pregunta estúpida número tres, ¿Cuanto falta para llegar?

-Debe de faltar un poco...

-Ah, bueno.

-Entonces… ¿A dónde vamos primo? – Volvió a cuestionar la castaña.

-Sorpresa, sorpresa.

Estábamos en un bosque grande y hace muchísimo calor. Hace algunos minutos bajaos de la caravana. Pasamos por diversos lugares del bosque, los árboles eran de diferente tamaño. También, se escuchaba el canturreo de las aves. Nos detuvimos en un lugar espacioso, el pasto era verdoso, brillaba. Con las pequeñas gotitas que tenía, el sol lo hacía brillar. Un pequeño río, pasaba por unas rocas, el agua centellaba.

-Que bonitas flores… - Susurró Honoka mientras se agachaba para tocarlas. Estuvo unos segundos mirándolas, para luego ver una mano extendiéndose hacia la flor de color blanca. Movió su cabeza un poco extrañada, para mirar quien era. Vió a Fubuki sonriéndole. El peli plateado acerco la flor que había arrancado hace algunos segundos para ponérsela al cabello café de la chica.

-Ahora si será más hermosa la flor. – Dijo el peli plata sonriendo.

-Gracias, Shirou-chan. – Dijo Honoka mientras le devolvía la sonrisa. Se levanto, el peli plata le imitó, para irse hacia donde estaban todos.

-Aquí pondremos la tienda para acampar – Dijo Endo mientras sonreía. – Acabemos antes de que nos caiga el anochecer.

-¡Hai!

Las cosas andaban de por aquí y por allá de la tienda. Pero, extrañamente, las nubes estaban tapando el solo, nublándolo y una llovizna empezó a caer sin cesar.

Tuvimos que parar lo que hacíamos, para guardar todo y echarnos a correr buscando un refugio para no mojarnos.

-Chicos, miren esto. – Dijo Kozue señalando una enorme mansión que estaba entremedio de un bosque. Se veía bastante estable. – Tendremos que pasar aquí un rato hasta que la lluvia cesé.

-¿Estas segura d eso..? – Habló el timido Tachimukai. – En las pelis de terror siempre pasan cosas feas en las mansiones en medio de una lluvia o bosque o lo que sea…

-Seria genial, ¿No? – Sonrió Hanako. Los demás la miraban.

-¿E-e-e-e-e-e-enserio no te da miedo?

-¿Qué dices? ¡Amo lo _creepy_!

-Además, es solo estúpida ficción. – Esta vez habló Yuki. – Dudo mucho que ocurra algo. Vamos, entremos.

No hablamos más con una caminada rápida nos fuimos hacia la misteriosa mansión. La puerta era enorme, por lo que hicimos lo posible en abrirla.

Cuando al fin lo logramos, entramos.

El lugar estaba oscuro, con suerte teníamos linternas para iluminar.

Estaba lleno de polvo, había un escalón al medio, con una alfombra roja. Separaba dos caminos, optamos por ir juntos.

-¿Qué es eso de ahí? – Pregunto Tsunami rompiendo el silencio.

-A ver… - Dijo Kozu iluminando con su linterna. Era un cuadro. Parecía viejo. En el, estaba una mujer joven, de cabellos rubios. Sus ojos eran de un color esmeralda. Su rostro, era de una tez blanca ni tan pálida mientras que también adornaba una sonrisa. Vestía un vestido amarillo pálido.

-Pero que cuadro…

-Esta muy bien pintado… que hasta incluso… parece nuevo.

-Oye, Zue-chan. Los demás se fueron.

-¿¡Que! Nos dejan aquí…

-¿Acaso tendrás miedo? – Dijo para luego acercarse más a Kozu.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, no. No me da miedo la oscuridad, me hace sentir segura y el sentir miedo... ¡No esta en mi sistema!

-Ya veo.. ¿Qué tal si buscamos a los demás?

-¡Hai!

.

.

.

-Wow, pero que armadura… - Dijo Haruna mientras la miraba de arriba y hacia abajo. – Aunque esta llena de polvo…

-La mansión no parece normal. Tiene mucho lujo… - Opino Genda.

-Oigan… ¿Y Kozu, Tsunami? – Pregunto Hanako.

-Es cierto… ¿Donde estaban?

-¡Hay que buscarlos!

-Pero… ¿Por donde? Hay demasiados lugares, habitaciones. – Afirmo Kido.

-Tiene razón – Dijo Goenji. – No nos quedará de otra que separarnos para buscarles. – A lo último que dijo el peli crema se escucharon unos golpes.

-¡Shirou-chan! – Chilló Honoka mientras se sostenía del brazo del aludido. - ¡Iré contigo! No soporto estar aquí, odio este tipo de cosas…

El sonido persistió cada vez más, alertando a los presentes.

-Será mejor movernos más rápido… debemos buscar rápido a Kozue y a Tsunami.

Los grupos habían quedado de esta manera: Kido, Goenji y Tachimukai irian hacia el este. Haruna, Genda, Heat y Hanako, hacia el sur (Escaleras, donde había algunas puertas más) Aki, Endo, Natsumi. Hacia el oeste. Sayuri, Yuki, Midorikawa y Kazemaru iban juntos, indepediente fue. Pero, habían dicho que irian al norte. Hono, Fubu, Atsu y yo íbamos juntos.

.

.

.

-¿Qué fue ese sonido? – Dijo Tsunami yendo por delante de Kozue.

-Parece sonido como si alguien estuviese golpeando algo…

-No podría ser eso… - Nuevamente el sonido se escucho pero más de cerca. – Va al lado izquierdo…

-Entonces, vamos hacia allá.

Doblaron al pasillo izquierdo, pasando por algunos cuadros antiguos. El sonido aun se estaba escuchando, por una habitación. Quedando ya frente de ella, la observaron. Una puerta de madera, color rojizo oscuro, el pintado estaba como casi nuevo, pero aun así el moho y el polvo abundaba allí.

-Es aquí, tendremos que tener cuidado con lo que pase, ¿Ok?

-Tsuna-kun. Basta, no creo que pueda ser algo malo, es más ya me hubiese querido ir de aquí si tuviese miedo.

-Por eso eres una chica muy valiente Zue-chan. – El moreno acarició la cabeza de Kozue, mientras le daba una sonrisa.

-Tsuna-baka… vamos, ya entremos. – Con eso, abrieron la puerta y los golpes dejaron de escucharse. La habitación era normal. Una decoración de una mujer adulta, había un retocador, lleno de polvo y la cama, junto con una ventana y un armario para guardar la ropa. Pero lo que más les llamo la atención, es que había un trocito de papel que estaba encima de la cama. Kozu, se acerco a la cama para tomarlo y leerlo.

_"Estoy viviendo aquí desde hace 2 meses. Pero todo se ha vuelto extraño. Ahora se escuchan golpes por la mansión. También una voz, que creo que me esta llamando y a lo peor, estoy viendo sombras en la noche. ¿Estaré volviéndome loca? No, no lo creo. Mientras escriba esto, estaré bien._

_PD: ¡CUIDADO CON MANTENERTE TANTO TIEMPO EN UN MISMO LUGAR, ELLOS VENDRAN!"_

Arrugó su entretejo un poco extrañada, ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Por qué estaba esto escrito? Y la letra, era perfecta y legible. Meditó por unos segundos, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz.

-¡Zue-chan! ¡Cuidado detrás de ti! – Escuchó de Tsunami.

-¿Qu…?

.

.

.

-¿Qué fue ese sonido? – Dijo Aki mientras se aferraba al brazo de Endo.

-Debe de ser un relámpago, no te preocupes. – Le contestó calmado.

-Aun sigo insistiendo… - Dijo la peli roja. – Ese sonido no fue normal.

Y en efecto, lo era. El sonido estaba persistiendo, pero esta vez era como de una caída.

-El sonido cada vez más se esta escuchando fuerte… - Menciono Aki cerrando con fuerzas sus ojos.

Endo mantuvo la calma, para que las chicas no se alteraran. Aki cada vez más se aferraba a su brazo, con más fuerza. Mientras Natsumi, trataba de estar serena.

Lo peor fue, es que las chicas mandaron un grito, que el pobre Endo tuvo que cerrar sus ojos.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó aun con los ojos cerrados.

-E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-endo… - Tartamudearon las dos. – E-e-e-e-e-e-esa niña…

El portero abrió sus ojos, mirando a una niña que los miraba intensamente, como si algo interesante estuviera en ver las muecas de miedo de las chicas. Lo peor, es que la pequeña, tenía varias cortadas en su rostro, lo irónico era mucho más blanca que Hiroto o Fubuki. Sus ojos, no se podían distinguir, estaban tapados por su fleco, que era demasiado largo. Y la pequeña bata que tenía, estaba rasgada, dejando ver una parte de su estomago, que también, tenia cortes.

Endo, al verla quedo en shock. ¿Acaso el lugar estaba embrujado?

La chiquilla soltó una risita, para luego desaparecer en la vista de todos.

-¿Qu-que fue eso? – Dijo Aki un poco aliviada. – Me parece extraño que se riera…

-No podemos seguir aquí – Hablo con miedo Natsumi. – Si esa niña aparece de nuevo…

-Entonces, vamos, debemos buscar a un a Kozue y a Tsunami.

-Hai…

.

.

.

-Odio este lugar… -Susurro Haruna mientras suspiraba. – Hana, ¿No tienes miedo?

-No… he pasado muchas situaciones en mi vida. Pero… no me mantengan lejos de la luz, odio la oscuridad.

-No se preocupen, no lo haré. – Dijo Genda mientras les sonreía.

-Aww... Genda, tu siempre tan atento.

-No pasa nada, hay que estar atentos. Se ha escuchado cualquier ruido desde que entramos aquí.

-Y lo peor, se siente como si alguien te estuviese siguiendo.

-No sé si sera mi imaginación – Dijo Haruna un poco asustada.

-¿Qué sucede? – Genda miró atentamente las fracciones de la manager.

-Es que… escuchó a alguien cantar…

-¿Dices? Yo no escucho nada.

-Shh… - Hanako hizo un sonido de que se callaran, para escuchar atentamente.

_"El pequeño pájaro azul…_

_Ha escapado de la jaula…_

_Mientras es golpeado por la lluvia y,_

_Sus alas desgarradas limpia. _

_Ven, vamos a cantar una canción juntos,_

_Enséñame una nueva canción,_

_Nadie nunca ha respondido._

_Nadie nunca ha cantado."_

La pequeña voz hizo eco en el lugar, su voz era tan suave y frágil que en cualquier momento se podría quebrar y dejar de cantar.

Sumado, que Haruna se petrifico rápidamente, el sentido de la canción era cada vez más raro.

_"Apresúrate, vamos a jugar,_

_Las muñecas no dicen nada hoy, como siempre._

_Permíteme rociar la miel,_

_En ese rojo vestido._

_Te atraparé a ti, a ti mismo_

_Una vez más, en una fortaleza de bloques de juguetes_

_Canta para mí ahora._

_Déjame escuchar tu canción."_

Paró de cantar. Y unos pasos se escucharon, acercándose hacia donde estaba el pequeño grupo, apoyados en una pared mirando hacia todos lados, tratando de conservar la tranquilidad y enfrentar fuese lo que fuese.

Si fuese un sueño, si fuese todo irreal, ahora no sentirían este miedo. Haruna tapo su boca con sus ambas manos, y tembló. Tembló como nunca lo hubiese echo.

El pequeño vestido que llevaba la chica de cabellos rubios, sus ojos, que se suponían que deberían de estar allí, siendo que su ojo derecho no lo tuviese, estaba todo negro, dejando ver un hueco. Un ojo rojo, del izquierdo. Sostenía un pequeño peluche, manchado de rojo. El color de la sangre.

Y la estrofa de la canción, se volvía a repetir nuevamente.

-¿Qu-que es lo que quieres? – Pregunto Genda echándose hacia atrás junto con las chicas.

Ninguna respuesta recibió, siguió cantando, acercándose más a ellos.

-Dinos, podríamos ayudarte. – Esta vez fue Hanako quien persistió.

-Hermana... - Susurró Heat, mirandola.

Nada. Siguió cantando.

Se estaban desesperando, no podían soportar la presión que sentían. La cara monótona de la chica extraña, se estaba volviendo en una sonrisa aterradora, como si estuviese planeando algo. Como si fuera poco, abrió un poco su boca, haciendo cerrar los ojos de los demás.

Se sentía el vacío. Como si no fueran nada. Como si estuvieran flotando, como si nada existiera.

-¡NO LA ESCUCHEN! – Haruna escuchó la voz de su hermano, soltando rápidamente un "Kido-niichan"

Kido estaba allí, con Goenji y Tachimukai. En sus manos llevaban una tubería de cañería.

-¡Tienen que abrir los ojos! ¡Esto no es real...!

.

.

.

Tsunami jalo del brazo a Kozue. Con suerte habían escapado de esa habitación. Esto no era normal, que cosas paranormales pasasen, no se los desearía ni a su peor enemigo. Él no creía en esas cosas, pero ahora si tenía que hacerlo.

Corrieron como locos, querían que eso les dejara de salir. Nada fue inexplicable, fue tan rápido y raro.

-¡Por aquí! – Escucharon de Yuki mientras iban con Sayuri.

-¡Chicas! – Dijo Kozue un poco alarmada. No dejaría que esa cosa extraña la tocará de nuevo.

-¡No digan nada! ¡Solo sígannos!

Dicho esto siguieron la orden sin rechistar, doblando hacia una derecha, para encontrarse con Mido, y Kazemaru.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

-No lo sé, solo se que este lugar esta embrujado – Contestó Kazemaru aun corriendo.

-¡Por aquí! – Dijo Midorikawa. – Por aquí estaremos bien

-Solo por ahora…

-Y lo peor, debemos buscar a los demás, esto no puede quedar así.

-La nota esa, no podemos permanecer tanto tiempo en un mismo lugar…

-Eso quiere decir, que debemos salir de esta mansión ahora mismo. Si no estuviera lloviendo…

-Lo más extraño, es que no se escucha lluvia, nada. Solo esos malditos ruidos…

.

.

.

-¡Shirou-chan! ¡Tengo miedo! – Chillo por octava vez Honoka aferrándose al brazo del peli plata.

-No te preocupes no pasará nada… - Le dijo Fubuki mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Creo que fue mala idea venir a un sótano… - Dije mirando hacia todos lados.

-¿Por qué?

-En los sótanos siempre pasan cosas malas y es el peor lugar de suicidio… a mi opinión…

-¡Eek! ¡No digas esas cosas que me asustas! – Volvió a chillar.

-¡Oye! Si es verdad no cuestiones los videojuegos como Clock Tower 2

-¿Por qué saliste tan gamer? – Me pregunto Atsuya.

-¿Por qué Zelda me instruyo?

-Ya no importa… a lo otro, nunca debimos haber venido aquí…

-¿Te dio miedo? Calma no pasará nada a menos que…

-¿A menos qué?

-Eso… - Señale un anillo tirado en el suelo.

-¡Que hace esto aquí? – Dijo Fubuki tomándolo para examinarlo. Tenía una pequeña piedra azul, podría ser un zafiro o algo así.

-Eso es sospechoso...

-Será mejor guardarlo

-Yo no creería eso... ya sabes, luego se enojan

-Deja esas cosas de los juegos

-¡Oigan! – Dijo Honoka. – Dejen de mirar el anillo, ¡Y miren lo que se acerca!

-Por eso dije que estar en un sótano era mala idea

Quedamos observando un rato la figura que nos miraba desde la pared, era un hombre flaco, tenía un corte en su mejilla y estaba calvo.

-Hora del cuestionario de Atsuya: ¡Que hacemos?

-Respondiendo al cuestionario de Atsuya – Dije- ¡Corre!

Empezamos a correr, pero Fubuki tuvo que subir a Honoka a su espalda, recordando de que tiene un problema en su pierna y no puede hacer mucha actividad física, como correr o cosas así. Lo más estúpido fue venir a un sótano, y si no fuese por ver en el camino a un niño fantasma no tendría porqué haberme asustado.

-Genio, ¿Como puedes tenerle miedo a esos niños?

-Créelo, pueden parecer inocentes, pero son las cosas mas malvadas del mundo.

-¿Mucho juego?

-No. Experiencia propia.

El momento paso tan rápido de haber corrido, y ahora somos acorralados por cinco niños, que por cierto, tapaban sus ojos con sus manos blancas o reían, también lloraban.

-¿Ahora que hacemos? – Pregunto Honoka. – Me estar perturbando con sus risitas infantiles. No puedo creer lo que diré, pero por u momento odiaré a los niños...

-No te sientes sola en el sentimiento – Dije mirándola. – Pero yo también les tengo miedo y no es bonito que te miren o rían o te guíen por partes… ¡Por eso odio los sótanos!

-¿Alguna idea? – Pregunto Fubuki mirándolos.

-La única idea que se me ocurre – Habló Honoka. – Es distraerlos con algo… ¿Tienen otra idea?

-Podemos tomar exactamente esa idea de distraerlos, y la mejor forma de hacerlo es moverte rápido…

-¡Entonces eso haremos! Si es la única forma de salir de aquí, y encontrarnos con todos, no debemos dudar.

Los cuatro asentimos, mirándonos. A lo que, no dudamos de movernos en la pared que estábamos del sótano y tratar de estar serena con él miedo que les tenía, y lo peor, la linterna se le estaba acabando la batería, por lo cual más rápido debíamos salir de aquí.

Lo que nunca me esperé, fue que aquel hombre calvo aun seguía mirándonos, allí, quieto. Esos niños, nos estaban jalando para que nos quedáramos con ellos o más de una ocasión, le jalaban los pies a Fubuki, quien se los quitaba de encima. Nos movimos desesperadamente por el sótano y si, era demasiado extenso, sus paredes eran de cemento, azul entre celeste, y su piso, un poco destrozado y el olor, olía demasiado a humedad. Cinco veces, casi quedamos en un callejón sin salida o lo próximo sus lados eran demasiados angostos.

Entre el camino, encontramos una pequeña puerta de hierro, la abrimos un poco desesperado, ¿Desesperados? ¡No! Diríamos que bastantes, la puerta se azoto, con un chirrido horrible. Cerrándola rápidamente entre si, para luego soltar un largo suspiro.

La puerta fue golpeada por unas veces más, como si esperaran derrumbarla. A los poco se escuchaban unos chillidos, o unas risitas.

-Vamos, diviértanse con nosotros una vez más, una diversión que será para siempre. – La voz era de un pequeño niño, que denotaba una inocencia, que obviamente era fingida.

-¿Es que acaso creen que somos unos mocosos estúpidos? – Se escucho una pequeña risita grave de otro niño más. - ¿Por qué no juegan con nosotros?

Nos quedamos un rato callados, la piel se nos estaba poniendo de gallina, por lo que tragamos con fuerza, tratando de sacar nuestro miedo en eso.

.

.

.

-¡Demonios! – Soltó un Kido bastante molesto. - ¡No puedo creer que se nos haya ocurrido venir aquí!

-Yo… - Dijo Kozue, clavando su vista al suelo. – Me equivoque... nunca pensé que pasaría esto…

-No importa – Dijo Endo. – Lo que importa es que al menos estamos casi todos aquí, debemos buscar a mi prima…

-¿No creen que se hayan ido al sótano? – Sugirió Yuki, quien estaba al lado de Midorikawa. – De seguro se irían a buscar allí.

-No perdemos nada en ir a buscarlos allí, andando.

Todos asintieron, caminando en una fila, con una linterna alumbrando para no gastar la batería de las sobrantes. El piso cada vez sonaba más con los pasos que daban, era de madera y esta ya estaba podrida. Caminaron por la sala principal, aun no confiándose demasiado de su alrededor, lo sabían perfectamente, que cualquier cosa pasaría en algún momento.

-Por aquí – Dijo de la nada Goenji, quien llevaba la linterna.

No mencionaron ninguna palabra, bajaron por unas escaleras, de un pequeño hoyo que había en la pared, iluminando todo, estaba lleno de polvo.

Bajaron cuidadosamente por las escaleras, cuales estaban resbaladizas, llegando finalmente al sótano.

-¿Qué es esto? – Dijo Midorikawa tomando un anillo, con una piedra incrustada, pequeña, de color azul era un zafiro.

-Es un anillo – Le respondió Yuki tomándolo entre sus manos. – Parece nuevo… es raro ver uno aquí…

-Guárdenlo por si las dudas – El estratega les dijo mirándolos. Los dos asintieron sin decir ninguna palabra y seguir a los otros por el camino.

-Esto ya es extraño que no les veamos…

-¿No creen que…?

-No pierdan las esperanzas.

Siguieron buscando, revisando por los angostos lugares del sótano, pareciese una ilusión o algo así, por qué cada vez más el lugar se hacia pequeño.

-¿Qué es eso de allí? – Pregunto Genda señalando con su dedo una pequeña esquina un bulto negro, que se movía. Todos prestaron atención, esperando que algo pasara, Goenji iluminó con su linterna. Era solo un ratón. La pequeña rata empezó a chillar, a lo que los presentes taparon sus oídos desesperadamente tratando de parar ese chillido, a lo que solo, reventó la rata. Al no poder soportarlo, la rata termino estallando.

-¿Pero que…? – Dijo en un susurro, mirando a todos, quienes estaban pálidos. - ¿No lo imagine verdad...?

-No, Genda. No lo hiciste… - Contestó Haruna, llevándose una mano a la boca.

Quedaron unos minutos en silenció, para luego Goenji hiciera un gesto de que todos se movieran, aun sin quitar su vista del ratón… que había explotado repentinamente. Pasaron unos minutos merodeando por el lugar, tratando de encontrar a los cuatro que faltaban. A lo qué, luego, fijaron su vista en una pequeña sombra que estaba deambulando por el lugar. Se acercaron curiosos, a la sombra, pero más Endo.

-¿Quién…? – Lanzó la pregunta al aire, para luego alumbrar la sombra con su linterna, era Honoka.

-Primo… - Dijo la peli café. - ¡Que bueno que estas aquí!

-¿Dónde están los demás? – Pregunto inmediatamente acercándose a su prima.

-No lo sé… los perdí de vista…

.

.

.

-Juro que nunca más me quedaré callada si me vuelvo a encontrar con esos "niños"

-Lo peor, si no nos hubiésemos distraído, quizás no se nos hubiese perdido a Hono…

-Exacto y la puerta "extrañamente" se atranco – Ironizó Atsuya.

-¡Que enojo! – Caminé a la izquierda para mirar una pared. – Callejón… me estoy desesperando

-No eres la única, no puedo dejarla por allí sola dando vueltas – Dijo Fubuki caminando de un lugar hacia otro.

-Cabe la posibilidad de que se encontró con los demás, pero eso no resta que debemos ir a buscarla…

-Si… - Toqué la manilla de la puerta, para que luego se abriera mágicamente. - ¿Así que te abres ahora, condenada puerta? ¡Eres una puerta fea!

-Se le escurrió el shampoo, que enojo, eh… - Dijo Atsuya.

-Cállate, juro que te voy a golpear cuando salgamos de aquí. Ahora, avancen... o los dejó atrás y se las arreglan solitos

-_"Se enojo" _ - Pensaron ambos mirándose.

Atravesamos la puerta, mirando hacia todos lados, para ver si no nos encontrábamos con esos niños endemoniados que casi nos daban un infarto a temprana edad. Observamos el lugar una vez más, y se estaba encogiendo. A lo que otra vez volví a enojarme, para seguir adelante sin mencionar ninguna palabra.

Durante el camino, encontramos un par de tuberías sueltas, para tomarlas sin dudar y caminar con ellas en la mano. Avanzamos más rápido, el camino cada vez más se hacia eterno. Fubuki vio una sombra, dudo a casi golpearle con la tubería.

-¡Hey! ¡Para! ¡Soy yo, Midorikawa! – Escuchó rápidamente para frenar.

-¿Mido? ¿Y los demás? – Pregunto rápidamente.

-¡Chicos, están aquí! – Grito Midorikawa alertándoles que estábamos aquí, a lo que vinieron rápidamente.

-¡Al fin te encuentro, baka! – Me dijo Yuki. – Al lugarcito que vinieron a meterse...

-Lo sé…

-Será mejor irnos rápido de aquí, antes que pase algo, ¿No creen? – Dijo Kido rápidamente.

-¡Si! – Contestamos, yéndonos rápidamente.

Dimos diez pasos y ya habíamos encontrado la puerta para salir, eso fue lo más extraño. Subimos los escalones, para salir de allí, pasando por ese pequeño hoyo. Pasamos por los pasillos desesperadamente, hasta llegar a esa puerta gigante. La empujamos, mas de una vez, tratando de salir, pero no cedía.

Midorikawa toco la puerta, como golpeándola para encontrar algo y tocarlo frenéticamente.

-Hay dos pequeños huecos… aquí algo cae… quizás… - Dijo buscando entre sus bolsillos algo, para sacar un anillo de pierda azul, era un zafiro y dejarlo allí. – Si aquí cae... pero falta uno...

-Tenemos uno igual – Dijo Fubuki acercándose a la puerta y sacando un anillo de color rojo, era un rubí. La puerta hizo un ruido, como si se tratara de abrir. El lugar empezó a moverse como si fuera un terremoto, con lo que casi no podíamos movernos y la puerta, ya estaba abierta, dando una enorme luz, casi cegadora. Estaba cayendo polvo, se estaba derrumbando.

Nos tratamos de mover lo más rápido posible, para salir luego a la puerta. La atravesamos, cegándonos con su luz y como acto de reflejo cerramos los ojos.

-¡Chicos, despierten! ¡No pueden seguir aquí durmiendo en el pasto, una lluvia se acercará!

Abrí rápidamente los ojos incorporándome, como si despertara de una pesadilla y ver al señor Furukabu, fuera de la caravana, como cuando ya nos habíamos bajado. Estaba sentada en el pasto, todos estaban abriendo sus ojos un poco extrañados.

-¿¡Donde estamos! – Pregunto rápidamente Endo.

-Están en el bosque, ¿Acaso no lo ven? – Dijo abriendo la puerta de la caravana para que pasáramos.

-Pero si hace un momento…

-Estábamos en la mansión – Completaron todos levantándose rápidamente y mirándose.

-¿Enserio? – Dijo entre risas el señor. – Yo he llegado recién y les he visto aquí de lo más bien durmiendo, ¿No lo habrán soñado?

-No pudo haber sido un sueño… fue tan real he incluso ese pequeño rasguño que me hicieron – Dijo Kozue revisando su brazo para sorprenderse más. – No esta… el rasguño no esta…

-Si fue una mala pesadilla… tendríamos que haber tenido suerte…

-¡De todos modos! No hay que darle tantas vueltas al asunto, no se preocupen – Dijo Endo con sus mismos ánimos de siempre, caminando hacia la caravana junto con Aki. – Vamos, tenemos que irnos.

Todos entramos sin mencionar ninguna palabra, aun aturdidos y asustados por lo que paso hace unos minutos… ¿O más? Quien sabia que era lo que pasaba allí. Nos acomodamos como la primera vez que nos subimos a la caravana, mirando por la ventana.

-Vuelvan a jugar con nosotros otra vez… - Susurró un chico pegando su mano en el ventanal pequeño de la mansión. – Nos volveremos a ver… pronto…

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>Aclaraciones:<p>

Muñecas: Seres humanos que han dejado de respirar.

Canción: Terror, miedo, gritos. (Probablemente antes que dejen de respirar, griten)

Pequeño pájaro azul: Cuando los humanos escapan, y aun siguen respirando.

Jaula: Prisión

Lluvia: Bala.

Alas: Extremidades y piel.

Espolvorear/rociar la miel: Abrir el cráneo y rociar/espolvorear/derramar/tirar el cerebro.

Vestido rojo: Vestido con sangre fresca.

Castillo de bloques de juguete/fortaleza de bloques de juguete: Montaña de cráneos

La canción usada ha sido "Sweets Time" de Flandre Scarlet, Touhou. Crean o no, esta canción tira demasiadas indirectas feas xD claro, que no me pertenece.

Respuesta a los review:

HikariHoshinoAsakura: Jajaja gomene por no avisarte. Bueno, si yo me reí mucho cuando tome la idea de Raspberry. Y el comentario de Endo, pfft, cositas. Yeah, una cita en el paintball es epic al igual que digan eso de los padres. Bueno, scuestrate a tu s amigos y llévatelos allí *w* De nada niña, me encanta ayudarte con la pregunta esa. Phew! Te juro que tendrás una cita así *inserte risita malvada* Ichigo, prepárate tehehe~ saludotes y cuídate!

Claire Beacons: Me encanta hacer eso, hacer mal pensar a la gente y temerse lo peor. Si me pagaran dinero ya seria millonaria pero no, hace el fan club eres liibre~ jajaja no pasa nada, me gustan los reviews así, así que no te preocupes. Lo otro, lo de la patada me ha hecho demasiada gracia y si, tres hurras por Fanfiction~ sip, a la rueda también le dicen Noria, but, yo le digo rueda de la fortuna xD

Saludos~

Kozuue: Jajaja, ¿Verdad que si? Todos lo hacemos, ¿No? Quise captar la perso de Yuki en el cap y creo que lo logre. No, no, no, no le quite el trabajo, ¿Cómo crees? Alguna vez hay que dejar de hace reso *Nota puesta en la cabeza* Claro, eso es tener mucha suerte, suertuda ¬¬ LOL yo creo que si tiemblo tanto es por qué es el amorsh (xD) enserio, pasa. La gran duda, esa no te la responderé, allí veras tu como veras xD ¿Verdad que el COUNTER ES GENIAL! Pfft, me gusta dejar confundidos a los demás.

Saludos~

PD: Claro, es tú baka.

PD2: Ve a una, te gustaran.

PD3: Para serte sincera, cuando escribía el capi con terror, estaba tomando leche con chocolate, así que no medió hambre. FAIL

_Al fin termino el capítulo, perdonen la tardanza. Pero es vicioso jugar RO y estar todo el tiempo pendiente de lo que hacemos xD además, el capítulo iba a subirlo el jueves, pero no tenía net *llora* y el capítulo quedo raro, ¿Verdad? No todo será romance, ténganlo por seguro LOL terror chafa, tuve que censurarme mas de cinco veces, enserio, me dan unos ataques de gores que pfft, no me los puedo quitar._

_Segunda cosa, les recomiendo jugar Clock Tower 2 es geeeniaaal~ deben jugarlo._

**Atentamente Pazita_._**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es de Level-5.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 18: La verdad sobre el jarrón de Natsumi.<em>

Misteriosamente, los días han pasado con una rapidez que ni yo misma me lo puedo creer. Y eso, que los días antes, pasaban lentamente, debe de ser desde aquel día que entramos a esa mansión. No puedo quitarme de la cabeza, que eso no fue un sueño, no fue una ilusión. Para ser sincera, cuando tenía pesadillas el atormento se iba rápidamente pero no… esto sigue allí. Todos han insistido que fue real, pero nadie sabe, como paramos allí, durmiendo plácidamente en las afueras del bosque. Pero… nos ha beneficiado en algo, en hacer una pequeña historia, que nos pidió el profesor de lenguaje, sacamos nota alta, por lo que pudimos plasmar nuestra "historia" en un papel, por cada uno o como lo sintió.

Hoy es lunes. Una nueva semana, atrás el terror. Ahora mismo nos encontramos en lenguaje, el profesor esta explicando nueva materia que se encontrara en una de esas dichosas pruebas. Actualmente, el semestre se va a terminar pronto, para empezar con el nuevo. Trabajos, pruebas y más tareas empezaran con otro semestre… cosa que tendré que estar más pendiente.

La hora pasó muy rápida a mí gusto, cosa que se me hizo más extraña, anunciando el segundo receso del día.

Este día ha sido caluroso, muy extraño de invierno, ya saben, a veces los días son tan extraños. No había ninguna nube que interpusiera el sol que daba sus rayos.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estas demasiada tranquila a mí gusto… - Me dijo Yuuto con una gotita en su frente. Si, estaba conmigo ahora mismo desde la azotea.

-Tengo sueño… anoche no dormí bien… - Contesté pestañeando por quinta vez en el día, mientras me estiraba como un gato. – No es bonito llegar de un campamento que fue muy raro, ¡Muy raro a mi gusto!

-Lo sé… y yo que pensaba que los fantasmas no existían…

-¿Eh? Como… ¿¡Como que no! – Alegué rápidamente. – Tienes la prueba concreta… desde escrito hasta…

-Hasta en tú propia casa – Dijo interrumpiéndome. – Aun sigo preguntándome como lo has soportado…

-Supongo que… solo ha sido suerte, pero al menos eso me ha dado de lección, que nunca debo portarme mal.

-¿Aun sigues con esa conclusión? - Me sonrío. – Eres demasiado inocente…

-Y tú todavía sigues siendo un pequeño idiota que no me comprende.

-Incluso… no has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo la misma de siempre.

-Yo diría lo mismo que tú, sigues con esa fastidiosa sonrisa… pero, me agrada.

-Ah… - Suspiró Yuuto mientras ponía una mano en su mandíbula y haciendo una pose de aburrido.- ¿Sabes? Me gustaría que estuvieras en el club de Basketball.

-¿Ah? Lo siento niño bonito. Pero no estaré de nuevo allí, ni en sueños. No quiero tener otro esguince de nuevo, es horrible.

Yuuto río divertido. – Me causa tanta gracia, que cada vez que te pregunto lo mismo, me dices eso.

Infle los mofletes cruzándome de brazos. - ¡Hey! ¡No es lindo! Por eso prefiero más el soccer, también sabes… que tengo un problema con el brazo derecho.

-Lo sé perfectamente.

La campana sonó, haciéndonos levantar al mismo tiempo, caminando hacia la puerta de la azotea y bajar las escaleras con suma tranquilidad. Hasta que al final, llegamos a nuestros salones.

-Nos veremos más tarde

-No seas exagerado, nuestros salones solamente se separa por el salón B

-Ya lo sé, pero me gusta oír eso. – Y se despidió con la mano, entrando a su salón. Sabía perfectamente que lo iba a regañar, como siempre lo hacía.

Me di la medía vuelta, para caminar hacía mi salón, para abrir la puerta y entrar.

-¿Cómo te fue a tus a _solas_? – Me pregunto Kozue divertida.

Y una de esas sonrisitas tontas, _como las de las enamoradas_ se coló en mi rostro.

-No paso nada, solamente hablamos.

-Eso no lo explica nada, tienes esa sonrisita de esas… - Insistió cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya lo sabes, me pongo feliz por cualquier cosa

-Como cuando me quitas el dinero en apuestas – Respondió Atsuya con un aire de enojado.

-Exacto, te he ganado en… cinco apuestas, creo.

-¡FUERA, FUERA! – Se escuchó un ruido desde afuera del salón, pareciese que es la voz de Hanako.- ¡Fuera, dejen a mi hermano tranquilo! ¡Víboras sin vida!

-¡Solo porqué eres su hermana tienes el privilegio de verlo todos los días! – Una chica le contesto con un tono enojado.

-Esto… chicas… - Susurro Heat con una gotita de sudor en su frente. – No se peleen…

Kozue suspiró, mientras se acomodaba. – Y aquí vamos de nuevo con la gran pelea de Hanako VS las fans de Heat.

-¡LES DIJE QUE LO DEJARAN TRANQUILO! – Exclamo por decima vez la peli castaña.

Una chiquilla le saco la lengua, mientras tomaba del brazo a Heat. –¡Déjanos tranquilas! ¡Heat es nuestro!

La paciencia infinita de Hanako Yasashine… ¡Se esfumo! Les dio una mirada psicópata a las chicas, y con un leve susurro de: "Ya verán, sacaré la colección de mis cuchillas, las voy a despedazar y conocerán lo hermoso que es ver sus viseras esparcidas por toda la secundaria."

La chica que tenía sujetada a Heat del brazo, lo soltó rápidamente. Las chicas presentes pusieron una cara de horrorizadas, dándose la medía vuelta y se dispusieron a irse corriendo mientras también lloraban.

Hanako sonrió con dulzura, mirando a su hermano. Heat le sonrió, yéndose hacia la puerta del salón para entrar tranquilamente.

-¡Hanako ha ganado nuevamente! – Exclamé mientras le daba la mano.

-Grr… juro que si las veo de nuevo acosando a mi hermanito, cumpliré el mandato que les hice…

-Hermana… no es necesario… - Dijo Heat para tratar de calmarla, abrazándola.

-Lo siento, Atsuishi… pero es mi deber de hermana mayor de protegerte de esas fan girls locas… - La castaña tomo la mano de su hermano, como si se tratase de una telenovela como un reencuentro de hermanos.

-Creo… que deben de dejar su telenovela de hermanos… - Dijo un Tachimukai con una gotita estilo anime. – No quiero sonar malo…

-No, tienes razón Tachi-chan – Respondió Hanako soltando la mano de su hermano menor.

No mencionaron ninguna palabra más, para irse a sentarse a sus respectivos lugares, los demás que estaban parados les imitaron. Y como si fuese arte de magia el profesor hizo su aparición para comenzar nuevamente las clases.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, el silenció reinaba en el salón, por lo que encontraba extraño. El profesor explicaba libremente la materia, con su voz aburrida como la de siempre. Sus ojos no se despegaban del maldito libro que leía y sus labios para hablar no se frenaban nunca. Más de una vez un instinto asesino recorrió por mi mente, y eso para mí era muy normal en clases como esas, que no paraba de hablar. Ese profesor, era demasiado aburrido… para mí ya era normal que tuviera deseos de asesinar a alguien.

-Que sueño tengo… - Susurré bostezando. Sin poder soportar cerré los ojos dejando caer mi cabeza sobre mi pupitre haciendo sonar un leve ruido.

-¡Señorita, vamos, despierte! – Exclamó el profesor rápidamente quitando su mirada de su grueso libro.

-¡Ay, mamá! – Me desperté de golpe, provocando risas entre el salón. - ¿Qué sucede profesor? – Pregunté como si nada.

-Ponga atención a la clase, por favor – Dice el profesor dejando de lado su libro para empezar a escribir en el pizarrón.

-Y me despierta justo en la mejor parte del sueño… cuando al fin iba a comer un trozo de chocolate gigante… - Murmuré con un par de lagrimitas.

Pasaron unos minutos más y nuevamente me encontraba cabeceando, dando una señal que en cualquier momento iba a quedarme dormida.

Justamente la campana sonó. Haciéndome levantar rápidamente y los ánimos se recobraban nuevamente en el proceso, dada ya finalizada la clase, todos exclamaron felices.

Honoka rió levemente, nos encontrábamos ya en la azotea.

-Tienes una cara de sueño. – Me dijo para luego tomar un pulpo para comérselo.

-La clase estaba aburrida y me estaba dando sueño… me despertó justo en la mejor parte de mi sueño…

-Aww… pobrecita – Y acarició mi cabeza con su mano desocupada.

-Nee, Hono…

-¿Hm?

-¿Cuándo vas a tener una cita con Fubuki? – Pregunte inocentemente.

-No lo sé… todo depende…

-¿Y tú Sayuri? – Pregunte nuevamente mirando a la aludida.

-No… yo tampoco no tendré ninguna, ¿Y tú? – Me pregunto tranquilamente para luego comer su almuerzo tranquila.

-¿Citas? Yo no tengo… siempre estoy libre…

-Eso dices

-Ja, ja, ja, ja. Es enserio, yo no tengo ninguna.

-Esto… Pazi, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? – Pregunto Honoka dejando de lado su almuerzo que ya había terminado de comer.

-¡Claro! – Respondí inmediatamente, Honoka se levanto, para acercase hacía a mí y susurrarme hacía mi oreja. - ¡Lo tendré en cuenta y haré lo mejor posible!

-Gracias… eres una buena amiga

-Te prometo, que todo saldrá bien.

-¿Qué se andan secreteando? – Pregunto un Fubuki que recién llegaba, junto con Atsuya.

-Vez, te lo dije.

-Tienes demasiada razón, entonces cuando pasé lo hare.

Me levante guardando mis cosas.

-Esto… tengo que hacer algo, volveré a lo que me apresuré.

-Hai… - Respondieron ambas.

.

.

.

-Permiso… - Susurré, mientras abría la puerta.

-Pasa…

-¡Natsu! ¡Te traje lo que te debía! – Dije acercándome rápidamente, tendiéndole un sobrecito.

-Todavía te falta dinero… - Dijo mientras suspiraba. – Te costará demasiado salir de la deuda.

-Lo sé, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo que quieras… - Contestó sentándose en uno de los sillones para tomar una taza de té y beber.

-Que significa… ¿Qué significa para ti ese jarrón? – Pregunte mirándola atentamente. Natsu dejo de tomar de su taza de té para dejarla de lado y tomar una posesión sería.

-Ese jarrón para mi… significa mucho.

-Pero… ¿Cómo a que? – Insistí una vez más.

-Ese jarrón es de mi madre. Veras, ella falleció cuando me dio parto. Entonces, desde que nací mi padre se ha hecho cargo de mí y aun así, me dejo ese jarrón de recuerdo.

-Ya veo… y yo lo rompí, perdón…

-No te preocupes… esa era una copia del jarrón. – Me contestó para luego dar otro sorbo de su té.

-¿Eh? ¿Enserio? Entonces es como una lección…

-Exacto, no te preocupes por ello.

-Perdona por preguntar algo delicado…

-Te dije que no pasa nada, no te preocupes.

Sonreí un poco para luego poner una mirada con malicia.

-Eh, Natsu… ¿A ti te gusta alguien?

Casi se atraganto con la última sorbida de té que dio para luego mirarme con reproche.

-¡¿A que viene semejante pregunta! – Dijo colorada.

-¿Cómo que "semejante pregunta"? ¡Es una pregunta normal!

-¿Es totalmente necesario que te la responda?

-¡Sip! – Respondí con una sonrisa. – Nee, vamos, ¡Dime! No le diré a nadie, yo soy una tumba – Exagere con un par de gestos, haciéndola reír.

-Es un chico que conocí en la FFI… me llamó bastante la atención sus gestos y su forma de actuar, es muy caballeroso, lindo, guapo, atractivo y…

-¡Vale, vale, vale! ¡Ya entendí! Pero no te pases, eh. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Ya te dije demasiado… - Se levanto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, dándome la espalda.

-Veo que te gusta mucho – Sonreí con una sonrisa divertida.- ¿Y lo has visto?

-No… seguro que él se ha olvidado de mí… pero tengo la esperanza que lo volveré a ver… y le diré mis sentimientos. Aun, tengo la esperanza de que algo pequeño de mí, permanezca en su corazón. – Dijo para luego dar un enorme suspiro y cruzar sus manos.

-¡Ten la esperanza que lo volverás a ver!

-Claro, aun la tengo. Ten por seguro, que nunca olvidaré que lo podre ver de nuevo. Y tú te tienes que confesar pronto, ¿No?

-Ya lo sé… - Me cruce de brazos mirándola. – Pero eso lo diré con el tiempo… - Infle mis mejillas. – No quiero apresurarme, ¡Quiero que todos estén juntitos!

-A ver, ¿Cómo quienes? – Me pregunto divertida.

-Mira… quiero que Kazemaru y Sayuri estén juntitos. Que Hanako este con su Sakuma. Que Fubuki tenga las agallas de pedirle que Honoka sea su novia… que tú estés con tú Darling… – Enumere con mis dedos.

-Excluiste al pequeño de los Fubuki…

-¡Ah! ¡Que el pequeño monstruito rosa se eche novia él solito! ¡A mi no me importa!

-Se ve que no le tienes ni un poquito de apreció…

-¡Claro que no! – Respondí inmediatamente. – Pero para pensarlo mejor… le tengo un poquitito… me hace reír con las cosas que hace… como por ejemplo cuando los animales le siguen o se le pegotean, ¡Eso es divertido!

-Ósea… es como alguien que te hace reír…

-¡Exacto! Él me hace reír.

-¿Y que piensas de él? – Cuestionó nuevamente.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – Dije arqueando la ceja. – Es como si buscaras algo…

-¿Eh? ¿Enserio lo hago?

-¡Pues si! ¡Y eso no me gusta para nada!

-Por nada… ¿Cómo crees?

-Eso es sospechoso… - Dije acercándome a ella.

-Te juro… que no planeo nada – Me contestó rápidamente, echándose hacia atrás.

-¡Eso no me suena! ¡Vamos, habla! - Concluí amenazante.

-Verás… lo hago por…

Y justamente la condenada campana tenía que sonar, interrumpiendo a Natsu. Suspiré pesadamente.

-Me lo dirás la próxima vez, ¡Juro que no se me olvidará!

Y no dijo nada, me fui corriendo hacía el salón, para completar la ansiada última hora.

-Si tan solo supieras que no pegas nada con Yuuto… en realidad, pegas más con el pequeño de los Fubukis… (1) - Susurró.

.

.

.

Hace unos segundos la campana había sonado, anunciando que salíamos ya de clases, cosa que me puso muy feliz y ordene rápidamente mis cosas para irme corriendo hacía la entrada de la Secundaria.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera un momento! – Escuche para luego darme la vuelta y ver a un agitado Yuuto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te quería pedir que… estuvieras unos segundos en mi casa…

-Claro, no hay problema. _But_, me tendrás que esperar… tengo que ir a mi trabajo…

-¿Trabajas? ¡No lo sabía! ¿Va todo bien en tu casa? – Pregunto preocupado.

-Si, va todo bien. Pero, quiero trabajar porque yo quiero, también debo algo…

-Ya veo, entonces, te esperaré.

-¡Okay! – Contesté animada, caminando a su lado tranquilamente. Sorpresivamente, Yuuto tomo mi mano.

-¿Lo recuerdas? Cuando estábamos en primaria…

Yo asentí. – Claro, siempre tomabas mi mano para que no me perdiera, pero eso lo hacías en primaria, ¡Yo ya no soy una niña!

-Para mi lo seguirás siendo, aun te comportas como una.

-Graciosito – Dije inflando mis mejillas. Él acaricio mi cabeza con su mano.

-Será mejor que te apresures – Dijo divertido.

-Mira, Atsuya, están cada vez más unidos, ¿No crees? – Habló el peli plata, mayor de los Fubuki caminando al mismo tiempo que él peli rosa.

-Si, lo que digas… - Contestó molesto, caminando tranquilamente.

-¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto extrañado.

-No, nada…

-Ok… - Dijo no muy convencido.

* * *

><p>Aclaraciones:<p>

(1): Esa frase, surgió de mí amigo que lee mis fics… creo que deberé explicar más adelante sobre eso, por ahora será todo un misterio, pero él me dio la frase nwn.

Respuesta a los reviews:

Kozuue: Eres otra más que me ha dicho que ha necesitado más rojo carmesí, que bueno, eso veremos como lo soluciono. Quería dejar el claro que no todo será color rosa pastel, también tendrá sus cosas… bueno, ya sabrás. Bueno, quise poner unos momentos a Tsunami así, creo que funciono. Lo otro, si puse a los niñitos, no veía la hora de desahogarme con esa fea experiencia ¬¬ y amó la canción "Sweets Time" no sé, me gusta. Counter es genial, debes jugarlo más seguido. No, yo ya no estoy comiendo como siempre, solo aproveche de tomar leche de chocolate, porque estaba allí xD

PD: Cuando la saques, grábala. Quiero escucharte~

Claire Beacons: ¡Ay, niña tienes tanta razón! Odio cuando pasa eso, es tan... me enoja xD, no sé pero se me da mal el terror y me enojo sola e_è pero, algo es algo. Quisé dejar en claro, que no TODO será color rosa pastelito, bueno... eso sería todo... Saludos~

Saludos~


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es de Level-5

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 19: Conociéndonos más<em>

-Tengo sueño… - Bostecé echada en mi asiento. – Nee, Atsuya… entretenme… - Dije haciéndole circulitos con mi dedo en su espalda. Él estaba sentado delante de mí y yo era de las últimas.

-¿Puedes dejarme tranquilo? – Pidió molesto ya era la octava o decima vez que hacia lo mismo.

-Pero es que… Me aburro, me aburro, me aburro, me aburro. – Repetí haciendo un berrinche.

-¡Déjate de joder por un rato y déjame tranquilo! – Se dio la vuelta molesto.

-Nee, nee, ¿Qué vas a hacer el fin de semana? – Pregunte picándole la mejilla con mi dedo haciéndolo enojar más.

-¡Basta!

-Ah… y yo ya me estaba divirtiendo…

Gruño molesto en forma de respuesta.

-Hey, te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer, así que no te enojes, ¿Si?

-¿Enserio?

-¡Si! – Y me levante de mi asiento, quedando al lado suyo. – Pero, eso lo aceptare si me das un abrazo~ - Termine de decirlo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?

-Eso, pues, ¿Algún problema con eso?

-Em… no…

-Entonces, ¡Abrazo! – Volví a sonreír, extendiendo los brazos para que me abrazara.

-¿Enserio… tengo que hacerlo…?

Deje de extender mis brazos, bajándolos. – Obvio que no, solo lo decía por joda. Baka~

Una gotita estilo anime apareció en su frente.

-Nunca cambiarás…

-¡Exacto, me gusta ser así! Al menos, tengo a alguien para molestar. – Sonreí.

-Soy tu juguete, ¿Verdad? – Aun con la gotita en su nuca.

-Lo que tú prefieras, yo no diré nada.

-Ok…

-¡Hey! ¿Desde cuando tan unidos? – Pregunto una recién llegada Hanako, quien estaba junto con Heat.

-Lo de siempre, molestar.

-Si no puedes molestar a otra persona, tendrá que ser otra persona, ¿No es así? – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Exacto~ no me molesta hacerlo, en realidad es muy divertido.

-Ya veo… - Hanako se dio la vuelta mirando a su hermano. – Atsuishi, ¿Qué tal si vamos a comprar algo? Me entró hambre.

-Hai, nee-chan – Respondió con una sonrisa, yéndose con la castaña desde la puerta.

-Otra vez solos… esto ya es aburrido

-Entonces vete hacia otra parte, así me quedo solo.

-Nop, oye… ¿A ti te gusta alguien?

-A que viene esa pregunta…

-¡Oye! A ti te debe de gustar a alguien ni que fueras…

-¿Ni que fuera, que?

-Que fueras un…

-¿Un?

-¿Padeces de zoofilia? – Solté rápidamente.

Estuvo un rato callado, apareciéndole una venita en su frente para luego poner una cara de enojado.

-¡¿ACASO ME CREES LO SUFICIENTE PARA SERLO! – Gritoneo de repente.

-Claro que no – Dije calmadamente para ponerle una mano en el hombro.- No tienes la apariencia… solo que los animales te aman.

Y bajo la cabeza, clavando su mirada en el piso.

-La persona que antes me gusto… - Dijo casi en un susurro.- Fue Yukiko, ¿Sabes que es eso?

-No fue amor correspondido, fue solo ahora… ¿O mucho antes?

Levanto su mirada, mirándome.

–Eso fue tan solo cuando fuimos niños pequeños, en ese tiempo a ella le gustaba Shirou…

-Y a Fubuki le gusta Honoka…

-Exacto

-Lo sabía… yo sabía que a él le gustaba Honoka…

-De-deja esas cosas por un segundo – Y otra vez una gotita recorrió por su nuca.

-Lo hice apropósito, baka. No te preocupes si las cosas no te resultan como quieres, al tiempo después lo será. Solo espera…

-¿Y tú, cuantas veces? – Pregunto cruzado de brazos, un poco avergonzado.

-Tres veces. Dos me fallaron, asique te comprendo.

-Ya entiendo porqué actúas siempre así, y eso a veces fastidia.

-Lo mismo diría, pero aun así, no puedo odiarte.

-¿Por qué a veces dices cosas tan raras?

-Supongo que… ¿Nunca has hablado con alguien que prefiere poner primero a las demás personas antes que a ella misma?

-Si, y ese es mi hermano – Contestó cerrando sus ojos.

-Nunca te escuché decirle hermano, ni menos cuando estabas enfrente de él, ¿Te avergüenza?

-Soy demasiado cabezota, y siento que debería superar a mi hermano… no es que lo odiará, solo lo quiero a mi manera, aunque fuese poco afectiva, pero le quiero.

-Entiendo… debería de dejar de hacer el cuestionario "incomodo" no te preguntaré más.

-Como tu me preguntaste a mi… ahora me toca hacer yo las preguntas, ¿Tienes hermanos?

-Si, una. Es la mayor.

-Ya veo… alguien más que es el hermano menor en la familia.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Si, eso es todo.

-¿Ni una preguntada de donde vivo, ni mi número de celular? – Pregunte en broma.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Ni que fuera a esos extremos!

-Solo te estaba bromeando – Y acaricié su cabeza.

-Deja de hacer eso…

-No puedo… tú pelo están suave… sedoso… y… y… y… suavecito…

-Eso ya lo dijiste

-El punto es que... ¡No pararé! Están suave que me hace estar así por un buen rato

-¡Ya, deja de hacerlo!

-Waa… no, no quiero, pero lo dejaré de hacer – Y paré.

Atsuya suspiró.

-Hasta que al fin lo haces… pero… déjame decirte que… aunque eres fastidiosa, no te odio. – Dijo un poco… ¿Avergonzado?

-¡Aww! ¡Mira que tierno te has puesto! – Me lancé a abrazarlo, como lo hacía con Tachi, con Heat o con cualquiera que se me diera la gana de abrazar.

-¡Eh! ¡Suelta! ¡Que no soy de felpa, niña! – Se puso colorado, y eso, me divertía más.

-¡No! Estas calentito y hace frío… (1)

-¿M-me estas usando como tú calentador?

-Ahh~ _Atsuya-kun_… me gusta tu calidez… eres muy calentito…

Deje de abrazarlo, para separarme de él y quedar frente a frente. Estaba colorado y yo solo me reí.

-¿¡De que te ríes! ¡No es gracioso!

-¿Gracioso? ¿Te digo una cosa? ¡Me da gracia tu cara! ¡Esta toda roja!

-Sinceramente no te entiendo – Se cruzo de brazos aun rojo. – Me abrazas como si nada… no me gustan los abrazos…

-Somos dos, me gusta dar pero no recibir pero… no me molestaría darte otro…

-Emm… no gracias, no quiero otro.

-Bueno… - Y me fui hacia la ventana del salón para mirar un rato. En este minuto, nos encontrábamos en la hora de almuerzo, por lo que la hora esta pasando demasiada lenta. Hace unos segundos, acabé de almorzar y me había paseado al salón de clases, por lo que estaba abierta y me quede echada en mi lugar. En ese momento estaba demasiado aburrida. Por lo que, cuando vi a Atsuya lo comencé a molestar.

No nos hablamos más. Pero si, él se puso a mi lado a mirar hacia fuera. Lo que me pareció extraño, es que aun estuviera rojo por lo que había pasado hace unos segundos, supongo que no estaría tan acostumbrado a recibir abrazos, como yo, que siempre abrazaba a la gente. Quizás, para él, abrazar es muy importante y para mi es como una muestra de "afecto" entre amigos.

Un minuto más paso, aun no decíamos nada, tan solo estábamos en silenció.

-Tus padres… ¿Tus padres están juntos? – Formuló la pregunta desviando la mirada.

-Sip. Solo que… mi papá se la pasa viajando, y solo se queda los fines de semana por lo que le dan una semana entera mínima de descanso. Mi mama también trabaja, por lo que no esta en casa y me quedo con mi hermana mayor solas. ¿Y los tuyos?

-Ellos… no están aquí. Murieron en una avalancha de nieve. – Dijo tranquilamente.

-Aun los debes de extrañar, ¿Verdad?

-Claro que si, me hacen tanta falta… tanto como a mí y a Shirou…

-Ya me lo debo de imaginar, pero… no creo que deberías de ponerte triste por eso, ¿No querrías ver a tus padres tristes verdad? Puede que suene estúpido, pero, yo aun creo en el Cielo de los perritos y gatitos… debe de ser por tanta perdida de mascotas al pasar los años. Como han dicho, a los muertos no se les llora, si no se les sonríe, se les desea lo mejor. Por qué, tú no puedes vivir toda la vida triste o sin ánimos, ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

-Claro que lo sé… debes de dejar tu sermón hasta allí, tenemos compañía.

-¿Eh? ¿Cuándo?

-Desde que dijiste lo último, tonta.

-¡Eres realmente mala! – Me dijo Honoka acercándose a mí. – Nos dijiste que pasarías por el salón a buscar algo y te quedas aquí…

-Quizás que cosas estaban hablando… - Dijo de repente Natsumi, quien venía recién al salón.

-Ahh… cuando justo me estaba divirtiendo en molestarlo – Me estiré un poco. – Vendrán a buscarme para ir a tocar timbres, ¿Verdad?

-¡Ah, no, eso de nuevo no! – Negó Honoka. – Por su culpa ahora me duelen las piernas, ¡Malvadas!

-¿Por qué te quejas tanto? – Habló Sayuri. – Decías que era divertido tocar los timbres…

-Pero trae sus consecuencias…

-Esperen… ¿Ustedes tocaron timbres? – Pregunto Aki con una gotita estilo anime.

-¡Si! Fue entretenido…

_Flash back_

_El día de ayer, en la tarde no trabajamos por problemas en el café, por lo que planeamos una junta. Sayuri y yo, no decidíamos que hacer, por lo que se le ocurrió a Honoka hacer el "Ring ring raja" cosa, que nos gusto a Sayuri y a mi._

_Caminamos hacía una población que nos sabíamos bien. Pero lo bueno, es que nadie nos conocía, eso nos favoreció más. La primera en tocar un timbre fue Sayuri, quien, se fue corriendo como bala al tocarlo, Hono, hacia lo que podía por correr, pero al menos, nadie salió a ver._

_-A que no te atreves a tocar ese timbre – Señaló Sayuri, dirigiéndose a mí._

_No le respondí, pero al momento de pasar al lado del timbre, que era de un portón grande, tan solo estire el brazo y el dedo para tocar el timbre; y salí corriendo. Esta vez, si que salió un hombre, ya que el portón se abrió, pero no nos vio._

_Ahora le tocaba a Honoka. Tocó tres timbres, pero como nadie sabe como lo hizo, nos fuimos como el alma del diablo. Nos reímos por un buen rato, en nuestras corridas, casi nos pillaban o nos caímos de cara, o de espalda. También, cuando nos espantamos con un perro que nos salió siguiendo, pero al final de todo, ese perro se estaba yéndose hacia su casa, casi nos había dado un infarto._

_-¡Ah! Casi me da un infarto – Dijo Honoka suspirando._

_-El perro nos dio un susto… ya pensaba que lo habían enviado – Contesté._

_No tenían porque asustarse para eso existen las piernas; para correr – Sayuri lo dijo lo más calmada._

_-Solo porqué correr más rápido que nosotras dos, tengas la libertad de decir eso…_

_-¡Hey! ¿Que tal otra vuelta de toqueteadas de timbres?_

_-¡Si! – Respondieron ambas._

_Fin de flash back_

-Y eso fue lo que pasó – Terminamos de contar las tres.

-Menos mal que el perro no las iba a morder. – Dijo Haruna con una gotita estilo anime en su nuca. – Algunas veces hacen cosas muy locas…

-Es solo para pasar el tiempo… es divertido estirar tu dedito y tocar los timbres de las casas que ni conoces...

-Pero… no vuelvan a hacer eso… preocupa mucho – Dijo Aki nerviosa.

-Vale, ahora que terminaron de ver en donde estaba… ¿Para que era? – Pregunté.

-Ah, eso pues… ¿Sabias que se acercaba el festival cultural? – Habló Haruna.

-¿Eh? No, no lo sabía…

-Nosotras tampoco – Dijeron Honoka y Sayuri.

-Bueno, ahora lo saben. – Dijo Natsumi. – Se organizará desde mañana mismo, dándonos una semana entera para hacerlo. Todo depende de lo que haremos.

-Lo que vamos a hacer, ¿Lo han decidido? – Pregunto Honoka.

-No, eso aun no se sabe – Respondió Natsumi.

-Raro… siempre lo decidían antes… - Aki y Haruna miraron un poco extrañadas a Natsumi, quien se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé… para mi eso también es raro…

-Quizás, este año nos darán más opciones respecto a lo que haremos…

-Debe de ser eso – Dijeron en coro.

-Ciertamente no nos hemos enterado de nada – Dijimos las tres.

-Ya lo harán, ya lo harán.

-Hai…

-¡Quiero irme a casa! – Me quejé de repente. –¡No soporto estar aquí! ¡Y me caigo del sueño! – Me volví a quejar una vez más, soltando una risita a los demás.

-Últimamente siempre te has estado quejando por tener sueño o hambre… –Honoka lo dijo con una gotita en su frente.

-¡Hey! Eso no lo dije hoy, solo va con el de sueño.

-Si… eso… – Concluyeron todos.

Y la hora de almuerzo termino con la campana, que al fin había tocado. Todos suspiramos, por que el infierno se acercaría, hasta ahora las horas han pasado lentamente. Claro, exceptuando las primeras dos horas que han avanzado con una suma rapidez, pero desde el almuerzo ya no. Como ya estábamos dentro del salón de clases, nos fuimos al rincón para hablar como siempre. El salón lentamente se fue llenando, hasta que al fin el profesor de la última hora llego.

Una sonrisita apareció en mi rostro, era artes visuales, por lo que no me iba aburrir.

El profesor inició su hora calmadamente, mientras se sentaba en su silla, para observarnos como hacíamos nuestro trabajo de manualidad. La clase comenzó animadamente, todos se movían de por aquí y por allá. Otros hacían sus pequeñas bromas con… cosas extrañas.

Así es, empezaron a hacer muecas muy raras, pero me hacían reír a todo aire. Casi me atoró por su culpa o lo otro, me empezó a doler el estomago.

-¡Cuidado, viene el avioncito! – Dijo alguien de advertencia, el profesor fue a buscar algo, por lo que nos quedamos unos ratos solos en el salón. Un chico, quien llevaba el nombre de Sora hiso un avioncito de papel y lo tiró, la ventana estaba abierta. Unas cuantas ráfagas de viento se asomaban por esta, haciendo volar el pequeño avioncito de papel.

El papel hecho en un avión, se fue ondeando entre las ráfagas del viento y moviéndose velozmente, como si estuviera haciendo una danza. Se movía hacia la izquierda, derecha, arriba y hacia abajo, repetidas veces. Se movió persistentemente hacia la izquierda, dirigiéndose hacia un lugar especial; Atsuya.

Si, justamente le cayó en la cabeza. Todos se quedaron callados por un momento. Y como la risa no podía salir de mi, curve una pequeña sonrisa, para luego convertirse en una risotada. Él, tembló un poco, no de frío, si no de molestia.

-¡Te dije que me dejarás por un rato tranquilo! – Explotó, molesto. Y yo, seguía riéndome, sujetando mí estomago, sin hacerle caso.

-N-no f-fui yo – Respondí dificultosamente entre risas, haciéndolo enojarse más. – Es enserió, no fui yo.

-Eh, Atsuya. Cálmate, la niña risa ahogada no fue, fui yo. – Dijo calmadamente el chico; quien llevaba el nombre de Sora. Atsuya arrugo su entrecejo molesto, Sora persistía con su sonrisa despreocupada y a la vez simpática. – Cálmate, el avioncito no tiene la culpa.

-¿Sabes cuantas veces en la mañana y en la tarde me han estado jodiendo? – Inquirió molesto, aun con el avión de papel incrustado en su cabello.

El chiquillo de cabellos azulados, alborotados y de una mirada de color zafiro me miró, poniendo una sonrisa divertida. –Pues quien sabe, por ella yo creo que muchísimas veces. – Contestó conservado su sonrisita. Yo solo me volví a reír, una vez más.

-Si lo supieras… - Susurró, cansado. – Ya es un fastidio siempre este allí, molestándote a cada segundo…

-Ah, Atsuya no te quejes. Igual te diviertes con todo lo que te digo, ¿O no?

Lo que me esperaba de él, gruñó molesto.

-Los dejo – Dijo Sora alejándose y despidiéndose con la mano, él profesor ya había casi llegado, es casi irreconocible sus pasos.

Entro por el salón de clases, calmadamente llevando uno de sus pocos libros que se ponía a ojear, para él, era para matar el tiempo. Para no esperarnos con nuestro trabajo, que tendríamos que entregar hoy o la próxima clase que nos tocará con él. Me senté en mi asiento para terminar el trabajo o eso esperaba.

-Son amigos, ¿Verdad? – Pregunto de repente Atsuya.

-Eh… no, es la primera vez que habló con Sora…

-Entonces, porqué lo tratas tan amigablemente de primera

-Supongo porqué me habló, además se ve que es una buena persona y te hace reír.

-Ah… - Suspiró por tercera vez en el día, aun sin quitarse el avión de papel en el cabello.

-Oye, ¿Cuándo te vas a quitar ese avioncito de papel que tienes incrustado en el pelo? – Pregunte casi riéndome, y se lo quito rápidamente.

-Deberías de dejar la risa por unos segundos. – Dijo.

Antes de responderle el último timbre sonó, anunciando que el periodo de clases ya había terminado y podríamos marcharnos hacia casa, en mi caso ir a trabajar. Arreglé mis cosas y el trabajo de manualidad no lo terminé, a la otra clase lo haría. Cuando ya termine de arreglar mis cosas, lo miré, estirando mi mano y desordenando su pelo, dejándolo más revueltos que antes, para luego, salir corriendo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el rostro del pequeño de los Fubuki.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>(1): Bueeeno, lo que se responderá, que siempre hará eso, ya que le gusta abrazar gente, pero que no la abrasen o porque siente frío y se pegotea mucho a alguien si los siente calentito.<p>

Respuesta a los reviews:

Claire Beacons: Hahaha, me causa gracia tu review xD si, del chico que se habla es Demonio Strada, ese niño es re majo, eh. Hahaha si, si ya me lo imagine, otra persona más agregada a que NO aceptarían eso xD mira, que eso es diario para mi y me golpeo siempre en la cabeza xD uush~ ya verás, ya verás~

Rasp: Hahaha, mira que no pasa nada. Acosa, acosa y se feliz, ya supe lo de tu Migue-chan~ casi me da un infarto, y casi me hacen pensar mal, ¡Os odio! EWWW ME HICIERON PENSAR MAL! Y me desquito mediante a esta respuesta. Y yo, que pensaba que mi terror era chafa, mira que hay alguien más que le vienen los fantasmitas feos. Ya comeré frambuesas, cuando me den~ Saludos~

PD: otra persona más agregada a esa lista.

Kozuue: Bueno, me he reído otra vez con los anteriores xD Hahaha~ supuse que quizás digieras eso, o me imagine a ti diciendo eso xD si, y le pregunte que le diría a esas chicas si acosaran a Heat y pues~ no me equivoque. Imagina, imagina. "Amigo de toda la vida" LOL, para que decir... ya sabrás. Saludos~

PD: Otra persona más, ya vamos con siete personas OMGF

_Nada que decir del capítulo, a lo más express… ya que me tenían hay pegada con el juego de RO y escribiendo una que otra carta para un fic… no sé si me entenderán, pero la mejor forma de tener calorcito es abrazar a alguien o es que seré la única borde que le hace eso a sus amigos/as en el cole, en casa o en donde sea. Pero ya le tenía que tocar._

_Otra cosa más un par de preguntas incomodas (?):_

_¿Qué quieren que se haga en el festival cultural/aniversario de la secundaria Raimond? ¿Y porqué les pregunto esto? Verán… de todos los mangas/series que he visto o leído, siempre han puesto obra teatral y pfft! Eso ya lo veo muy usado, y no me gustaría usarlo. Siguiente pregunta nada que ver xD ¿Se imaginan a Atsuya celoso? (Eso se lo he preguntado a mis contactos de MSN que conocen IE) y miren, ni tengo idea que como lo pongo si será celoso -3- y que la que escribe ni idea tiene ¿Cómo? Me imagino los diálogos xD pero de primera que me lo pensé, se vería gracioso y a la vez un torbellino. _

_Eso sería todo, se despide _**atentamente Pazita**.

_Bye-nya~_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es de Level-5

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 20: Los nuevos estudiantes y la organización del festival cultural.<strong>

El canturreo de los pájaros se escuchaba a primera hora de la mañana. El cielo, se encontraba totalmente despejado, ninguna nube estaba presente en el azulado cielo. Estaba soleado, por lo que el día de hoy no sentiría frío. Me encontraba caminando hacia la secundaria a paso lento. Honoka y Sayuri me acompañaban.

En este momento no nos encontrábamos hablando de nada. Durante todo el camino hacia la secundaria fue silencioso. Hasta que finalmente, llegamos a la secundaria. Subimos las escaleras, cruzando el corredor para llegar a nuestra respectiva clase.

Tome asiento tranquila, dejando mis cosas. El salón extrañamente estaba casi vacío. Comúnmente, siempre se estaba haciendo desorden o bromas. El cuchicheo de las chicas acercándose y ese tono de "susurro" se escuchaba claramente, murmurándose cosas entre ellas. Entraron, quedando al centro del pizarrón enorme.

-¿Te acabas de enterar de que un nuevo estudiante o quizás más vendrán a nuestra aula de clases? – Pregunto una chica de cabellera verdosa, corto, hasta los hombros.

-Si, si, ya lo sabía… - Respondió la otra confundida. – Dicen que serán otros gemelos además de los Fubuki, ¡Increíble! – Exageró con una exclamación.

-Espero que esos dos gemelos sean también chicos. – Dijo otra. – Desde que llego Honoka Hatsumomo, nos ha prohibido acercarnos a Fubuki-kun – A lo último que dijo, instantáneamente suspiraron las tres.

-Fubuki-kun… - Susurraron.

-_"Si Honoka no hubiese abandonado la sala luego de llegar, y si hubiese estado escuchando esto, las mataría" _– Pensé con una gotita en mi frente.

El murmullo de las chicas del pasillo, cada vez más se escuchaba. Y si realmente llegaran nuevos alumnos, me sigo preguntando… ¿Sera uno, quizás tres o cuatro? Quien lo sabía… pero no podía negar que sentía una leve curiosidad.

Un leve aire recorrió por mi cara, ya se me había vuelto manía echarme en mi asiento y cerrar los ojos. Ciertamente, no era normal que hiciera esas cosas, pero después de todo era una chica hombrada y para que decir, no tenía muchas costumbres femeninas. Tomé por alto ese detalle del pequeño aire que sentí en mi cara.

-Eh, despierta ya. No es hora que estés durmiendo a primera hora echada allí. – Un toque en mi cabeza bastaba para que me despertará o él pensaba que estaba durmiendo, indiscretamente abrí un ojo para ver si seguía allí o no, Atsuya seguía allí, mirándome. Él, dio un suspiró. Una pequeña sonrisita me saco lo suficiente como para reírme sin ninguna razón.

-¿De que te ríes? – Preguntó confundido. Si, algunas veces podría ser un enojón o lo que sea, pero me gustaba molestarlo.

-De tu inocencia. – Respondí calmadamente. – De que pensarás que realmente estuve dormida.

-Realmente pestañeas unas dos veces y te quedas dormida al instante, como si no hubieses dormido nada.

-Ya sabes, puede que duerma lo mejor que pueda, pero el aburrimiento me llega y el sueño me vence. – Volví a cerrar mis ojos. – Oye, ¿Y tú hermano Fubuki? – Pregunte.

-Ah… lo dejé allí pegado en las sabanas, no quería levantarse. Así que me fui solo. – Respondió.

-Me sorprende… de que hayas llegado temprano… eso me parece extraño

-Lo dices como si supieras todo lo que hago.

Y sonreí.

-Atsuya, Atsuya, Atsuya. – Repetí su nombre. – Llevo ya… ¿Tres meses? ¿O quizás dos? Viéndote la espalda, tú forma de actuar desde aquí, desde mi asiento. Ya me parece normal.

No mencionó ninguna palabra y solo suspiró. Se sentó en su banco, tranquilamente. La clase poco a poco se fue llenando, ya que el profesor les ordeno que entraran. Todos se encontraban emocionados por la llegada de otros estudiantes.

-¡Profesor! – Llamó la misma chica de cabello verdoso. - ¿Cuándo presentara los nuevos estudiantes?

-¿Estudiantes? – Dijo extrañado. – No me han mencionado nada acerca de ello, se confundieron. Debe de ser de la clase B.

-Pero… – Dijo la chica. – No puede ser posible…

-Así son las cosas – Y el sonido como si se aplastará contra algo resonó, el profesor dejo sus gruesos libros en su escritorio.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo posar todas las miradas hacia la puerta. El chico, estaba agitado y respiraba dificultosamente. El profesor no dijo nada, y lo dejó pasar.

-¡Fubuki! – Dije. - ¡Si que te tardaste! – Lo observé detenidamente. Su cabello estaba todo alisado, no era como antes, que lo tenía revoltoso y con puntas. Si no, todo alisado. – Oye, ¿Te planchaste el cabello? – Pregunté un tanto extrañada. Él, me miró.

-Disculpa… - Dijo tímidamente. – Yo… yo… yo no me llamó Fubuki…

-¿Eh? ¡Anda! ¡No andes con bromas ahora! Si eres Fubuki, tienes la piel blanquita, tu cabello plateado, la diferencia es tu cabello alisado, ¿Te cayo un balde de agua fría?

-Idiota… - Dijo Atsuya. – Es más que obvio que no es Shirou… ¡Míralo! Actúa demasiado tímido, en comparado cuando Shirou llega tarde hace siempre una reverencia. Y pide disculpas como tonto, también camina como si nada. Lo primero que hace es saludar a Honoka.

-¡No me jodas! – Protesté. - ¡Pero si debe de ser él! Es el único que tiene ojos verdosos, bueno… tú también, pero eso no cuenta.

Nuevamente la puerta se abrió fuertemente, nuevamente todas las miradas se fueron hacia la puerta. ¿Otro Fubuki? No podía ser…

-¡Profesor! ¡Discúlpeme! – E hizo una reverencia. Atsuya me miró victorioso, yo miré al otro chico. Estaba apretando sus puños levemente, como si estuviese molesto.

-Anda, hasta que al fin llegas, joven Fubuki. – Dijo con calma. – Bien, pasen. – Mencionó. El chico se acercó hacía adelante y la puerta nuevamente se abría dejando ver dos chicas y un chico.

-Bueno, ellos serán los nuevos estudiantes – Se levantó de su silla, señalando al chico que confundí por Fubuki. – Usted, preséntese.

-Es… es un gusto de conocerles… me llamó Hirokazu Fabaki… - Dijo un tanto nervioso, ocultando su vista entre su flequillo.

Las chicas gritaron: "¡Que lindo!" "¡Te amo!" cosas absurdas, él profesor las hiso callar. Señaló a la chica que jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos. Su cabello era largo, sujetado en una coleta alta, sus ojos, al igual que su cabello eran de color café oscuro.

-Yo… yo… yo soy Mitsuki Takishi…

El profesor señalo a ambos gemelos. Eran de igual diferencia lo único diferente era que uno era chica y otro chico. La chica, llevaba un cintillo de color rojo y su cabello era café, al igual que sus ojos. El chico, no era mucha diferencia, también tenia el cabello largo y de color café. Lo llevaba sujeto en una coleta alta.

-Nosotros somos… - Dijeron al mismo tiempo. – Los hermanos Hoshino…

-Yo soy Hikari – Dijo con una sonrisa la chica. – Es un gusto de conocerlos.

-Yo soy Ichigo – Se presento el chico seguro y a la vez como si se divirtiera.

-Bueno, ya se han presentado – Dijo el profesor. – Siéntense allí, en esos bancos desocupados. – Señalo unos cuatro bancos que estaban al medio, el de Hirokazu, quedaba cerca de Mitsuki, ósea, serian compañeros. Hikari, quedo cerca de Goenji, mientras que Ichigo al lado de su hermana.

La clase avanzó lentamente y los nuevos no mencionaban nada. Solo que, Hikari y Ichigo hablaban entre ellos. La chica que llevaba el nombre de Mitsuki andaba un poco distraída, estaba casi al lado mío así que podía saber que es lo que hacía y por un rato, mire la ventana, una vez más.

...

Las chicas estaban amontonadas, casi atrapando a Hirokazu, también a los gemelos y a Mitsuki, todos juntos. Esas chicas, chillaban como ardillas o gritaban incoherencias al peli plateado de cabello alisado, este, se ponía nervioso y a la vez, incomodo. A diferencia de los gemelos –descartando a Hikari que estaba un tanto nerviosa- Ichigo hablaba tranquilamente con las chicas. Mitsuki, se sentía nerviosa y no sabía que responder.

Haruna miró atentamente la escena, junto con Honoka, Sayuri, Hanako, Aki, Natsumi, Kozue y yo.

-Esto ya me parece normal… - Dijo Aki con una gotita.

-Fue bastante asfixiante que se te amontonaran…. – Habló Honoka con temor. – Sentía que me iban a comer…

-No digas eso – Dijo Kozue, un tanto molesta. – Ni me recuerdes lo que tuve que pasar…

-Ni me lo menciones… - Esta vez fue Hanako cruzada de brazos. – No quiero que vuelvan a acosar a Atsuishi...

-Entonces…

-Los vamos ayudar – Dijimos las ocho.

Nos acercamos hacia el montón de muchedumbre, haciéndonos pasó de ellas. Cuando al fin llegamos para estar cerca de ellos, suspiramos.

-Mitsuki-chan… - Dije. Llamé inmediatamente su atención. – Ven, sígueme. – Dicho esto ella rápidamente entendió, haciéndonos pasar por las personas, nuevamente.

-Muchísimas gracias… - Dijo un poco avergonzada. – Me apena que me tenías que ayudar…

-¡Estamos en confianza! – Le dije rápidamente. - ¡No te preocupes! Si tienes problemas, puedes llamarme.

-¡Ok!

Las chicas salieron corriendo junto con los gemelos y el peli plata. Nadie se había dado cuenta de esto, por lo que corrimos hacia la azotea.

-Muchas gracias – Agradeció Hikari.

-No fue nada – Le sonrió Hanako. – Es demasiado incomodo cuando te hacen ese tipo de preguntas…

-De igual manera… ¡Muchísimas gracias! – Agradecieron todos.

-Etto… no quiero parecer mala… Hirokazu… - El aludido rápidamente me miró un poco confundido. - ¿No serás un familiar de los hermano Fubuki? Digo… por el parecido en la piel, color de cabello… y ojos… bueno… hay que hacer la excepción con Atsuya que tiene el cabello rosa…

-No, te equivocas. – Dijo suavemente con una sonrisa. – No soy ningún familiar de ellos.

-Ya veo…

-¡Kyaa! – Gritó Haruna agarrándose la parte delantera de la falda. Un viento fuerte se empezó a sentir.

-¡Ichigo baka aniki! – Y, Hikari le dio un zape a Ichigo. - ¡No tienes porque estar mirando las faldas de las chicas! ¡Baka, baka, baka, baka!

-Pero… si eran de rayitas azules… ¡Auch! – Otro zape recibió.

-¡Baka! – Volvió a decirle.

-Bu… pero Hikari no te enojes…

-¡Nada de peros! – Le reprochó molesta, cruzándose de brazos.

Los demás presentes rieron nerviosamente.

-Ustedes tienen demasiada suerte… - Les dijo Aki con una de sus típicas sonrisas. – Dentro de poco, se anunciara lo que haremos para el festival cultural de la secundaria Raimond.

-¡Wow! – Dijo Ichigo feliz. - ¡Así podre comer pockys! ¡O jugar videojuegos! – Le brillaron los ojos de alegría.

-Ichigo… tú nunca cambiarás. – Dijo Hikari.

-No nos extraña que halla alguien mas que le fascinen los pockys – Dijeron las chicas con una sonrisa, mirándome. – Y que también le gustan los videojuegos.

-Solo esperemos a lo que decidamos en el festival cultural, ¿No crees, Mitsuki?

-Eh… si… - Contestó un tanto insegura.

-¡Eh, vamos! Te dije que estamos en confianza, al igual que tú, Hirokazu.

Ambos asintieron.

-¡Así me gusta!

La campana sonó, haciendo terminar tranquilamente el primer receso. Todos nos fuimos casi corriendo al salón de clases. Todos estaban allí reunidos y atentos.

El profesor Kisubasa hiso su aparición. Se acomodó para luego mirar a todos los de la clase.

-Antes de empezar esto… haremos un par de preguntas sobre lo que se realizará en este festival cultural. Si tienen una opinión, por favor, compártanla y levanten la mano.

Unos susurros se escucharon por toda la clase, aun sin decidirse a que hacer para este festival cultural.

-Profesor Kisubasa. – Levantó la mano Sora con una sonrisa. – Yo tengo una idea, ¿Qué tal si hacemos un café? – Y su sonrisa más se hiso notable.

-Esa sería una buena idea… - Susurró una chica.

-Podríamos ganar más dinero. – Dijo otro chico.

Kozue tampoco fue la excepción, levanto su mano también. – Yo propongo a hacer una casa del terror.

Otra vez susurros se escucharon.

-¡Profesor! – Dije. - ¡Yo también tengo una idea! Propongo hacer unos tipos de juegos románticos, así el interés de los enamorados de la secundaria se podría juntar.

-Esas ideas son muy ingeniosas… pero tendremos que hacer solo una…

-¿Por qué no hacemos las tres mejor? – Opinó Hirokazu. – De esa manera podríamos sacar más provecho.

-Entonces esta decidido, tomaremos esas tres ideas. El staff se ira dividiendo, además el curso tiene demasiados alumnos, por lo que se pueden separar.

-¡Profesor! – Dijo Honoka. – Yo junto con Sayuri, Hikari, Ichigo, Sora conformaremos el café. – Sayuri estuvo apunto de protestar. – También si no fuera mucha molestia que Kazemaru nos ayudará también. – Agregó.

-Disculpa, Honoka. – Dijo Fubuki. – A mi también me gustaría ayudar.

-Decidido, yo con Kozu, Tsunami, Atsuya, Mitsuki, Heat, Hanako y Hirokazu haremos lo de la casa del terror. – Mire a los que nombre; ellos asintieron. Y para agregar, con los juegos románticos lo haré con Atsuya.

-Para hacerles un aviso, se hará un evento deportivo y uno de karaoke. Y para finalizar, se hará el baile anual, junto con la fogata. – Todos sonrieron satisfechos, pero más las chicas. – Desde aquí tendrán plazo para terminar con todo esto, seremos la mejor clase. Recuerden: se necesitaran animadoras, como siempre.

Los chicos y las chicas chillaron de alegría.

-Se agradece la cooperación que han tenido, se han visto muy animados.

Luego de nuestra conserva de la organización de las decoraciones, la campana toco.

-Entonces, Atsuya, vas a tener que ayudarme a hacer los juegos románticos. Si no me ayudas, juro que te golpearé.

Suspiró, cansado. - ¿Por qué siempre debo ayudarte en las cosas que ingenias? – Preguntó.

Sonreí, cerrando mis ojos. – Por qué tú siempre me ayudarás, ¿No es así? – Y me quedo mirando. – Eh, vamos, no me mires así.

-Puede ser… - Dijo en un susurro, creyendo que no le escucharía pero si lo hice.

-Trabajaremos duro en ello, Atsuya.

Y él, solo asintió.

Con eso volví a sonreír, para posicionarme a su lado y caminar a la par.

_Continuará_

* * *

><p>Respuesta a los reviews:<p>

Claire Beacons: Hahaha, no es mi culpa que la haga despistada. Somos las dos iguales, ni nos damos cuenta de lo que provocamos en los demás y por ello, muchas veces me regañan. *Se va a su rincón* ¡Era terriblemente genial hacer eso! Estirar tu dedito, y tocar un timbre y salir corriendo como loca. Muchas gracias por tú ayuda, y por ello se me han ocurrido cosas. Puede que parezca raro, pero aquí si hacíamos obras de teatro xD Yo sabía que te haría gracia, a mi igual me dio. Muchísimas gracias. Saludos~

Kozuue: RIIIN RIIIN RAAAAJAA~! ¡Dios! Amaba esa canción, jajaja la tarareaba casi siempre cuando me acordaba. ¡Wua! No sabía que alguien mas le decía a los abrazos "Abachitos" y yo que abrazo a cualquiera sea chico o chica pero ojo; abrazo a los que considero mis amigos. Y lo de abrazar al cuello, esa se la hago a una compañera que es más alta que yo, y me toca hacer eso, pues soy bajita y no me molesta xD ¡Oh, yeah! Te dio lo campo sureño xD si~ amaba hacer eso salía corriendo como loca o dejaba a mis amigas allí plantadas y una vez, casi le echan una retada a una amiga mía porqué yo me fui volando cuando hice eso xD No es mi culpa que sea despistada, es mi naturaleza -3- fíjate, cuando decía cosas así bien "Tiernas, lindas" se me ponían los niños re tímidos -3- y eso que solo decía "Tengo hambre y necesito mi abrazo semanal, ¿Me lo das?" y ya, se ponían rojitos y yo ni caía en cuenta. Hahaha, a todos nos pasa, pero me saco una risa esa frase, justo los leía aprovechando que estaba en Tec. Revisando un trabajo mío xD Y si, casi siempre creo personajes que tienen persos geniales (¿) Ok, no. En realidad, un año hicimos esas exposiciones y yo como toda super-hiper-mega-emocionada solo porque estaba mostrándoles el libro: "Colmillo blanco" y repetía: "Tienen que leer este libro, es totalmente interesante, bello hermoso, ¡Deben leerlo!" y si, pego muchas frases xD Aquí, hicimos tres veces obra teatral, y me toco de ser esas tres veces, extra xD Hahaha ¡Mira, alguien más me apoya! Después de todo, no me lo imagine tan mal xD Me daría una risa, pero es que enserio… ¡Amo molestar a la gente con ese tipo de carácter! Es muy genial~ *manda saludos a Sora, quien le devuelve el saludo a Kozuee* listoqué, xD ¡Claro! De un principió iba a poner comida, amo la comida xD Videojuegos *w* seguro que les gano en Resident Evil o en Soul Calibur o quizás en Super Smash Bross

PD: Y yo, te devuelvo el testamento.

SefiEK14: ¡Como te lo prometí! Lo subí. ¡Si, quémala, quémala! Quiero ver tu fic actualizado *llora chibimente* ¡Si! Somos el dúo dinámico! Waa me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capi chafa de la mansión, you make me happy. ¡Claro que habrá! ¡Y muchísimos! Te lo prometo! ¡Tú también cuídate!

_Ahora mismo se introducen más personajes, ¿Se fijan? Lo tenía planeado hace demasiado tiempo, y esperaba ya ansiosa el capítulo 20. Ahora que al fin lo subo, ya que ya comenzará el festival cultural, estense atentos habrá cualquier escena fluff (romántica) y de mucho humor. No tengo nada más que decir, ya que me alargaría y daría spoilers xD ¡Wow! Además, quiero celebrar que he llegado a los _**55 reviews!** ¡Realmente nunca me lo imagine! Es enserió, hay mejores historias que las mías –eso esta mas que bastante claro- pero me alegro mucha de escribirla. Después de todo, me gusta escribir xD

_Eso sería todo, se despide _**atentamente Pazita.**

_Bye-nya~_


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es de Level-5

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21: El festival cultural. (Parte 1)<strong>

Los días restantes para que llegara el festival cultural, pasaron lentamente. El trabajo esforzado y el entusiasmo de todo se veía reflejado en la entrada de la secundaria, tanto como en los pasillos y en los salones de clases. Todos estábamos orgullosos por el trabajo que nos dimos en el café. Y los trajes, con variedades de tonos, adornos por parte de Honoka –quien se quedo dormida en clases- y con la ayuda de su hermana Charlotte –Lotte por Sayuri y ella-

El directivo nos felicitó por todo el entusiasmo y empeño que le pusimos al festival. Cabe agregar que todos los que conformamos el staff del café, casa del terror, juegos románticos llegamos agotados a casa.

El día finalmente llego, un montón de gente estaba en la entrada. Y yo, junto con todos los demás estábamos emocionados.

-¡Finalmente llego el día! – Dijo Honoka. – Podre estrenar los cosplays que hice yo con Lotte – Sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Tanto esfuerzo en el café, tanto como en la casa del terror y decoración será vista… - Dijo Sayuri, cruzándose de brazos.

-Uaa – Dije. - ¡Voy a ir a saquear a los puestos de comida! Es decir, gastaré mi dinero ahorrado por parte de mi mami…

-Suena como si… - Me dijo Atsuya. – Fueras…

-Ya sé lo que dirás, lo que pasa es que siempre me cuida cuando me enfermo y me da mimos.

-Aww…

-Venga, ya, entremos. – Dije. Todos asintieron. Salimos casi corriendo hacia nuestro salón de clases, abriendo la puerta en casi un golpe. Todos los presentes allí nos miraron con una sonrisa. Se encontraban allí ya: Kazemaru, Fubuki, Sora, Hikari y Ichigo. – Honoka sonrió, cargando la bolsa al igual que Sayuri con los respectivos atuendos.

-¡Vamos, a prepararse! – Dijo la castaña agitando su mano con alegría llevándose a Hikari hacia los vestidores y sonriéndole.

Sayuri le entrego la bolsa a Kazemaru, despidiéndose y yéndose hacia las chicas donde se habían ido.

…

Todos estaban listos y una fila estaba apareciendo.

-Manténgase en la fila, calmados, ya se va a atender. – Dijo Kozue moviendo sus manos. La castaña de cabellos rizados miro hacia la puerta, para luego, asentir. – Ya pueden entrar, pero con tranquilidad.

-¡Bienvenidos! – Saludó Honoka vistiendo un fuku escolar, unas orejas de gato color café al igual que su cola.- Pueden tomar asiento aquí. – Les dijo a los dos chicos que entraron, acompañándoles y pasándole una mini libretita a estos.

-Me gustaría pedir el helado… - Dijo sonriente el chico.

-¿Y usted que desea? – Dijo suavemente la castaña.

-Quiero de esos pastelitos, por favor…

-Ok. – Les sonrió. – Esperen, ya vendré con su orden.

-¿Qué se les ofrece señoritas? – Preguntó Fubuki, llevando una camisa blanca, una corbata negra, junto en su brazo una pañoleta de color rojo con las iniciales "F.S" escritas en negro. Y un par de shorts. Una cola color plateada al igual que sus orejas de gato.

A las chicas sentadas automáticamente les aparecieron unos ojos en forma de corazones mientras chillaban.

-E-e-e-e-esto… ¿Qué es lo que venden? – Pregunto la chiquilla con sus mejillas sonrosadas, Fubuki sonrió tranquilamente.

-Les ofrecemos helado, pastelitos, bebidas, galletas, alfajores o puddings. – Les explico sin quitar su sonrisa tranquila, a lo que las dos, se miraron por unos segundos. Se agarraron las manos y chillaron como locas.

-Yo pido uno de esos pastelitos. – Dijo la chica de cabello azul, al igual que sus ojos.

Fubuki tomó la orden anotando en su libreta. Miró a la otra chica que el color carmín aun estaba en sus mejillas. -¿Y usted? ¿Qué desea, señorita? – Preguntó una vez más.

-Yo… - Susurró. – Quisiera una de esos pastelitos…

Fubuki asintió. – Ya vendrán sus órdenes – E hizo una reverencia, dándose una media vuelta para ir acatar esa orden.

Honoka ya había entregado las órdenes y miró un poco enfadada a las chicas, que allí chillaban como unas dementes, sonrojadas. A lo más bajo dijo un "hmp" para seguir caminando hacia las otras mesas. Estas ni se dieron cuenta que la castaña les dio una mirada asesina, o eso creían porque un escalofrió les recorrió desde la medula espinal.

El peliplateado regresó con las órdenes, dejando un plato para el pequeño pastel. Este, llevaba chocolate con una capa de crema con un par de adornos de flores de chocolate y entre medio de este, crema y un par de galletitas que estaban en el borde, dejando a elección. Un pequeño tazón en forma de círculo, con un pudding, con su respectiva cubierta chocolatada. Les entrego las cucharillas para que probaran el alimento que les entrego.

Las chicas tomaron la cucharilla, haciendo una leve tajadura en este y llevándoselo hacia la boca.

-¡Que delicioso! – Exclamaron con sus ojos brillando. Fubuki sonrió.

-Me alegro mucho que les guste. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo de ir a atender las otras mesas.

-¡Espera! – Dijo la chica del pudding. - ¿Me das tú numero telefónico? – Honoka lo escuchó perfectamente, con lo que se molesto e inmediatamente iba acercarse hacia allá para negarles aquello.

Fubuki no dijo nada, solo se llevo un dedo hacia su boca y con estas palabras pronunció:

-Eso es información confidencial. _It__'_s a secret. – Las chicas se volvieron a sonrojar, Honoka suspiró.

Sayuri se acercó hacia la mesa, luciendo su atuendo con una pollera de manga corta con un estampado de corazón roto. Unos pantalones negros con una cadena a su cintura con un par de guanteras negras, dejando ver sus dedos y claro; llevando su cabellera suelta.

Con una voz potente y segura dijo:

-¿Qué se les ofrece? – Les pregunto a un par de pareja o eso creía, sentada.

La pareja se miró entre si, un poco dudosos.

La chica, de cabello rojizo con un par de ondulaciones y sus ojos de color rojos avellanados miró al chico de cabellera corta, de color rubio sus ojos eran de un color azul.

-Makoto-kun… - Dijo con una voz suave y cargada de ternura. – ¿Pides tú o yo? – Preguntó aun sin quitar ese tono de voz dulce.

-Saki-chan – Dijo este. – Puedes pedir lo que tú quieras. – La chica sonrió dulcemente.

-Entonces me gustaría pedir helado, que sea doble. A él le gusta mucho el helado, créemelo. – Dijo, sin quitar su sonrisa llena de dulzura, Sayuri dejo por alto este detalle y asintió anotando en la libreta, para decir un "Ya dará su orden" y darse la media vuelta.

Kazemaru se acercó a la siguiente mesa, llevando una chaqueta de cuerina de un color negro, una ramera de color ploma junto con un rosario plateado, unos pantalones negros con unas cadenas y su cabello, azulado se veía un poco alborotado, para que se viese que lo llevara rebelde y cortó.

En esa mesa, se encontraba una chica de cabellos rosados, largos y lisó. Se veía nerviosa. Kazemaru quedo a su lado, mostrando una sonrisa amable.

-¿Qué quiere pedir? – Pregunto el peli azul aun mostrando esa sonrisa amable y con el lápiz en mano.

-Esto… - Dijo un poco nerviosa. – Me gustaría una bebida y un par de galletas.

-¿Con relleno o sin?

-Sin. – Respondió más tranquila. El peliazul asintió. Sayuri ya cargaba la orden que tenía que acabar, llevando una copa de helado con salsa de chocolate con los siguientes sabores: fresa y vainilla. Llevaba un par de chispitas de chocolate y dos cucharillas.

La joven pareja les sonrió, a lo que en seguidamente probaron el helado.

-Sayuri – Dijo tranquilamente Kazemaru. La chica lo miró un poco distraída, cosa que él, no paso desprevenida.- ¿Pasa algo?

-No... nada… - Susurró, haciendo un gesto. A lo que el peliazul no hiso caso y puso su mano en su frente.

-Sa-chan – Dijo este.- ¿Cómo que estas bien? ¡Tienes fiebre! – Kazemaru la tomó de la mano entrelazándola, mientras que la peli rojiza hacia lo posible para zafarse de él, más era que en un momento para otro se sentía débil, sus parpados le pesaban. Y sonrió, de una forma débil, para no darle preocupación a Kazemaru, lo preocupo más y la tomo entre sus brazos. Los presentes presenciaban la escena, como si fuese parte del café o eso creían. El ojí rojizo acerco a Sayuri más hacia a él, la temperatura de Sayuri se iba bajando lentamente, abrazándola y proporcionándole calor. La chica, lo quedo mirando con sus ojos, débil, aun sujetando la mano del peli azul, a lo que él creyó que le diría algo por lo débil que se encontraba, más no era que ella cerró sus ojos.

Honoka se acercó rápidamente, mirando una escena. Sayuri, Sayuri Koetsuji… besó a Kazemaru Ichirouta, con los ojos cerrados. Un tenue color carmín se hizo presente en las mejillas del mencionado, toco la mejilla de la peli rojiza, esta no despertó. La tomó rápidamente entre sus brazos, llevándola al estilo matrimonial, hacia la enfermería.

Las últimas palabras que dijo el peliazul antes de llevarse a Sayuri hacia la enfermería "Llevaré a Sa-chan hacia la enfermería, tiene fiebre y su temperatura se esta bajando. Encárguense el trabajo, haré lo posible por regresar rápido." Honoka se encontraba un poco preocupada, esto no era normal en Sayuri, no, no lo era. Ella casi nunca se enfermaba, era una mujer fuerte… y luego lo recordó.

Una pequeña sonrisa se hiso en el rostro de ella, para cruzar sus manos y mirar hacia donde estaba Fubuki. – _"Me esforzaré todo lo que pueda" _– Pensó, aun con esa sonrisa.

Los gemelos Hoshino no se quedaron atrás, ellos llevaban el atuendo Gothic. Mientras que Honoka, Fubuki los escolares Nekos. Sayuri y Kazemaru el tema de rock. Hikari llevaba su cabello café largo, con un par de ondulaciones y un listón grande en su cabello, de un color negro al igual que su vestido. En su pecho, un listón de color celeste ni tan chillón. Con un par de encajes en su cintura, asemejando un corsé. Y el vestido, se veía como si fuera un poco levantado con un par de zapatos negros. Ichigo, llevaba su cabello en coleta, como siempre con una corona. Una camisa de cuello larga con un listón de color rojo. Una chaqueta de color negro un poco abierta, dejando ver esa camisa blanca y a sus muñecas, con un par de blondas. Un par de shorts negros con jugando con unas medias blancas y unos zapatos con un poco de tacón, con una abrochadura de listón o eso asemejaba.

-¿Qué desean? – Pregunto Hikari con una voz tranquila y una sonrisa en su rostro. Los chicos la miraron de pies a cabeza, haciéndola avergonzar un poco.

-Queremos pedir un pastel. – Dijeron ambos.

Hikari asintió, dando una reverencia y ondeando su vestido de color negro, para entregar la orden. En unos segundos la ansiada orden llego.

El pastel, era de vainilla, llevando unas figurillas de mazapán en forma de frutas y al probarlas llevaban un relleno de fresa. A los chicos les gusto y le sonrieron a la castaña.

Ichigo, un poco avergonzado se acerco a la siguiente mesa. Odiaba llevar corona, no es que fuese un príncipe, pero odiaba llevarlas.

Las chicas lo miraron, con ternura.

-¡Pero que chico tan lindo! – Dijo una. – Te vez muy lindo con esa ropa.

El chico no dijo nada, solo bajo la cabeza un poco avergonzado.

-¿Qué desean pedir? – Preguntó con sus mejillas un poco sonrosadas. Si que lo era, puede que su hermana mayor lo regañe por ser un pervertido, ame los pockys y los videojuegos; pero una cosa es llevar una corona en su cabeza y vestir ropa "vergonzosa" para él.

-Nos gustaría pedir los alfajores, bonito. – Dijo la otra, mirándolo. Ichigo asintió para alejarse rápidamente de la mesa. Hikari lo observo un poco extrañada, si Ichigo tenía todo lo que ella no tenía; él no era tímido. Como ella.

Rápidamente su hermano regreso con la orden, dejándola en la mesa y haciendo una leve reverencia.

…

Kazemaru se encontraba nervioso, repasando la escena que se había formulado hace unos minutos. Sayuri lo había besado, pero no fue intencionalmente, ella se desmayo. Pero, él, se sonrojo, recordándolo una vez y otra vez en su cabeza. Miró a la chica que se encontraba tendida en la cama de la enfermería, mirándola mientras ella dormía. Si, se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados, dándole un aspecto calmado y angelical. Lo bueno es que ella no se encontraba pálida y él, le sujetaba la mano, brindándole apoyo.

Una sonrisa se formo en el rosto de la peli rojiza, a lo que él peliazul sonrió también. Preguntándose que era lo que ella estaba soñando.

-Gracias… Kazemaru… - Murmuró dormida, aun conservando la sonrisa. Las mejillas del peliazul se tiñeron de un color carmín, soltó la mano de Sayuri, acercándose a ella. Y posó sus labios en los cálidos de la peli rojiza, acariciando su mejilla suavemente, para no despertarla. Lo que le sorprendió fue que ella le correspondiera. Luego, a unos segundos se separó, la miró por una última vez admirando la figura de Sayuri.

Abrió la puerta de la enfermería y la cerró tras de si, suavemente. Llevándose un dedo hacia sus labios para tocarlos y sentir el contacto que tuvo con Sayuri y ese, sería su secreto o el segundo beso.

Caminó con tranquilidad hacia el salón de clases, encontrándose con Ichigo afuera y lo miró.

-Kazemaru – Dijo Ichigo. – No te preocupes, tendrás un tiempo libre, Saiyayin, digo, Goenji nos esta ayudando, junto con Sora que esta allí atendiendo a las chicas con suma destreza.

Kazemaru asintió, extrañado. ¿Goenji ayudando en este tipo de cosas? Y miró, a través de la puerta. Ayudaba a Hikari con las órdenes y esta, le agradecía.

-Gracias, Goenji-san – Dijo Hikari un poco nerviosa.

-No es nada… - Contestó llevando otra orden hacia otra mesa.

No mencionaron ninguna palabra más y solo siguieron atendiendo las otras mesas. La fila de afuera cada vez más crecía y eso significaba que vendrían más clientes.

…

-¡Eh, Atsuya, mira! – Dije señalando mi brazo.- Mira, mira mis heridas están geniales, ¿Verdad, verdad, verdad?

-¿Enserio no te cortaste? – Señaló mi brazo.

-No. Mitsuki los hiso con maquillaje, hace las heridas geniales, ¿Verdad que si?

-Si, si – Contestó el peli rosa llevándose una mano hacia la frente.

-Eww... ¡Vamos, n o seas aguas fiestas! No ves que se ven súper reales, fíjate, fíjate. Incluso con el maquillaje da la impresión como si me hubiesen quitado la piel y se viera mi carne. A mitsuki le quedo genial.

-¿De- de verdad? – Dijo la chica. Yo asentí. – Me alegro, no soy muy buena haciendo ese tipo de cosas, solo se me da el dibujo. Además, Hanako-san me ayudo para dar ese tipo de carne abierta.

-Me gusta ayudar en lo que pueda – Dijo la aludida. – Creo que para este tipo de cosas, sirvo.

-¡Hana! No te trates de esa manera, que yo soy la más vaga de aquí…

-¿Están preparados? – Pregunto Kozu.

-Si – Contestamos todos.

Nos preparamos todos y terminamos finalmente lo del maquillaje, gracias a Mitsuki y a Hanako. Tomamos unas salas que se encontraban vacías y lo bueno, es que estas eran inmensamente enormes. Las primeras personas aparecieron y Tsunami nos dio la señal que todo empezará. Lo primero que hicimos fue creando una neblina con cubos de hielo, alborotando al grupo de cuatro personas. Luego, les lanzamos unos murciélagos, haciéndoles creer que eran de verdad; gritaron.

Se fueron corriendo a lo que nos reímos un poco. El segundo grupo les hicimos pasar por una muralla que poco a poco fue derramando sangre.

-Sa-sangre... –Murmuro una chica quitándola con su dedo, comprobando si era realmente real. Era viscosa, de mal olor, una pútrida sangre. La chica miro asombrada su dedo, para luego, dar un salto de susto y caerse.

-Ma-Maki… - Dijo la chica. – Vamos, corre…

-Mo-Mo-Momo… los ojos, la sangre ¿Realmente serán reales? – Dijo nerviosa la otra. La mencionada no supo que contestar. De un segundo a otro, otros ojos o mejor dicho, un millón de ojos de color rojos les observaban. Parpadeaban uno tras otro y una risilla escucharon.

-Maki, no lo soporto. – La chica estaba apunto de llorar.

Las murallas se estaban moviendo, estas estaban liberando más sangre que antes. Las dos chicas se abrazaron, asustadas. La luz parpadeó cinco veces, se escucho un ruido de unos azotes en las murallas.

-Juguemos, vamos a jugar… - Dijo Atsui-chan con un suave, dulce, escalofriante, audible susurro. La idea era que Atsui-chan dará la imagen de un niño pequeño, sádico esperando a jugar con alguien. Los ojos se movieron más rápido, si supieran que esos ojos son el mecanismo de las muñecas de porcelana. Las murallas se derrumbaron, dejando ver a Atsui-chan, junto con las partículas del polvo. Lo que vieron fue que él llevaba un par de hilos en su brazo, con un par de cocidas con un parche, dejando ver que era un muñeco de trapo con un cuchillo carnicero, sonrió de a manera mas macabra, haciéndolas correr como locas.

-Phew, que difícil es actuar de esta manera… - Suspiro cansado. La risilla se volvió a escuchar, asustándolo un poco.

-¡Deja, deja! – Dije riéndome forzadamente. - ¡Deja de hacerme tantas cosquillas, baka! – Me queje, aun riéndome.

-Mantente así por unos momentos, es mi venganza. – Me contestó Atsuya.

-Esto… deberías dejarle de hacerle cosquillas… - Una gotita estilo anime le recorrió por la frente a Atsuishi.

-¡Shh! – Dijo Kozu, haciéndonos callar. – Se acercan más personas, preparen a Hirokazu…

-¡Ya esta! – Avisó Mitsuki con una sonrisa.

-¡A sus puestos!

Todos asentimos, preparándonos.

Los chicos aparecieron, con lo que de golpe las luces se apagaron. Reemplazándolas por antorchas. Los dos chicos caminaron lentamente hacia un pasillo, que extrañamente una luz apuntaba hacia un piano. Un ruido se escucho desde atrás, y miraron. El sonido de las teclas del piano comenzó a entonar una melodía.

_"¿Quién se lo llevo? _

_¿Quién me ha asesinado?_

_ ¿Dónde estarán mis pies?_

_ Ya no puedo escuchar las risas de los niños"_

La chica canto con una voz infantil, mientras tocaba el piano, moviendo sus cabellos cafés.

_"Quiero el sentir, la soledad borra mis huellas._

_Al igual, que mis lágrimas._

_Ah, díganme ¿Quién me asesino? Di... Quien me asesino._

_¿Dónde estarán mis manos? ¿Y mis pies?_

_¿Quién se los llevo?"_

La voz y la canción se dejaron de escuchar. Los dos chicos se encontraban paralizados, asustados. La chica que toco el piano y canto quito sus manos del teclado, mientras sus dedos caían poco a poco, las teclas quedaron rojizas y los miró, estirando su brazo, se veía la carne, mientras que sus dedos, dos nervios quedaron colgando, revelando un pequeño hueso. se paró del banco, caminando hacia ellos. Sus piernas se comenzaron a desprender, causando asco a los chicos y correr como nunca lo habían hecho. Pasaron por un corredor, viendo ya a Hirokazu listo, llevaba un hacha, un leve y grotesco maquillaje en la mejilla. Se le veían los dientes y partes de sus nervios.

-… - Hirokazu no dijo ninguna palabra y se acerco a ellos con el hacha. Ellos, se echaron hacia atrás, intentando escapar de él. Azoto el hacha en el piso, haciendo una leve grieta. Y los miró, dedicándoles una sonrisa psicópata. Estos no dudaron, salieron corriendo, chocando con cualquier cosa.

-Wow, nunca espere que los íbamos a asustar tanto… - Dije, saliendo de mi escondite.

-Yo tampoco pensé que mi actuación serviría de algo… - Respondió Hirokazu dándose la media vuelta. – Pero igual, me divertí demasiado.

-Todo quedo tan perfecto… - Dijo Hanako. – Nunca esperé que tanto esfuerzo se recompensaría.

-¡Chicos! – Escuchamos de Kozu. – Vamos, tomen sus puestos que hay una fila muy extensa.

-¡Hai!

…

El café terminaba de atender a los últimos clientes que tenía, para luego tomar un breve descanso e irse a pasear hacia las otras atracciones.

-Wa… cuanto trabajo… - Dijo Hikari terminando de acomodar unas cuantas sillas hacia su lugar.

-Ni que lo digas… - Respondió Honoka quitándose las orejas de gato. – Al menos, me divertí mucho.

-¿Ya están cansados? – Dijo Sora mirando a las dos. – Yo creía que tendrían mas resistencia que yo… bueno… no tengo nada que decir, las mujeres son fuertes, solo que lo esconden.

-Ah, vamos, Sora. – Habló el peli plata pegándole una leve palmada en la espalda. – Tú ya trabajas todos los días y fines de semanas en el café que tienen tus padres.

-Bueno… si… en eso tienes razón, pero mi sueño es montar uno mejor que el de mis padres.

-Ya entiendo porque atiendes de una manera tan natural… - Dijo Fubuki sonriendo. – Bueno, será mejor ver las demás atracciones, ¿No creen?

Todos asintieron.

-¿Goenji-san ya se fue? – Pregunto Hikari.

-Si… - Contestó Honoka. – Él siempre se va cuando menos lo esperas…

-Ya veo… quería agradecerle adecuadamente por haberme ayudado…

-No te preocupes por él – Entró de repente Ichigo vistiendo normal. – El baka Saiyayin no lo quiero más cerca de ti.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices ese tipo de cosas? ¡Ichigo baka aniki!

-No me retes… - Y con eso rápidamente se fue por la puerta del salón.

-Baka… - Dijo en un susurró, para luego mirar a Honoka. – Nos veremos después. – Salió por la puerta del salón también.

-Nee, Shi-chan… - Dijo la castaña mirándolo.

-¿Uhm?

-¿Te molesta que te pida que me acompañes?

-Para mi no hay problema, Hono.

Salieron del salón de clases, caminando hacia las otras aulas para ver que era lo que hacían. Revisaron un montón de puestos, vendían un montón de cosas. Honoka aun estaba pensativa del porque Kazemaru no se presento al salón de clases, pero luego pensó que estaría cuidando a Sayuri, por lo qué decidió dejarlos un momento solos. Sin darse cuenta, Fubuki paso a un puesto en especial para comprarle algo a Honoka.

-¡Hono! – La llamó.

-¿Uh? – Dijo dándose la vuelta para ver a Fubuki con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Acércate. – Pidió el peli plateado, la castaña se acerco a él curiosa. – Ahora, cierra los ojos. – Ella los cerró. Se acercó a Honoka pasando por su cuello una cadena. Era un collar en forma de mariposa de platino, debajo de ella había tres piedritas colgantes de un color morado. La castaña abrió sus ojos para ver el collar y sonreír, tomándolo.

-Puede que no sea la gran cosa… pero espero que te guste… - Confesó un poco avergonzado. Honoka negó suavemente.

-¡Me gusta! ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas? – Le dijo divertida, el peli plata rió.

-Aun no cambias en nada, eh… - Y le acarició la cabeza, divertido.

La castaña le sonrió, cerrando sus ojos. Se llevo una mano hacia el collar que le regalo, tocándolo. Para luego abrir sus ojos y mirar su mano, para ver un pequeño anillo en forma de listón.

_Flash back_

_-¡Atsuya idiota! – Fubuki le sacó la lengua. Mientras que el menor también lo hacia, pero por parte de su madre ganaron un coscorrón. - ¡Ay! Mamá… ¿Por qué engendraste a mi peor enemigo?_

_-Bleh… - Nuevamente el peli rosa le saco la lengua, correteando por el lugar. Sacó una pelota de soccer, a lo que el mayor de los Fubuki se levanto entusiasmado. Jugaron unos momentos con el balón, a lo que pasaron a chutearla muy lejos, atravesando una cortina._

_-¿¡PODRIAN DEJAR DE JUGAR Y HACER RUIDO!- Se quejó una pequeña niña, de cabellos castaños. Los miró molesta, estampándole el balón de soccer al peli plateado en todo el rostro. - ¡No ven que estoy enferma del estomago! ¡Animales!_

_El Fubuki mayor le saco la lengua y prosiguieron en jugar con el balón. Los minutos pasaron y Atsuya abandono la habitación dejando a ambos solos. Honoka apoyo su cabeza en la almohada, sintiendo algo duro en contra de su cabeza, levanto la almohada, sacando un par de dulces. Sonrió satisfecha, su nana le había dejado sus pastillas favoritas, smarties. Abrió el paquete generando un leve ruido, despertando a Fubuki. Ella, ya se había comido cinco de esas. El peli plateado corrió la cortina para verla a ella comerlas._

_Honoka lo vio y le sonrió. - ¿Quieres? – Le pregunto aun conservando su sonrisa. Él asintió acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado. Se repartieron los dulces, comiéndoselos rápidamente, hasta que quedo el último. Fubuki lo tomo rápidamente llevándoselo a la boca._

_-¡Oye! ¡Ese era mío! – Alego la castaña. - ¡Y era de limón! – El peli plateado no dijo nada. A lo que Honoka de impulso lo tomó de la cara, plantándole un beso. A los segundos después le quitó el dulce de la boca, comiéndoselo. Minutos después llego asimilar lo que hiso, para sonrojarse y ocultar su rostro entre sus manos. Fubuki aun no había dicho nada._

_De la nada, apareció un montón de chiquillos correteándolos, dejándolos en una esquina en especial del rincón de la habitación del hospital._

_-¡Juguemos a que se casan! – Dijo una niña, brillándole los ojos._

_-¿Q-que? – Dijo el peli plateado un poco avergonzado._

_-¡Si, eso! – Apoyo otro niño._

_-Entonces, yo seré el cura. – Dijo otro niño._

_-¡Que así sea! – Y todos comenzaron a hacer u circulo, pasándole un anillo a Fubuki con la forma de un listón._

_-Honoka Hatsumomo… aceptas a Fubuki Shirou como tú legítimo esposo, lo cuidarás por siempre, estarán juntos en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que una discusión los separe… - Honoka asintió. – Y tú, Fubuki Shirou aceptas a Honoka Hatsumomo como tú legitima esposa, la cuidarás, cumplirás todos sus caprichos e incluso jugaran a la casita cuando ella lo pida, hasta que una discusión los separe… - Fubuki asintió un poco avergonzado. – Puede besar a la niña… digo, esposa… - Finalizó el niño._

_Ambos se miraron nerviosos, inconscientemente el peli plateado tomo de la mano a Honoka, poniéndole el anillo y dándole un beso._

_Los niños chillaron como si se tratara de una telenovela. Aplaudieron como locos, hasta que ambos se separaron._

_Fin de flash back_

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la castaña, recordando eso desde hace muchísimo tiempo pasado, cuando todos eran unos niños. Cuando aquel casamiento sería "Legal" pero no había que quitar, que Fubuki si cumplió todo eso. Pero el único problema era Atsuya, si. Él siempre aparecía cuando ellos dos estaban solos y ahora mismo rogaba que no apareciera. El peli plateado le miró un poco preocupado, le había llamado hace como diez veces, la castaña aun no le respondía. A lo que siempre recurría, era tomar su mano y entrelazarla con suya. Lo hiso, haciendo devolver a Honoka a la normalidad, la castaña lo miró, y sonrió.

...

-¡Yuki-chan! ¡Mira eso! ¡Mira cuanta comida! – Exclamó Midorikawa feliz, tironeándola de la mano hacia otros puestos.

-Mido-chan, vamos, cálmate…

-Pero… Yuki… - Hiso una cara de cachorrito mojado, para ir nuevamente a comer hacia esos puestos.

La oji plateada suspiró. – Bueno, vale.

Midorikawa sonrió.

-Okay, espérame aquí, ¿Si? – La chica asintió.

Esperó unos minutos a su novio, apoyada en una pared. Unos segundos después se acerco un chico a hablarle.

-¡Yuki! ¡Hola! – Saludó el chico.

-¿Eh? ¿Te conozco? – Pregunto la mencionada un poco desconfiada.

-¡Claro que si! ¿Cómo no me recuerdas? – Protesto el chico.

-No, es enserio, no te conozco. – Insistió.

-¡EH! ¡Fuera de aquí, roba novias lindas Yukis! – Dijo el peli verde con una crucecita roja en su frente, mostrándose molestó y celoso. La chica rió por lo bajo, amaba ver a su novio celoso, se veía tan tierno y protector. - ¡Fuera, fuera! – Dijo una vez más, el chico se fue molesto. Midorikawa abrazo a su chica, acariciándole el cabello. - ¿No te hiso nada? ¿No te toco?

-No, Mido-chan, no paso nada, no me hiso nada, cálmate.

-Me alegro mucho… - Bufó molesto. – Juro que si lo veo de nuevo, lo muelo a golpes…

-¡Mido, mira! Es Atsuya-baka-nii-chan ¡Y esta con su novia! – Dijo con gracia, la chica, interrumpiéndolo. El peli verde dejo rápidamente su enojo.

-¡Hey! ¡Es cierto! ¡Son ellos! – Exclamo con alegría yendo rápidamente hacia el peli rosa. Corrió hacia donde estaba él y le dio un enorme abrazo. - ¡Oye! Al menos, ya te echaste novia, eh…

-¿Novia? – Dijo el mencionado. – Yo no tengo ninguna novia...

-¡Así es! – Conteste. - ¡Mido! ¿No ves que Atsuya es mi _esclavo_?

Yuki se acerco a nosotros con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-¿E-e-e-esclavo?

-¡Si! – Confirmé. – Él va ayudarme ahora en el festival cultura, ahora si nos disculpan, debemos ir a ver una parte… - Antes que mencionaran una palabra me fui casi corriendo junto con Atsuya.

-Tan despistada como siempre…

Doblamos hacia la izquierda del pasillo, yendo hacia un salón vacío, que se encontraba a diez pasos lejos de la casa del terror. Entramos, para prepararnos rápidamente.

.

.

La función de los juegos había empezado ya. Fuese lo que fuese, me había tocado llevar un vestido blanco con tirantes, en el pecho un par de listones de color verde, junto con unos zapatos de ballet con cintas y un par de alas, junto con una areola. Al final de todo tuve que hacerlo, para dar hacer el cupido. Mientras que Atsuya, llevaba una camisa blanca, junto con una corbata de color negro. Junto con unos pantalones de igual color que su corbata y las respectivas alas con la areola.

-Recuerda lo que debemos hacer, Atsuya…

-Ya lo sé… ¿Pero es necesariamente que lleve esto?

-Si quieres ser cupido si, ¿O querías llevar la toga? – Dije sonriéndole.

-Ok... me conformo de esta manera…

-Bueno, _honey_ apresurate~ - Canturreé caminando hacia la puerta mientras me seguía callado.

Las primera pareja se asomo un poco nerviosa, nos observó cada detalle del traje.

-¡Hey! ¡Hola! – Saludé lo más normal del mundo, a Atsuya le salió una gotita estilo anime. - ¿Quieren jugar? ¿No quieren expandir más su amor? ¿O quizás…?

-Deja de hacer ese tipo de preguntas… - Me corto rápidamente mi compañero un poco avergonzado. – Esas cosas no se preguntan.

-¡Pero cariño! – Ironicé. – Tú también hacías lo mismo cuando no éramos novios… - Y puse mis manos en mi cara fingiendo que estaba avergonzada, haciendo reír a la pareja presente.

-Me parece que estos cupidos están muy enamorados… - Dijo la chica riendo, junto con el chico. – Nos han generado confianza.

-¿Entonces probaran? – Pregunté esperanzada, ellos asintieron. - ¡Bien! Síganme – Y les hice un ademán con el dedo para que me siguieran.

Caminamos un trecho del salón, pasando por un par de adornos de corazones, alguno que tras otro globo con forma de lo antes mencionado y dando un cielo estrellado. Me di la media vuelta, mirándolos atentamente, para llamar a Atsuya.

-Bien… la primera prueba es esto… - Tomé la mano de Atsuya fuertemente. – Deben ir tomados de la mano, sin soltarse o pierden, pasando a través de este túnel oscuro. – Lo señalé. – Pasé lo que pase, no se suelten, ¿Ok? – Ambos se tomaron de la mano, entrando en el túnel. – Fufufufu~ esto será divertido…

-Esto… ¿Puedes soltar mi mano?

-Ah, cierto… - Y le solté la mano. – Lo siento, lo olvide… - Me rasqué la cabeza un poco avergonzada. – Ven, tenemos que mirar a ver si se han soltado o no…

-Espera, parece que vienen más…

-¿Enserio? ¡Wow! ¡Eso sería genial!

-Y ustedes deberían estar ya vigilando – Rió Honoka, quien venía acompañada de Fubuki.

-¿Ustedes también van a jugar?

-¡Sip! – Dijo Honoka sonriendo. - ¿Qué debemos hacer?

-Se tienen que coger de las manos y caminar por ese túnel oscuro, pase lo que pase no se suelten de las manos o pierden. – Explique.

-Eso será fácil, ¿No crees, Shi-chan?

Fubuki asintió. Ambos se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hacia el túnel.

…

El cuarteto de parejas iba caminando por el túnel que estaba completamente oscuro. Unos ruidos se comenzaron a escuchar, haciéndolos sentir nerviosos. De pronto, se comenzó a mover desapercibidamente, creyendo que se iba a derrumbar caminaron más rápido, pero casi en un momento la primera pareja se caía por los movimientos, al contario a la segunda. Milagrosamente consiguieron pasarlo, yo y Atsuya los esperábamos ya en la salida.

-¡Felicidades! Consiguieron pasar el primer reto. El segundo consiste en… ¿Conocen el de romper globos frotando sus cuerpos? – Dije con inocencia, causando un leve sonrojo en los presentes. – Bueno, eso harán. Ahora, si me disculpan… debo ir a ver la entrada para ver si ha llegado más personas… bye~

Y desaparecí, dejándolos solos con Atsuya.

-Bueno… se tendrán que mover hacia allá. – Señalo una habitación llena de globos. – Y esa estúpida con alas de cupido se le olvido mencionar que en uno de esos globos hay una pequeña bolita de plástico, en uno de los globos deben sacar esa pequeña bolita, ¿Entendieron? Lo otro, en todo el juego no deben soltarse de las manos. – Todos asintieron. - ¡Bien, empiecen!

Caminaron hacia la habitación de globos, rompiendo uno tras uno con sus cuerpos.

-¡Shi-chan! Esto ya me esta fastidiando… - Dijo una sonrojada Honoka.

-Tendrás que ser paciente… nunca esperé que se le ocurrieran estas formas de juegos…

-Ni que lo digas…

Y siguieron rompiendo globos.

-Ninguno de estos es… - La castaña suspiró, pero, paso a pisar mal, cayendo encima del peli plateado, a lo que se escucho un ¡BOM! Típico sonido de rompimiento de globos, a lo que se levantaron para levantar una bolita de plástico, la abrieron encontrando una pequeña llave.

-Supongo que será esto… - Dijo Fubuki caminando con Honoka, hacia una puerta, introduciendo la llave, para ver una habitación más grande. – Si que no se pasan con las cosas… eh…

-La siguiente prueba consiste en… vendarse los ojos. Y si, Hikari tú también vas a tener que hacerlo – Dije divertida señalándola a lo que Fubuki y Honoka se voltearon a verla, tomada de manos con Goenji. – Bueno, a lo que iba se vendaran los ojos y buscaran algo especial que tendrán que usar con la última prueba, va para todos.

-¿Todos? ¿Hay más gente? Que rápido…

Unos segundos después le pasamos algunas vendas para que se cubrieran los ojos, tomaron sus minutos pero pudieron hacerlo.

-¿Listos? – Pregunté. Todos asintieron. – Entonces… ¡Empiecen, ya! – Anuncié, levantando mi mano.

Se movieron lentamente, con los ojos vendados. Con mucho cuidado de no caerse y soltarse de las mano.

-¡Ah, se me olvidaba decir algo! ¡Tienen que dar quince vueltas!

Lo hicieron inmediatamente, casi cayéndose por lo que algunos ya habían quedado descalificados, los que más duraban era Hikari, Honoka casi se marea, si no fuese por Fubuki ya no estaría de pie. Ambos, en un momento se cayeron, pero aun sujetándose de las manos. Desesperadamente el peli plateado busco un soporte para levantarse y levantar a la castaña, encontrándose con algo singular en su mano, lo tocó.

-Wow… lo encontraron tan rápido… - Dije un poco decepcionada a lo que Atsuya negó.

-No, mira, hay más – Y sonrió en forma de victoria.

-Te robaste otro… te odio maldito…

-Quería poner más emoción, juro que te comprare todo lo que quieras pero dales otra oportunidad… - Acarició mi cabeza aun manteniendo su sonrisa orgullosa a lo que suspiré.

-Tú lo dijiste, luego no te quejes. – Y miré al cuarteto de parejas quitándose la venda de los ojos poniendo una mirada un tanto confundida. -¿Qué pasa con esa mirada _concursantes_? – Pregunté con inocencia.

-Porqué… porqué… ¿Por qué es una caja de pockys? – Preguntó Fubuki con una gotita estilo anime.

-Ah, pues con eso… - Moví mis manos infantilmente. – Van a tener que hacer el casi beso con eso, el que gana… recibirá los premios ¿Entendieron? Si terminan de comer el pocky… claro… – Termine de explicar.

Se sonrojaron fuertemente a lo que me reí.

-Bueno… ya deben de empezar no tenemos todo el tiempo… - Dije cruzándome de brazos. – Van a tener que pagarme el doble si no se apuran, el tiempo es oro…

Fubuki saco de la caja un pocky, poniéndoselo en la boca. Miró a Honoka con la mirada, quien estaba temblando de nerviosidad. La tomo por los hombros y acerco el dichoso palito cubierto de chocolate hacia su rostro. La castaña cerró sus ojos, abrió ligeramente su boca para empezar a comer el palito.

Goenji no se quedo atrás por su afán de no querer perder, tomo a Hikari de los hombros con el pocky en boca, acercándolo hacía Hikari, quien esta tenia los ojos enormes como plato y un sonrojo sobre todo su rostro. En el momento que casi terminaban los dos concursantes el pocky, me taparon los ojos a lo que pataleé como loca.

Luego de unos segundos, fue Goenji quien termino, mientras una Hikari toda roja se tapaba con las manos.

-¡Y el ganador es pelo pincho! – Anunció Atsuya, ganándose una mirada asesina. – No te enojes pero es verdad.

-Lo que ganaron es… - Entregándole a Hikari un collar de corazón ya Goenji unos dos peluches de gatos en su brazos. – Puedes dárselo a Yuuka y a su noviecito estos…

No dijo nada y se mantuvo en silenció.

-Los juegos han terminado, ya es tarde. – Dijimos ambos caminando.

El cuarteto de pareja asintió. Hikari estaba a rojo vivo, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Mientras que, Honoka estaba un tanto nerviosa. Luego de unos segundos, abandonaron la sala. Por lo que nos toco quedarnos allí un rato para dejar el salón como estaba antes.

…

-¡Waa, me duele el estomago, maldita sea! – Me quejé moviendo mis manos.

-Quien te obliga a comer tanto, tonta.

-Pero… pero… ¡Pero es que tenía hambre! No desayune, no comí nada, era necesario que comiera todo eso…

-Pero todo eso era dulce… idiota.

-¡Cállate! Y me duelen los pies… - Volví a quejarme una vez más dándole un empujón. - ¡Y nadie me dice idiota!

-No es mi culpa que te enojes por tener dolor de estomago. – Me dijo Atsuya cruzándose de brazos. – Y no es mi culpa también que no hayas desayunado. – Agregó.

-Tsk, ya lo sé… - Respondí desviando la mirada. – Pero siento la necesidad de echarte la culpa de todo…

-Ah… - Suspiró llevándose una mano a la frente, se agacho delante de mí, dándome la espalda. – Súbete antes que me arrepienta para no volverte a escuchar por enésima vez que te quejas por dolor de pies o de estomago.

-Si tu lo dices… - Dije subiéndome en su espalda. – Recuerda que mañana ya es la competencia de deportes… ah… llegaré molida a casa.

-Lo que tu digas… - Contestó caminando. – Deja de hablar tanto por una vez…

-Bueno… que no te de sueño porque ya me dio, adiós. – Y cerré mis ojos apoyando mi cabeza en su espalda.

-Esto nunca lo volveré a repetir o eso creo, pero te vez mucho mejor callada y dormida… - Susurró.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p>Aclaraciones:<p>

El flash back de Honoka y Fubuki no me pertenece, es de mi senpai: hono-chan. Espero que no me mate si lo ve aquí puesto, pero lo pedí prestado para la historia, a ella le pertenece esto.

Respuesta a los reviews:

SefiEK14: ¡Exacto! Los pockys son adictivos. Y claro, ya te cumplí eso. ¿Enserio? A mi no se me da bien escribir su actitud, somos un poco contrarios. Tú también cuídate. Saludos~

París cream café: ¡Hola, Sugar! Me alegro mucho que te guste lo que le pasa a Atsuya, ciertamente siempre lo he puesto así porqué creo, que deberían pasarle esas cosas.

Chocolat y Banana: Gomene, Chocolat, Banana. But, la trama será así, luego más adelante será así como ustedes creen, no crean que haya dejado por alto lo de NatsuStrada.

Honey: Cuida esa cabeza, Honey. Quizás que plan malévolo están planeando esas aves, ¡Quieren dominar tú cabeza y hacerla un nido! ¡Créeme! Las coincidencias no existen… ¡Se hacen! xD Muchas gracias. ¡Saludos!

Lemon: (Si no me lo escriben pero ya me lo imagine.) ¡Exacto, alguien quien me entiende! Hay que abrazar a alguien cuando lo pida y si lo pides tú, ¡Pues a abrazar! *Se va a estrujar a alguien* (Aun no entiendo como puede cansarse xD)

Berry: (Pobre, deben de dolerle los pies de tanto correr, salva ese pellejo, niña) ¡Viola Fubukis, hola!

Cream: ¡Yeah! Me imagine cualquier cosa~ acosar es genial *inserte aquí risita malvada*

Rasp: Uww~ pobre de ti, cuidado con el rincón del castigo, eh. Busca, busca que debes hacerlo!

Salt: Bueno, ahora los avioncitos de papel aman a Honey ¿No crees? Saludos~

Pepper: Uhmm… quien sabe… realmente aun no lo decido… ¡No creas que me he olvidado del NatsuStrada! ¡Me ofendes, realmente lo haces! *Se va a golpear a alguien, pero como no encontró a alguien, no pudo* tienes que esperar, han surgido cambios de planes… ¡Saludos!

Claire Beacons: No tengo nada que decir de eso, ese OC no me pertenece es de una amiga, al igual que Mitsuki xD ¿Ichigo? ¿Galán? Júralo, ese niño le gusta hacerse el lindo con las chicas, ama los juegos, los pockys, el cosplay, ama molestar un sin fin de cosas pero no le considero galán. Hikari y Ichigo tampoco no me pertenecen xD es de otra amiga. ¡No me mates! Si puse escena chafosa, sobre todo en los juegos *Se esconde debajo de su cama, junto con una espalada imitación The Legend of Zelda* Don´t kill me! (Arre el tildito ese lo tengo mal xD) Saludos~

Kozuue: ¡Jajajaja! ¡Andas de detective, eh! Mira que sacar esas conclusiones, si fuesen trillizos bueeh, quien sabe. Pobre chico, y más encima tenía polola que mujeres por dios. (Y eso que yo acoso quien quiera, pero nunca con novia) Si has leído Hikari Hoshino, ella es de un foro de pokémon, al igual que algunos más. ¿Ichigo? ¿Parecerse a mí? A ver dime. En el sentido de juegos, pockys, molestar. (Ya bien, tenemos eso) Pero dime xD

PD: ¡Osbio que juego Smash! Amo ese juego. (Soy la viciada de usar a Link, Yoshi, Mewtho, Pichu, Peach. Etc.) (Conté, se me olvido como se escribía Mewtho) Saludos~

Hono-chan: ¡No me mates! ¡Si use el coso que me contaste! ¡Pero era necesario, creedme, por favor! *Dramatiza* Sigo pensando que escribir cosas de terror no se me da bien… *Se le va a quejar a alguien* Saludos~

_Mira, si que me he tardado con este capítulo. Pero, es que se me había ido justamente la inspiración en los juegos, pero si no fuese por Hikari que me dio ideas al igual que mi senpai, hono-chan no lo hubiese terminado. Lo otro, me demoraré en actualizar un poquitín, he contraído gripe, y como soy de esas personas enfermizas, empeoró rápidamente y lo he terminado de escribir hoy. 31 miércoles. No ha sido tarea fácil, ya que me quitaban el note, porque se me cansa la vista (Odio enfermarme eso no estaba en mis planes) Bueno, eso sería, cuídense. Saludos~_

**Atentamente, Pazita.**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es de Level-5

* * *

><p><strong>Capìtulo 22: La competiciòn deportiva y el baile. (Parte dos, Final.)<strong>

-Buenos días! – Salude.

-Buenos días – Saludaron todos.

-Hoy tenemos las competiciones deportivas…

-No me lo recuerdas, ¡Odio correr! – Chillo Honoka llevándose una mano a la frente.

-Vamos, no será tan malo, si quieres puedes ser animadora. – Dijo Fubuki sonriéndole amablemente.

-Lo hare, pero con una sola condición: sin volteretas. Me mareo excesivamente.

-No te preocupes por eso, nadie te lo pedirá.

-Ya es hora de prepararnos. – Dijo un Endo sonriente.

-¡Sayuri! – Dije. - ¿Ya te sientes bien?

-Si, mucho mejor. – Contestó tranquilamente.

-Nee, ¿Qué vas a hacer en las competiciones deportivas? – Cuestione de nuevo.

-Correré en la carrera de relevos, no soporto la idea de llevar ese horrible uniforme de animadoras.

-Te comprendo y por eso yo también voy acorrer. – Me tocaron el hombro, haciéndome voltear para ver quien era.

-No, tú no vas a correr te dedicaras solo a quejarte después de la competición deportiva. Y yo, no volveré a cargarte, así que tú te vas a dedicar a animar. – Dijo pelo chicle, digo, Atsuya.

-¡No! Ni te atrevas a hacerme llevar eso...

-No te obligare lo vas a hacer, si o si. – Me tomo del brazo arrastrándome hacia donde iban Honoka, Hanako, Haruna y Natsumi.

-Adiós Sayuri, te deseo suerte. – Me despedí agitando la mano, ella hiso lo mismo.

-Cada vez están más unidos... esto ya me parece extraño… – Sayuri medito sus palabras por un momento, encogiéndose de hombros y se dio la media vuelta para irse hacia la cancha.

Atsuya aun seguía llevándome del brazo y yo, me quejaba a cada minuto. Nos detuvimos para ver a Honoka que ya estaba saliendo de los vestidores.

-Hono, Pazita dijo que quería participar en animar. – Yo iba a protestar pero tapo mi boca. Honoka asintió extrañada.

-Okay… - Y ella tomo de mi brazo para jalarme hacia el vestidor. Hanako, Haruna y Natsumi se encontraban allí, listas.

-¿Tú también? - Dijo Haruna, sonriendo. - ¡Genial, seremos más!

-Pero yo… - No alcancé a acabar, Natsumi me entregaba entregando el uniforme.

-Vamos, póntelo y deja esa timidez de lado. Tienes que impresionar a alguien. – Me sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Impresionar? ¿A quien? – Dije extrañada.

-Ya sabrás, ya sabrás.

Al acabar de vestirme salimos de los vestidores para irnos a la chancha. El uniforme de animadores consistía en la falda de color azul, a sus bordes tenia un color amarillo. La pollera también era de un color azul y un rayo de color amarillo atravesaba el pecho. Hanako llevaba su cabello rizado en dos coletas con unos pinches e flores azules. Haruna en unas pequeñas coletitas altas con unas cinta red un color verde. Natsumi en una coleta alta dejando sus bucles. Honoka y yo teníamos el cabello suelto.

-¡Oi! ¡Por aquí! – Nos llamo Fubuki agitando su mano. Nos acercamos hacia él.

-Ahora ya estamos todos. – Dijo Endo poniendo sus dos manos en s cintura. – Este año será divertido… - Sonrió entusiasmado.

-Aja – Dijo Honoka poniéndose al lado de Fubuki. – Shi-chan ¿Tú vas a correr?

-Si – Contestó tranquilamente.

La cancha poco a poco se fue llenando con personas de diferentes grados. Se posicionaron en el espacio que les correspondía.

-Ejem… empezara la competición deportiva. – Se escucho desde los parlantes una voz grave. – Quiero felicitar el empeño que han puesto este año. Y gracias a eso, la motivación se ha notado en el ambiente de la secundaria. Con eso, doy la orden de que empiece la competición deportiva. Lees deseo mucha suerte. – Empezamos a aplaudir, nunca ha faltado el que silba o grita de alegría.

-¡Damos a empezar la primera competición deportiva! – Anunció un hombre, un tanto joven. - ¡La primera competición cosiste en correr tras una pelota! ¡Y claro! Llevándoselas consigo. – Explico animadamente. - ¡Empecemos!

Kazemaru seria quien empezaría con al primer aconteció, llevando una enorme pelota de un color azul-celeste. El silbato sonó, avisando que la carrera ya empezó. Se escucharon gritos de aliento, chillidos. Los competidores corrían con las enormes pelotas de diferentes colores por toda la cancha. El peli azulino corría rápidamente, empujando la pelota. Los gritos de aliento se escuchaban por todas partes, Sayuri miraba atentamente como corría Kazemaru. Las chicas animaban contentas, moviendo sus pompones de color amarillo.

Y el primero en llegar a la línea de meta, fue el peli azul.

Él, sonrió con satisfacción, feliz. Dirigió su mirada hacia Sayuri y le saludo. Ella, también hiso lo mismo, acercándose hacia él.

-Lo has hecho muy bien Kazemaru… - Sonrió Sayuri, estrechándole su mano. El peli azul la acepto gustosamente, agitándola.

-Gracias, Sayuri. – Agradeció sonriendo. Caminaron hacia donde estaban todos. Honoka se acerco a Sayuri con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Su relación va muy bien, eh. – Dijo pegándole codacitos en el brazo, sonriendo más ampliamente.

-Lo que tú digas…

-¡Ah, vamos! No puedes esconderlo… - Honoka se acercó más a Sayuri, poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro de la peli roja. – Yo sé que te gusta Kazemaru… - Susurró, aun sonriendo.

-Q-que cosas dices… - Alejó su vista avergonzada, mirando hacia un punto no muy exacto. La castaña se rió un poco. – A que vienes, a ti también te gusta Fubuki… - Dijo burlonamente, causando un sonrojo en Honoka.

-¡Cla-claro que si! Al menos no echo en cara algo que no puedo _negar_. Puedo admitirlo… - Miró hacia el peli plata de ojos verdosos, quien estaba hablando con Endo. El sonrojo aun estaba allí, adornando sus mejillas, al igual que Sayuri.

-Uh~ - Silbo Kozue burlonamente. – Chicas enamoradas por doquier, eh… ¿Cuándo se confiesan? – Dijo aun sin quitar su tono burlón, sonrojando nuevamente a las dos.

-¡Kozue! – Chillaron ambas. – Ahora tú también molestas…

-Oigan, no crean que siempre seré la callada. Yo también gozo el molestar a los demás. – Sonrió feliz, dirigiendo su mirada hacia él moreno, estaba conversando con los chicos. – Nos veremos luego… - Y se fue hacia Tsunami. Él moreno la vio, y la abrazo cariñosamente.

-Eso si es estar enamorados… - Dije acercándome a las dos. – Mírenlos están súper acaramelados…

-¿Acaso tú también vienes a molestar? – Dijeron ambas. -

-¿Qué? ¿Yo molestar? – Ironicé. - ¡Más bien vengo a quejarme de llevar este maldito uniforme de falda corta! ¡JURO QUE LO VOY A MATAR! – Chillé molesta, cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Por qué tanta queja? – Dijo Honoka pegándome codazos. – El uniforme no es tan malo y se nota que tú a Atsuya le… - Más no finalizó por la leve voz que se escuchaba desde los parlantes, nuevamente.

-¡La segunda competición va a empezar! ¡Los chicos deben correr los cien metros! ¡Deben ponerse en la línea _blanca_ y prepararse! – Dijo el hombre con una voz animada.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa dijiste? – Pregunté. Honoka negó con su cabeza, sonriendo.

-No, nada. No te preocupes… ¡Es hora de animar! – Nos tomo del brazo a Sayuri y a mí llevándonos hacia donde estaban todos.

Los chicos se posicionaron en la línea blanca. Él que participaría esta vez sería Heat. El silbato sonó, los chicos corrieron con todas sus fuerzas, moviendo sus piernas más de una vez y sus brazos.

-¡Vamos hermanito, tú puedes! – Animo Hanako agitando sus pompones. Todas las chicas la imitamos haciendo lo mismo.

-¡Vamos, vamos, equipo azul! – Animamos todas. Si, era cierto, nosotros somos el equipo azul. Todos los grados representaban un color y nosotros el azul. - ¡Vamos, Heat!

Todos miraban atentamente la carrera, no querían despegar sus ojos de Heat. No teníamos que dudarlo, corría muy rápido. Pero tampoco, no había que negar que también habían oponentes muy fuertes y que estaban a su altura. Para dejar en claro la carrera estaba reñida, algunos se quedaban atrás u otros le daban alcancé a Heat, este con suerte les pasaba. Finalmente, el peli blanco llego a la meta. Todos gritaron, levantando sus manos. A continuación sería la carrera de relevos. Sayuri, Hikari y Goenji participarían en ella. El hombre anunció que empezaría ya el segundo evento, claro, con su característica voz animada. Sayuri se puso en la línea blanca, llevando consigo un objeto de color negro, una especie de tubo o como quieran llamarle.

El silbato sonó, dando la empezada que tenían que correr.

Sayuri corría rápido, como siempre lo hacia. Esta vez, Yuuto participaba. Y si fuese posible, en cualquier segundo se iba a caer. Llevando años conociéndolo o mejor dicho, echándole tantas peleas o carreras, casi siempre le ganaba. Bueno, dejando de lado eso, ellos iban parejos.

Sayuri llego primero, entregándole el tubito a Goenji, quien corrió rápidamente. Un segundo, Yuuto también llego entregándole el dichoso objeto a un chico de cabello rojo. Y claro, Goenji le ganaba por mucho al chico cabeza de flama, digo, al compañero de Yuuto. Pero este, le dio alcance instantáneamente rápido.

Goenji pasó al peli rojo, quedando de los primeros. Hikari le esperaba tranquila, para recibir el objeto. Él peli crema llegó, entregándole el tubito. La chica sonrió y corrió.

-¡Vamos, hermana, tú puedes! – Dijo Ichigo, animándole. La castaña dirigió su mirada hacia él, sonriéndole. Su hermano le devolvió la sonrisa.

Todos mirábamos atentamente, sin despegar los ojos de Hikari. Las chicas gritaban animadas, moviendo los pompones, una y otra vez.

-¡Hikari-chan, tú puedes! – Grite junto con las demás. - ¡Tú puedes hacerlo!

Ella corría con normalidad, pues, iba más adelantada que los otros participantes. Hikari corrió con un poco más de velocidad, estaba a punto de llegar a la meta, pero, por una mala pisada se tropezó. Torció su tobillo, cayendo de lado.

Los otros participantes dejaron de correr para mirar a Hikari. Goenji se dirigió corriendo hacia la castaña, se encontraba sobando su parte afectada.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto el peli crema, mirándole.

-E-eso creo, Goenji-san. – Contesto. Goenji se agacho, quedando delante de Hikari.

-Sube – Le pidió o mejor dicho le ordeno rápidamente.

-N-no te preocupes por mi, enserio.

-¡Solo hazlo! – Hikari asintió, subiéndose como pudo hacia la espalda del moreno. Goenji sujeto bien las piernas de la castaña, procurando que no se le resbalara o se cayera de su espalda.

-Muchísimas gracias, Goenji-san. Siempre te preocupas por mí… - Susurró dulcemente. El peli crema no dijo nada, tan solo se mantuvo en silenció, llevándola hacia la enfermería para que le pusieran hielo en su tobillo. Camino con tranquilidad desde la cancha. Ichigo no dijo nada, tan solo se mantuvo en silenció.

-¿No irás? – Preguntó Natsumi. Ichigo negó con su cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

-No, déjalos solos. – Respondió tranquilamente. – Hay que darles su espacio. _"Claro que cuando la vea, le diré enferma de amor. Como amo molestar a mi hermana con este tipo de cosas, y a Saiyayin, lo odio, no quiero que este con mi hermana, pero bueno, serán cosas que tendré que soportar._ – Pensó mientras se reía. A las chicas les salió una gotita estilo anime, reían nerviosamente por ver a Ichigo reírse solo. Es más, dejaron por alto ese detalle y se preocuparon por ver la carrera, estaba claro que él grado B ganaría, tomo la delantera completamente.

Suspiramos, pero no nos podíamos quejar, Hikari se había torcido el tobillo. Al final de toda la competición deportiva termino, finalizando. No teníamos que quejarnos, solo que esta última competición se ganaban diez puntos, por lo que quedamos en segundo lugar. Lo siguiente sería karaoke, quien sabría cual sería el que cantará por diversión.

Las chicas se juntaron en grupito, charlando entre ellas.

-¿Qué opinan de obligar a los chicos cantar? – Opinó Honoka con una sonrisa.

-No sería tan mala idea… - Respondió Haruna, pensativa. Pero luego, cambio esa expresión para poner una sonrisa, un tanto maliciosa. - ¿Qué tal si…?

-¡Kyaa! ¡Eso sería genial! – Chillaron Natsumi, Aki, Honoka y yo.

-¡Entonces eso sería! ¡Hora de enviarlos al karaoke!

Después de unos segundos agrupamos a los siguientes chicos: Heat, Tachimukai, Fubuki, Endo, Tsunami, Atsuya y Kazemaru. Ellos no entendían nada, absolutamente nada, es más, solamente los subimos al escenario y entregamos el correspondido cd de la canción.

Un montón de chicas se amontonaron en el lugar (por Heat) y otros curiosos de otras clases. A los chicos le entregaron micrófonos, poniéndolos más nerviosos y nosotras tan solo mirábamos.

_"Baby,_

_He caído por ti, ¿Entonces por qué me tratas de esta manera?_

_No huyas de mí por temor,_

_Pero, ¿Por qué no confías en mí?_

_My lady_

_Ring Ding Dong Ring Ding Dong_  
><em> Ring Diggi Ding Diggi Ding Ding Ding<em>  
><em> (x4)<em>

Los chicos vencieron su timidez y cantaron con libertad. Nunca esperamos que Tachi se supiera el tema al revés y al derecho junto con Endo y Tsunami. Fubuki no era la excepción que ganaba gritos por segundo de las chicas, que eran sus fans. Y en cada minuito, Honoka mandaba señales de querer asesinar a esas chicas, por lo que más de una vez nos reimos nerviosas. Como siempre, Tsunami se centraba en catarle a Kozu, quien miraba a Tsunami desde donde estábamos nosotras. El moreno, le dedicaba una sonrisa.

_Mariposa,_

_Desde el momento en que te vi,_

_Mis ojos brillaron, mi mente se congelo,_

_Y sonó una campana en ella, ding, dong._

_Mira, puede que yo no sea cool,_

_Simpático o algo que a ti te guste,_

_Pero yo soy un chico malo bastante decente._

_Eres como una mariposa,_

_Tan débil y frágil, he caído por ti._

_Tengo la necesidad de tenerte a mi lado,_

_No necesitas porque preocuparte más, no lo necesitas._

_Solo tienes que confiar en mí._

_Realmente, estoy loco por ti._

_Yo no quiero dejarte ir._

Fubuki canto las cuatro primeras estrofas, dirigiendo su mirad a hacia Honoka. Los chicos empezaron a cantar todos juntos, y una que otras veces dejaban solos.

_Baby,_

_Detienes mi corazón (Oh, crazy)_

_Eres tan hermosa, que no puedo soportarlo (Oh, crazy)_

_Yo no necesito de nada más (Crazy)_

_¿Por qué estoy así?_

_We wanna go, rocka, rocka, rocka_

_Rocka, rocka, rocka._

_Tan fantástica,_

_Tan elástica._

_Fantástica, fantástica._

_Fantástica, fantástica._

_Elástica, elástica._

_Elástica, elástica._

_Ring Ding Dong Ring Ding Dong_  
><em> Ring Diggi DingDiggi Ding Ding Ding<em>  
><em> (Solamente puedo oírte a ti)<em>

_Ring Ding Dong Ring Ding Dong_  
><em> Ring Diggi DingDiggi Ding Ding Ding<em>  
><em> (Resuena en mi)<em>

_Ring Ding Dong Ring Ding Dong_  
><em> Ring Diggi DingDiggi Ding Ding Ding<em>

_(Mi corazón te llama)_

_Ring Ding Dong Ring Ding Dong_  
><em> Ring Diggi DingDiggi Ding Ding Ding<em>

Los chicos hicieron un sexteto, empezaron a bailar parte de la canción, haciendo chillar más a las chicas del público. Kazemaru, se acercó hacia Sayuri, como coqueteándole. La peli roja, disimulo que se había puesto nerviosa y tensa, y tan solo, le sonrió.

_Te estoy llamando, mariposa._

_Los días van pasando,_

_Y es imposible que escapes de mí, imposible._

_Elígeme_

_(No te alejes)_

_Elígeme_

_(No te alejes)_

_Tienes que tomar la responsabilidad,_

_De este tonto, que se ha enamorado de ti._

_Baby,_

_Tú detienes mi corazón,_

_Eres tan hermosa, que no puedo soportarlo (Oh, crazy)_

_Yo no necesito de nada más (Crazy)_

_¿Por qué yo estoy así?_

_No puedo entenderte,_

_He sido capturado por el síndrome de tú bondad._

_Pero está bien, si a veces,_

_Puedes romper con esa imagen estereotipada._

_Rómpelo (Hey~)_

_Rómpelo (Hey~)_

_Rómpelo (Hey~)_

_Rómpelo (Hey~)_

_Rómpelo (Hey~)_

_Ding Ding Ding Ding_  
><em> Dong Dong Dong Dong<em>

Tsunami canto su solo, tomando del brazo a Kozu, para abrazarla. Le dirigió una mirada a ella de ternura, amor. La chica sonrió. Un acto, que enterneció al público.

_Honestamente, estoy nervioso._

_Quiero saber que tipo de impresión tienes en mi,_

_Es posible, que tú…_

_Tengas una buena impresión de mí._

_No puedo dejar de sentirme nervioso,_

_Tú no puedes volverte hacia atrás._

_Chica complicada,_

_Yo no recibiré un "No" como respuesta._

_Pero yo soy un chico malo bastante decente._

_Pero, puedo volverme loco por ti._

_Chica tonta (Chica tonta)_

_Tú eres mi milagro (Mi milagro)_

_Tan solo puedo verte solamente a ti._

_No necesito de nada más._

Fubuki tomó de la mano a Honoka, acercándola a él. Cantándole toda esta parte él solo. Los chicos hacían los coros. Y él, con un dedo hiso el gesto de un "No" haciendo sonrojar a la castaña, pasó su dedo pulgar por la mejilla de Honoka, acariciándola.

_Baby,_

_Tú detienes mi corazón (Oh, crazy)_

_Eres tan hermosa, que no puedo soportarlo (Oh, crazy)_

_No necesito de nada más (Crazy)_

_¿Por qué yo estoy así?_

_We wanna go, rocka, rocka, rocka_

_Rocka, rocka, rocka._

_Tan fantástica,_

_Tan elástica._

_Fantástica, fantástica._

_Fantástica, fantástica._

_Elástica, elástica._

_Elástica, elástica._

_Ring Ding Dong Ring Ding Dong_  
><em> Ring Diggi DingDiggi Ding Ding Ding<em>  
><em> (Solamente puedo oírte a ti)<em>

_Ring Ding Dong Ring Ding Dong_  
><em> Ring Diggi DingDiggi Ding Ding Ding<em>  
><em> (Resuena en mi)<em>

_Ring Ding Dong Ring Ding Dong_  
><em> Ring Diggi DingDiggi Ding Ding Ding<em>

_(Mi corazón te llama)_

_Ring Ding Dong Ring Ding Dong_  
><em> Ring Diggi DingDiggi Ding Ding Ding"<em>

Tachimukai canto las últimas estrofas solo, los grititos de las chicas se escuchaban por doquier y la música cesó. Una lluvia de aplausos se escuchó, silbidos. Sorprendentemente, el atardecer estaba ya cayendo. Dando la bienvenida del baile. Aprovechamos unos minutos para ir hacia la enfermería, para ver como se encontraba Hikari. Allí, se encontraba Ichigo, junto con Goenji.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? – Preguntó Honoka.

-Mi hermana se encuentra bien. – Respondió Ichigo mirándola. – Al menos Saiyayin la cuido bien.

Goenji no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo el silenció, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Esto, chicos! – Dijo Mitsuki un poco avergonzada. – Perdonen por presentarme ahora, pero, esta apunto de empezar el baile…

-¡Entendemos! – Respondimos todos de inmediato.

-Hikari, ¿Tú podrás ir? – Le preguntó Haruna, un tanto preocupada.

-Claro que si puedo ir, del tobillo ya me encuentro mucho mejor. – Hikari sonrió. Y, Haruna asintió.

-Nos veremos en el baile, entonces. Nos veremos luego – Dijo mientras abandonaba la habitación.

…

La noche estaba casi apunto de caer. Todos ya nos encontrábamos en la cancha. Y como si fuera el primer día que se presentaron Mitsuki, Hirokazu, Hikari y Ichigo, se hiso nuevamente esa conmoción de murmullos. Como si fuera poco, me aleje de allí rápidamente, acercándome donde estaban todos.

-¡Aki, bailemos! – Dijo un animado Endo. La aludida asintió encantada.

-Encantada, Mamoru. – Endo la tomó de la mano, dirigiéndola casi al medio de la fogata.

-Chicas, preparen sus parejas… - Dijeron Natsumi y Haruna.

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto Honoka curiosa.

-¿No lo han escuchado? – Dijo un tanto extrañada la peli azul. – Bueno, yo se los diré. – Una sonrisa se hiso en su rostro, un tanto picará. –Si bailas tú baile, cuando caiga la luna llena, la persona a quien quieres te corresponderá y ese amor, será _eternamente_ correspondido por los dos. Y su amor será por_ siempre_.

-… - No dijimos nada.

-¿No creen? Es la típica leyenda de Raimond… - Dijo un tanto decepcionada. – Incluso Kaze podría querer a Sayuri…

-Y-y-yo nunca dependeré de ese tipo de tonterías… - Dijo la mencionada un tanto sonrojada.

-Ah… - Honoka suspiró. – Sé que esta noche yo no bailaré con nadie… a menos que alguien me invite…

-¿No era Fubuki quien te iba a invitar? – Pregunté.

-Ni idea…

-¿Y que hay de ti? – Preguntó Sayuri.

-¡Yo bailaré con todos! – Respondí inmediatamente.

-¿No crees que sería con alguien _especial_? – Dijo Honoka, empezando a darme golpecitos en el codo.

-Yo estaré bien con quien yo baile. Tú solo baila con Fubuki, ¡Ah, mira! Y se esta acercando hacia acá, suerte… - Me fui casi corriendo. Tal y como lo dije, el peli plata se estaba acercando hacia Honoka.

-¿Me permites esta pieza? – Preguntó Fubuki extendiéndole la mano, Honoka sonrió, aceptando.

-Claro que si, Shi-chan…

La música sonó, Fubuki llevo a Honoka de la mano. Empezaron a bailar, mirándose entre ellos dos. El peli plata le sonrió cálidamente, la castaña le devolvió la sonrisa.

Kazemaru no se quedó atrás, también le pidió a Sayuri, quien acepto. Tsunami y Kozue tampoco fue la exención, al igual que Goenji y Hikari. Los únicos que no bailaban eran Hirokazu y Mitsuki, quienes estaban sentados en la banca, mirando.

-¿Bailas? – Preguntó el chico un tanto tímido.

-¡Si! – Dijo animadamente la chica, sonriendo. Él chico también sonrió.

-¡Hey! Niño pelo chicle, atrae avioncitos de papel, perfume de goma de mascar… ¿Te echas un baile? – Pregunté de repente.

-¿Es tan necesario que me llames de esa manera? ¿No pues acaso llamarme por mi nombre? – Contestó un tanto molesto.

-Oye, es la verdad. No te quejes, ¿Qué dices? – Insistí, una vez más.

Atsuya suspiró, se levanto de la banca y me ofreció la mano, desviando su mirada de mí. Yo sonreí. Esperamos unos minutos para que terminara la música y bailáramos una pieza completa.

-¿No piensas bailar con tú persona _especial_? – Dijo Atsuya de repente.

-Eh… no… no necesito porqué hacerlo, es aburrido siempre bailar con las mismas personas. – Contesté simplemente. Por esta vez, no haría nada para molestarlo, tan solo lo dejaría tranquilo, sería mi primera excepción. No menciono ninguna palabra más. La música se dejo de escuchar, finalizando nuestro primer baile.

Mire hacia otra parte, para ver con quien más bailaría.

-Oye, gracias por bailar conmigo. Iré con Heat, ahora que dejo de bailar con esas chicas. – Te dije separándome de ti. Y era cierto, Heat había dejado de bailar con una de sus tantas fans. Tomaste de mi brazo, jalándome hacia ti. Dándome entender que no querías que me separara de ti. Miré hacia tus ojos, de alguna forma u otra, brillaban con más intensidad, más que las otras veces que los observaba. La segunda pieza de música se escuchó, cerré mis ojos por un momento. Tomaste mi mano, juntándola con la tuya, y me tomabas de la cintura.

Nos empezamos a mover, y yo te seguía. Y por un intento, de escaparme de ti, intencionalmente aceleró mis pasos, para hacerte tropezar, pero tú me sigues el juego, sonriéndome victoriosamente, como si ya hubieses ganado el juego. Segundos después me rindo, tú me apegas mas a ti. Por un lapso de memoria, me haces recordar lo que había dicho Haruna y me sonrojo, bajo mi mirada un tanto avergonzada. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que me pueda sentir de esa manera? Luego de que yo siempre te molestará, me haces sentir nerviosa por tu cercanía. Si fuese posible que me sonrojara más, pero ya no podía.

Levantaste mi mentón para que te mirase, de nuevo, me sonríes con ningún problema, haciéndome sentir confundida y con miedo, tanto que podría llegar a temblar. No me has dirigido la palabra desde hace minutos, y yo quiero escabullirme de ti, para no sentir esta sensación nunca más. Me abrazas por la cintura y una leve explosión resuena en el ambiente, pero aun así, la música seguía escuchándose. Miró hacia el cielo, eran los fuegos artificiales, la luna ya había caído, el anochecer ya había llegado. El cielo se tiño de varios colores, iluminándolo. La música culmina, tú te separas de mi, dejándome sola, nerviosa y sonrojada.

En cambió, sigo mirando el cielo. Te busco con la mirada disimuladamente, pero ya te habías ido. Y suspiré.

-¡Pazi! – Me llamó Honoka, acercándose a mí. - ¿Cómo te fue?

-¿Cómo me fue? – Repetí la pregunta. – Pues… yo creo que bien…

-Ah… ¿Por qué estas toda roja? – Me miró con curiosidad.

-Supongo que… debe de ser por el calor…

-Ya veo… ¡Vamos hacia donde están todos! – Dijo animadamente, yo asentí, siguiéndola.

El baile ya había terminado, por lo que ya podíamos marcharnos hacia nuestras casas. El festival cultural también terminó, empezaríamos las clases normalmente, como siempre.

* * *

><p>Respuesta a los reviews:<p>

Claire Beacons: Hahahaa ya me lo estoy imaginando. Y a cualquiera le hubiese dado hambre, incluso a mí. (No puedo mentirte, me entró hambre cuando lo escribía) Otra cosa, en el cole hacían las cas de terror de esa manera, realmente a los octavos años le quedaban geniales y a nosotros solo nos dejan la obra o nos mandan a bailar. *Lloriquea* ¿Te hubiese gustado, eh? xD que cosotas xD Saludotes.

SefiEk14: Ukyu me alegro que te haya gustado, aunque me tomo mi tiempo y mirare lo estoy subiendo desde la escuela jajaja xD Escenas cursis,… eh… lo de Saiyayin es ocurrencia de Hikari, no es mía y la he tomado. Saludos.

Kozuue: No te preocupes, solo importa que te vaya bien en tus estudios, aunque molesta eso que estudias y te va mal (Me ha pasado…) Yo nunca he jugado la versión wii solo la game cube. Los codazos se han hecho muy famosos xD *Le devuelve codazos* Tsunami andaba romanticòn… y lo de la casa, ya es normal que piense cosas así en clases por querer asesinar a mis profes, me caen mal xD

WolfGirlk: ¡Waa, nuevo lector! ¿Te gusta Zelda? Yo veo que si, amo sus sagas. Pero más la Twillight… Midna rulea, Zelda me cae mal xD y otra más en la campaña "Molesta a Atsuya por su peinado" Kirby… nunca lo había pensado realmente, pero me has dado una idea. Muchísimas gracias por leerme.

_No digo nada, esto lo estoy escribiendo desde mi escuela , ajja estamos en historia y yo hago esto y aun no termino, pero lo haré, no crean que soy irresponsable (Inner: Si claro y te quedas dormida en clase) ¡Cállate! Eres mi maldita conciencia, pensamos igual, no me delates. Otra cosita… más escenas cursis, xD Ha quedado cursi, pero paso porque escuchaba Cendrillon jaja esa canción inspira realmente, pero algo es algo y ya me he mejorado de esa fea gripe NO planeada. Gracias por leer esto :3 saludos._

_PD: La canciòn "Ring Ding Dong" no me pertenece es de ShiNee y sus creadores, yo solo la he tomado para este capìtulo. Obvio, la traducciòn me pertenece solamente a mi.  
><em>


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, si no, a Level-5.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23: Lo que nunca espere...<strong>

El lunes había llegado como si nada y ya me encontraba en el banco, sentada. No podía mentir, pero, los días realmente pasaban muy rápido. Ahora que lo pienso, me parece estúpido no haber dormido absolutamente nada en la noche. Si me lo supusiera ahora, estaría cayéndome del sueño encima de la mesa, como siempre lo he hecho en matemáticas y todo por la culpa del idiota de Atsuya. No me apetecía hablar con él, todo es su culpa, maldito odioso.

Arrugue mi ceño molesta; ¿Por qué estaba pensando en el de nuevo? Me estaba enojando yo misma, odiaba hacerlo o preocuparme por estupideces. La filosofía simple de mi prima, la hermana mayor de la enfermita Hinary –la que siempre la trato de hinchar todo el rato con tonterías mías o decirle fea o monstruo- en fin, según mi querida prima Katty, preocuparse por estupideces como esas, no servía para nada. Por una vez en mi vida, gritaría tierra trágame o algo así, cuando estuve en el baile. _Nota mental: nunca ofrezcas un baile a una persona como Atsuya o quédate mejor en una banca mirando._ Pero no, le pedí un baile, luego el me jala del brazo, haciéndome bailar otro baile con el y un montón… de si… esas cosas…

Bufé molesta, recargándome en mi mano, miré hacia la ventana. Hoy había un cielo bastante azul, despejado, lindo. Quedé unos segundos mirando hacia la ventana. Pensando aun molesta.

-¿Es que acaso no saludas ahora?

Volví a arrugar mi ceño, molestándome más. ¡Pienso en él y se aparece como si no hubiese echo nada! ¡Nada! Maldecí por lo bajo unos segunditos o quizás más quien sabe, pero no estaba de humor como para dirigirle la palabra.

-¿Y bien? – Dijo de nuevo, picoteándome con su dedo en mi frente. Cuando se lo proponía podía ser un jodido molesto, ahora puedo entender lo jodida que era cuando yo lo hacia.

-Hola, pitufo rosa… - Créanme, fue lo primero que se me vino en la mente para decirle, y si nunca me han visto molesta, mejor no lo hagan, respondo feo. Alzó su ceja, cruzándose de brazos, como si se sintiera "ofendido"

-Mágicamente me tratas de lo peor como si te hubiese echo algo realmente malo. – Se defendió.

¿Cómo si hubiese echo algo malo? ¡Claro que lo hiciste! Maldito idiota, necio, estúpido. Y si es la primera vez que ha hecho que sintiera algo así… es extraño… es que esto ni siquiera se siente una vez o tres veces al día, tengo que admitirlo, aun me siento nerviosa.

-¿Eso es lo que en verdad crees? – Dije molesta. Me miró un tanto extrañado. - ¿Qué? ¿No recuerdas?

-¿Qué mosca te picó? – Preguntó mirándome directo a los ojos. – No creo que te haya echo algo tan malo como para que te enojes o te eches de furiosa contra mi.

Me estaba desesperando, como nunca antes me había sentido tan molesta con alguien solo por una "pequeñez" para algunos sería eso, pero para mi no. Me parece bastante frustrante que alguien de un día para otro –en mi caso noche- te tome de la cintura mientras bailas… bueno, creo que eso es normal en los bailes, ¿Verdad? Pero hacerte sentir cosas tan… extrañas o lo que sea. Me sigues observando esperando una respuesta, más no fue que apreté mis labios para llevarme una mano a la cara y cerrar mis ojos, pensando en algo como para calmarme. Desde ese momento no has mencionado ninguna palabra, te has quedado callado, algo para mi bueno… o eso creo.

-No necesitas porque enojarte. – Dices de repente, volteándote para irte.

Y de esa manera la primera hora empezó desde que el profesor pisó el salón. Si bien no recuerdo, últimamente el profesor ha llegado más tarde de lo común, era puntual. Suspiré cansada y me acomode en mi asiento.

…

Una hora exacta de enojo hacia Atsuya, ninguna conversación con él. Nadie pregunta sobre el porque tan repentino cambió de actitud, ni porque no lo he molestado. Hasta ahora, pensándolo bien, no he pensado con claridad. Ni aun no entiendo porque sigo enojada, eso es raro. Me encontraba sentada en la azotea con las chicas… quien sabe de qué hablaban, ahora mismo me encontraba en mi mundo.

-Entonces, Pazi derramó encima de los chicos la pintura roja, quedaron completamente rojos. – Contó Hikari riéndose. – El cabello de Goenji-san quedo completamente de color rojo y a Endo le cayó la cubeta en la cabeza. ¿Verdad, Pazi?

Asentí distraída. Si hubiese estado ahora mismo sola, estaría tirándome en el piso y dando vueltas. Honoka me movió el hombro, ni respondí.

-¿Pasa algo? Estas demasiado ida y eso no es normal, niña. – Dijo moviéndome aun el hombro, cerré mis ojos distraídamente.

-Nada más es peor que no dormir en toda la noche, Honoka. – Dije cerrando mis ojos una vez más, ella, alzo sus cejas.

-No veo que sea eso, ya ni molestas a pelo chicle.

_Allí vamos con las preguntas..._

-¿Paso algo?

_No quiero responder, no ahora._

-No te quedes callada, vamos. – Insistió.

_No, yo no quiero._

-Eh… - Solté. – No tengo ganas… de hacer nada...

-No me parece… - Se cruzó de brazos, atrayendo la atención de todas.

-¿Paso algo en el baile? – Preguntó Hanako. Asentí lentamente. - ¿Con Atsuya? – Volví a asentir. – No te preocupes, no le diremos a nadie, ¿Verdad? – Todas asintieron. Sentía como iba hundiéndome poco a poco.

Les conté todo lo que sucedió en el baile, sin quitar ningún detalle. Mientras iba contando chillaban o fantaseaban. Un silenció se hiso, cuando termine de contar todo. Nadie dijo ninguna palabra.

-Te la tenías guardada, eh… - Honoka golpeo mi brazo con codazos, sonriéndome pícaramente.

-Esto… - No sabía que decir y me rasque la mejilla, como si tocando mi mejilla me diera una solución. Argh, jodidos nervios. Honoka me miró aun con esa sonrisa picara en el rostro, no sabia que decir o pensar.

-Sabes… - Rompió el silenció Kozue, el que se había formado nuevamente. – Falto una cosa…

-Que… ¿Qué cosa? – Me atreví a preguntar.

-¡El beso! – Dijo animadamente.

Por un momento no sé porque me imagine eso, pero lo encontré demasiado imposible. Claro que lo era, Atsuya… no, él no era de ese tipo de chicos que andan con cosas románticas, cosas así. Pero me resulto imposible imaginarlo, como si fuese un globo al reventarse al imaginarlo. No sé que fue lo que me sucedió, pero me lleve una mano hacía mis mejillas y ardían, como si tocase el fuego o el agua caliente.

-Nee, ¿Qué fue lo que imaginaste? – Escuché decir de Natsumi, quien me miraba con curiosidad

-¿Cómo así? No imagine absolutamente nada… - Dije tranquilamente o eso aparentaba. La sola idea de imaginar eso me perturbaba y me daba miedo, pero no sé porque.

-No te hagas, Pazi. – Dijo seriamente. – Estas toda roj-

-¡Mira, un gato! – Le interrumpí. Natsumi infló sus mejillas, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No me interrumpas!

-¡Pero, Natsu, lo que digo es verdad! – Chillé, moviendo mi mano para señalar hacia donde estaba el mencionado animalito. Se encontraba en una esquina, sentado. Su pelaje era blanco y sus ojos grandes, como dos azules entre el mar, mirando curiosamente hacia donde estábamos nosotras. Su tamaño era un poco pequeño, de seguro tendría unos tres o cuatro meses. El pequeño maulló.

-Es verdad… - Confirmó, Honoka. Caminó hacía donde se encontraba el pequeño gatito. – Ven aquí, pequeño. – Llamó, agachándose para luego imitar un sonido con su boca, el típico que usamos para llamar a los gatos. El gatito movió su cola y corrió, atravesando la puerta de la azotea.

-¿Me ayudan a atraparlo? No puede estar allí dando vueltas solo, puede pasarle algo… - Nosotras asentimos, la castaña sonrió y caminó hacia la puerta de la azotea. Bajamos por las escaleras, viendo al pequeño gato esperándonos allí, lamiendo su pelaje y moviendo su cola. Honoka se acerco a él, pero este se escapó corriendo nuevamente.

-Así que quieres jugar gatito.

Honoka le siguió el juego, corrió tras el gato, a lo que nosotras decidimos seguirle el paso. Segundos después, nos encontrábamos con un extenso pasillo. Ningún rastro del pequeño gato.

-Por donde se habrá ido… - La castaña empezó a buscar por los rinconcitos de las paredes, buscando al blanquecino gato. Quedó unos segundos mirando hacia un punto no muy exacto o eso se veía. Y con su mirada, divisó a quien buscaba. - ¡Por aquí estas! – Corrió hacía a él, atrayendo su atención a lo que de nuevo, escapó.

Honoka chasqueó su lengua un tanto molesta, ¿Cómo un gato puede ser tan insistente en correr en la secundaria? Con suerte ningún inspector ha visto al animalito. Dobló hacia el corredor derecho, el que se lleva unas escaleras. El gato siguió recto, aun corriendo con la velocidad. Ambos doblaron hacia otro pasillo y lo que nunca se esperó la castaña fue…

Haberse caído de trasero al piso.

Se había molestado más que antes. Y abrió sus ojos viendo a la persona que ve siempre en la mañana para ir a casa.

-¡Shirou-baka! ¡Fíjate mejor antes de chocarte conmigo! ¡Idiota! – Escupió las palabras molesta, levantándose y limpiando su falda, para caminar a paso rápido, pero molesta.

Fubuki pestañeó unas cuantas veces confundido.

-Ahora que le hice…

Se encontraba molesta, había perdido el rastro al gato, ahora sabe quien en donde estará. Si no se hubiese encontrado con Fubuki no le hubiese estado ocurriendo esto. Caminó con tranquilidad y se sintió mal. De seguro fue muy mala al haberle dicho eso a Fubuki y ahora mismo se encontraría muy molesto con ella. Más no le importó, siguió buscando al minino. Vio la cola del pequeño gato en una esquina, corrió con desesperación hacia donde iba el gato. Lo que había encontrado había sido alivió, Mitsuki sujetaba al pequeño gato entre sus brazos, dándole caricias en su cabeza y el gato le regalaba ronroneos cariñosos.

-Yuki, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me sigas hasta la secundaria, entiéndelo, debes quedarte en casa… - Le habló al pequeño gato que correspondía al nombre de Yuki. Soltó un maullido en forma de contestación a lo que la chiquilla rió enternecida, siguiendo acariciando al gatito. – Debes esperarme en casa, ¿Lo entiendes, no?

-Así que el gato te pertenece a ti… - Interrumpió la escena Honoka, llamando la atención de ambos. – Me ha causado bastantes problemas para atraparlo, no deben verlo aquí…

-Perdona por eso, es que Yuki me sigue siempre. Pero sé que no lo volverá a hacer.

Honoka sonrió. Se acercó hacia donde estaba Mitsuki, para acariciar al gato. Ronroneó una vez más, moviéndose entre los brazos de su dueña. La campana sonó, anunciando el final del receso. Ambas chicas dieron un largo suspiró.

-Tendré que arreglármelas para que no vean a Yuki aquí.

-Ya lo resolveremos…

…

La campana ya había sonado, nos encontrábamos caminando hacía nuestro salón de clases. Todo fue tranquilo, hasta cierta persona que apareció. Por primera vez en mi vida me enojaba tanto con una persona, pero sé que se me pasará. Él profesor llegó rápidamente al salón pero a segundos después llegaron unas agitadas chicas, eran Honoka y Mitsuki.

-Que no se vuelva a repetir… - Dijo el profesor.

-Si, profesor. – Contestaron al mismo tiempo, caminando rápidamente hacia sus bancos para sentarse.

La clase comenzó con normalidad. Lentísima. Lo único que hacía era solo escribir, escribir y solo escribir.

Honoka hiso una pequeña bolita con un papel, lazándoselo a Fubuki. El peli plata lo recibió, desarmando la bolita para leer lo que contenía el papel.

-_Shirou-chan, perdona por lo que hice anteriormente, no era mi intención. Pero estaba buscando al gato de Mitsuki, que le había seguido. Perdón. _– El peli plata sonrió, tomo su lápiz pasta para escribir en el reverso la respuesta. Hiso una bolita y se la envió a Honoka.

-_No te preocupes, Hono. No estoy molesto ni nada, pero debes hacer algo, ¿Si?_ – Leyó la castaña, tomo rápidamente su lápiz y escribió efusivamente, enviando nuevamente el papel. Recibió otro mensaje más y volvió a leer. – _Tienes que…_

Una bolita de papel llegó hacia mi banco. Tomé el papel hecho una bola, para mirar quien era. Mitsuki movió su mano, sonriendo. Desarrugué el papel, para leer.

-_Esto, Pazita, no quiero que me malinterpretes, pero quiero hacerte una pregunta. ¿Tú y Atsuya-san son novios? _– "Novios" esa palabra me tomo desprevenida pero leí lo siguiente. – _Digo, porqué casi todo el tiempo están juntos y tú siempre lo molestas, pero él nunca dice nada. ¿Me estaré equivocando? _– Tomé rápidamente el lápiz para escribir. Me sentía avergonzada y por alguna razón nerviosa. Quizás estaba dándole demasiado vueltas al asunto por eso me sentía de esa manera.

Mitsuki tomó el papel y lo leyó, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-_¡Claro que no lo somos! ¿¡Por quién me tomas! Yo quiero a otra persona, pero sé que yo no le gusto o me tinca que nunca lo hará. Pero me vale, pero si fuera de esa manera, estaría acaramelada… ¿Quizás? ¿Sería cariñosa? ¡Eso nunca se sabe! No me tomes por novia de él. Por cierto, ¿Te ha gustado la secundaria? (1)_

Otra bolita de papel llegó a mi banco.

-_Ah, lo siento, Pazi-chan. No era mi intención, solo preguntaba. Creo que ya me he dado cuenta de ese "amorío" tuyo que tienes por alguien. Pero si no es Atsuya-san… pero me gustaría que fuese así… no lo sé… no pienso decir más o a lo mejor me vas a fusilar. Sobre lo que has dicho de acaramelada, eso nunca se sabe, pero me gustaría verlo. Me la he pasado muy bien en la secundaria y se ve que he hecho muy buenos amigos, estoy muy agradecida._

Y la conversación siguió de papel en papel. Lo bueno es que el profesor ni cuenta se daba de lo que hacíamos. De esa manera la hora se me hiso pasar muy entretenida. Había cosas que no sabía de Mitsuki. Ella tiene un hermano menor, le encanta dibujar. De esa manera la campana sonó, guardamos nuestras cosas para marcharnos a nuestras casas.

-Ah, por cierto – Dijo el profesor. – Deje algo en el pizarrón.

Ojeé, fuese lo que fuese todo iba patas arriba. Me tocaba hacer el aseó con Atsuya, los dos solos. ¿Otra cosa mala podría pasarme? Hubiese deseado mucho mejor que me castigaran por pasar a romper uno que otro… jarrón. Eso es tortura, suspiré pesadamente. El salón poco a poco se fue vaciando, dejándonos solo a nosotros dos. Ahora no me sentía molesta, ni nada, me sentía tonta por haberme molestado por algo así. Es que… se me hacía raro que hiciera eso, no estoy acostumbrada a ello. Tomé un escobillón y me dispuse a barrer. No decíamos nada, ninguna palabra. Solo el chirrido del movimiento contra mesas.

El enojo no me duraría eternamente, a lo que quise tomar la palabra.

-Esto… uhmm… Atsuya… - Dije aun barriendo, nerviosamente. – Perdón. – Solté rápidamente.

No dijo nada, fueron eternos silenció. Movió otra mesa y paró.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-¿Porque? – Paré de barrer, para mirarlo a él. – Pues, porqué te trate mal, ¿No? – Rasqué mi mejilla. – Además, el enojo no me duraría eternamente. – Agregue.

-Ah, ya veo. – Dijo simplemente. Nuevamente el silenció se hiso presente en la atmosfera. Se sentía incomodo.

-¿Estas molesto? – Pregunté como si nada. Se llevó una mano hacía su barbilla, como si estuviese pensando.

-No. – Contestó. – No lo estoy. Por cierto, ¿Has tenido una vez novio, Pazita? – Preguntó como si nada.

Paré de barrer. Lo miré. ¿Por qué me preguntaba este tipo de cosas? Eso no es común en él. Más bien, no debería porque preguntar por mi vida sentimental, algo no sentimental.

-Claro que no… - Dije tranquilamente. – Es más, no me aflige. No necesito porque apresurarme.

Sonrió satisfecho. Lo seguía mirando. Sus ojos brillaron una vez más, como en el baile. Pero sus ojos, brillaban con un tipo de malicia. Me estaba observando con ese tipo de… ¿Intención?

-¿Alguna vez has dado un beso? – Volvió a preguntar.

Mi cara enrojeció, tanto que llegue a tirar el escobillón que llevaba en mano.

-Eso lo tomaré como un no…

-¿¡Acaso te estas burlando de mí! – Chillé, apretando mis puños, aun con la cara roja.

-Solamente era una pregunta… no necesitas porqué enojarte.

¡Ahora todo me resultaba tan extraño! ¿Desde cuando se tomaba tantas confianzas conmigo, como para preguntarme algo así? ¡Jodido idiota! En estos momentos me encontraba fulminándolo con la mirada. Pero, el camino hacía a mí. Retrocedí poco a poco.

-Entonces… ¿Es cierto que nunca has besado a alguien?

No dije nada. En todos estos años nunca había tenido contacto con un chico, solo cerca de un abrazo, cosas así. Pero nunca un beso. Solo sé, que mis mejillas estaban rojas, porqué ese tipo de preguntas me incomodaban.

Sorpresivamente, me encontraba ya cerca de la puerta del salón. Tenía la mirada baja.

-No necesito porque hablar ese tipo de cosas contigo, Atsuya.

Levante mi cabeza, por lo que casi me da un paro cardiaco o algo así. Lo que nunca me imagine fue que lo tuviera tan cerca de mí, miraba sus ojos, su mirada. Se encontraba tan cerca, tanto que podía ver que sus ojos se veían tan potentes. Y solo por un milímetro segundo… se encontraba rozando sus… sus… sus labios contra los míos. Lo primerio que había echo fue golpearlo con mi mano, hacia su nariz. Para luego empujarlo y abrir la puerta de golpe.

-¡Te jodes Atsuya! – Grité. Por suerte de todo, Mitsuki se encontraba esperándome, asi que ella tenia mi mochila. Y corrí, como si nunca lo hubiese echo.

Todo se sentía tan extraño. Mi corazón se movía desbocado, no podía entender lo que había ocurrido hace unos segundos. ¿Por qué Atsuya me beso? Lleve una mano hacia mis labios… me sentía extraña.

Quizás… si lo entendía.

Pero no me daba cuenta.

O no lo acepto.

Tres palabras que cruzaron por mi mente.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>(1): Forma chilena en decir, que lo presiente o que lo sabe.<p>

_¡Hola a todos! Perdonen por demorarme tanto en actualizar, me había llegado la flojera de esas que ni te dan ganas de tocar el Word. Siemplemente borraba y escribía porque no me gustaba como quedaba, así que lo dejé así. Si, un Atsuya OOC no me maten. Pero necesitaba hacerlo, ya estaba planeado desde el capi 15 xD_

_Bueno, eso sería todo… muchas gracias, ya llevo 71 reviews y me hace feliz eso._

_Saludos, atentamente Pazita._


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y nunca lo será, es de Level-5

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24: ¿Disculpas?<strong>

**24.  
><strong>

-¿Qué hiciste qué?

-Si, Shirou, eso fue lo que hice...

Fubuki se llevo una mano hacía su frente, negando con la cabeza una y otra vez. Suspiró con pesadez. No le extrañaba que Atsuya hiciese eso, bueno, era la primera vez que lo hacía. Desde que estaban en primaria era muy enamoradizo… ¿Su hermano nuevamente se ha enamorado? Imaginariamente negó con su cabeza, entonces, ¿Qué era lo que ocurría?

-¿Y para que lo hiciste? – Se atrevió a preguntar, sabía perfectamente que su hermano menor no le respondería.

-Solo quería comprobar algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso no te incumbe, hermanito.

Un suspiró salió de la boca del peli plateado.

Lo sabía, sabía que Atsuya no le diría nada. Era tan cabezota que no podía remediarlo. Se cruzó de brazos, esperando una respuesta pero nada fue así. A lo contrario, el peli rosa se apoyo en una de las paredes de la secundaria Raimond, como si estuviese pensando.

Él peli rosa se encontraba mirando hacia un punto no muy exacto. Fubuki no dijo nada, solo lo miro. Un par de palabras cruzaron por la mente de Atsuya, fuese lo que fuese él suspiró, atrayendo la atención del mayor. ¡Era la primera vez en el año que lo veía suspirar tan largamente! O, el calor le estaba afectando a su cerebro, últimamente los días han sido bastante calurosos y eso, que solo era primavera. No dijeron ninguna palabra más, se mantuvieron callados.

-Argh, que calor hace… - Se quejó Fubuki, el peli rosa lo miró sin decir ninguna palabra. – Caería bien un helado…

-Ah, Shirou…

-¿Si?

-Olvide mi almuerzo…

Fubuki volvió a suspirar con pesadez.

-Ya veremos como nos las arreglamos.

-Bien, vamos a comprar un helado. Si que hace calor, ya no lo soporto. – El peli plata sonrió con tranquilidad, caminando hacia el quiosco cercano que había en la secundaria. Atsuya le siguió el paso, caminando con tranquilidad, como siempre, llevando las manos en los bolsillos.

o-o-o

-¡Qué calor tan insoportable! – Me quejé. Mitsuki se rió, estaba al lado mío, nos encontrábamos sentadas en una esquina de la secundaria. Habíamos dado vueltas por toda la secundaria por una simple cosa: aburrimiento.

-Venga, ya, ¿No volverás a comerte un helado, no es así? Después te dolerá el estomago.

-Ya lo sé… pero es que hace tanto calor.

Rió de nuevo.

-Ah, si, Pazi, una pregunta.

-¿Hm?

-¿Qué piensas de mis dibujos?

-¿Qué? ¿Me haces esa pregunta? Mira, tus dibujos son lindos, al igual que los de Hanako, dibujas muy bien, niña. Te quedan muy lindos, siempre dibujas gatos o personas, me sorprende que puedas dibujar tan bien a Fubuki o a Hirokazu, enserio.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¡Vaya! ¡Que sus cabellos son muy difíciles! ¡Puntas y puntas, muchas puntas! – Exageré mis gestos, haciéndola reír.

-Gracias.

-No es nada… perdón por hacerte esperar mucho ayer.

-No sucede nada… solo que en la tarde debe de hacer demasiado calor, ¿No crees? Es que llegaste muy rojita.

-Si, es verdad. – Me excusé rascándome la mejilla, aunque no fuese eso, si no, otra "razón" aun sigo molesta, no perdono fácil, ahora si que no. - ¿Sabes? ¡Me aburró! ¡Echemos otra vueltita por toda la secundaria! – Animé.

-Uhm… tendrás que ir tú sola, tengo que hacer algo, si me disculpas… – Bajó su mirada.

-¡Bueno! ¡No pasa nada! Puedo dar una vueltita yo solita. – Mitsuki asintió. Me levanté para disponerme a caminar y a dar un par de vueltas por la secundaria mucho aburrimiento. Todas las demás tenían que ir a no-se-que-cosa-que-no-escuche. Bueno, no importa, con tal de ir a una partecita con sombrita, aire fresco, todo estaría bien.

No tenía necesidad de andar pensando por lo de ayer, no me quemaría la cabeza pensando eso. Pero sí, la idiota de yo con tal solo recordarlo, el hormigueo que había sentido en ese momento, volvió a aparecer. Mientras, me apoderaba un sin fin de pensamientos. ¿No me estaría gustando Atsuya, verdad? Moví mi cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

Había tenido mi primer beso…

¡Con él idiota de Atsuya!

Lo más inevitable, me puse a pensar… ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no lo hubiese golpeado? ¿Estaría aun besándome? ¿Cómo el día de ayer? Y si, me sentí como la más grande idiota, una vez más. Ni yo misma me entendía sola, solamente pasaban esos recuerdos repetidamente a mi cabeza, hundiéndome nuevamente en ese extraño sentimiento. Me llevé una mano a los labios, luego cerré los ojos. Me había besado, aunque fuese solo un simple rocé, se había sentido bien. Me pellizqué la mejilla, ¿Cómo es posible que haya pensado eso? La sola ideá de volver a recrear la imagen me desesperaba y a la vez me ponía a pensar, que me besó sutilmente, atrapando mis labios.

-Hola.

Subí mi mirada encontrándome con él.

Enrojecí rápidamente.

-¿Te ocurre algo? ¿O te comió la lengua el gato? – Continuó, diciendo lo último en un tono burlón.

Llevé mis manos detrás de mi espalda, jugando con ellas. Negué con la cabeza lentamente ocultando mi sonrojo, esperando que no se intensifique más. Por que de algo estaba segura, que de seguro en cualquier momento temblaría, soy de esas personas que se ponen tímidas por cosas que pasan. Se encontraba él allí, mirándome, con sus ojos fijos en mí.

-Esto…

Oh, si, la había fregado ya.

-Pazita…

Levanté mi mirada lentamente, mirándolo. Me estaba asustando y mi corazón latía rápidamente. Tengo problemas con los nervios, los nervios no son mis amigos, tenía miedo.

-No te preocupes por ello. – Soltó repentinamente.

-¿Eh?

-Que no te preocupes por lo que sucedió ayer.

Algo fácil que no se podía pedir. La furia se estaba apoderando en mí… ¿Pero porqué el corazón se me oprimía?

-Pides algo como si fuese fácil, Atsuya. – Dije. Él suspiró largamente.

-¿Estas molesta de nuevo?

Levante mi mano, apuntándome con el dedo. - ¿Acaso crees que no estoy molesta? ¿Cómo si estuviera lo más feliz del mundo? ¡Mirame, Atsuya! – Chillé molesta, como si en cualquier momento lo golpearía.

-Entonces, haremos las paces, si es que tú quieres. – Dijo tranquilamente, como si fuera lo más fácil de mundo. Es que… ¿Es que no entendía que el primer beso era muy importante para mí? ¿Qué yo quería darlo con la persona que más quisiera? ¿Y que de repente me digiera de lo más sereno, que olvidará lo que hiso? En ese momento no lo entendí, cuando lo dijo, el porque mi corazón se encogió cuando mencionó esas palabras. Menudo cabrón salió, pensé para mis adentros.

Suspiré, tratando en tranquilizarme, para no volverlo a golpear.

-Vale… - Respondí, luego de unos minutos.

-Bien, iremos por un helado, después de clases. – Retomo la palabra el peli rosado luego de un largo silenció.

-Pero, ¿Y el traba-

-No creo que se moleste la gerente, ¿O si? – Me interrumpió.

Suspiré en forma de respuesta y asentí.

-Entonces será después de clases… - Di por finalizada la conversación, dándome la vuelta para macharme.

-Perdón. – Escuché por parte de él.

Enrojecí.

Pero no me atrevía a verle la cara, no podía. Pocos minutos después, me encontré con las chicas. Todo fue normal. La campana sonó, anunciando que entraríamos a la última hora de clases.

El profesor llegó, comenzó las clases como siempre. Pero había algo diferente; Atsuya no se sentaba adelante mío como siempre, lo habían cambiado. De alguna forma, me sentía sola y me avergonzaba pensar de esa manera. Unas cinco veces habré estado golpeándome la cabeza por pensar así. Las horas de clases a mi gusto pasaron rápidas, muy rápidas. Unos minutos, sonó de nuevo la campana.

Guarde mis cosas, y me paré de mi banco para salir por la puerta del salón. Caminé con impaciencia a través de los pasillos, una brisa fresca se coló por una ventana que se encontraba abierta, me acerqué a ella, apoyando mis codos, observé tras la ventana, y él se encontraba allí esperándome en la salida de la secundaria. Quite mis codos apoyados en la ventana, disponiéndome a caminar hacía la salida de la secundaria.

No me tardó tiempo en llegar a la salida, Atsuya me tomó por la muñeca, arrastrándome automáticamente por el camino. No me quejé de nada, ni me opuse, solo me mantuve en silenció. Claro, también todo el camino lo fue, no mencionamos ninguna palabra. Pero la única cosa que persistía en nosotros dos, era que aun sujetabas de mi muñeca. Irónicamente sonreí, porque era cierto. De verdad lo era, era lo único que nos conectaba hasta ahora, solo tú mano estaba en mi muñeca.

Pasamos por un par de caminos peatonales, pavimentos, pero no decíamos ninguna palabra, ni un pío. ¿Todo ha cambiado, no? Por inercia cerré mis ojos, solo dejándome llevar por ti, porqué tú me guiabas, tú sujetabas mi muñeca después de todo.

Me soltaste.

Abrí mis ojos rápidamente.

Te encontrabas tan sereno, estúpidamente sereno, Atsuya.

"El primer beso es el florecimiento de un amor, un simple rocé, que incluso puede hechizarte de una vez. El amor es una alergia que te contagiá y te vuelve loco, el amor siempre ha sido de esa manera."

Algo que había oído hace tanto tiempo y tiene tanta razón. Sacudí mi cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, me sentía confundida. Siempre había creído que no te podías enamorar dos veces, ¿O el amor es extraño? ¿O quizás… no lo sabía? El amor es insólito y tan raro algunas veces.

-¿Planeas quedarte allí parada todo el tiempo? – Dijo Atsuya, atrayendo mi atención y devolviéndome a la realidad. Di unos cuantos pasos para acercarme a él. Solo siguió caminando.

Y ahora mismo que me la pensaba, ¿Atsuya me estaba invitando a ir por un helado? Paré mi caminar rápidamente, ¿Por qué justamente ahora lo asimilaba y no antes? ¡Rayos! ¡Si que soy extraña! Atsuya me observo, mirándome con extrañes y una mezcla de incomodidad se veía en su rostro.

-No te estés pasando películas, idiota… esto no es ni si quiera una cita. – Lo reconocía, ahora si que lo hacía por muy fondo de mi interior, muy, muy, muy al fondo me decepcione. Ni yo misma lo sabía, pero no es que una cita con él me fuese genial o una ilusión… de esas que te hacen estar feliz todo el día, ¿No? Aunque bueno… tampoco no era de esas chicas que invitaban a salir siempre… ya deben de pensarlo, eso es raro, rarísimo.

-Ya sé que no es una cita, lo sé. – Dije tratando de sonar convincente. Aun no salía de mis pensamientos, no sé si lo logré. – Ya sabes, me parece raro que me invites a ir por…

-Paces… solo paces, no quiero que Shirou me regañé o Honoka.

Quedé en silenció, otra ilusión… ¿Espera, ilusión? Rayos…

-¿Y en donde es? – Cambié el tema rápidamente, alzaste tu ceja.

Veinte minutos después, sentada en una mesa con un helado y con un Atsuya bastante relajado... ¿Por qué yo era la única que no lo entendía? ¿Tanta inquietud sentía al estar a solas con él, luego de siempre estar molestándolo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo? ¿Y si es un sueño y me despertaba mi hermana gritándome? No lo era, él pago la cuenta, el pago, casi me daba un infarto. Ahora, nos encontrábamos a la mitad de una vereda… luego de una salida.

-Gracias… - Mencioné, sin mirarlo ni dirigirle la mirada. Miraba cualquier cosa que no fuera él.

-Te dije que no te pusieras más idiota de lo que eres… - Dijo un tanto fastidiado. ¡No era mi culpa que actuará así! ¡Es que…! ¡Es que me parecía tan raro, tanto que no podía aceptarlo! Me miró fijamente, clavando sus ojos en mí.

Nos quedamos parados en silenció, observándonos mutuamente, desearía que no me mirará tanto, porque me da de esos patatús.

Le vi entrecerrar sus ojos y se acercó a mí. Me tensé, pensando cualquier cosa. Pero esos pensamientos horribles se fueron, viéndole sonreír, no de esa manera orgullosa, traviesa o lo que fuese, si no, de esas grandes tanto que…

Me sonrojé de nuevo.

-Reconozco que algunas veces puedes ser fastidiosa, idiota, tímida, pero no necesito que te pongas conmigo de esa manera. – Cambió su sonrisa, a una burlona y desordeno mi cabello.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de color carmín, y es que, ver sonreír a Atsuya algunas veces así… daba una sensación extraña. Solo sonreí tranquilamente. También había que aceptarlo, podría ser un: gruñón, estúpido, malo, huraño, odioso pero… era una buena persona. No podía negarlo.

Inconscientemente no sé porque lo abracé, pero se sorprendió.

-Te perdonó. – Dije para luego deshacer el abrazó y sonreír. El solo hecho de ya no sentirme incomoda, me sentía bien. Él solo asintió con la cabeza.

El resto de la tarde fue tranquila, llegó la hora de irme a casa. El solo echo de ahora no sentirme incomoda me tranquilizaba, solo que me quedaba el esfuerzo de ya no pensar tanta tontería. Aun de que él halla robado mi primer beso… ya no se podía hacer nada, lo echo ya estaba.

Sonreí levemente al recodar que le había golpeado en la nariz, por lo menos no fue fuerte. Nada vergonzoso pasaría ahora, ya no existía el hecho de timidez o el enojo.

Ya no existía el temor, ni la timidez ni nada.

Por qué yo ya lo sabía, pero costaba aceptarlo. Porqué nada es fácil y la cruel verdad recaía en mí.

-Simplemente irónico, nunca lo esperé…

Y suspiré.

* * *

><p>Vamos con otro capítulo lleno de cursilerías (lo dudo xD) hasta ahora le he tomado más atención a estos dos y antes no era casi nada, pero algo es algo, ¿No creen? No me maten, que la niña salió despistada pero quizás… nah, me gusta dejar en suspenso (Otra cosa que dudo) ya sé marchan los shippings, tienen que venir los demás uwu, el otro capítulo ni esta planeado, en cambió este si xD<p>

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews ;D!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es de Level-5

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25: Doble cita<strong>

-¡Pazi, adivina que!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

-¡Lo que siempre he estado esperando! ¡Al fin se cumplió! – Sus ojos brillaron de felicidad.

-¿Será que...? – Su sonrisa se ensancho más. – Ya era hora, si que se demoro. ¿No crees?

Asintió con rapidez.

-Recuerda lo que tienes que hacer. – Sonrió con picardía.

-_"Ahora si que se me hiso difícil…"_ – Pensé. – _"¡Pero lo haré!"_ ¡Claro, aun no lo olvido!

-¡Gracias!

-Nee, ¿Y a donde van? – Pregunté con obvia picardía.

-No me lo dijo… - Dijo un tanto pensativa. - ¿Y tú, a donde lo llevas?

-Al zoológico… quiero… quiero ver los pandas… - Dije con ilusión. Honoka rió.

-¡Se le van a tirar todos los animales encima! – Rió divertida.

-No lo pensé, solo estuve pendiente de los pandas y quizás… ah…

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué viene ese "quizás"? ¿Y porqué no lo pensaste ni un poquitito? – Interrumpió.

-No nada, solo que a veces me distraigo con facilidad.

-Me siento muy feliz… - Sonrió otra vez.

-Así que aquí estaban… - Oímos detrás de nuestras espaldas, era Sayuri. – Me ha tomado tiempo encontralas.

-¡Ah, Sayuri! – Dijo entre pucheros la castaña. - ¡Debiste haberte quedado con tu novio! – Agregó, mirándole.

-Si, si lo que digas.

-¡Lo admitió, lo admitió! – Exclame con felicidad. - ¡Sayuri admitió que era la novia de Kazemaru!

-Graciositas… - Refunfuño entre dientes, molesta.

-Bueno. ¿Para que nos buscabas, eh?

-Ahora que lo recuerdo… mocosa. – Se dirigió Sayuri mirando a Honoka. – Don cubito de hielo parlante te estaba buscando, entonces, decidí irte a buscar para que hablarás con él.

-Bien, iré.

Fueron las últimas palabras de Honoka. Se fue por la puerta de la azotea, dejándonos a nosotras dos solas.

-Sayu, Sayu. ¡Vayamos abajo también! No quiero quedarme aquí, tengo que hacer algo también.

-Bueno, bueno. Pero sé que planeas algo, eh. Se te nota en la cara. – Reí divertida.

Bajamos por las escaleras de la azotea, caminando tranquilamente para ir hacia los pasillos que conectaban a nuestro salón, ya qué siempre los chicos estaban dando vueltas por allí. Ya no sé dejaba practicar soccer en los recesos como antes, todo porque alguien rompió las ventanas y ya era el colmo que lo hicieran, por eso, lo prohibieron. Llegamos a los pasillos, viendo a los chicos allí, en grupito como siempre. Honoka se encontraba hablando con Fubuki, Aki con Endo, Hanako con Heat, Kozue, con bueno, con Tsunami. Como siempre.

Caminé hacia una ventana, se encontraba abierta. La misma que había apoyado mi codo, en el día de ayer. Y allí, se encontraba la persona que buscaba, a paso lento, me acerqué.

-¡Atsuya! – Llamé normalmente, como siempre. Ya cerca de él, se volteó, mirándome con una cara de sueño. – Quita esa cara, quiero preguntarte algo.

Bostezó, poniendo su mano en su boca, entre cerrando sus ojos. Movió su mano en señal que lo dijera, acomodé mis manos detrás de mi espalda, acto de nerviosismo, una vez más.

-Me preguntaba si… _"¿Ahora que tontería le digo para que me acompañe?"_ – Pensé. – Me preguntaba si me acompañas al zoológico, quiero ver los pandas y no tengo con quien ir. – Arqueó su ceja, extrañado. Claro, era algo extraño, nunca le decía cosas así. – Como te lo he dicho, no tengo con quien ir, mi hermana no puede y como no me dan "amor" – Susurré lo último. – No he podido ir al zoológico a ver los pandas, quiero conocerlos.

-Bien. – Respondió después de unos largos minutos. - ¿Y para cuando es?

-¿Para cuando qué? – Repetí, extrañada.

-Que para cuando vamos a ir, idiota.

-Para hoy, hoy mismo. – Dije rápidamente, quitando mis manos de mi espalda.

Suspiró cansado.

-No preguntaré porqué me lo pediste, pero no te haré de niñera. ¿Entendiste? – Dijo dándose la vuelta, caminando. Me dejó con las palabras con la boca, y no le pude responder. Suspiré derrotada, algunas veces era difícil tratar con él, algo que no podía quejarme de nada. Se lo había pedido por lo prometido, pero detrás de eso, quería hacer otra cosa.

-Eres un baka… - Susurré. Giré mis talones, para caminar tranquilamente hacia algún lugar, pues nada fue que Honoka se acercó a mí, aun con esa sonrisa que tenía en la azotea.

-¿Cómo té fue? – Preguntó, feliz.

-Pues… bien, acepto.

Chilló emocionada.

-¡Me alegro! Cuida que no sé le acerquen mucho los animales, ya sabes… es popular entre ellos, al igual cuando estábamos en primaria, en Hokkaido.

-¡Wow! ¿De verdad? ¿Y como fue?

_Flash back_

_-Niños, es hora de la merienda… -Anunció la maestra tranquilamente. Era un día primaveral, en la tarde, todos estaban comiendo felices, hasta que…_

_-¡Iugh! ¿Qué es ese olor insoportable? – Se quejó un niño._

_-¡Idiota! ¡Atsuya, eres un idiota! – Dijo la pequeña Honoka molesta. - ¡Mira que echar eso aquí, justo cuando estábamos comiendo! ¡Ahora ni ganas tengo!_

_-¡Hey! ¡Pero si los animales me siguen! ¡Hasta esa cobra! – Señalo el pequeño animal que se enroscaba en un palo, miraba atentamente al peli rosa. - ¿¡Lo ves!_

_-¡Pero nada! ¡Ah, ahora no puedo comer!_

_-¡Maestra, no se desmaye, maestra! – Gritó el pequeño Fubuki._

_-¡Mira lo que haces, idiota! – Regaño una vez más Honoka a Atsuya._

_Fin de flash back_

Me reí por un rato. Y Honoka solo dijo: "Nada más lo hacia por atención" a lo que estuve un rato escuchando las tonterías que hacía Atsuya de pequeño para que no se le acercarán los animales.

-¿No crees que es genial? – Escuche decir de Honoka, luego de terminar de hablar de eso, generando un silenció.

-¿Genial qué? ¿Qué haya aceptado ir al zoológico conmigo?

-¡Si! – Contestó feliz. Paramos en una maquina de jugos.

-¿Quieres de mora? – Ella asintió. Segundos después tenía una lata de jugo de mora y una de naranja, me quede con la última. Mientras que Honoka con la de mora. - ¿Ya te dijo?

-No, pero dijo que era un secreto. – Suspiró. Le dio un sorbo a su jugo de mora. – A veces es tan impredecible…

-Pero así se diferencia. Fubuki, es Fubuki. – Dije. – Eso es lo que te atraé de él, ¿No?

-Bueno… tienes razón, Shirou es Shirou. – Sonreí. – Ten suerte, Atsuya algunas veces es difícil de manejar. Atraé demasiada la atención de los animales. – Explico, un tanto seria. – Te puede causar problemas. – Asentí.

-Haré lo posible. Si no sé separa, todo estará bien.

-Ah, si, quiero saber como le quitas la bufanda a Atsuya, a mí nunca me deja.

-Pues… - Me encogí de hombros. – No lo sé, solamente se la quito y ya.

-Eso me hace pensar otra cosa… pero será. Ahora que lo pienso… Sayuri esta muy cercana a Kazemaru…

-Uhm… si, eso es verdad. No me había fijado.

-Bueno, suerte. Nos vemos más tarde, tengo que buscar algo.

-Ok… - Respondí, tranquilamente.

Honoka se despidió agitando su mano yéndose por el pasillo de la izquierda, dejándome sola. Camine con tranquilidad hacia una ventana abierta, apoyando mi codo y con la mano izquierda, sujetando la lata de jugo. No sé cuantos minutos u segundos estuve de esa manera, mirando hacia fuera, buscando algo interesante que observar.

-¡Oí, hola distraída! – Saludo alegremente una voz, me di la vuelta para ver quien era, pues fue Yuuto.

-Hola, basquetbol andante. – Saludé, con diversión.

-Enamorada, ¿No?

Alcé la ceja extrañada.

-¿Enamorada? ¿Y de quien? – Dije sonriendo.

-No lo ocultes, peque. –Reí. – En Okinawa, cuando estabas enamorada, siempre apoyabas el codo en la ventana y bebías una lata de jugo de naranja. – Explico.

-_"Eso es cierto, cuando me gustabas siempre estaba mirándote por la ventana, apoyando mi codo allí. El tiempo vuela…"_ – Me sorprendí por lo que pensé e inconscientemente me sonroje.

-Vez, tenía razón. – Asentí lentamente. - ¿Y quien es el afortunado? – Pregunto con interés.

-Esto…

-Debe de ser quizás el chico que seguías la otra vez…

-¿El chico que seguía? Yo siempre sigo por joda…

-Al que seguías con un escobillón.

-Ah… ¿A-A-A-Atsuya? – Dije con nerviosismo y aun sonrojada.

-¡Si, el mismito! Siempre se me olvida el nombre.

-_"Siempre se te olvida los nombres de los chicos que molesto, Yuuto."_

-Te debe de gustar muchísimo. – Interrumpió mis pensamientos diciendo eso, no sabía que responderle.

-No lo sé, algunas veces es difícil saberlo. – Dude un poco en decir lo siguiente. – Pero, en algún momento lo sabré.

-Pues suerte. – Desordeno mi pelo como siempre lo hacía, sonriendo. – Nos vemos mas tarde, peque. –Sonreí en modo de despedida.

Agite la lata de jugo, se encontraba vaciá. Me la había bebido toda. Desistí en seguir mirando por la ventana, pero había un insoportable calor, no me quería alejar del aire frasquito que me brindaba. Suspiré con desgana. A paso flojo caminé, alejándome. Sonreí, iría a ver los pandas, al fin los conocería. En unos segundos, la campana sonó.

…

-¡Fubuki! – Llamo Honoka, atrayendo la atención del peli plata. - ¿Te hice esperar mucho? – Dijo ya cerca de él.

-No, no demoraste mucho. ¿Vamos? – Pregunto Fubuki, sonriendo.

La castaña sonrió, emocionada, dándole un "si" afirmativo a Fubuki. Caminaron tranquilamente, sin hablar, ni mencionar una palabra.

-Hono, cierra los ojos. – pidió el peli plata.

-¿Eh?

-Solo hazlo. – Pidió una vez más, Honoka asintió, cerrando sus ojos. Fubuki tomó la mano de la castaña, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, guiándola.

Dos minutos después y de una extensa caminata, ya habían llegado hacia donde quería ir el peli plata. Soltó la mano dela chica.

-Abre los ojos. – Le dijo.

Honoka asintió, abriendo sus ojos, encontrándose con un extenso lago, sus aguas se veían limpias, puras y cristalinas. Una brisa acariciaba las aguas, el rostro y cabello de ambos, se sonrieron con alegría, emocionados.

Fubuki volvió a tomar la mano de la castaña, emprendiendo una pequeña caminata hacía la orilla del lago. Con su mano libre, hiso un gesto para que Honoka se sentará, ella entendió y se sentó. Él peli plata le imitó, sentándose también.

-¿Lo recuerdas? – Habló otra vez, él peli plata.

-Si, recuerdo nuestra primera vez venir a este lago, contigo, solos. – Contestó la castaña mirando atentamente el agua que centellaba.

-Cuando dejamos solo a Atsuya en una heladería y volvimos – Dijo Fubuki- Lo encontramos sentado en una banca, comiendo un helado. En su cabeza, tenía ya un nido de aves. – Dicho esto, ambos rieron.

-Como en los viejos tiempos… - Susurró Honoka.

Fubuki lo escuchó perfectamente, y asintió.

-Así es… como en los viejos tiempos. – La castaña sonrió satisfecha.

Fubuki la besa repentinamente, sin preguntar, sin hablar. Rozando sus labios, con los suyos tiernamente. Sorprendida, su mente se pone en blanco, olvidando al instante quien era o como se llamaba, disfrutaba estar cerca de él. Se aleja, esbozando esa enorme –y amable sonrisa- que te hechiza con tal solo verla, pero esa sonrisa, la apreciaba ella, solo ella. Solamente Honoka Hatsumomo apreciaba esa sonrisa. La castaña sonrió sonrojada, sin apartar su mirada de quién la besó.

...

-¡Atsuya, apurate!

El nombrado gruño molesto, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

-¡Ash, vamos! – Dije una vez más, él suspiró.

-Cuanto me arrepiento de haber venido… - Refunfuño.

-¿No te gustan los zoológicos? – Pregunté, apoyándome en el barandal de fierro para ver a los monos.

-He venido muchas veces ya... – Contestó.

-¿¡Ya viste a los pandas!

-Si, ya los vi…

-¡Wii! ¡Ahora tengo más ganas de verlos! – Dije feliz, echándome a correr a dirección opuesta.

-¡Oye, no corras! Menuda cría salió… tsk.

Corrí por un rato buscando a los pandas con emoción, para luego parar. Me había olvidado de Atsuya y de que le iban a seguir los animales, la había fregado. Miré unos segundos a cualquier lado, decidiéndome hacía donde tenía que ir lo a buscar. Solo tuve que doblar al a izquierda para verlo allí, mirando a un perezoso.

-¿Miras aun perezoso? – Dije poniéndome detrás de él.

-Me había aburrido así que iba a irme a casa. Pero al ver a este perezoso, no sé porque me recordó a ti. – Dijo sin quitar la mirada del perezoso.

-¿Perezoso? – Y miré, acercándome. - ¡Wow, hola hermanito! – Saludé moviendo mi mano efusivamente, a lo que una gotita recorrió por la cabeza de Atsuya, lo miré. - ¿Qué? Pero si dijiste que era mi hermano…

Un sonido de cuadra sonó cuando se golpeó la frente con su mano.

-Idiota… y yo pensando que te molestarías… - Confesó sinceramente.

-Ya me lo han dicho bastantes veces en realidad. – Arqueó la ceja.

-¿Quién?

-Mi hermana, mamá, primas… en fin, muchas personas.

Solo soltó un "ah" para volver a caminar, a lo que lo seguí.

-Querías ver a los pandas, ¿No? – Asentí. – Pues vamos a verlos, yo ya quiero marcharme a casa.

-¿¡Que! ¡No! ¡Yo quiero ver los leoncitos, las jiráfitas, los ositos, los elefantitos, los ositos y las foquitas! – Chillé, tironeándolo del brazo infantilmente. - ¡No me iré sin verlos antes! – Tironeé, una vez más. - ¡También quiero ver los flamencos!

Me miró desconcertado.

-Es mi primera vez en venir a un zoológico, ya te lo dije nadie me acompañaría.

Un sonoro bufido escuché por parte de Atsuya, rodando sus ojos.

-Bueno lo haré, solo porqué tú lo has pedido. – Hiso una leve pausa. – Solamente te falto arrodillarte… - Sonrió orgullosamente cruzándose de brazos, para empezar a caminar de nuevo, dejándome prácticamente atrás, otra vez.

Solamente sonreí, no quise armar una pelea por la forma en que lo dijo solamente él era de esa manera, nadie podía cambiarlo.

-¿Qué quieres ver primero? – Pregunto sin dejar de caminar.

-¡Los flamencos! Quiero verlos ahora – Respondí animada.

-¿No querías ver primeros los pandas?

-Los dejo para último, si son los últimos, mejor.

-Entonces vamos. – Dijo una vez más apresurándose. Parece que le gustaba dejarme atrás.

-Desgraciado – Murmuré. – Me dejas atrás, ni me esperas.

-Quién te manda ser tan lenta, y te escuche perfectamente. – Repuso molesto. – No te creas, te he estado soportando días y meses, solamente esperate. – Amenazó. Suspiré.

-Atsuya, tus amenazas no son nada. No creo que te atrevas a hacer algo que me haga mal. – No dijo nada solo lo vi sonreír, eso me hiso dudar.

Llegamos a los flamencos, me acerqué emocionada para verlos. Siempre los veía en imágenes o en videos, pero nunca en realidad. Chillé con emoción, realmente amaba los animales y me encantaban. Uno se acerco, se encontraba junto a su manada, posicionándose cerca de donde estábamos, caminé hacia allí, claro, "Atsuyito" me siguió.

-Uaa… nunca había visto a uno de tan cerca…

-Eres rara. – Dijo secamente. – Me parecé extraño que no hayas ido a un zoológico antes.

Inflé mis mejillas molesta. ¿Rara? ¿Solamente porque nunca había ido al zoológico antes? ¡Desgraciado! El flamenco se acerco más a nosotros e inevitablemente acercó su pico hacia el cabello de Atsuya, para luego pasar su cabeza en el, me reí.

-¡Ajá! ¡El karma se devuelve! – Exclamé con un poco de malicia, él solo se quejo ya que el flamenco le daba muestras de afecto amorosas. Gruñó molesto.

Después de minutos, de ver todo lo que nombré antes y ninguno había sido la excepción que le hiciera cosas a Atsuya en la cabeza o incluso tironearle la ropa, me había reído demasiado por el día. Finalmente vi a los pandas, estuve feliz. Muy feliz. Me había quedado hasta tarde para ver un reportaje especial de los pandas, hasta las cuatro o cinco de mañana.

Muchos pandas estaban allí, con sus madres que eran incluso más grandes que ellos, los cuidadores estaban allí cerca, sujetando a los bebes pandas con mascarillas y guantes en sus manos. Las madres pandas se encontraban comiendo bambú, junto con los machos. Algunos bebes se encontraban jugando con otros, o tirando de las orejas de los machos o hembras. Me dio por sacar mi celular y sacar una foto a tres pandas que se encontraban allí, con dos pequeños pandas, supuse que serian sus hijos. Comúnmente pierden los bebes las hembras o solo tenían una, raramente dos. Los pandas se encontraban en extinción, por lo menos aquí en Inazuma, estaban haciendo una rehabilitación, para hacer crecer el hábitat de los pandas, ellos se estaban extinguiendo.

Miré la hora y suspiré, era la hora de irme ya. Vi todo lo que quería ver, incluso volví a ver pingüinos, esta vez pandas. Sonreí con emoción por ver fotos de estos dos o de los otros animales. Caminé tranquilamente hasta la salida del zoológico, dándome la vuelta para ver a Atsuya y sonreír.

-Gracias por acompañarme hoy. – Él no dijo nada, me miró.

-De nada… supongo… - Dijo luego de esperar varios minutos, se rascó la nuca un poco incomodo.

Me acerqué a él, para besarle la mejilla en forma de agradecimiento.

-Y por soportarme… como tú lo has dicho. – Mencioné, separándome con las mejillas sonrojadas. – Nos vemos mañana. – Me di la vuelta para comenzar a caminar, ni siquiera para ver su reacción.

Me había sonreído a mi misma, por haber echo eso. Solo esperaría que para mañana, volver a verlo para molestarlo como siempre lo hacía.

* * *

><p>¡Bien, al fin termino el capi! Debí haberlo terminado ayer, pero me puse vaga xD a lo que espero que les halla gustado, y por primera vez le hago tanto centro al "Patsuya" LOL, enserio, no me acostumbro. Sobre todo, intento usar más palabras, pero soy fail con patas. Bueno, eso sería, nos vemos en otro capítulo. (Si, estoy floja para escribir xD!)<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, si no a Level-5.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26: El trabajo de literatura Mitsuki se enterá de algunas cosas que no sabía.**

-Buenos días. – Saludaron uno que otro a la vez que entrabamos al salón, con una sonrisa oreja a oreja, algunos tristes, serenos o amargados.

La mañana prácticamente era tranquila, casi siempre nuestro salón era un caso especial, muy especial. No es que fuéramos el peor salón, solo que cada vez éramos más escandalosos por más que lo intentáramos el chacoteo siempre se escuchaba por los pasillos hasta que llegaba nuestro profesor y nos hacía callar.

Regresando al asunto, la mañana era tranquila. No obstante, ¿Alguna vez se han sentido incomodos por que alguien te mirá mucho? Pues a mí me esta pasando ahora mismo, y me gustaría que no fuese así, incomoda muchísimo. Pero si lo pienso bien, yo siempre lo hago pero no me gusta que me miren a mi, ni mucho menos que fuese Atsuya.

Si, tenía que ser exactamente él. Todo lo que me tenía que tocar era disimular o jugar con… bueno, jugaba con el pelo de Ichigo, concretamente.

-¡Ah, deja mi pelo tranquilo! – Se quejó el mencionado cruzándose de brazos.

-Deja niño fresa.

Él suspiró cansado, más o menos llevaba media hora jugando con su coleta, desarmándola… y Atsuya no dejaba de mirarme, pues tenía que echar una miradita disimulada para ver si dejaba de hacerlo; pero seguía.

Ichigo se llevo una mano a la cara, moviéndola de un lado a otro, obviamente cansado que siguiera jugando con su pelo, tironeándole de la coleta. Y es que, era divertido molestarlo por un rato, a secas, Hikari se reía pero a nuestro amigo fresa no le agradaba la idea de que su hermana se riera de él, o que Goenji le echará una mirada burlesca, se notaba a leguas.

Gruño molesto, odiaba que Goenji le observara, y una cosa era que se acercará algunas veces a su hermana para entablar una conversación, pues ambos iban al club de soccer porque los dos amaban dicho deporte.

-Ichigo – Dije atrayendo su atención rápidamente.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto, alzando su vista hacía a mí.

-Creo que tendrás que hacer de nuevo tu coleta, la desarme.

Se llevo una mano hacía su cabello, verificando si lo que había dicho era verdad o una mentira. Le mostré el cole, sonriendo, él lo tomo, peinándose nuevamente para hacerse la coleta. Como si no fuese poco, Atsuya seguía mirando a mí dirección, impacientándome. No sabía la razón del porque me miraba a mí, o si eran solo ideas mías. El amor te hace torpe… y es verdad, es la pura verdad.

Lo observe detenidamente, solo por cinco minutos… posé mi mirada en el peli plateado recién llegado; Hirokazu. Él se sienta ahora en el banco de Atsuya, al baka lo cambiaron hacía adelante. Disfrutaba molestarlo en hora de clases, aun que lo diga, nunca, casi nunca a excepción del festival cultural hablé con Hirokazu… y es que, hablare con él me resultaba difícil, en primera: siempre se iba. En segunda, no sabía que decirle. Y en tercera, por alguna razón… me daba miedo.

-Buenos días, Hirokazu-san. – Si, estaba usando el termino "san" con él. Cosa que nunca lo hacía, solamente lo utilizaba para molestar.

-Buenos días. – Saludo él.

No supe que más decirle, las palabras no salían de mí garganta, ¿Cuántos minutos habrán de pasado desde que dije eso? No lo sabía, se me hacía desesperante, me lleve una mano a la cara.

-Hoy hace un buen clima, ¿No crees?

Asentí automáticamente. Observándole, con atención, era la primera vez que lo hacía. Su piel, era tan blanca como la de Fubuki, sus fracciones eran iguales, pero, lucía cansado, desbastado y triste, haciéndome sentir nostalgia. Nostalgia; algo que no sentía… si… desde aquella última vez. ¿Para qué recordar el pasado? Era mejor dejarlo allí, y solo mirar hacía el futuro. Entrelace mis dedos con mis manos, mirándole con nerviosismo. En cambió él, parecía pensar en otras cosas.

-¿En que piensas? – Me atreví a preguntarle con curiosidad.

Se tomo algunos minutos, parecían eternos, hasta que finalmente, volvió a dirigirme la mirada.

-En nada. – Contestó.

Hasta allí llego nuestra conversación, Akito-sensei hiso su aparición. Él era el reemplazante de nuestro antiguo profesor jefe, tuvo algunos problemas.

No excedía los veinticinco años; alto, de fracciones agraciadas, cabellos negrisos que caían como unas cascadas. Y su fleco, que algunas veces se pegaba a su frente, ojos de color granates, que brillaban con vivadas, junto con una gran sonrisa. Una piel blanquecina. Un digno profesor que se ganaba todas las miradas de las muchachas, no tenía que dudarlo… Akito-sensei era lindo, pero para gustos, hay colores. Sensei sonrió entusiasmado, empezando la clase de literatura.

Claro, las chicas suspiraban cada vez que veían la sonrisa del peli negro. Con suerte, la mirada de Atsuya no sé encontraba en mí, si no, en su cuaderno. Suspiré aliviada.

-Como todos saben, parcialmente nos estamos acercando a los exámenes… - Dijo el peli negro, posicionándose adelante del pizarrón, atrayendo la atención de todas las chicas y un par de miradas de odio de algunos chicos. – En mi caso, haremos un trabajo de literatura, por lo que yo elegiré a sus compañeros. – Explico, tranquilamente. Se acercó al escritorio, tomando una cajuela de color negro, para luego abrirla y sacar unos lentes de marco negro, colocándoselos. Tomo el libro de clases para disponerse a ojear la lista.

Nombró cada nombre, asignando los grupos, que, desafortunadamente me tocó con Atsuya. Lo peor, sería llevarlo a mí casa, que bulla me haría mi papá y mamá. Sumando a mí hermana… un completo caos.

-Les daré tiempo para que se organicen lo suficiente, procuren no hacer tanto ruido, ¿Entienden? – Habló otra vez.

Me levante de mí asiento, para caminar hacía donde estaba mi compañero de trabajo. Me senté al lado suyo, mirándole.

-Y bien, ¿En donde nos vamos a juntar? – Pregunte, aun mirándolo.

Clavó sus ojos verde-agua en mí, ocasionándome nerviosismo. Se estaba demorando un montón en contestar.

-Por ahora en mi casa, hoy. – Respondió, con suma tranquilidad. Asentí lentamente.

Separé mi mirada de Atsuya, enfocándola en Hirokazu nuevamente. Él se encontraba solo. Totalmente solo. Y aunque le habían asignado a su compañero de trabajo, se encontraba solo. La curiosidad estaba despertando, y es que era muy curiosa, demasiado curiosa.

-¿Me estas prestando atención? – Escuché decir por parte de mí compañero.

-Si… claro que si… - Contesté no muy convencida, a saber que decía. Arqueó su ceja notablemente molesto.

-Deberías de dejar de andar mirando por allá. – Dijo molesto, pero una cosa era; nadie me daba ordenes, absolutamente nadie. Ni él.

-¿Por qué? – Pregunté, volviéndolo a mirar.

-No te enteras de nada, realmente de casi nada.

Moví mi cabeza lentamente, negando.

-Nah, repítelo de nuevo.

Él suspiró con mala gana, rodando sus ojos. Me volvió a explicar sobre lo que haríamos los dos en el trabajo. Al cabo de unos segundos, la campana sonó, finalizando el bloque de literatura. Me levante con súbita pereza, para caminar hacía la puerta del salón.

-Recuerda, después de clases. – Dijo una vez más el peli rosa, asentí sin mirarle. Salí del salón tranquilamente para ver en el pasillo a Hikari, Hanako, Honoka, Mitsuki y Sayuri, esperándome. Caminé hacía a ellas.

-¿Con quién les toco? – Cuestioné, ya cerca de ellas.

-¿No prestaste atención? – Negué con la cabeza. – Me tocó con Ichigo-aniki. – Dijo Hikari.

-Kazemaru. – Contestó Sayuri.

-Hirokazu-san – Respondió Mitsuki un tanto nerviosa.

-Shirou-chan – Fue de últimas, Honoka.

Asentí comprendiendo, aunque Akito-sensei era un nuevo profesor… sabía elegir los grupos.

-A Pazi-chan le tocó con Atsuya-san… - Dijo Hikari, dirigiéndose a mí.

-Si… - Respondí con tranquilidad.

-Menos mal que Shirou-chan irá a mi casa, de esa manera no interrumpiremos el trabajo de ustedes dos. – Habló Honoka.

-Ya veo... – Dije. – Mitsuki… - La mencionada me miró. - ¿Cómo es Hirokazu-san?

-No lo sé Pazi-chan, algunas veces habló con él… no lo conozco lo suficiente. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Por nada.

Ella meneó su cabeza extrañada, más no pregunto.

Lo más raro, por más que le intentara hallar una manera para hablar con Hirokazu-san… él era cortante y cada vez que lo veía, lucía triste o cansado. Y entonces, vino la solución.

"Te pido por favor Mitsuki, que hables todo lo que puedas con Hirokazu"

"Lo intentaré, haré todo lo posible por hacerlo, Pazi-chan. De alguna manera, me llama la atención de que sea de esa manera."

Ese fue nuestro último dialogo.

La campana volvió a sonar para iniciar el otro bloque de clases. Desde allí, la hora pasó lentamente.

…

Las clases al fin habían acabado, pero aun quedaba una cosa por hacer… el trabajo de literatura. Por lo más que lo desease, tenía que hacerlo hoy. Y eso que, nos habían dado dos semanas, con unas palabras extrañas, por lo más, ir buscando por esos diccionarios gruesos, con un montón de hojas...

-Por aquí, lenta. – Oí decir, llamando mi atención para caminar por donde escuché aquella voz.

-¡No soy lenta! – Reclame. – Solo fui a comprarme algo. –Añadí, haciendo un leve puchero.

-Mejor vamos… - Dijo Atsuya, comenzando a caminar.

-Ah… - Dije sin más, caminando a su lado silenciosamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya nos encontrábamos cerca de su casa, que, extrañamente estaba muy cerca de una tía lejana… vaya coincidencia. Caminamos en silenció, ninguna palabra parecía salir de nuestras bocas, hasta que Atsuya paró su caminar.

Me miró con cierta certeza, del porque había detenido su caminar. Hiso un gesto para que le siguiera, caminando hacía una casa que se veía que era de dos pisos; no era ni exagerada, ni grande, lo normal. En la entrada de la casa, tenía un portón de fierro, de color negro. Lo suficiente como para poder proteger la casa, sin necesidad de perros o eso creía, ya que toda mi vida he tenido tanta mascota… que teníamos hasta cuatro perros o tres. Con su mano, hiso un ademán para que entrara, ni cuenta me había dado que ya tenía el portón de fierro negro abierto, listo para entrar, caminé.

La casa era normal, y sus pasillos no eran angostos, ni anchos, lo necesario para pasar sin que tener que ponerse de lado. Pasé con tranquilidad por el extenso pasillo de la casa, llegando hacía el living. Dos sillones, una mesita al medió junto con un pequeño televisor.

-Deja tus cosas allí – Señaló con su dedo el sillón de color crema, asentí, dejando mis cosas hacía donde apunto. - ¿Quieres algo de beber? – Preguntó inmediatamente.

Asentí torpemente, antes de verlo marcharse; a los pocos minutos después, volvió con una bandeja con dos jugos.

Me quede callada, observándolo atentamente mientras que él se tomaba su vaso, antes de hacerlo yo. Miré a mi alrededor buscando interesante que mirar, pues, no iba a quedarme allí mirándole solo a él, me sentía bastante incomoda.

Después de eso, comenzamos con nuestra labor de hacer el trabajo de literatura –y que era bastante largo, muy largo por decirlo, menos mal que nos dieron dos semanas- yendo y revisando como si fuese maquina algunas palabras y escribir frenéticamente, sin cruzar alguna palabra. Por primera vez, lo vería tan concentrado en hacer algo que fuese tarea, aunque sabiendo también que yo no era muy aplicada, y era bastante olvidada para las tareas, pero no tenía que quitar, que me iba bastante bien en literatura, eso sí, matemáticas arruinaba mi promedio. Luego de quizás, dos horas me di el trabajo de descansar un momento, recostándome un poco sobre el escritorio, cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Es costumbre tuya apoyarte tanto en un escritorio o mesa?

-Cuando me da sueño, me aburro o estoy cansada. – Replique tranquilamente, mirándole.

-Entonces siempre estas cansada o aburrida mejor dicho, vives de esa manera. – Dijo él, sumamente divertido, esperando a que me enojara, nada más fue que solté un simple "Ah"

Cerré mis ojos suspirando, acomodando mi cabeza entre mis brazos, estando así un rato pero a cada segundo abriéndolos para no quedarme dormida.

Sentí que su dedo me tocaba la cabeza, como si me hubiese quedado dormida o que él buscaba algo divertido que hacer.

-¿A que viene semejante cambió de actitud? – Tomó la palabra él, levanté mi cabeza me suponía que tenía una cara de sueño a lo que lo miré, esperando que más diría. – Me refiero a ayer… cuando nos despedimos. – Añadió inmediatamente.

-Ah, ¿Lo del beso de mejilla? – Cuestioné tranquilamente, él asintió. - ¿Qué paso con eso? ¿Quieres otro? – Dije con tono de picardía en forma de joda, se la pensó un poco a lo que me regañé internamente, algunas veces decía estupideces sin pensarlo. Mis mejillas enrojecieron a lo que escondí mi cabeza para que no me viera las mejillas.

-¡Eh! ¡No te quedes dormida! – Exclamo con molestia. Lo que planeaba, olvido el asunto del beso de mejilla, sonreí divertida.

-Bueno, bueno… - Dije levantando mi cabeza una vez más, acomodándome bien para mirarle. - ¿Seguimos con el trabajo? – Él asintió.

-Solo me gustaría acabar con esto más rápido… me resulta tedioso trabajar contigo.

Y allí vamos en formas de molestar, traté de ignorar eso olímpicamente pero los comentarios iban y venían de su boca a lo que yo también le seguí la corriente, pero con enojo.

Prácticamente esta sería como una Guerra del Pacifico si nos vieran.

...

-¡Lotte, ya llegue!

La mencionada salió de la cocina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sus ojos demostraban dulzura y comprensión. Vestía aquellos vestidos de aquellos tiempos, pero aun así parecía una casi madre "maternal" pero joven.

-Bienvenida, querida.

-Lotte, ¿Recuerdas a Shirou-chan? – Preguntó la castaña con una pizca de curiosidad, para saber si su hermana recordaba a aquel chico.

-¿Tú amiguito que siempre le golpeabas cuando se comía tus dulces, o cuando se habían quedado muchas veces en el hospital por consumir aquellas pastillitas de limón? – Dijo un tanto dudosa, para ver si su memoria no le fallaba, Honoka asintió. - ¿Qué pasa con él?

-Lo traje hoy a casa, tenemos un trabajo de literatura. – Contestó mientras iba hacía la puerta, dándole la pasada al aludido.

-Con razón Sayuri trajo a un amiguito aquí… - Dijo pensativa, poniendo su mano en su mentón. Miró con curiosidad a Fubuki. – Bueno, ustedes hagan el trabajo, yo me pondré a cocinar. – Ambos asintieron.

-Ven, sígueme. – Le dijo la castaña al peli plateado, él le siguió subiendo por unas escaleras, dando al segundo piso.

Caminaron con tranquilidad en los extensos pasillos del lugar, pues, habían demasiadas habitaciones, tanto que ya estaban sorprendiendo a Fubuki. Honoka a ciertos minutos se reía a voz baja, él peli plateado no había cambiado en nada aun, seguía sorprendiéndose por pequeñas pequeñeces. Finalmente llegaron a la habitación de la castaña, la propia puerta lo intuía por un letrero con unas letras moradas el nombre "Honoka" la chica abrió la puerta, dándole el paso hacía su alcoba a Fubuki.

El peli plateado observo con detenimiento la habitación de la castaña, constituía en sus paredes de un color morado, junto con unas mariposas negras en aquellas mismas paredes. Una mesa de escritorio, que no era tan grande, pero perfectamente podía estar allí dos personas. Una cama que se veía de lejos mullida, junto con un par de peluches. La habitación era sencilla, pero agradable.

-Acomódate allí, Shirou-chan. – Dijo la castaña, señalando una silla. - ¿Quieres algo para beber o comer? – Preguntó. Fubuki negó con la cabeza.

-¿Comenzamos? – Esta vez preguntó él, Honoka solo sonrió en forma de respuesta. – Bien, nos repartiremos el trabajo. ¿Te parece? – Ella asintió.

Desde allí, no dijeron ninguna palabra más, solo estaba el sonido de escribir en las hojas o que el diccionario se estampará contra la mesa, en algún segundo Fubuki suspiraba, aburrido.

Desde allí, no dijeron ninguna palabra más, solo estaba el sonido de escribir en las hojas o que el diccionario se estampará contra la mesa, en algún segundo Fubuki suspiraba, aburrido. La castaña llevaba unos lentes de marco negro, ya que cada vez que leía algo los traía puestos. El peli plateado sonrió con ganas, aun desde pequeños, aun los usaba y aun no perdía esa costumbre típica de ella.

-¿Aburrido? – Cuestionó Honoka.

-Si, ¿Qué tal un descanso? – Dijo Fubuki.

Ambos dejaron el lápiz de lado, para descansar sus manos y descansar la mente por un rato. Honoka se quitó los lentes, dejándolos de lado para mirar al peli plateado, con cierta impaciencia. Y es que, ella aunque supiese actuar en algún momento tendría que dejarlo, no podía dejar de lado de que él le había besado. Si contaba a lo largo de sus años que estaba presente en Hokkaido, ya llevaban más o menos tres besos. Tan solo con recordarlo el corazón le latía rápidamente, pero por ser buena actora, lo dejó pasar por ahora, pero no dejaría esto así.

Con cierta timidez, le miró, disimulando. Ya no podía soportarlo, estiró su mano tímidamente, jalando el uniforme de Fubuki, atrayendo su atención inmediatamente, él peli plateado le miró confundido. Bastante confundido de que Honoka hiciera eso.

-Esto… Shirou-chan… - Dijo la castaña un tanto avergonzada, el de orbes verde-agua solamente le observo.

-¿Hm? – Soltó. - ¿Qué sucede?

-Es que yo… quería preguntarte de qué porque tú… - No hallaba las palabras correctas, jugo con sus dedos, tratando de calmarse. Desvió su mirada, clavándola en el piso, aun jugando con sus dedos. Ya decidida, decidió volver su mirada al peli plateado. - ¿Por qué tú…?

Un sonido se escuchó en la puerta, interrumpiendo a la castaña. Ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacía la puerta, buscando al responsable de aquella distracción.

-Honoka, Fubuki… - Ambos sintieron la voz de Lotte, llamándoles. – La cena ya está lista… tienen que bajar ahora.

-¡Hai! – Exclamaron ambos, caminando hacía la puerta y dejando el asunto olvidado.

-¿Qué tenias que decirme? – Preguntó Fubuki interesado, entre los pasillos para llegar a la primera planta e ir hacía el comedor.

-Bueno… - La castaña dudo un poco en decirlo. – No nada…

Fubuki solo asintió.

…

Ambos se encontraban callados, no habían mencionado ninguna palabra desde que la llegada al living. Se encontraban solos, sin ninguna supervisión de un adulto. En la casa, solo se encontraban Mitsuki y Hirokazu, haciendo silenciosamente el trabajo de literatura.

La chica, se encontraba nerviosa. No estaba acostumbrada a estar a solas con un chico, ni menos en su casa. Él único hombre que pasaba a solas era con su hermano pequeño, pero él, solo tenía cinco años. Ahora se encontraba en el jardín de infantes. Su madre había salido, dejando una nota, y su padre, se encontraba trabajando, completamente a solas con un chico que no conocía ninguna pizca.

Pero, observando bien a Hirokazu, era un chico bastante listo y aplicado. Su letra, era bastante perfecta, totalmente legible. Y se encontraba totalmente concentrado en hacer el trabajo de literatura, mientras que ella, se distraía, observándolo. Se avergonzó un poco, era la primera vez que observaba tanto aun chico, pero de cerca.

No sabía que preguntarle, estaba tan nerviosa que las palabras estaban estancadas en su garganta, y solo se concentraba en escribir en su cuaderno partes del trabajo. Y una pequeña idea se le vino en la mente.

-Hirokazu-san… - Dijo bajamente, nerviosa. - ¿No quieres algo de beber? – Preguntó, tratando de que su voz no sonará temblorosa.

Él chico se demoró bastante en contestar, estaba tan sumido en escribir que ni aun le dirigía la mirada a la castaña, haciéndole sentir más nerviosismo y temor. Al cabo de unos segundos, dejó de lado el lápiz, para sonreír amablemente.

-Si, si no es mucha molestia. – Dijo suavemente. – Lo que sea estará bien. – Mitsuki asintió, levantándose con rapidez.

La castaña caminó a paso rápido hacía la cocina, tomando dos vasos para ir a ojear un poco el refrigerador, para encontrar algo frío que beber, hasta que finalmente encontró. Jugo de naranja. Vertió el contenido en los dos vasos, sacando una bandeja y llevándola hacía el living. Dejó la bandeja a un lado de los cuadernos, lo suficiente como para no voltearlos ni mojar nada o para cometer una estupidez.

Esperó unos segundos para que él peli plateado tomará el jugo y lo bebiera, después de todo, ella no tenía ganas de beber jugo, solamente ofreció por cortesía y para iniciar una conversación. Miró atentamente cada movimiento que hacía el peli plateado. Mientras que esté, ni cuenta se daba.

-Hirokazu-san… - Habló otra vez la chica, pero esta vez, con menos nerviosismo y timidez. - ¿Tú tienes hermanos?

Él chico dejo de beber jugo. Él palideció, bajando su mirada.

_Definitivamente había metido la pata… lo había echo…_

La chica se estaba temiendo lo peor, y en efecto lo era. Nunca pensó que Hirokazu tuvo un hermano, pero lo perdió. Nunca pensó que ella descubriría eso, tan solo intercambiando algunas palabras, tanto que lo lamento y se sintió mal por haber preguntado eso. Se sentía arrepentida.

-Yo… lo siento. – Dijo Mitsuki arrepentida y triste; nunca pensó que él le diría eso. Apretó sus puños, bajando su mirada triste, realmente no era su intención hacerlo recordar cosas malas a él, ni mucho menos de alguien que no le conocía de nada. Era cierto, ella no le conocía de nada.

El chico se percató de esto, subiendo su mirada y la vio, con una mueca triste, mezclada con arrepentimiento a lo que dejó de lado su tristeza, para mirar a la castaña.

-No te preocupes, no es tú culpa. – Dijo serenamente, Mitsuki levantó su mirada arrepentida, mientras que él, sonrió. – Es enserió no te preocupes.

-¿De… de verdad? – Preguntó con duda, él asintió.

-Si, no te preocupes, ya pasó.

Volvió a sonreírle, la castaña dejó de sentirse culpable y sonrió, pero esta vez con confianza. Luego de este evento, ambos comenzaron a conversar, sin timidez ni con nerviosismo. Conociéndose más y provocándose risa entre ambos. Eliminando aquella atmosfera incomoda que se había generado antes, en el principió cuando entraron al living, reemplazándola con sonrisas y risas.

Y desde aquella tarde, se conocieron más, dejando de lado aquellas barreras de timidez e inseguridad. Y ese, era un pequeño proceso entre Mitsuki y Hirokazu.

* * *

><p>¡Ah, que felicidad! Al fin termino este capítulo, lo llevaba escribiendo desde el domingo y llegue con cuatro hojas a casa de a puro a mano escribiendo esto, para luego escribirlo aquí en casa. ¿Me creerían que llegue a las diez páginas? ¡Wow! Un buen avance, y al menos creo, que no puse tanto dialogo, si no más descripción (Chafa descripción xD)<p>

Y sé, que Hirokazu, Honoka y Mitsuki me van a matar, creo que le puse otras personalidades… *Dies* y cambié cosas *Dies nuevamente* espero que me perdonen!

Veamos si nos vemos en otro capítulo, eh. Ya saben… si ocurre algo raro acá, culpen a mi imaginación 8D nos leemos.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es de Level-5. A mí solo me pertenece la trama y algunos personajes. (Claro, algunos personajes son de sus respectivos dueños...) Enjoy us! y no sé mueran.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27: Los problemas empiezan parte 1<strong>

**27**

-¿Eso dijo?

Mitsuki asintió, caminando a la par conmigo por los pasillos de la secundaria Raimond, dando un par de vueltas para despejarnos un poco de la pesada hora de clases.

-Pasamos toda la tarde hablado – Dijo ella, sonriendo. – Es una buena persona, pero un poco cerrada.

-Con el trabajo podrán conocerse mejor, ¿No crees? – Mitsuki sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?, ¿Comenzaste algo? – Preguntó.

-Pues bien… creo… pasé todo el rato peleándome con él.

La castaña rió nerviosamente, pasándose una mano por el cabello, sujetándose más su coleta.

-Pazi-chan, ¿Tienes hermanos? – Asentí. - ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Nela, es la mayor, mi única hermana ¿Tú?

-Un hermano, es el menor y se llama Akira pero es bastante molestoso.

-Que suerte tienes, Mi-chan… mi hermana ni me da bola, solo cuando se me acerca un chico desconocido que ella no conozca. Sabes, algunas veces pienso que cuando nací me cambiaron, o que simplemente no me dan amor y me dejan botada. – Dije cruzándome de brazos, ocasionado una risita en Mitsuki que se me fue contagiando.

Cruzamos por los pasillos que daban hacia nuestro salón de clases, nos encontrábamos en el primer receso de la mañana. Los pasillos, casi siempre, por no decir siempre, se encontraban llenos pero por una multitud de chicas que seguían a Akito-sensei. Pensándolo bien, desde que Akito-sensei llegó, los pasillos están más llenos que antes. Justamente, un peli plateado iba pasando por allí.

-¡Hirokazu, hola! – Saludé, pues en la mañana no le vi.

-Hola – Saludo él, dirigió su mirada hacia Mitsuki. – Hola, Mitsuki.

-Hola, Hirokazu-san – Saludo ella, sonriendo. Miró detenidamente al peli plata. - ¿Te encuentras bien? Luces muy pálido… - Preguntó preocupada.

-¿Hm? Claro que me encuentro bien, de seguro debo de verme pálido…. Por que algunas veces, no consumo lo necesario de comida… - Dijo él, calmadamente.

-Ya veo, de seguro fueron ideas mías.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien.

Los miré atentamente, para luego decidirme que era mejor irme.

-Ah, recordé que debo hacer algo. – Interrumpí, atrayendo la atención de ambos. – Nos vemos.

Me aleje de los dos, caminando a dirección contraía. Mitsuki y Hirokazu se miraron, buscando un tema para hablar.

-¿Llegaste bien a casa? – Cuestiono la castaña al peli plateado.

-Si, a buena hora. – Contestó, sonriendo.

-Me alegro mucho, ¿Te parece si vamos a la azotea?

Hirokazu asintió.

Caminaron a paso lento hacía la azotea, conversando temas normales para no quedar de nuevo, en esa incomoda atmosfera como aquella vez.

Mitsuki sonrió tranquila, ya no se sentía incomoda al estar a solas con alguien o con un chico, se sentía segura, sin temor. Subieron las escaleras, poco a poco, para llegar a la azotea siendo recibidos por una suave brisa, ondeando sus cabellos.

La castaña dio algunos pasos, quedando frente al barandal de fierro, afirmando sus manos en ella. Mirando hacía abajo, una sonrisa alegre cruzó por su rostro.

-Que agradable se siente… - Susurro en voz baja, con una voz serena.

-Si… - Respondió Hirokazu acercando su mano al barandal de fierro, aferrándose a ella. – Me gusta cuando el viento se siente de esta manera… se siente tan pacifico.

Una sonrisa tranquila adorno en ambos rostros, dejándose refrescar por la suave brisa que se empezaba a sentir.

…

-¡Tachi, Tachi, Tachi, Tachi, Tachi!

-¿Q-que sucede? – Pregunto nervioso.

-¿te gusta alguien? – Solté sin más, esperando su respuesta entusiasmada.

-Ah, pues… no... – Respondió sin más.

-Ya veo, me hiciste ilusiones, niño. Yo que pensaba que le habías echado ojito a alguien, pero no hay necesidad de apresurarse…

-¿O-ojito? ¿Tienes ojo de águila?

-¡Si! ¡Ojo águila! – Exclame feliz, a Tachi le salió una gotita.

-¿Por qué la pregunta? – Dijo confundido.

-Nah, para nada… - Contesté despreocupada. – Por cierto, Tachi. – Llamé su atención otra vez. - ¿De verdad no te gusta alguien?

-N-no… ya te dije que no… - se torno más nervioso. – N-no creo que la encuentre…

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso, Tachi? – Él jugo con sus manos.

-Aun yo no encuentro a esa persona… por eso… me avergüenzo de hablar de este tipo de cosas.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien. – Señalé con mi dedo hacía su bolsillo. - ¿Te vas a comer eso? – Puso una cara confundida, para luego captar y revisar su bolsillo mostrándome una barrita de cereal. – Si, eso, me dejaron sin comer…

Él rió nervioso y me dio la barra de cereal.

-¡Gracias! – Agradecí agitando sus manos con efusividad, sorprendiéndolo de que no le abrazará. - ¡Me has salvado, de verdad!

-Su-supongo… - Tartamudeó por tanta sacudida que le daba.

-¡De verdad, gracias, gracias! – Solté sus manos, echándome a correr y despidiéndome con la mano. - ¡Nos vemos más tarde, Tachi-chan!

Tachimukai se despidió agitando su mano confundido.

-S-si…

Luego de que Tachimukai me dará su barrita de cereal, terminé estancada en uno de los famosos pasillos en donde se encontraba el famoso profesor Akito.

Si, él, rodeado de chicas que gritaban su nombre como enloquecidas o dándole su comida, tal vez echas por ellas. Con hambre, me devoré la barra de cereal, si no fuera por que no me quedará sin comer, por darles mi comida a niños, niños que conozco y mimo mucho.

Cuando termine de comerme la barra, las chicas seguían estancando el pasillo, aburrida suspiré con desgana.

-No es muy divertido estar aquí, eh… - Escuché detrás de mí.

Me volteé con pereza, mirando a la persona que me habló.

-Si supieras cuantos gritos debo de soportar… y muriéndome de hambre, Atsuya.

-Je, me lo suponía. – Contestó él, muy campante.

-¿No tienes algo para comer? – Pregunté con esperanza.

-Eh… no, ya comí.

El estomago me rugió con fuerza, al menos él no había escuchado nada por los gritillos que daban esas chicas. Me lleve las manos hacia al estomago, quejándome.

-Ahh~ - Chillé. - ¡Tengo hambre!

-Ten. – Oí.

Mi mente se puso en blanco, estaba sorprendida. Estaba sorprendida de que Akito-sensei estaba ofreciéndome algo.

-Eh… - No sabía que decir, él río y puso entre mis manos un paquete con una envoltura de color blanco.

-Es un dorayaki. – Dijo el peli negro. – Quizás te guste el dorayaki.

Asentí lentamente, nerviosa.

-Gracias… - Akito sonrió.

-De nada.

Se dio la vuelta para caminar hacía otra parte, siendo seguido por mi mirada y la de chicas que miraban expectantes, quienes en un segundo me miraron con furia. Trague en seco, esperando lo peor.

-Sea lo que sea, ignoralas… - Dijo Atsuya, yo solo le miré.

-No quiero decir esto pero… - Mire nerviosamente hacía todos lados. – La única opción que me queda es… ¡CORRER! – Dije tomando su mano de improviso y echándome a correr con ganas, para que no se descargaran en él.

Como me lo suponía, esas chicas estaban furiosas conmigo, todo porque recibí algo del profesor, maldecí por lo bajo.

Terminamos escondiéndonos en uno de los salones vacíos de química.

-¿¡Donde se habrá metido! – Chillo una chica molesta, trague en seco una vez, más.

-No importa, pero si veo que llame de nuevo la atención de sensei, juro que lo lamentará. – Escuche decir de otra chica, los pasos se fueron alejando, escuchándose lejanos.

Suspiré aliviada.

-A la próxima vez, nunca más volveré a decir eso cuando un profesor que esta lleno de chicas desquiciadas de amor por él, diré que tengo hambre. – Mi estómago volvió a rugir, mis mejillas se tiñeron de color rojizo, avergonzándome. Recordé que tenía algo para comer, pero luego, se me vino a la mente que corrí, y de seguro se me debió de haber caído, una leve depresión me recorría por no haberlo comido.

-Sí buscas lo que yo creo, esta aquí. – Dijo Atsuya entregándome lo que yo estaba pensando. – Eres tan descuidada…

-Mirá quien hablá… – Abrí el paquetito para empezar a comer el dorayaki.- ¿Quieres? – Pregunté mostrándole el mencionado pancito, pareciese como si lo estuviese pensando. – Sin miedo, no le hice nada.

-Bueno… - Contestó después de unos minutos.

-Saca. – Dije extendiéndole el dorayaki para que le diera un mordisco.

Me reí un poco, su mejilla se encontraba manchada luego de haberle dado un mordico a mi dorayaki y él, ni cuenta se daba. Nos encontrábamos sentados por lo que me incline un poco para lamer su mejilla. Él se quedo estático, por lo que había echo, pues no era muy común que hiciera ese clase de cosas como lamer mejillas ajenas… cosa que encontré divertida y solté una risita, alterándolo un poco.

-¿¡Qué te causa tanta gracia, eh! – Se encontraba molesto, yo me seguía riéndome a lo que Atsuya enarcó su ceja molesto, muy molesto.

-¿Por qué te molestas tanto? – Pregunté calmadamente con una sonrisa. – Tenías la mejilla manchada, baka, y yo te hice el favor de limpiarte.

-Ya, pero igual, lo hubiese echo yo mismo, no tú. – Replico molesto, dándome una de sus miradas típicas suyas de orgulloso.

Me encogí de hombros, ignorándole y dándole a entender que no me importo ni lo más mínimo lo que él dijo.

-Eso es lo que tú dices… - Contradecí para volverme a inclinar para mirarle a los ojos. – Pero fue bastante divertido verte molesto.

Atsuya suspiró cansado, me volví a sentar como antes.

-¿No crees que ya debemos movernos? – Dijo él, asentí en forma de respuesta.

Me levante del piso, esperando a que Atsuya se levantara también, más bien, no capto el mensaje y de conclusión saque que quería quedarse allí solo, no lo dejaría allí.

-Levantate, ¿Vas a quedarte hay sentado como los idiotas? – Dije con un tolo burlón, afirmando mi mano en la puerta de madera que daba hacía el pasillo.- ¿Qué esperas, eh?

Se levanto notablemente molesto, fulminándome con su mirada en cambió yo, reí divertida para abrir la puerta y dar dos pasos hacía adelante, caminando por delante de él, en silenció. Miré distraídamente hacía atrás, para ver a un Atsuya con una mueca de enfado y disgustada a la vez. Sonreí, pero complacida.

En un descuido, pasé a pisar mal, tropezándome y cayendo al pis o de trasero. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, reincorporándome lentamente, con dolor.

-Ay… ay, ay, que dolor, me duele… - Me quejé moviéndome con lentitud, casi a parar con la pared para afirmarme.

Una carcajada escuche llegar directamente a mis oídos.

Lo que me bastaba…

Él se estaba riéndose de mí.

-¡Debiste haber visto tú cara! – Dijo entre risas. - ¡Valía oro!

-Pero duele... – Volví a quejarme. – Juro que nunca más vuelvo a mirar hacía atrás y…

-¿Y? – Alzó sus cejas.

-Ah… nada, ew, en fin… nunca más me distraigo. – Me deje de apoyar en la pared, para volver a caminar.

-¿Enserio puedes caminar? – Preguntó Atsuya después de media hora.

-Claro que puedo… pero aun me duele…

El peli rosa volvió a reir.

-¡Si supieras como se siente caer de trasero, idiota!

-¿Ves que molesta que se rían de ti?

-Pero la diferencia fue que yo me caí… y tu, solo recibiste una lamida de mejilla, tonto.

Volvimos a las peleas tipo infantiles de niños pequeños, con cada respuesta o comentario sarcástico se llegaba a escuchar hasta por cualquier lugar, las quejas resonaban en el vacío de los pasillos. Las personas que pasaban nos quedaban mirando con extrañeza de que como no nos estaríamos golpeando ahora mismo o porque nos peleábamos tanto.

-¡Ya no te soporto! – Dije molesta.

-¡Ni yo a ti! – Respondió Atsuya irritado.

-¡Cabeza de algodón! – Contesté.

-¡Enana!

-¡No me digas enana, pitufo! – Lancé mi mano para darle un manotazo, pero él freno mi casi golpe que le iba directo al rostro.

-No creas que vas a poder golpearme, debilucha.

-¿¡Eso es lo que tu crees!

Al final, le di una zancadilla en el estómago.

Si, le dolió más que nunca.

-La próxima vez que te atrevas a llamarme "enana" lo lamentarás, ¡Hmp!

Me di la vuelta para irme molesta, dejando a Atsuya allí. Mi cara lo decía todo, que me encontraba enojada, al instante de irme de allí, Honoka me vio pero decidió no hablarme. Estaba molesta, odiaba que me dijeran enana, soportaría que me llamarán peque o pequeña pero enana, nunca.

Una leve interrogación surgió en mi cabeza… ¿Por qué el primer receso estaba tan largo? Eso me resulto muy extraño.

-¿No te has enterado?

-¿Enterarme de que, Tachi-chan?

-Hoy vendrá una orquesta. – Dijo Tachimukai.

-¡Ah, verdad! Lo había olviado.

Tachi-chan rió nerviosamente.

-Siempre se te olvidan las cosas.

-Entonces… ¿Se debe ir ahora?

-Sip.

Asentí. Seguí a Tachimukai a través de los pasillos los estudiantes iban de por aquí y por allá, caminando con entusiasmo. Los instrumentos que usarán los de la orquesta eran trasladados al auditorio. Nos tocó esperar unos momentos, una fila extensa se alargaba, las sillas de paseaban por todo el lugar, acomodándolas. Cuando al fin entramos al auditorio, buscamos unos asientos libres.

-¡Tachi, Pazi! ¡Por aquí! – Llamó Hikari, moviendo su mano.

Nos dirigimos hacía a ella con tranquilidad y pasando por el lado de otras personas que se encontraban sentadas en las sillas. Perfectamente habían dos asientos vacíos, como para que ambos nos sentáramos sin ningún problema.

Los cuchicheos de los emocionados y el sonido de varias voces al hablar se escuchaban por todos lugares, y tanto, que me llegaba confundir un poco.

-Me debes aun el golpe… bruta…

Repasé mi mirada en el rostro del peli rosa que se encontraba al lado mío, se encontraba bastante molesto y un poco dolido, bien merecido se lo merecía, pensé internamente. Una sonrisita se escapó de mis labios, como si me sintiera de la mejor forma por haberle golpeado, como si me sintiera lo victoriosa luego de ganar un chocolate… o algo así, pero me sentía de esa manera.

Atsuya parecía a punto de volver a abrir la boca, para replicar sobre mi sonrisita "triunfadora" cuando el director se subió al escenario y empezó a hablar para que todos se callaran. Le pegue un codacito como gesto, de que ya iba a empezar, haciendo callar, cerrándole la boca y no dijo nada.

-¡Atención a todos! ¡Acomódense y guarden silencio, por favor! – Pidió el director hablando por el micrófono, callando inmediatamente las voces de todos, generando un silenció. Tosió un poco. - ¡Disfruten la maravillosa orquesta que se llevará acabo ahora mismo! ¡Estoy seguro que disfrutaran esta hermosa orquesta, sin más, Estrellas del cielo se presentará!

Las luces se apagaron, todos aplaudimos con ganas, incluida yo, porqué sería la segunda vez que presenciaría una orquesta. Las sombras se presentaron, de diferentes tamaños (por los instrumentos) y al medio, se encontraba al que guiaba dicha orquesta.

Las luces se prendieron, reflejando a las personas que se encontraban con los instrumentos de diferentes cuerdas, tamaños, sonidos. Aquellas luces, al tiempo cambiaban de color, las primeras cuerdas de un violín sonarán, moviéndose lentamente, resonando en el silenció, creando una melodía tranquila… serena, apacible.

Una viola acompaño al violín estrella, acompañándose mutuamente, las flautas traversas entonaron sus notas, y los trombones, llamaban la atención con su sonido, sus bajos y altos… las personas que tocaban los instrumentos, se movían elegantemente, con emoción y sentimientos puros.

La música que emitían… estaba tan llena de sentimientos que se podían sentir en el ambiente, transmitiéndola con sus instrumentos.

Los instrumentos cesaron, finalizando la tonada de su melodía, levantándose de sus asientos, haciendo una leve reverencia, ganándose un millón de aplausos, incluidos los míos.

La oleada de aplausos resonaba en todo el lugar, expresando su gratitud, los de la orquesta solo sonrieron felices, contentos.

.

.

.

Hace unos minutos termino de tocar la orquesta, todos abandonamos el lugar manchándonos hacía nuestro salón de clases. Según escuche, saldríamos a las 13:15. Si, temprano. Claro nuestra "última" hora es historia.

La hora pasó con tranquilidad, como siempre lo hacía. (A excepción que algunos se comenzaran a mosquear y que se lanzaran papeles o aviones) el pequeño sonido de oír dormitar a alguien llego a mis oídos, provocando que mirará hacia a mi izquierda con curiosidad. No era ni nada menos que Mitsuki, durmiendo en su banco.

-Oye, Mitsuki. – Susurré lo suficiente para que me escuchará. – Despierta, es historia, no matemáticas.

-Cinco minutos más… - Murmuró adormilada.

-¡Que te digo que despiertes, mujer!

Ella levanto su cabeza para mirarme con sus ojos entrecerrados.

-Odió historia, prefiero las matemáticas. – Volvió a hundir su cabeza entre sus brazos, durmiéndose otra vez.

Miré unos segundos a Mitsuki, dando un suspiro largo, concluyendo que no le volvería a hablar para despertarle.

-Mitsuki… - Llamó una voz calmadamente, era Hirokazu. – Despierta o te irá mal; sabes que ya estamos casi cerca de los períodos de exámenes

La mencionada levanto su cabeza para mirarle y decir:

-Ya lo sé Hirokazu… pero es que no soporto historia, me aburre y me da sueño. – Explico aburrida, cabeceando mientras poco a poco cerraba sus parpados.

El peliplata de cabellos lisos solo río nerviosamente, estirando su brazo para mover el hombro de la castaña, insistiendo en que debía despertar. Mitsuki gruño en forma de respuesta.

La chica finalmente cedió en que no podía seguir durmiendo sus horas de sueño, miró unos segundos a Hirokazu, con una cara de sueño, haciéndolo reír

La risa le contagió rápidamente a ella, riendo también a carcajadas, con muchas ganas.

-Debiste haber visto tu cara. – Dijo entre carcajadas el chico.

-Que borde, eh. – Contestó la castaña riéndose.

Calmaron sus risas, dejando de reír para que en silencio, se quedaran observándose.

-Será mejor que escribas. – Sugirió él, sonriendo.

Mitsuki asintió.

-Si me duermo, ya sabes…

El peli plata asintió, dándole a entender que estaría pendiente si es que se dormía una vez más.

La hora marchó con lentitud mientras que, la profesora seguía explicando las materias con un tono monótono. Casi hacía dormir a Mitsuki.

El relojero avanzaba con lentitud, marcando lentamente con su puntero. Solo eran las 13:10, cinco minutos… cinco minutos faltaban para salir de clases.

-Ah, pazi, no lo soporto… - Farfullo la chica echándose una vez más en su banco.

-Es mucho mejor que matemáticas. – Respondí sonriendo.

-Las matemáticas son mejores para mí. – Bostezó posicionando su mano en su boca.

-Aja, matemáticas… - Dije irritada.

-No es bueno irritarse. – Canturreó divertida.

-Ya lo sé Mitsu, ya lo sé.

Rió divertida.

El timbre de salida sonó, avisando que las clases ya terminaron. Mitsuki guardó sus cosas con rapidez, yéndose a casa corriendo y dejándome tirada. Suspiré un poco, rascándome la mejilla para mirar hacia mi lado, viendo a Hirokazu, guardando sus cosas con tranquilidad.

-¿Se te durmió mucho? – Pregunte, arreglando mis cosas aun.

-Si, bastante, pero despertaba rápido. – Contó tranquilo.

-Hay, ya veo. – Caminé unos pasos hacía adelante, con mi mochila colgada en el hombro. - ¿Caminarás o no?

Camino llevando su mochila, dándome a entender que si iba junto conmigo. Nos fuimos caminando por los pasillos en silenció. Me cuesta socializar con chicos.

Bajamos por las escaleras, dando con la extensa ventana que siempre se podía mirar desde allí, la cancha de soccer. Unos segundos más, ya nos encontrábamos fuera de la secundaria.

El rebote de un balón de soccer llamó mi atención.

-Te reto a una jugada de soccer. – Dijo cierta personita con tono de orgulloso.

-Ah… no gracias, no tengo ganas. – Respondió Hirokazu, con voz áspera sin mirarle a la cara quien pidió.

-Je, ¿Crees que eso me voy a tragar Hirokazu? – Insistió una vez más.

-¡Atsuya! ¿No deberías estar…?

-No es de tu incumbencia, enana. – Me acuchilló con su mirada.

-¡Te dije que no me…!

-Cállate. – Frenó mi replica Hirokazu con agresividad.

-… – No dije nada, solamente me quejé. ¿Era el día de hacerme callar a las malas?

-¿Y bien…? Aceptas, si, ¿O no? – Repitió Atsuya con el mismo tono de voz que uso al principio. - ¿Acaso tienes miedo Hirokazu?

-Acepto. Pero si gano yo, la próxima vez que te vea pidiendo algo como esto, juró que te despedazo sin piedad, Fubuki Atsuya. – Sonrió de medio lado.

-Bien. – Aceptó sin pensarlo. – Veamos cuan bueno eres como dicen. Oye, tú. – Se dirigió a mí señalándome con su dedo. – También vienes.

-Genial… - Murmure en bajito, rodando mis ojos.

Caminaron sin mirase hacía la cancha de soccer, a paso rápido, dejándome prácticamente atrás. No fue tanta la demora ir a la cancha, ya que ambos seguía sin mirarse, con paso rápido.

Dejaron de caminar, quedando frente al mencionado lugar, se miraron intercambiando miradas.

-El primero que consiga anotar un gol, gana. – Dicto el peliplata, como si una orden se trátase. Atsuya asintió.

-A mi me da igual… - Atsuya dio por zanjada la conversación, diciendo eso.

-Entonces, tú empieza primero. – Sonrió nuevamente de medió lado Hirokazu, molestando al menor.

El pelirosa dejó de tener el balón entre sus brazos, dejándolo en el suelo, para poner en su pie izquierdo, pisando dicho objeto. Por última vez, miró a los ojos al peliplateado, causándole una irritación leve al peliplata. Con la mano, hizo una señal de que iba a empezar, alertando al de orbes verde agua. Llevó el balón con lentitud, esperando un movimiento del chico, confiándose en que iría a quitárselo, pero no lo hizo.

Hirokazu se quedó allí parado, esperando que Atsuya se acercará a él, pero el pelirosa se terminó molestando, yendo directamente a él con velocidad, en un abrir y cerrar ojos, le quito el balón, sorprendiéndole.

-Hmp, ¿Eso es todo lo que tu puedes hacer tortuga? – Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona. – Ahora prepárate. – Soltó sin más moviéndose con velocidad, como si fuese un lince.

La persecución empezó aquí, se movían de izquierda a derecha, bloqueándose ellos mismos el paso, todo por no dejarse pasar al lado de la portería y aunque fuesen solo ellos dos en la cancha, si que trabajo se hacían.

Puede que los dos sean los grandes delanteros, uno por Hokkaido y otro que se desconoce, pero tiene una muy buena reputación, dejando de lado eso, el peliplata miró a Atsuya por el hombro, buscando a la par una distracción para él, y marcar finalmente el gol para dejarlo callado y no volverlo a ver nunca más; bastante problemas se ahorraba con él desde hace muchísimo tiempo, no necesitaba explicaciones ni recordar el porqué.

Encontró finalmente lo que buscaba, una oportunidad para moverse por delante de él, pegándole un codazo con una fuerza imaginable, el pelirosa casi cayó al suelo, pero mantuvo el equilibrio necesario para no hacerlo. Hirokazu se echó a correr con velocidad, hacía la portería dejando al chico, por muy bajas formas de alcanzarle.

Dejó de correr, mirando hacía atrás con una sonrisa torcida, si que se iba a divertir con esto, pero la sonrisa se le borró de pronto, viendo a Atsuya de frente, pero no deshecho la idea de hacer su tiró, rápidamente pateó el balón hacía arriba y él saltó, rematándolo con golpearle hacía abajo, haciéndola rebotar para luego chutarla.

-¡Impacto Glacear!

El balón congelo todo a su paso, pasando con furia por la mitad de la cancha, pero el pelirosa no desistió y decidió interponerse en el tiró, aunque fuese por desviarlo tan solo un poco para que no marcará, golpeándolo con su pie, pero el tiró era tan poderoso, que al final, terminó cayendo al suelo.

Y por poco, entra en la portería, fallando por chocar con uno de los bordes de fierro, y el balón termino en el suelo.

El peliplata nunca se lo esperó, que su tiró tan poderoso… ¿Fuese desviado? Apretó sus puños molesto, hundiendo su mirada en el suelo de tierra, buscando una respuesta fiable del porqué, y como sucedió esto. Levantó su mirada, para mirar a Atsuya a los ojos y decir:

-Has tenido suerte de principiante, pero no puedo quitar que solo eres una plasta, Fubuki Atsuya. – El aludido alzó su ceja, ¿Le estaba diciendo plasta a él? ¿A él? Luego de haber parado su tiró, sepan cuantos pensamientos asesinos recorrieron por su mente o lo que le daba su imaginación al chico, pero solo sonrió de forma torcida y satisfecha de hacer algo, que por lo menos, salvará su pellejo, o eso creía en realidad.

-Pero no creo que te hayas salvado, te falta mucho por vencerme, mucho en realidad. Yo me piró de aquí, no soporto verte. – Dijo sin más, dándose la vuelta para caminar y desaparecer, sin dejarle replicar al otro.

Pero lo que nadie podía sacarle en la cabeza al de orbes verde-agua, era el porque estaba actuando de esa manera tan… ¿Fría? ¿Odiosa? ¿Poco trato? No habían palabras para explicar el porqué, ni mucho menos hechos de la razón, pero le sonaba tan extraño, que le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca, y si su cerebro funcionaba esta vez a por mil, era porque le llamaba bastante la atención por el cambió de personalidad en el peliplata de cabellos lisos; y es que, nunca actuaba tan, pero tan, agresivo.

Parpadeó unos segundos, volviendo a la realidad. Se encontraba extrañado, por que era la primera vez que se preocupaba por alguien quién no conocía en nada o que no le hablará para nada. O era porqué quizás, era porqué lo había visto irritado, cosa que no era normal en ese chico y es que, aunque nunca habló con él, puede notar bastantes cambios en una persona.

Se rascó la nuca notoriamente molesto, oh rayos, pensar en algo que no sabía nada, no le servia y ni le daba respuestas a lo que frunció su ceño, caminando a quién sabe donde podría parar, para luego recordar algo.

-Eso no ayuda en nada… - Susurró irritado, parando su caminar.

Oh, eureka, la iluminación no le llegaba, y los tonos naranjizos en el cielo se hacían presentes, demostrando que la tarde estaba mostrando ya su manto, extendiéndose en el cielo. Miró hacía arriba, perdiéndose en ella, clavando sus ojos en el tono naranjo.

-¿En qué piensas tanto? – Consulté, tocando ligeramente su hombro para que me tomará en cuenta o eso trataba.

-Ciertamente en nada. – Contestó y un suspiró salió de su boca.

Nos quedamos callados un rato, Atsuya solo siguió mirando el cielo sin mencionar ninguna palabra, para después volver arrugar su ceño, ¿Qué cosas estaría pensando? Pero la verdad, lo más extraño era que él propio Hirokazu se comportará de esa manera tan agresiva para mí, ¿O sería porque se molesto con el idiota de Atsuya? Pero como para tratarlo de una forma así… nunca pensé que me preocupará tanto por una persona que apenas conozco, o eso era lo que me intuía yo misma, pero traía curiosidad.

¿Y si de verdad odiaba a Atsuya? ¿Y si se conocían desde hace muchísimo tiempo y él no le recordaba? Tantas preguntas sin respuestas… sacudí mi cabeza un poco para dejar de pensar en eso, con el tiempo se podría saber, pero no ahora, tenía que ser paciente para saber. Empecé a hacer circulitos en la espalda del algodón de azúcar, para que me tomara en cuenta y dejara de pensar tanto, se estaba haciendo tarde y en cualquier momento la noche caería.

Dejó de mirar hacía el cielo y me miró a mí, suavizando su ceño, dejando de arrugarlo, para poner una cara "normal" pareciese estúpido… pero parecía drogado, tanto que casi me reviento a risas, pero me calme solo sonriendo. Y entonces, recordé que debía irme rápido hacía a casa, tanto que el alma se me llegaría a salir, había recordado que mi papá llegaría hoy… y tenia que llegar temprano, ostras, estaba en problemas.

-Atsu – Llamé, y él esperó a que prosiguiera. - ¿Me acompañas a casa? Es que se hace tarde, y de noche ya es peligroso, ¿No crees? – Me excusé poniendo esa excusa, solo asintió dando un si afirmativo.

-Supongo que será para que me memorice el camino para hacer el trabajo allí después… ¿No?

Asentí rápidamente. Con paso apresurado empecé a caminar, si llegaba tarde eran capaz de castigarme… y si un padre lo hace… bueno, mejor dicho una madre, ellas son más terroríficas que los papás y solo al recordarlo no quería temerme lo peor, por lo que ni lo esperé. Por lo que el término alcanzándome rato después, quejándose en que debía esperarlo, pero, lo ignore. Y si supieran cuanto tocaba caminar desde mi casa a la secundaria o del café a mi casa… era mucho y eso se debía definir: definitivamente vivo en la punta del cerro… dejando de lado eso, Atsuya seguía quejándose… o era peor que yo cuando me enfermaba, quizá los dos nos quejábamos mucho.

-¿Sabes qué? – Menciono irritado, yo solo me volteé para mirarle.

-¿Qué cosa? – Pregunté con curiosidad.

-Mejor, vamos de esta manera, ya me aburre caminar rápido todo por alcanzarte. – Lo que nunca me esperé fue que tomó mi mano, cosa que me avergüenzo.

-¿Eh? ¡Por qué me coges la mano, que no soy cría, Atsuya! – Me quejé fulminándole con la mirada, pero él me ignoro y solo caminó.

-Shh… solo calla y ya. – Indicó calmadamente, solo inflé mis mofletes.

Y solo el silenció volvió a recorrer por mi mente.

Ese silenció incomodo.

Si, silenció en todo el lugar.

Después de unos minutos nos encontrábamos cerca de mí casa (Siempre había una abertura para ir hacía un parque cercano que hay casi por dar en mi casa y los niños se veían jugar allí en el rascacielos o en los columpios con sus papás o mamás, hermanos también) cinco pasos, llegamos al fin a mi casa, quedando en la entrada. Él no soltaba mi mano y yo solo le miraba, y luego mi mano, de esa manera sucesivamente por todo el rato, sentía una vergüenza tremenda, me sentía bastante torpe estando de esta manera, tomados de la mano…

Apenas pude recuperar mi mano de su aprensión, al fin me solté de su mano y lo miré por unos segundos para luego decir:

-No creas que te voy a dejar pasar, por ahora no. Mi familia es bastante mal pensada, y no quiero que anden por allí con ideas… locas… pero gracias por la compañía, eh.

Atsuya solo alzó su ceja, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y quién dijo que quería pasar?

-Eso ya no importa, pero adiós. – Finalicé para darme la vuelta y recordé algo. – Por cierto, mañana debemos investigar sobre Hirokazu, actúa extraño.

No dijo nada, solo sé mantuvo en silenció, a lo que suponía que ese silenció era un "si" por parte de él.

Las cosas realmente se turnan extrañas algunas veces.

* * *

><p>¡Bieeeen! Al fin terminó el capi, jope, que me he dado de vaga, ya me daba flojera pasar el fic del cuaderno al computador, pero es que había escribido tanto, me di de vaga por mucho tiempo, ¿No? Es que ya me da flojera, xD sinceramente me puse muy floja. Oh, si, idea, acá ya se debe venir el drama, ¡DRAAAMAA~! Oka, ya estoy exagerando.<p>

Avisote, ahora si que me demoraré más, ya que me daré de lleno para preparar cosas para el 31 de octubre, ¡Oh yeah! Semana de matanza total, ¡muajajaja! Lo sé, ando ya diciendo incoherencias, pero Halloween me espera, ¡Si, señores! ¡A traumar gente! Nos vemos en el próximo capi, si es que me apuro en hacerlo xD


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino a Level-5

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28: los problemas empiezan parte 2<strong>

**28.**

**...  
><strong>

-Me siento tan estúpido por hacer esto… -dijo avergonzado Atsuya.

-Lo hacemos por una buena causa, Hirokazu podría haber sido cambiado por otra persona. –deduje- o quizás un ovni lo rapto ayer y…

¡ZAZ!

-¡Para que no digas tanta estupidez! –me regaño.

Solo me quejé sobándome la cabeza con mi mano, aliviando ese medió golpe que me dio el idiota, de verdad golpeaba muy duro. Nos encontrábamos escondidos en una pared de la secundaria observando que hacía Hirokazu, estaba solo, caminando con tranquilidad. Queríamos saber más de él, actuaba muy extraño en realidad tanto que obligue a Atsuya de espiarle. Mis ojos se movían a cualquier lado, cada vez teníamos que cambiarnos de lugar para observar, y como si fuera poco, él ni se enteraba. El resto de la secundaria nos miraba confundidos. Es que no podíamos ser más disimulados, pasábamos todo el tiempo quejándonos: que muévete para allá, corre tu brazo para el otro lado, aléjate de mí, no te apegues tanto a mí o cállate. Me estaba crispando de los nervios en realidad. Algunas veces puede comportarse tan pesado como yo cuando me da la tontería.

-Tan, tan, tan, tan, tan… tururu… tururu… ¡TAN! –esta vez fui yo quién le dio un zape en la cabeza deteniendo su canto de "misión imposible"

-Y así me decías ruidosa, idiota.

Él solo se quejó reprochándome con una mirada asesina, cosa que no funciono como el día anterior, claro que no me dejaría de nuevo intimidar por un chico, eso si que no. Suspiré cansinamente, ¿Cuántos segundos o minutos llevaba siguiendo a Hirokazu? Creo que desde los dos recesos… que día tan pesado. Sin duda este día si que sería largo.

_"Oh, está haciendo un movimiento sospechoso"_ pensé emocionada, iba hacía un lugar muy alejado, de esos pasillos que nadie nunca circularía por el lugar, vaya coincidencia, conocía muy bien aquel pasillo. Sonreí victoriosa. Le seguí el paso con precaución, pero… se encontraba de espaldas parecía que hablaba con alguien.

-Te dije que no volvieras a hacerlo… -dijo con voz temblorosa, bajo la cabeza lentamente clavando su mirada en el suelo.

-¡No me importan tus quejas solo quería cobrar venganza! –la voz se volvió agresiva, Hirokazu levanto su vista de pronto, sacudiendo su cabeza.

-D-d-déjalos, a-así no resolverás nada. –hablo dificultosamente, quiso sonar forme pero no lo consiguió.

-¡Ja! ¿¡Se lo dejarás pasar! Después de lo que te hicieron, ¿No? –nuevamente la segunda voz se hizo presente pero con ironía.

_"¿De verdad está hablando con alguien…?"_ pensó Atsuya mirando con atención la escena. La duda seguía allí, ¿Estaría realmente hablando con una persona? Inconscientemente asomé más mi cabeza para ver, para luego esconderla rápidamente. Atsuya y yo decidimos alejarnos de allí lo más posible para no meternos en problemas. Solo el silenció quedó entre nosotros dos, en el camino ninguna palabra se dijo hasta que finalmente escuche:

-No sé a que se refiere –rompió el silencio de pronto.

-¿Y a mí me lo dices? –repliqué, mi mente se encontraba echa un problema para buscar una solución.

-Si lo supiese, –insistió- igual no sabría que hacer… tengo que preguntarle a Shirou.

-Buena idea.

Ambos asentimos para darnos a entender que buscaríamos a Fubuki para preguntarle acerca de Hirokazu. En realidad la búsqueda no fue mucho, los grititos desquiciados de esas acosadoras literalmente, lo escuchaba toda la secundaria. El pobre peliplata estaba rodeado de chicas que le halaban del brazo como locas y él, solo trataba de soltarse. Atsuya se acerco al grupito a paso rápido, hizo a un lado a algunas chicas pero automáticamente fue sacado.

-¡Oigan, necesito a mí hermano acechadoras sin vida! –reclamó molesto, atrayendo muchas miradas asesinas.

Mientras las chicas se distraían en seguir al idiota de Atsuya, Fubuki procuró en escabullirse del lugar. Le seguí el paso para después explicarle sobre lo sucedido con Hirokazu. Si fuese posible que el pobre pelirosa escapara de esa horda de chicas sería realmente un gran milagro. Por qué salir vivo de esas chicas es casi imposible, pero salió con vida.

-Fubuki –él me miró curioso, esperando mi pregunta. – ¿Tú sabes algo acerca de Hirokazu?

Negó con la cabeza. ¿Ahora que haríamos? Solo nos tocaría espiarle, porque socializar con él no serviría de nada. No querría hablar conmigo por lo visto ni con Atsuya. La curiosidad me estaba carcomiendo.

-¿Seguro? –preguntó el menor de los Fubuki.

-Ya lo dije, no.

Suspiré.

-¿Sucedió algo? –la pregunta quedó al aire, a lo que el punto de ahora fue explicarle cada detalle del día anterior.

El rostro sereno de Fubuki cambio a uno extrañado seguro debe de ser por lo que le dije. Entrecerró sus ojos, pensando.

-Si sabría algo les habría dicho desde el comienzo. –dijo apenado el peli plata.

-Entiendo… -los hermanos estuvieron pensativos, como si buscarán recordar un suceso importante en sus memorias.

Fubuki y Atsuya bufaron molestos, hartos del no poder recordar.

-¡Esto me impacienta! –exclamó irritado el pelirosa.

-Es hora de volver a espiar, rosita. –me miró enojado.

-¿Puedo acompañarlos? Me llama la atención. –el peliplata nos miró con curiosidad, esperando que le lleváramos hacía Hirokazu. Nuestros pasos eran lentos, pero cuidadosos.

Si no nos equivocábamos, podría encontrarse en la parte trasera de la secundaria. Según recordaba, Mitsuki menciono que él siempre pasaba el tiempo allí. Claro la mitad de la gente nos miraba como si fuésemos bichos raros, por dos razones:

Uno: ser revoltosos. (Yo, y mis constantes peleas con Atsuya en los pasillos cuando nos escondíamos)

Dos: por no ser disimulados.

La persecución empezaba aquí de nuevo, buscando una respuesta factible a este misterio del como Hirokazu era realmente. Y si nos poníamos analizar detenidamente su comportamiento, en realidad no conseguíamos nada, realmente nada. ¿Por qué? Siempre se ve sereno, tranquilo, amable e inteligente el todo el día. Pero bien… su personalidad se distorsionó, pero aun no entendemos el por qué.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al momento de sentir el viento golpear contra mi cara, avisándome que ya estamos cerca de donde se encuentra a quién queremos espiar. Con cautela, nos escondimos en uno de los arbustos para observar o, esperar a que apareciera por una vez. Por si no fuera poco, él no aparecía me estaba colmando ya. ¿Perder dos recesos en seguirle para no saber nada? Tendré paciencia… pero algunas veces me debo enojar, ¿No?

Entonces escuchamos unos pasos que se acercaban hacía nosotros, sentía como si la respiración se me iba, y me centraba en esperar para saber quién era.

Los pasos cesaron, volviendo al ambiente de silenció. Esto incomodaba, ¿Quién sería? ¿Podría ser Hirokazu? Pero no podía tomarme el riesgo de echar una mirada para saber de quién se trataba… arruinaría todo.

-Dejen de esconderse –eso me tomó por sorpresa… ¿Por qué...?

-¡Agh! ¡Profe, acaba de arruinar una investigación secreta! –dijo el pelirosa levantándose del escondite para mirar al aludido. - ¿No ve que sus estudiantes están… investigando la naturaleza? –pensó un poco en que si se lo iría a creer.

El pelinegro rió.

-Ah, ya veo… -rió entre carcajadas. – sigan en lo que iban, solo me llamó la atención del porque se escondían. Los llevo hace unos minutos observando. –explicó calmadamente.

Fubuki y yo también salimos de nuestro escondite, observando detenidamente al profesor con nuestras miradas. Él, se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia y solo sonrió en forma de disculpa por interrumpir nuestro "trabajo" tal como lo dijo Atsuya.

-Profe –llamé atrayendo su atención.- ¿Por qué nos seguía? –dije lo último con curiosidad.

Solo se encogió de hombros desviando su mirada hacía uno de los árboles del lugar.

-No lo sé, solo sé que quería seguirlos porque me llamaba la atención. –respondió sereno.

Eso me dejo sabor amargo en la boca, pero no decidí seguir preguntarle cosas. Después de todo… solo nos seguía, no tenía que pensar mal.

-Los dejo.

Y con eso se fue dejándonos a los tres mirándole por la espalda, viendo como abandonaba el lugar a pasó lento. Suspiramos aliviados, de una forma u otra pensábamos que era Hirokazu, menudo reproche nos llevaríamos si nos ve aquí en su lugar preferido para mirar que hacía. Pero no había otra opción, él era muy misterioso… y que de un día para otro actué agresivamente con uno. Puse una mano en mi mentón colocándome en una posición pensativa… si él no estaba aquí, ¿En donde estaría entonces? Puede ser que su escondite lo haya cambiado para no toparse con "molestias" como nosotros. Estaba claro que no le hablaría ni a Fubuki, ni a Atsuya inclusive a mí. Seguro ya estaba en su lista negra.

Nos miramos entre los tres buscando un posible lugar en donde buscarle, claro, existían pocas posibilidades que andaría por el salón de clases, o cerca de aquel árbol que brindaba una enorme sombra. Suspiramos cansados.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –un escalofrío recorrió por mi espalda al oír esa voz, a lo que me levante de un impulso para caminar hacía él ocultando a los dos hermanos Fubuki.

-Solo estaba tomando aire, y encontré este lugar genial. ¿No crees, Hirokazu-san? –mentí. Esto si que sería difícil… no sirvo para actuar.

-Uhm… entiendo. –se vio despreocupado y miró hacía todos lados. – yo creía que andarías como siempre en la azotea.

_"¿Cómo siempre?" _Arqueé mis cejas sin querer.

-D-disculpa. –dijo tímidamente, disculpándose. Espera… ¿Estaba actuando como siempre lo hacía? – es que… siempre te he visto allí.

-Entiendo. –contesté fingiendo que estaba despreocupada. – oye, tú ayer actuabas extraño. –solté sin más moviéndome hacía los arbustos, él me miró extrañado. - ¿Ocurre algo?

-No, nada. –evadió la pregunta enfocándose en mirar hacía el cielo, intranquilo.

-¿Seguro? –asintió rápidamente. – pues a mí no me lo parece. De verdad, algo ocurre contigo… ¿Qué tal si…?

-Te estoy diciendo que no pasa nada. ¿Qué acaso me crees tonto, no? Todo el tiempo me has estado siguiendo con tus amiguitos durante los dos recesos, que de idiota no tengo cara. –contrarrestó enfurecido, fulminándome con la mirada como si fuese otra persona. - ¿O me equivoco? –sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Y que te hace pensar eso chico listillo? –ironicé.

-No te hagas la tonta. –dijo mordazmente. Bufé molesta ante su comentario.

-A ver, Hirokazu. ¿Quién eres realmente? Él chico tranquilo, amable, tímido. –me moví de los arbustos mirando disimuladamente hacía atrás para ver si ambos se escondieron bien, al verificar que si me acerqué a paso seguro. – o él chico agresivo, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Eso depende de cómo lo veas tú. –sonrió con burla. Rodé mis ojos molesta.

-Muchísimas gracias por tu respuesta tan sincera. -dije con sarcasmo sacándole otra risita. – bueno, eso ya no importa. Sea quién seas no pareces ser Hirokazu, más bien, pareces otra persona.

-Pareces bastante segura en lo que dices. –se acercó con sigilo. – pero… -susurró bajamente, cosa que pude oír perfectamente. – hagas lo que hagas no podrás hacer nada, ni detenerme. Claro, a menos que sepas hacer algo, pero lo dudo demasiado. –eso me hizo enojar, y lo notó muy rápidamente. Y había algo que yo no aceptaba, era que me subestimarán.

-Eso ya lo veremos, Hirokazu Fabaki. Ya lo veremos. –miré hacía sus ojos buscando algo, pero desgraciadamente nada, solo se veían más… ¿Opacos? Demonios, tenía que empezar a fijarme más en las miradas de los demás, menuda despistada soy. – … oye, ¿Por qué odias a los Fubuki? –su mirada se volvió odiosa, creo que metí la pata al fondo y escucharía algo no muy agradable.

-¿Qué porqué les odio? ¡Ja! Eso es muy simple, verás, lo que yo realmente hice fue...

_"¡No te atrevas a hacerlo, por favor no!" _cerró sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de calmarse pero se veía tan pálido y a la vez estaba comenzado a tambalearse.

Se desmayo

Si, Hirokazu se desmayó cayendo hacía el pasto.

Atsuya y Fubuki salieron de su escondite rápidamente para observar si era una ilusión o no. Era verdad, él se desmayó delante de mis ojos. ¿Pero por qué...? ¡Ni yo misma lo entendía, maldita sea! Los dos miraron buscando una respuesta, cosa que no consiguieron. Aparte mi mirada molesta, mucha presión, muchas preguntas. Debería dejarlo calmado por un tiempo. Levantaron al peliplata del suelo, tomándole los brazos para llevarle hacía la enfermería. Y aunque "él" le halla hecho indiferencia a Atsuya ayudó, dejando de lado su lado orgulloso.

**...**

-¿Se encontrará bien? –preguntó Mitsuki un tanto preocupada.

-Yo creo que sí. –contestó Fubuki mirando atentamente al chico que yacía en una de las camas de la enfermería, descansando. – la enfermera dijo que se encontraba bien, solo necesitaba descanso por el colapsó que sufrió.

La castaña asintió.

-_"Solo queda restar a que se despierte…" _–pensó el peliplata aun mirando al chico con atención, suspiró. – _"Pero traé tantos misterios que ni la propia Mitsuki lo sabe, pero tampoco podemos obligarla a que le saqué información, la revelará él solo." _

-¡Maldita sea! –exclamó irritado Atsuya afueras de la enfermería tratando de calmarse. - ¿¡Qué se cree ese en montarse escenas chulas, eh!

-Lo mismo diría para ti. –contradije para ganarme una mirada asesina suya. – hay cosas que no encajan aquí.

-¿Y como que cosas sabelotodo? –preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Muchas, pero de eso no se sabe aun… será mejor dejarlo tranquilo, él verá lo que haga para desvelar sus secretos. Mejor no presionarlo, así sufrirá otro colapso como el día de hoy. Sería lo mejor, ¿No crees?

Por un momento se lo pensó, pero asintió con desgana.

-Solo porque creo que es la mejor opción… -confesó cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

-¿Pero de verdad no recuerdan hablar con él alguna vez? Si ustedes dos han dicho que no saben nada, ¿Entonces porque él si?

-Yo ya lo dije, si fuera Einstein ya te hubiese dado la solución, pero como no lo soy, no puedo dártela. Pero si me hablas de conocerle, no recuerdo en realidad nada.

-Menudo embrollo en el cual andamos metidos. En fin, dejemos que las cosas las resuelva el tiempo, todo fácil.

Bufó molestó, para clavar su mirada en una de las ventanas cuales se encontraban abiertas, buscando algo interesante que hacer. Escuchamos el canturreó de alguien cantar felizmente cerca de donde estábamos, solo bastó con reconocer la gorrita de pigmentos azules. Era Hana, sin duda.

Nos miró con curiosidad, llevando en sus manos su querido block de dibujos, diciendo lo siguiente:

-¿Por qué tan juntitos? –preguntó con picardía notable.

_"¿Juntitos?" _pensé mirando hacía mi lado, y me alejé lentamente para mantenerme lejos. Ella rió divertida.

-Vamos, no te alejes, nadie te prohíbe estar cerca de alguien.

-Gracias por avisarme, que no quiero que se me contagie el enojo. –dije con intención de hacerlo molestar, lo conseguí. - ¿Lo ves?

Si, ya lo veo. –sonrió maliciosamente dirigiendo su mirada mí y hacía Atsuya. – Pazita y Atsuya, sentados bajo un árbol besándose. -canturreó dando vueltas a nuestro alrededor. Esa fue una indirecta, nos quedamos callados observándola canturrear alrededor de nosotros, moviendo sus brazos.

Solo la observe, conteniéndome la risa por un rato. Hanako siguió cantando la canción con una sonrisa

-¿Qué hacen aquí aun? –Pregunto Kazemaru con curiosidad- recuerden el cambió de horas…

-¡Ah, verdad! –exclamo la de cabellos ondulados terminando su canción. – tengo que ir a plásticas, nos veremos más tarde. –Y se fue

El peliazul nos miró atentamente, creo que al final de todo el desmayo de supuesto chico se extendió por toda la secundaria y Kazemaru, esperaría una respuesta de que hicimos. Nos esperaba con los brazos cruzados, y digamos… con una mirada molesta, seguro piensa que metimos la pata.

-Me deben una explicación… -dijo el chico sin demostrar ninguna emoción. – tienen que decírmela ahora, ya saben casi toda la secundaria lo saben.

-¡Serán pesados! –se mostró molesto el pelirosa- ¡Miren que andar inventando rumores, cotillas!

-¿Qué esperan?

-No creo que debas de saberlo –respondió secamente Atsuya. – simplemente no es de tu incumbencia.

Arqueó las cejas molesto, clavando su mirada en la puerta de la enfermería.

-¿Cuántas horas llevan allí dentro?

-Más o menos como dos… creo. –contesté por primera vez. – pero no le hicimos nada, solo se desmayó y ya. Son exagerados. Como si supieran. –bufé.

-Sea lo que sea, no se metan en problemas. –Suavizo su expresión un poco, dándose la medía vuelta. – mejor vayan rápido a la hora de clases, o el profesor les regañará.

-Oye… ¡Kazemaru! –se fue sin que le explicará, esto era ya muy confuso.

-Debemos hacerle caso. –susurró Atsuya.

**...**

Abrió sus parpados lentamente, su cabeza daba vueltas y el cuerpo de alguna le dolía como si le hubiese azotado algo encima. Se encontraba mareado, atontado, tanto que ya ni podía reconocer en que lugar se encontraba. Solo quería estar solo, en su casa como siempre y observar el techo.

Una sonrisa melancólica cruzó por su mente, no quería derrumbarse ahora, no, luego de haber llegado hasta aquí con mucho esfuerzo. Apretó las sabanas con fuerza, no soportaba el dolor de cabeza que ejercía en él.

-¿Despertaste ya, te encuentras bien? –pregunto Mitsuki mirándole con detenimiento.

-Uhm… creo… la cabeza me da vueltas. –respondió un poco aturdido, sobándose las sienes.

La chica de coleta larga se sentó al lado de Hirokazu, dedicándole una mirada de preocupación.

-No te sientes muy bien… estas muy pálido, y se ve que ni fuerzas tienes. –el peliplata le miró con cansancio. - ¿Lo ves? Será mejor que descanses.

-Q-que… ¿Qué hora es? –cuestionó lentamente.

-Las clases ya terminaron. –contestó suavemente. – pero yo me quedó aquí, debía de asegurarme que te encontrarás bien.

-Entiendo… -clavó su mirada hacía sus manos, se sentía mal. Quizás si no se… no, simplemente ya todo se le iba de control.

La castaña le miró con preocupación, la mirada de Hirokazu se volvió tan sombría que empezó a ponerse de los nervios. Él no era así, seguro sucedió un suceso para que se encontrara de esa manera. Sacó demasiadas suposiciones, pero sería mejor que él hablará cuando quisiese, no le obligaría.

-¿Por qué…? –susurró apenado.

-¿Eh? –Mitsuki se encontraba dislocada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Tanta penas me tienes? ¡No necesito tu lastima! –exclamó un enfadado, la chica le miró con una mirada firme, él esperaba que ella se pondría nerviosa y tartamudeará como siempre.

-No te tengo lastima. –dijo molesta por la actitud del chico reciente- no me das pena, ¿Y porque hago esto? Claro, porque tú eres mi amigo, Hirokazu. –bajó su mirada- ¡Y los amigos se ayudan entre ellos! –sonrió animada, mirándole con decisión.

No respondió nada, se quedó pensativo. Normalmente en estas situaciones explotaba, y lastimaba a los demás sin darse cuenta. Por un momento se sintió horrible, ella solo le sonreía, como siempre lo hacía.

Quizás… no sería tan malo confiar en ella.

_"¡Menudo iluso eres, seguro te esta mintiendo, la muy hipócrita!" _una voz retumbo en su mente, asustándole de una sobremanera, no dejaría que pasará lo mismo de nuevo, no quería lastimarle a ella. Sujetó su cabeza entre sus manos con fuerza, esperando que no sucediera lo de antes nuevamente. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, dejándose llevar entre el dolor, su tez volvió a ser más pálida que antes, asustando a la chica.

-¿¡Te sientes bien! –dijo alterada la castaña de coleta alta, sacando del trance a Hirokazu.

-D-d-descuida… -pronunció dificultosamente- e-e-es solo una leve jaqueca… -trató de sonar calmado.

La cara de desesperación de Mitsuki preocupada al peliplata, de verdad no necesitaba que ella se preocupara de él tanto, pero no podría evitarlo, según la chica eran "amigos" ¿Eso sería verdad? Él era bastante desconfiado, le tomaría tiempo en confiar en alguien.

_"¡Ja! Lo tienes merecido por debilucho, para que aprendas, soquete." _Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, con furia. Si seguía con esa voz en su interior volvería a desmayarse, menudo problema se haría. Sintió el tacto cálido de la mano de la castaña sobre las suyas, brindándole una seguridad y protección a la vez. Le sonrió aliviado, amable. Poco a poco el dolor de cabeza, y la voz se desvanecía, gracias a ella.

Y cerró sus ojos entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo, se encontraba cansado. La chica sonrió satisfecha, al fin hizo algo bien por alguien. Se quedó unos segundos sujetando las manos del peliplata, aun advirtiéndole que se encontraba allí, y nunca, nunca le dejaría solo.

Porque eran amigos, esa era la verdad, un fuerte lazo.

Muchos chicos se encontraban saliendo de la secundaria tarde, por aquellos talleres en donde participaban o refuerzos para sus materias. Salían cansados, desvastados y a la vez aburridos. Pero un grupito en especial, sus caras no demostraban mucho, sinónimo de que se sentían tristes. Sus pasos eran lentos, y no hablaban de nada. Incluso los más habladores no lo hacían.

El no poder hacer nada por alguien les ponía triste, y en ese aspecto se referían a Hirokazu. Como todos ya sabían el rumor de que se desmayó "gracias" a unas personas empezaron a ir más lejos. Si no se hubiesen quedado callados, nada estaría acusándoles de que eso no era su culpa.

Ligeramente el pelirosa frunció su ceño molesto, ¿A quién demonios le importaban los rumores?

-¡Que les den! –dijo enojado frunciendo más su ceño.

-Cálmate… -intervino el mayor- enojándote no resolverás nada, por ahora que solo hablen mal.

-¿Y precisamente tenía que ser solo por un rumor? Solo los idiotas se lo creen… -murmuró Sayuri caminando con tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? –dijo Kazemaru observándola. - ¿No te has dado cuenta la mirada que nos dan los profesores ahora?

-Eso no importa ahora… solo esperemos a que Hirokazu se encuentre bien. –habló Honoka interrumpiendo el discurso que daría Kazemaru. – todo estará bien.

-Esperemos… -todos dieron un largo suspiró, preocupados. No por su forma de hablar de ellos, si no por el peliplata.

Aunque no se conocieran, aunque no se hablarán, aunque no debería preocuparles, todos querían al chico. Una vez que él participó en el festival cultural, le acogieron cariño con el tiempo, pero si aun sonará de metidos… harían lo posible para tratar de resolver el misterio que les brindaba sus ojos.

Más de una vez le vieron comportarse anormalmente, les llamó tanto la atención, pero a algunos no. El sentimiento de culpabilidad se denotaba en el rostro de los hermanos Fubuki, si no hubiesen insistido tanto, nada de esto ocurriría. Podría sonar idiota, o como quieran llamarle, pero sentir el murmullo maliciosos de los demás era incomodo, también las constantes preguntas de los profesores. En total, era una metida de pata al fondo.

De esa manera los días fueron pasando, y no sabían ninguna noticia de Hirokazu, eso les estaba preocupando demasiado, temían lo peor. Todos temían lo peor.

**...**

¡Bien! El drama viene en camino~ pero ha quedado así todo chafita, ¿Me perdonan? Aun faltan muchas sorpresas... esperó no desvelarlas todo rápido. Muchos saludos y cuidense, nos veremos en otro capítulo.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me perteence, sino a Level-5.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 29: Los problemas empiezan parte 3 (Final)<strong>

**29.**

Mitsuki se levantó muy temprano, esperaba paciente en la puerta de la casa de Hirokazu a que esté saliese.

-¡Hirokazu-san! –llamó golpeando la puerta por tercera vez, nadie le abrió. Suspiró cansada, otro día más en el que él no iría a la secundaria.

La tarde anterior, ella, Honoka, Sayuri, Hanako y Hikari quedaron en que contase lo que costase harían que el muchacho apareciera en la escuela, pero mas o menos ese plan se fue al traste al pasar los días. La preocupación le inundaba cada día más, y no soportaba la idea del perder un amigo, aunque le conociera muy poco, pero era su amigo.

Su caminar se hizo más lento, después de todo se fue muy temprano de casa, y le daba el tiempo suficiente como para llegar a la secundaria a tiempo. Se puso a y a pensar… ¿Acaso él no creía lo suficiente en ella como para no dejarle pasar a su casa? También existía la posibilidad en la cual él nunca más volvería a la secundaria. Lo último le entristeció bastante. Sacudió su cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos de su mente, decidiendo en ir con una sonrisa hacía la secundaria, y que nadie se preocupara por su cara larga. Solo tenía que ser paciente y esperar.

Llegó al salón con el rostro preocupado, supuse que Hirokazu no se digno a responderle. Una semana entera sin aparecer… los rumores continuaban con insistencia. Mitsuki solo se quedó callada, en su asiento esperando a que la hora pasará rápido y entonces Haruna se le acercó con una sonrisa, como siempre.

-No te desanimes, Mitsuki.

-Aun no estoy desanimada Haruna-chan, solo estoy preocupada.

La peliazul le sonrió en forma de apoyo, revolviéndole los cabellos para hacerle reír animada. Muchas veces Haruna le animaba o era Hikari. Finalmente el profesor llegó iniciando la clase del día viernes. Deportes, educación física, como le digan. Prácticamente en esta hora no hacíamos nada, a menos que jugáramos basket, voleyball o hacer volteretas en los colchones. O algunas no querían participar. En el caso que unas chicas deseen jugar soccer, los chicos no dejaban jugar… ¡Menudos aguas fiestas! Con pereza me levante del asiento para ir a la puerta del salón, bajar las escaleras e ir a la cancha seguida de las chicas que iban más adelante que yo, quedándome atrás.

-Yo quiero dibujar. –dijo Hanako ajustando su gorrito azul de pigmentos.

-Entiendo. –Sayuri llevaba el balón blanco en sus manos.- para la próxima jugaras voleyball.

-¿Y qué vas a dibujar Hana-chan? –pregunto Hikari con interés.

-Intentaré dibujar a los chicos. –sonrió.

-¡Neko Black Twist!

La castaña vio rápidamente a su hermano que pateaba el balón con una fuerza a la portería, realizando una chilena de la cual aparecía un gato negro que llevaba la pelota en dirección de luna. Endo al contrarió de ver ese tiró, no lo frenó por la velocidad. El chico sonrió triunfante. Consiguió anotar un gol.

-¡Bien hecho chico gato! –felicitó un chico.

-Ichigo, Ichigo para ti. –sonrió de medió lado el de la coleta.

-Si claro… -dijeron todos al unísono.

-¡Hikari, hermanita! –exclamó Ichigo. - ¿Porqué no vienes a jugar?

-¿Tú hermana sabe jugar?

-¡Si! Pero nunca mejor que yo.

La muchacha se acercó a paso lento donde estaban los chicos, observando los rostros de ellos. Endo, con esa sonrisa característica suya cuando ve a alguien nuevo, se acercó con emoción. Soccer maniaco tenía que ser.

-¿Vas a jugar? –preguntó emocionado.

-Si.

Retomaron el juego, el balón lo llevaba Goenji. Lo pateó, moviéndose a través del campo, Kidou se lo arrebató velozmente, haciendo un pase corto para Kazemaru. Este, por su parte esquivaba a todos los que se le colocarán por delante. Al final, el balón llegó a los pies de Hikari. Pasó a los que le hacían barrida con unos sorprendentes saltos, dribbleos y fintas. Sorprendiendo a todos, pues ella ya estaba enfrente de la portería, es decir, de Endo.

-¡Da con todo! –dijo eufórico el castaño de banda naranja.

La chica no hizo nada, solo tuvo el balón a sus pies, como si esperará algo, bajando su vista hacía el suelo. Goenji, curioso se quedó observándola, al contrario, Fubuki se acercó a ella para arrebatarle el balón y en un segundo, el hermano gemelo de Hikari ya estaba a su lado al mismo tiempo ambos patearon el balón con una doble chilena, apareciendo dos gatos: uno negro y uno blanco, llevando el balón como un autentico huracán…

-¡...Neko! –gritó el castaño.

-¡Twist…! –completó la otra.

El huracán arremolino todo el lugar, quitando del lugar a Fubuki, Endo hizo su famosa God Catch pero esta técnica no pudo hacer nada con el Neko Twist de ambos gemelos… marcando un gol definitivo del equipo B.

Todos quedaron asombrados por la elegancia, agilidad, poder de Hikari y Ichigo. Si juntarán a ambos en un partido tendrían una victoria asegurada, claro, reforzando aun la defensa. Kido interesado se acercó a la castaña con una sonrisa, felicitándole para decir lo siguiente:

-¿En que posición juegas, Hikari?

-Mediocampista y defensa. –contestó.

-Interesante… -posicionó su dedo en la barbilla, pensando.

-Con mi hermana jugábamos en otra secundaria, siempre ha sido buena. No puedo dudarlo, pero si ella juega en el campo somos un complemento. –explicó Ichigo con una sonrisa.- hace mucho tiempo que no jugamos juntos, ¿No?

La muchacha solo sonrió observando a su hermano gemelo, Goenji solo se le quedó mirando de lejos, cosa que el de coleta no pasó por alto. ¡Le enfadaba! ¡Le enfadaba que ese saiyayin fake mirara a su hermana! ¡No soportaba esa idea! Si pudiera haría algo para que no le mirara más, pero como tenía que hacerse el tranquilito para no discutir con su querida hermana.

Arqueó sus cejas molesto, y solo un pensamiento recorrió por su mente:

_"Diablos, si que soy celoso…" _pensó distraídamente mientras observaba que un Kido curioso hablaba con su hermana, y esta le respondía todo lo que le preguntaba. La hora indefinidamente se le hizo MUY larga, estaría exagerando pero así es. No le gustaba que chicos se le acercarán a su hermana, bueno… permitía a Kido, porque le caía bien y se habían echo amigos muy rápido. Pero mientras no este ese saiyayin cerca de su hermana, no se quedaría quieto, no, no lo haría.

**...**

Arregló su mechón de cabello desinteresadamente, ignorando las explicaciones del director, no le importaba nada. Solo quería que terminara de explicarle el sistema de la secundaria y marcharse hacía su salón de clases. Sus cabellos negrizcos, ondulados caían suavemente por sus hombros como si de una danza se tratará entre ellos. Sus ojos ambarinos se clavaban suavemente en el director, finalmente decidió prestarle atención a ese hombre para que por lo menos, no se aburriera.

-¿Lo entendiste bien, señorita Togo? –mencionó el hombre suavemente con su voz, terminando de decir su "discurso" frente a la chica que rodó disimuladamente sus ojos.

-Si, señor director. –respondió fingiendo interés.

-Como he dicho anteriormente su salón es el A. –explicó calmadamente. La muchacha asintió. _"Eso ya lo sé, ni que fuese retrasada…"_ pensó molesta.

Con la explicación dicha y derecha, se paseó por los pasillos recordando que lugares debía doblar, no quería perderse ni muchos menos pedirle ayuda a alguien. De verdad, no necesitaba pedir ayuda, no era ese tipo de personas que lo necesitara. En su caminó se encontró con una profesora de cabello un poco largo hasta la espalda, de color verde ondulado al igual que el suyo. Sonrió con simpleza acercándose allí.

-Esto… profesora… -dijo tímidamente llamando la atención de la peliverde.

Yuko se volteó para ver el rostro fino, y de tez blanca de la muchacha, inspeccionándola con la mirada para intuir que era la nueva chica que se integraría a su salón de clases.

-¿Es usted la nueva alumna?

La pelinegra asintió. La profesora hizo un ademán con su mano mientras sonreía para que la chica le siguiera el paso. Ella lo entendió perfectamente, con silenció siguió a Yuko, su mirada se dirigió por todo el lugar, inspeccionando nuevamente todo el lugar, viendo la arquitectura del lugar. Dejando de lado las paredes, ventanas, miró a la peliverde. Subieron las escaleras con lentitud, doblando hacía la izquierda para dar con la primera puerta de un tono verdoso oscuro.

Abrió la puerta del salón de clases entrando ella primero, seguida de la muchacha que miraba todo atentamente, se dirigió adentró observando todo el lugar, y finalmente se puso enfrente del pizarrón de clases.

Yuko escribió el nombre en el pizarrón.

-Ella será nuestra nueva compañera. Trátenla bien. Preséntese. -pidió amablemente.

-Kaori Togo.

El rostro de Kaori se encontraba neutro, o mejor dicho sin ninguna expresión. La mujer indicó su banco y sé sentó bajo la mirada de todos los presentes. Sentada ya, volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos, ignorando su alrededor.

**...**

Una vez más se hizo el cambió de hora que desgraciadamente otros cursos se mezclaban, quedándome autista por así decirlo. Teatro. Sí, teatro. Se suponía que era un taller, pero decidieron adelantarle unos bloques como "recuperación" y es que… no sé actuar, Honoka si. Era la ama de las actuaciones. Me encuentro sentada en una silla observando a una persona actuar. Lo hacía perfectamente.

-Pero… -se escuchó una voz a lo lejos, bastante conocida para mí. Definitivamente no me equivocaba, se acercaba al lugar en donde estaba sentada, me miró por unos segundos, y soltó:- ¡Tú! ¡Qué haces aquí!

-Preguntas algo muy obvio… siempre me ha tocado venir aquí. ¿Y tú? ¡Me dejas sola demonios! –reclamé molesta, sin levantarme ni dirigirle la mirada.

-Mejor quédate callada, que me causas dolores de cabeza al escuchar tu voz chillona. –dijo Atsuya irritado.

-¿Quién es ella? –preguntó una voz que detuvo nuestra discusión.

-Pazita, ella es…

_"Al fin me llamó por mi nombre, ¡Aleluya!"_

-Déjame, yo lo puedo hacer. –la pelinegra quitó su mirada de Atsuya, para mirarme a mí.- soy Kaori Togo.

Su mirada ambarina me observo de cabeza a pies, y eso, me recorrió un escalofrió. Me daba mala espina.

-Pazita Fumihi…

-¿Cómo las pasas te llamas? –rió ante su comentario, eso no me gusto, realmente me comenzó a caer mal.

Como mi subconsciente era bueno no le iba a repicar. En cambió Atsuya estuvo más concentrado en alejarse del lugar para hablar con unos chicos de los otros cursos. Claro, ella quitó las palabras "ita" queda en "Paz" y el otro sobrenombre que solo mis amigas, escasamente me llamaban: "Ven, pasa" solo que agregó la "s" no me gusta que jueguen con mi nombre. ¿Ahora que diría la tipa?

-Oye, mejor no te acerques a Atsuya. -clavo su mirada más en mí, amenazante. Si fueran cuchillas ya me habría asesinado…

-¿Por qué me dices eso? Ni que fuese…

-Es mío. No te acerques a él. –callé. Sonrió orgullosa y aquella sonrisa no me gustaba para nada me molestaba. Se dio la media vuelta para seguro ir hacía él idiota que se alejó, sin saber que quizás, su amiguita era un poco… ¿Insoportable? ¡Bah! Qué más da. Me daba mala espina.

-Escúchame. –hablé molesta.- él no es un objeto ni tiene tu nombre tallado en una parte de su cuerpo. No es mío, ni tuyo. –se giró para observarme, su mirada se torno en un absoluto odio, y una sonrisa burlona adorno en sus labios.

-Oh… ¿Entonces te gusta? –la sonrisa aun no la quitaba, me mordí ligeramente el labio, metí la pata.

_"Ahora que hice… ¡Ugh! Me esta sacando toda mi adorada pacienta… ¡Menuda tipa, por Dios!" _estaba echa un manojo de nervios y ella muy campante yéndose hacía Atsuya.

Vaya día…

Suspiré cansada, la hora de teatro terminó. Todos abandonaron la sala, sola. Así es, me encontraba sola. Me levante de la silla caminando hacía la salida para marcharme hacía un lugar o definido. Quizás a la azotea… al patio o dar vueltas por la secundaria, pero no sin antes de almorzar. Me sentía molesta por la actitud de esa chica… ¿Suyo? ¿Cuándo era suyo? ¡Qué no me haga reír! Solo esperó no cruzarme tanto con ella, porque juro que no fingiré ser amable. Con suerte, la hora de almuerzo llegó a mi mente una vez más, despejando esos pensamientos "malos" la campana sonó hace unos minutos. En el camino me encontré con las chicas, quienes me jalaron a la azotea para almorzar.

Inquietantes, buscaban una respuesta por la cara que llevaba. Usualmente cuando me molesto… curvo demasiado la boca, y arqueó demasiado las cejas. Vaya disimulo hago. Lo bueno es que no preguntaron nada… punto a favor, supongo que ya sabían como me pongo cuando estoy enojada o cuando me pasaba algo que me ponía de mal humor, viceversa en realidad.

-¿Qué te pasa Pazi? –Kozue me miró esperando una respuesta, justamente pasaba por el lugar esa personita…

-Pasa por ESA persona… -señalé con mi dedo, con suerte Kozu estaba cerca del lugar, apoyándose en el barandal para observar a través de sus gafas, sonriendo burlona.

-Oww, ¿Estas molesta porque esa chica agarrad el brazo de Atsu-kun? –su sonrisa se ensanchó más.

-No me había fijado. Pero la tipa no me cae, mejor dicho ya no hay vuelta atrás para que me simpaticé.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Kaori Togo… -pronunciar su nombre me causaba enojo, resople molesta. Trataba de calmarme, pero no podía.

-Entiendo.

-Te hizo algo como para que te molestarás, ¿Verdad? –intervino Honoka calmada.- solo tú serías capaz, además de Sayuri o yo, de molestarme con la más popular del salón para pararle los carros.

-Sip. Bueno, si la conocen creo que no será pesada –remarqué con mis dedos.- ni les dirá algo que es suyo. Listo, fin, no quiero hablar de ella.

Rieron por mi actitud infantil, si la conocieran ya sabrían. Ugh… en realidad si soy rencorosa, pero solo que Kaori no me sonaba, ni me daba por confiar y solo verla allí colgada solo me sobraban las ganas de... mejor no, de lo que pienso mejor ni lo hago. Hanako y Hikari se acercaron a mí, empezando a dar palmaditas en mi cabeza, seguro para calmarme.

Horas después nos encontrábamos en la bendita última hora, que con suerte no vería a esa chica.

Revolví mi cabello fastidiada, y allí seguía dándole vueltas de no volverla a ver… ser rencorosa afecta mucho. Lo peor de todo, es que el profesor me miraba con cara de bicho raro, por estar gruñendo al desordenarme el pelo y dejar caer mi cara en el banco. Si supiese exactamente cuantos segundos permanecí de esa manera, pero no, prefería hundir mi cara en esa madera dura y no mirar el pizarrón.

La regla metálica retumbo en mi banco, levantando mi cabeza para mirar al profesor.

-Mejor vaya a mojarse la cara –me dijo entre un suspiro- y no vuelva a dormirse en mi clase. –agregó.

Asentí con la cabeza, pensó en que me quedé dormida, genial, iría al baño a no ser qué, porque no me mojaría la cara, aunque mi rostro denotará sueño, me conozco muy bien cuando mantengo los ojos cerrados por mucho rato.

Sacudí mi cabeza molesta. Me dirigía cerca de los baños para mojarme la cara y despejarme, cosa que lo hice inmediatamente para luego mandarme un palmazo en la frente. Sonó bien. Diría mi prima, en sí, soy frentuda y más que bien con un palmazo sonaría a cuadras.

Me reí un poco sola, tocando mi frente. Salí del baño encaminándome hacía una ventana para mirar como siempre afuera, seguro los del A se encontraban en educación física, vaya coincidencia, nosotros en la mañana, y ellos en la tarde. Solo bastaba con ver una silueta inconfundible en una esquina de una banca, cabello alborotado y alto. Hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos… hora de saltarme un poquitín las clases.

Corrí por los pasillos debo agradecer que no andaba ningún inspector por los lugares por regañarme de andar corriendo o porque no estaba en clases. Bajé las escaleras con cuidado para no caerme, pasando cerca de la inspectoría e ir a la cancha.

Me acerqué a Yuuto con tranquilidad, sentándome en la banca.

-Hace tiempo que ya ni hablamos. Luces cansado, ¿Jugaste basketball? –pregunté mirando al cielo.

-Sí. –respondió sujetando la toalla.- escaqueadote de clases, eh… te hallaron seguro durmiendo.

-Cerca, pero no.

-Alguien nuevo llegó a nuestro salón… -contó repentinamente, giré mi cabeza para prestarle atención.- es una chica.

-¿Quién?

Señaló con su dedo a una chica alejada de todos en una sombra abrazando sus piernas. ¿Tanta mala suerte tenía? Era la compañera de Yuuto. Pero ahora regresando a mi pensar profundo, no debería juzgarla.

-¿La conoces?

Arqueé mi ceño.

-Mas o menos. –respondí.

-Hmm… ya veo. Ella no habla mucho, todo el tiempo esta callada.

Me quedé callada, él se levantó de la banca despidiéndose, tenía que irse a jugar de nuevo, dejándome sola otra vez. Me levanté de la banca alejándome de allí, marchándome a mí salón de una vez por todas, si me quedaba mucho rato seguro el profesor sospecharía de tanta hora estar en el baño.

Kaori decidió salir de su sombra, caminaba de una manera lenta y su semblante no mostraba ninguna expresión. Una vez alejada de la cancha, se acercó a un lugar más alejado.

-Créeme que ya necesitaba tú ayuda. –dijo una voz de una forma fría y distante.

-Confía en mí. –rió con desquició la muchacha.- solo déjame el trabajo de romper todos los lazos.

Y el chiquillo de ojos rojos sonrió satisfecho y a la vez malvadamente. Sus planes ya darían marcha de una vez por todas.

* * *

><p>¡Al fín le termino el capítulo! Me había demorado un montón porque me trababa mucho y no me quedaba satisfehca, pero ya dije, el drama se viene en caminó.<p> 


End file.
